


Mistakes Unlearned Bear Repeating

by Marishi_Ten, Outsane



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Online, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 173,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishi_Ten/pseuds/Marishi_Ten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outsane/pseuds/Outsane





	1. Chapter 1

MISTAKES UNLEARNED BEAR REPEATING

 

by Marishi Ten & Rae Ten

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

PARTIE UN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1

 

"Git off!" He bellowed while waving at the two Miqo'te. "Git off me ship an' never come back! Yer not welcome back on me ship ever again!" The captain was backed up by the shouts of a few other men on the ship. One man cowered, however. His hand was bandaged, but blood still stained through the gauze and his arm was put in a sling while he bore a black eye and a lump on the opposite side of his head. He was the only one who didn't appear as exuberant about the women leaving, but he also looked as though he were about to keel over at any given moment.

 

Rae sighed and shrugged. "If your boys would have just kept-"

 

"AH SAID GIT! OFF!"

 

Rae's ears rose and she grabbed Marishi's hand, tugging her along as they ran off the gangplank and onto the dock. Waiting for them was a rather surprised-looking Elezen man and Lalafell woman. They glanced at the loathsome crew and captain, then back at their two guests. Once the two Miqo'te women were off the ship, the grew pulled up the gangplank and began working to get the ship settled and actually ready to dock. They would have thrown the two off if they weren't formal guests to the Sharlayan scholars. Rae sighed and shook her head, her red pony tail whipping back and forth lazily and the braid in her hair flipped to the back, which she adjusted by pulling back up over her shoulder. She wore typical Sharlayan attire. A collared, grey jacket, a deep, purple tunic with Sharlayan tools equipped to the belt that rest over top it. She wore tall, black stockings and dark-hued boots that reached to her knee. From her ears dangled crescent moon earrings and hanging low off her neck was a pendant bearing the Red Mage soul crystal that her master gave her.

 

All in all, Rae looked rather sharply dressed to be meeting with her old acquaintances. Marishi had protested Rae's efforts in to looking as finely as she did, but she did not sacrifice mobility nor power for her appearance. The garments she wore from Sharlaya enhanced her spell power and allowed her more mana to prolong her well running dry. The wonderful thing about the clothes was that they were augmented to allow her to channel storage of mana as well, so should she need more, she could draw upon it from the very clothes she wore. At her hip rest her prized possession, her Dreadwyrm Rapier. Crafted from the scale and tissue of Bahamut himself, Rae took extra care to tend to it every day. No matter how often she used it, however, it never seemed to dull.

 

"Making friends I see, Miss Rae," quipped the Lalafell with a broad smile. There was a hint of contempt behind the smile, but Rae chose to ignore it.

 

"Ah, indeed," Rae answered, feigning ignorance to the disguised emotion. "Our dearest friend Stumpy up there, the one sporting the black eye and broken arm, thought it'd be a right gaff to pay us a visit in the night! Marishi showed him how we felt about that." Rae waved at the ship with her back still turned to it, but she could still feel eyes on them. They'd have to find a new way back to Eorzea since the only ship that sailed there now had them on their blacklist.

 

The Elezen smiled and chuckled, no hidden emotions seemed to permeate off him. He seemed genuinely entertained by their adventure. "This Isle has suffered without your eccentric personality, Rae," he commented. Rae only smiled at the Elezen. "Well, shall we be off? Matiseau is waiting."

 

Rae's heart leapt and she paused a second. "How.... how is he doing? He didn't answer my last letter." She asked, hesitantly.

 

The Lalafell scoffed. "He's fine enough. You'll see for yourself when you arrive at the settlement. It's not far from here."

 

It was clear Rae was disconcerted from that answer, but she shouldered her satchel and walked onward. The Elezen turned to Marishi and bowed to her while the Lalafell followed behind Rae. "T'is a pleasure to meet you, Marishi. I apologize that you experienced some problems on the ride here with the crew we have appointed to ferry you and your wife here. I hope the rest of those you encounter are not as hostile towards you. May I carry anything for you, Miss Marishi?" He seemed better-mannered than the Lalafell woman that was present to help escort them to the settlement. "Ah, and, if you could, tell me of Ishgard. How is my homeland? I heard it was coated with ice. Has there been any signs of the weather waning?" Rae and the Lalafell walked ahead, Rae paused to wait for Marishi, but the Lalafell nudged her leg, coaxing her to move onward. They had arrived at night, and with night came monsters, and the less time they dawdled, the less chance said monsters had a chance to arrange an ambush on them.

 

“Stumpy was his name? Hm. I should very much have liked to match his name with his body. Rae should have just let me kill him. The one thing you don’t ever do is enter the chambers of a female, in the dark, uninvited. Ever.” Marishi’s smile faded and her ruby red eye flared with anger and her other, perpetually black did nothing. “I’ve killed men for less transgressions than that.”

 

Marishi walked along, calf high pointed boots made of soft brown leather, her legs covered by skin conforming tights of velveteen. She wore the common Far East tekko as hand guards with the fingers left free for maximum mobility. He Osode was unlike most had seen. It was of Far Eastern origin, that much was clear, but no artisan of this age could produce such fine outfitting’s. It was a simple white and red with gold trim accents. It didn’t taper at the small of the back as Osodes do but cut into small lengths of cloth down to her upper thigh. There was a motif on the back of the Osode, though unless learned in Far East Kami and mythology, you wouldn’t be able to distinguish it. The motif was of Phoenix. The Kami of everlasting life. To die is nothing to Phoenix for it will rise again from its ashes and begin anew. This is where the term “Phoenix Down” originated. On her head, she wore a circlet, but odd in making. It had an ornament that looked like a wing attached to its side fully spread. One of Rae and Marishi’s forays into the earth using a Ragnarök class flight vehicle to access the now vacant chambers of Bahamut earned her this prize. The wing said to be made of the great Wyvern Twintania herself. On her left hip rested two swords of Far East make and origin. Only highly trained individuals were permitted to carry these weapons and those individuals were recognized as Samurai. Her longsword was of beautiful design. Acquired from the now-defunct Primal, Alexander she had found this weapon. Or her. She could never tell the difference. The main core of the Sharlayn built mammoth removed to ensure it would not drain the Hinterlands dry of Aether. Her short sword worn right below was of fine make and was a present by her master when she completed her Samurai training. It’s sheath in black lacquer and the grip wound in pure white linen as to match the Gordian Katana. Finally, on her back, she wore a Tanto. A small knife to be used as a last line of defense, or, if it came down to it, ritualistic suicide. Marishi never put stock in the ethos of the Samurai. They are far too unbending for the world. They will break if they do not change. Marishi thought to herself.

 

She made a slight start when she heard the man ask her if he could assist her. She looked at the retainer. “No, thank you. I think I’ll manage …... Yes, I come from the areas surrounding Ishgard. I was never a citizen of the See itself but was under its protection. Many many moons ago. Much has changed in our homeland. The climate change caused by Dalamud has locked the city and all of Coerthas in a perpetual winter. Never to stop. The snow grows day by day. You may be pleased to hear that your Dragonsong War is over. Nidhogg being slain. The Archbishop and his Heavensward are also now gone. Though that’s a longer discussion than we have time for. Come, show me this supposed cured Isle of Val.”

 

The Isle of Val. Once residing west of Eorzea it was championed as the home of the students of Baliseon and home of the Scions. Some years ago, Marishi was told there was some kind of accident. They didn’t know if it was due to Garlean meddling or something else, but the entire island vanished. Without a trace. Like it never existed. Rae had learned through Marishi through an intermediary that an Island had been found where nothing but water should have been off the coast of Hingashi. It matched the characteristics of the missing Island.

  
Rae reached out to her Scholarly friends and contacts to secure them passage to this Isle of Val, renamed Eureka.

 

“Tell me,” Marishi walked along the side of the Elezen retainer. “They say this island is now haunted. That it has claimed many lives. That the Aetheric balance is extremely misaligned and prone to swinging every way it can. They say the island is full of voidscent and horrors of that plane.”

 

They were nearing the camp now, Marishi’s boots clamping on the wooden slats. “They say the city has initiated a self-protecting ward. From what? From whom? All I see here are trees that have seen far too much wind and some forest.”

 

“Ahem, erm. Ah. You see, mm.” The retainer stammered. Caught off guard by the sharp intellect of Marishi. “You need not answer, you a more than like not at liberty to discuss these things with those, not of the Circle of Knowing. Heed me, though I am not formally trained as a Scholar of Sharlaya, you’d do well to not think of me as a savage from Eorzea who can barely write. I’m far older than you will ever know my Elezen friend. And much of those years were spent in The Vault in your kinsmen great library. One should not underestimate others because they are not of a certain stock or breed.” Marishi kindly rebuked the retainer. She didn’t attack him but educate him that there is always more than what it seems, especially with people.

 

“Ah, we have arrived!” The Lalafell announced as they came upon hastily thrown together shacks and smithies. “Looks like these builds are to topple over on top of each other at any moment,” Marishi said to herself. “Yes, we are here. Now, if you’d so kind as to explain WHY we are here and what we are supposed to be doing to the un-enlightened savages not part of The Circle of Knowing, it would be appreciated.” There was venom in her words this time. She knew that Lalafell held a position in Sharlaya. The retainer, he wouldn’t know better. The Lalafell, inexcusable.

 

The Lalafell eyed Marishi sharply, frowning deeply and planting her small fists on her hips. "Well! Aren't you a nosy one! You are here under the request of Master Matiseau. That is all you need to know for now!"

 

The Elezen sighed and shook his head. "To be perfectly honest with you, Miss Marishi, we haven't any idea to the answers of your questions. Master Matiseau knew that this place was a hazard to anyone, but he had firm belief that you and Rae would be able to discern the secrets of this land. He had heard much of your adventures from Rae and, when it was discovered this land--known to the Hingans as Eureka--could possibly be the land in which our beloved brethren ventured to, he sent word to your wife to request your assistance. This isle has yet claimed a few others of our scholar brothers' lives and it could claim a few more if we were careless about it. However, Matiseau wishes to explain the rest to you in person. The details of this mission are unknown to the rest of us, sadly." The Elezen bowed. It would appear the retainer had a bit of information to share, which was good, as the small one seemed to be keeping tight-lipped about such information.

 

It wasn't long before they were guided to the more stable-looking building. Inside were a quarter dozen scholars bent over a table and one was seated with his back turned to them. One by one, the scholars lifted their heads and looked to Marishi and Rae as they entered. Lastly, the one facing away turned. He was handsome. Dark features, thoughtful eyes, smooth face, broad shoulders and a strong figure. He wore a plain tunic that covered his arms and pants with brown, leather boots that reached mid-calf. He dressed plainly despite being obviously the one in charge. He reached over, fetching a deep-red wooden cane and turned to face them more directly, which allowed them to see his full features.

 

On the left side of his face grew a large, bumpy scar that distorted his handsome features, nearly encasing his eye in the uneven flesh. It was a dark red hue. On the same side, his hand was of the same condition. It still worked, holding the cane he used to walk with. His leg barely moved, which explained his need for a cane. Rae's ears dropped as did her shoulders upon seeing the man. Though she frowned, he smiled with the good side of his face. "My dearest friend, Rae," he said, coming to a stop and holding out his arms. Rae rushed to him and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over if she didn't keep their balance. "Careful, careful." He murmured uneasily, but still he smiled.

 

"Oh Matiseau! I'm so sorry!" She whispered into his shoulder, causing him to chuckle.

  
"After all this time, you still apologize? It wasn't your fault, Rae." He cooed to her, patting her head like an owner would his cat. He lifted his gaze to Marishi and smiled, then pulled away from Rae to limp over to her and extended his good hand. "Marishi, I presume? I am Matiseau, lead of this project here on Eureka. It's an honor to finally meet you. Rae has told me much of you. It's only fitting the Flower of Sharlaya would fall for such a beautiful woman." From behind him, Rae scoffed, causing him to smile more, his scarred face reacting slightly now, his burnt lips almost turning up in a smile.

 

“Spare me your flatteries. They’re wasted upon me. I can see why you summoned us here already. You want us to brave whatever in Gods earth is out there. Right? For someone who is held in such high regard, I would think you more … capable.” Marishi said eyes staring at his withered leg and face. “Rae holds you in very high regard, which is the only reason we still stand here. If you were anyone else, we would be gone. Oh, and please. Spare me your lecture about knowledge and the pursuit of truth. I'm older than every living man here. I have seen your 'miracles'." Marishi looked at the group. She had accomplished her goal. She wasn’t being arrogant and confrontational. She was laying the groundwork of what and what not to expect from Marishi and Rae. They would take a malm if given an ilm.

 

“Brave adventurers, pah. There are few who know who we are and fewer who have any history of our deeds. You’ve been speaking to the Sekiseigumi though. I bet the Sensei had many good things to say of me.” This irritated Marishi. He was making a show of it all. They were but two wanders with no home, bouncing hamlet to hamlet scraping by. That any bard would be singing any deeds performed by them would be insane. “Now that we have introductions out of the way, pray, tell us as to why you have requested our aid, Master.” Marishi put both hands on her knees and bowed per Far East custom. This was a show of obedience and of respect. “We have traveled here from Mor Dhona and the journey is long and fraught with peril. I would know what your intentions would be of us.” Marishi inquired.

 

She scanned over the group again. No one said anything. No one spoke. Each looking nervously at each other. “So,” Marishi sighed, “There is an aethereal imbalance here of a catastrophic level. I can feel it. I can see it in the skies and on the bent trees. But there is something else.” Marishi’s ears perked up and she let the focus in her eyes go. Her right eye suffered irreparable damage to it during an assault. Her pupil was constantly in a dilated state. She could still see, just not as well with her right eye and in bright lights, could become a blind spot for her. But the damage also came with a keener sense of the aether around her as her body compensated for the loss of vision. “Something insidious. Maleficent. You opened a door you shouldn’t have.” Marishi’s eyes snapped back into focus. “Am I correct?” She asked. “So, Master, I ask again, why have you summoned us to this Isle of Val? What happened to cause the Aether to writhe and heave?” Marishi asked the cripple standing in front her, not saying a word.

 

His one eyebrow shot up at Marishi's words. It wasn't like he was never questioned, but it did seem interesting to him that she was so eager to do so. "Some would think it was obvious why I didn't attempt this venture on my own. An accident in the past left me quite crippled, Miss Ten. For me to venture around this island to collect the information that we require would take me weeks, if not months, to do alone. Not to mention I gave up the art of Astrology in favor of studying more about the general history of the world and the study of Aether. Rae's ability to attune with Bahamut's aether is sparked a curiosity within me. Many before her were unable to do as she did and survive. I wish to learn why so that we might be able to garner more successful attempts in the future," his eyes set upon Rae as he spoke and she furrowed her brows. She knew why they were here now. "The aethereal imbalance is of no secret. Anyone alive could feel it upon entering this isle. A general unease settles upon the soul when you set foot here. I've felt it the whole while. I've sent word to my colleagues in Sharlaya, but they believe this island is doomed. The facade we are here for the answer of truths is something said to placate my superiors. What we will attempt is... has never been done before, but I firmly believe it is possible. I apologize to you for the smoke and mirrors, but now I wish to speak plainly with you.

 

"This isle most certainly is that where our brothers and sisters, the Students of Baldesion, studied and died. I fear some of their tormented souls may be trapped here, but that is nothing we can help with. I'm here to learn and cure what I can, and what I can cure is this incredible imbalance." He glanced back to Marishi and knelt down, getting on his good knee first, then on his bad knee. Rae's ears rose and she attempted to stop him, but it was too late. He then placed both hands on his legs and bowed his head to her. "You are correct in your assessment of this land, Marishi. I knew I could not hide the truth from you when you arrived, but I implore to your benevolent side. I need yours and Rae's assistance to discover just what happened on this island, and perhaps put a stop to this perversion of the aether here. Rae has a miraculous way of taming aether, bending it to her will, and you have the strength and wit and knowledge of more things than some in this room have. I beseech you, Marishi, at least listen to my plan with an open mind."

 

Rae cleared her throat and chuckled nervously, then spoke up. "H-hey, what about me? Don't I get a say?" She asked. Rae worried Marishi wouldn't answer without her decision as well. "I mean... if it means saving this island and possibly-"

 

"Rae, I wouldn't dare ask you to do something without listening to the plan first, at least," Matiseau said, remaining still and continually bowing. Sweat was forming on his scar less side. It was clear he was in discomfort by remaining in this position. "I would that your wife allows this, as she is not the one with a bleeding heart, nor compromised with a tangled mess of a history with me."

  
Frowning and slumping her shoulders, Rae sighed and shook her head. He was right. She was biased in this situation. Marishi was always the level-headed one when it came to situations like these. She looked to her wife and smiled lopsidedly. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to hear him out." She said.

 

“A Cure. To the imbalance. You may be smart, boy, but you are unwise. There are other forces at play here. Not your trapped kin. Not the land that screams. When the wind howls through the rocks, it is the Lifestream making the wailing noise. There is something … intelligent … out there. I am not trained in any kind of Aetherology or what not so I don’t even know if what I’m feeling is true. Beasts of all kinds prowl the lands. Beasts not native to this island.” Marishi said.

 

“On your feet, boy. We can’t well have you translate data for us if you keel over.” A brief smile crossed Marishi’s lips. “Sunray, this is up to you. I’ll not leave your side. If you want to stay, we’ll stay. Leave, and we leave. It seems they have plans for you regardless.” Marishi wearily said. They didn’t care about Marishi. They were pandering to Rae though Marishi. It matters not. Rae will accept because those are her kin. Her mentors. I would do the same. Where the Sun rises, the Moon follows. Marishi thought to herself.

 

“My apologies for my … curtness. Being harassed aboard jostling boat that doesn’t sit well with me did little to aid my humor. Do you have a map of this place? Anything charted out?” Marishi walked to the command table looking for information. Marishi turned her head, looked at Rae and winked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2

 

A breath of relief escaped Matiseau's lips and he used his cane to get up. One of the other scholars rushed to his side, helping him stand to his feet and escorted him to the chair, muttering something of 'You don't need to grovel to their ilk.', but the burned man waved off the comment. Once seated, he rested his back against the chair's and breathed another sigh. "I thank you for your consideration, Rae, Marishi. Come, take a seat at the table and I’ll show you what I was planning."

 

Some of the scholars respectfully moved back, giving disdainful looks to Rae. She left quite the impression when she was there learning to be an Astrologian, it would seem. "The intelligence you may sense I presume would be the entities that now inhabit this land. They were not here once upon a time," Matiseau explained, discomfort tainted his tone. Rae took a seat across from him, examining the map spread across the table. It was the outline of Eureka with pins in a few spots. They outlined trails between areas that were circled with black ink. "Or it could be what we fear most: An Eikon. While Eikons suck the land dry of its aether, some of us think there is one that is feeding off the immense unequal distribution of aether throughout this isle. There is no evidence to support this, however. Our readings have marked unusual readings. The only thing that seems certain on Eureka is that there will always be an influx of aether at one side of the island or the other. When that happens, the monsters there seem to react and another creature spawns there. One that was not there before. We managed to witness such a thing occur near a group of Cactaur not too far from this cabin. A larger version of a Cactaur appeared almost out of nowhere after a sudden burst of aether summoned it there. It was immensely powerful and forced us to retreat to this house. We had anticipated on making our way to the Laboratory that should be located at the far northern part of this map, however, situation barring, we returned here.

 

"To focus on the map, these pins indicate points of interest. The aether typically condenses in these specified areas it would seem. Our tools have measured as best as they could, however, some of them are a little off. They appear to be targeting areas close to the center of the island. That, however, is not our focus now. Our focus is getting a clear way to the Laboratory. I believe there are tools there and journals that our predecessors kept that will better help us understand what happened on this island." Matiseau went on to explain while pointing at the map with his cane. Rae leaned over to the table and rested her chin on the ball of her hand while she examined the map carefully. It seemed only partially finished in comparison to what she saw on the ship.

 

"Where's the rest of it?" Rae asked, not looking away from the map.

 

"We couldn't find a map of the completed island. We're working off what scraps were left in this abandoned building," Matiseau explained, frowning. "These points need to be investigated. I'd love to go with you to do so, however, I would only prove a hindrance to you two. Instead, I'd ask that you took this linkpearl with you so that we could communicate. It would appear as though linkpearls still operate on this island, which is a relief. Now, here is what my plan is to help quell the unbalancing of the aether." Matiseau waved at one of the scholars, who turned around and fetched a glass casing from the table behind them and placed it on the table before them. It looked to be a capsule of some sort. Wires dangled from the bottom of it while metal claws reached up the stout, glass encasing and touched at the tip where the metal penetrated through the glass at the top. Inside was a black stone. Shapeless, and unimpressive.

 

Rae leaned closer to examine the contents of the capsule, and Matiseau allowed her to by holding it towards her. "This is an anti-crystal," he stated, causing Rae to look up at him. "It absorbs aether, but does not emit it. Wherever it goes, it does not return." Rae's brows furrowed and she stared hard at Matiseau, who held her gaze as well.

 

"It has to go somewhere, Matiseau. Aether just can't stop existing." She murmured.

 

"Wherever it goes, it does not return here," he retorted. "I believe placing these capsules at these marked locations--or near enough--will help absorb some of the influx of aether that randomly spawns there. The capsules have been programmed with Allagan-themed technology to only be triggered when aether reaches a certain threshold. Once hit, the capsule will activate the latent effect of this anti-crystal, absorbing the aether that flows through the area. Once the levels are normalized, the capsule seals off the anti-crystal and waits until it happens again. These cords here will connect each one to the power source at the dock."

 

Rae sat back in her chair, brows furrowed and her gaze distanced while staring at the map before them. She seemed lost in thought. Any other mission she'd gladly take on, but aether was a touchy subject. She knew all-too-well the horribly damaging effects it could have and she did not wish to expose herself nor her wife to such perils.

 

“I’m sorry. What? An Eikon? You think an Eikon is here, causing this and you want us to stop it? This is insanity … No … I see your plan now. You want Rae to engage it due to her being saturated with an Elder Primal you think she would be shielded from being tempered?” Marishi began to unravel the plan before it was spoken of. Bastards. They’re using Rae as a test subject. They don’t think she can contribute intellectually, they just want her so as to test if she’ll be tempered or not. Thought Marishi.

 

She looked over at her wife and squeezed her hand. “You seem to have picked the right pair for the job it seems Scholar. For there is another before you that has been tainted by an Eikon and is not a thrall.” Marishi scanned the room for a reaction. Some were dubious, others suspicious. It was clear they didn’t believe her. “Your mobile city you built in the Hinterlands. By Idyllshire. You recall this citadel, yes? Turns out, the Goblins in the area attempted to seize control of your transport of knowledge. They woke what was sleeping there. Or, they wished they woke something that was sleeping there. What did you call that citadel? I just had it. Don’t you hate when that happens? Ah, there is it. You called it Alexander.” Marishi called for a glass of water before going on. She had their attention now. “Luckily for you, well for all of us, they couldn’t gain full control of the thing and were routed out of there by whoever routed them out,” Marishi said. “It didn’t sink back into the river though. It stands, to this day. And if you know where to look, you’ll find your way inside. And that’s what I did. A story for another time, but you should know that I met Alexander that day. We spoke of many things that don’t matter here.” She stood up and pulled her katana from her sash, sheath and all. “This may look familiar to you. The intricacies. This was given to me by the primal Alexander. It is his ‘Gordius Blade’.” She laid the weapon down on the table where all came in close for a view. “So, you see Master, you wouldn’t be sending me to my death against this Eikon. Or at least not immediately. I am protected by another.”

 

She took her katana and placed it back in her sash slowly and calmly, though to be touched by a demigod will typically cause fear and anger in people until they’re driven off or killed. “Aether has to go somewhere. It isn’t created or destroyed. That crystal may be acting as a battery of sorts. That would be my guess. As for these holes sucking in the Aether, those holes have to have an exit to the other end. My doubts if that other end is pleasant.” Marishi said. She didn’t know much about it all, but she knew enough to sound knowledgeable. And that was enough to get them to talk more freely about what was happening. Though she’d have to ask Rae later what the Hells they were saying.

 

“These black marks. I assume they’re a waypoint, yeah? We can cut a path north of here.” Marishi placed her nail on one point near where they are. “If we assume this map is correct, and we have no idea if it is, there's a gap between the mountains and tree line that takes you to a large meadow. One of your black marks is near there. But I am not the leader and I defer to your good judgment. It’s getting dark. I don’t think you’ve planned to venture those wilds in the dark. I assume we are to be roomed and boarded? We can pick up where we left off and start at first light. Those Scholars that are to attend, be ready at first light. No, that doesn’t mean waking up at first light. No, that doesn’t mean eating your buttered toast at first light. It means, your pack is in order. Don’t bother with books. Take food and water. Write notes or whatever bizarre thing you Sharlayn’s do, I don’t know.”

 

She rose to her feet with a stretch letting her hands reach over her head. She made a high-pitched squeak as she stretched. “Are you ready my Sun? Where will we be staying?” Marishi said.

 

Matiseau frowned deeply as Marishi went on to explain how she was not quite a thrall of Alexander, but had been in his presence. "It would seem as though two opposing Eikons have decided to make home in the bodies of two lovers. How strange," he murmured, more to himself than to the others. "Alexander was no accomplishment of mine. Being a child born of two scholars, you'll find that your options for a future are quite... linear. Once you're a scholar on Sharlaya, you must go through Hells and high water to get off the island, and even then, you must swear countless oaths. We scholars are quite covetous of our knowledge, as it could prove catastrophically dangerous when put in the wrong hands. That Rae was permitted off the island without jumping through such hoops just goes to show how quickly our superiors were to want to wipe their hands of her... but that is beside the point. Alexander is not a product of my design, and I must stress to you the same concerns I have with mortals contacting Eikons that I shared with Rae when she told me of her connection with Bahamut-"

 

Rae interjected rather quickly, waving her hand to Matiseau. "That won't be necessary, Matiseau. What wisdom you imparted with me I shared with Marishi already long ago when she told me the truth of her." She glanced to her wife and smiled and sat back down, taking her hand in her own again. "Rather, tell us about the Eikon."

 

"There is no Eikon," the scholar sighed, shaking his head. "I only mentioned it because someone will surely whisper it into your ear and cause you doubt. There is no evidence of an Eikon on this island. The surest proof being the aether itself. If it truly did exist here, then the aether would be draining, not fluctuating." Matiseau shot a glare towards on the taller scholars, who shrank away and cleared his throat. "These black marks are indeed way points. They are, in fact, settlements. Over here is a cabin, up a way from there is another cabin, through this way leads to a waterfall, through there is a cave, and upward from there is the Laboratory that we need to get to. We are here. While it is a faster route to head this direction, we are unfortunately met with the misfortune that the bridge that connected the lower portion of the island to the upper part was destroyed in strong winds. A large tree was knocked down as well, however, enemies infest the area, and this path has no marked fluctuations of aether, either. Our plan is to find these areas that are marked with pins and place our anti-crystals there."

 

Rae stood up with Marishi, frowning while staring at the container and the anti-crystal. Matiseau noted her frown and chuckled. "I know you have some hesitancy towards these crystals, but I have been testing them for years now. Any aether poured into them has not manifested itself anywhere that has been recorded. And, should they prove to be fueling some sinister creation or being, the crystals can be easily shattered. This glass container also serves as a container for explosions. Should they need to be destroyed..." Matiseau waved for one of the scholars to bring him a small device. Once in his hand, he made sure the crystal was within view and pressed the button. The resulting explosion was muffled and the whole of the capsule turned black and smoky. "It will be destroyed and the damage contained." He smiled to them both, quite pleased with his invention. Rae's brows raised, also impressed with his contraption. "So, you see? You have nothing to worry about. There is a failsafe should this creation turn to be counter-intuitive."

 

"You've put a lot of thought into this, Matiseau," Rae said, smiling to him. "I feel much more comfortable taking on this job, err... favor, I guess. Since we aren't getting paid."

 

Matiseau chuckled again while standing up with them, taking his cane to help him walk. "I wouldn't ask you to come this way without payment of some sort. I have arranged for several platinum pieces to be paid to you each once this is over. You'll have saved this land if we are successful, and I have no intention of taking all the credit. Now, we'll be heading back to the docks. We've built a place for us to stay and you two shall be given the best we have. A bed, a personal room, a warm bath, and food. I'll see to it that your caravan is ready by dawn tomorrow. I wouldn't want to wait a moment later, anyways." With that, Matiseau began to limp out the door, two scholars beside him. The group walked back to the docks, arriving just as the sun completely vanished from behind the horizon.

 

The port settlement was still busy with people rushing around, hurrying this way and that with scrolls. Marishi and Rae were led up a flight of stairs and into a building that looked as though it were still under construction, but a few doors were opened, revealing rooms with a bed or two. They were shown to their room and instructed where the bath was, to which they both had the opportunity to use it before their food was delivered to their room. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it filled the belly and tasted good. Once done, Rae laid on the bed and sighed while staring up at the ceiling. Their room seemed to be the most complete out of the others, which she was grateful for. A single window was in their small room and it allowed a shaft of moonlight to shine in through its window pane. It illuminated the otherwise dark room. Rae had changed to her plain shift as part of getting ready for bed. "I've never seen an anti-crystal before," Rae said to Marishi, her thoughts drifting back to her friend's invention. "I have a bad feeling about it, though. He seems to think it just gets absorbed, but it can't do that. No inanimate thing can just absorb the aether and deconstruct it. I'd like to know where it's truly going."

 

Rae turned her head to her wife and smiled warmly, stretching out her arm across the other side of the bed and waving for Marishi to come to her. "Come to me, my Lune. I wish to bask in your comforting presence." She beckoned, giggling softly to her beloved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3

 

“He is a fool if he thinks his ‘fail-safe’ will work. There was next to no aether in that thing when he detonated it. What happens when it fills up to catastrophic levels? That explosion will work, I have no doubt. Taking a good chunk of the land and us along with it.” Marishi said. She didn’t like this. Something wasn’t right. Their tales made sense, but something about them made them sound off key. “They are your kin. If you say we can trust them, then I say we can trust them. Come, let us get what sleep we can this night with the blowing winds and shifting Aether.” Marishi took Rae into her arms, matched her posture on the bed and wrapped her tail around Rae’s hips. They slept.

 

An hour before first light Marishi rose and dressed for the day. She did not dress in fashion, but for battle. She placed her Tanto on her back, her Wakizashi, blade up in the sash on her left hip and above that the Gordian Katana. “Grace us with your presence, for I am nearly spent light of the land.” She purred at Rae. “Quickly, dress and eat. I’ve a feeling it’s going to be a long day.” Marishi sighed. They got to play chaperone to men who knew nothing of the world. They knew it through books and sheets. They have not been in the climates where the wilds will snatch and lay claim if unaware.

 

“He said ‘caravan’. Please tell me he’s not coming. Please tell me that we won’t have to protect ourselves along with witless bookworms. Please don’t tell me on top of all of that, we have to care for some hideous cripple whose words taste of oil and sound of half-truths.” Marishi walked to the door and placed her hand on the knob. Rae was dressed and ready. “Please tell me this isn’t what we signed up for.” As Marishi opened the door for Rae to step outside. Marishi followed leaving most of their traveling equipment behind.

 

As Rae walked out the door, the Sun broke the horizon and began its rise. Quickly, heavy clouds snuffed the light to a gray and dull irradiance. In the center of the commons was a sorry state of assembly. People milling around, not sure what to do, some trying to calm the Chocobo’s who were alerted by so much going on. There was a caravan being pulled by two Chocobo’s in the middle. “Of course, it would be like this,” Marishi said laughing at her own sarcasm. “Let’s cow this wayward herd of … whatever you would call this half-cooked troupe.” Marishi walked downstairs with Rae and started yelling at the Scholars directions and orders. Marishi half watched Rae approach the caravan proper.

 

Rae stretched while sucking in deeply. The bed wasn't exactly their own back in the Lavender Beds, but it was certainly comfier than the cot they were given on the ship. Flopping down to the mattress heavily, Rae groaned while pushing off the bed, her hair a tangled mess. Usually she'd wash it to comb out the tangles, but she didn't have the luxury of time that morning. They were on a mission. Using her fingers as a comb, Rae crawled out of the bed and yawned. She multi-tasked by walking to the table where their food was placed and grabbed a small roll with butter on it and bit into it, letting the rest hang from her mouth while she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. The room was chilled as there was no fireplace nearby to warm it, so as Rae removed her shift, she shivered as the cold air touched her bare skin, thus spurring her forward to quickly get her warm clothes on. All the while she would take bites from the roll until it was completely devoured and she was fully dressed.

 

Marishi was out of the room before her, which was fine. It allowed her to take a deep breath and collect her thoughts. She couldn't believe that Martiseau was not the leader of a prestigious expedition. It felt like just yesterday the two of them were playing pranks on their teachers. How times has changed each other. Turning around, Rae exited the room and walked with Marishi to the group of people gathered together. They looked in dire need of someone to tell them what to do, and what better person than for Marishi to do so. As her wife began barking out orders, Rae walked towards the caravan that kept Matiseau and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a rather cramped interior with books, papers, quills, and a makeshift desk in between it all. "Ah! Rae, you're here! We can get going then!" He said cheerfully. "I must apologize for the carriage. It's the fastest way for me to get from place to place. I'd offer you a Chocobo to ride, but they will be burdened with the capsules. They will go with you farther into the island whereas the rest of the team and I shall wait at the Cabin, which is our first destination." Matiseau went on to explain, rummaging through his paper so attempt to find the map.

 

"Mati," Rae murmured, frowning slightly, her brows furrowed together. "I worry about the anti-crystals. If they absorb the aether... well, it's like a sponge. If you soak up the water from a leak and press it out, you'll have the same mess, but all at once. If these capsules explode with quick succession, that's a lot of aether that's being released back-"

  
Matiseau raised his hand and shook his head. "No, Rae, you misunderstood my explanation. The anti-crystals absorb the aether, yes, but it doesn't contain it. I haven't studied it enough to fully understand it, but I believe it simply deconstructs it, as this aether has not resurfaced elsewhere."

 

Rae stared helplessly at her friend as he eagerly went on to repeat what he said before. This did little to quell her worries, as there were too many questions of what exactly happens to the aether. "Nothing can deconstruct aether, Mati... but, this is important. Hopefully we won't have to use your fail safe. Let us go." With that, Rae closed the door to the carriage and walked up to Marishi, who had finished seeing to everyone getting organized. She smiled pleasantly to her while walking up close. "Well, my Silver Lune. You've done an excellent job getting everyone ready. Are you ready to go? It seems we'll be walking. Easier for us to dispatch the monsters that way, I suppose." She thought to share her worries of the plan with Marishi, but she felt that anything she thought, Marishi had already thought of as well.

 

With that, the caravan was off. The Chocobos obediently followed one another while a few scholars kept track of them. The carriage groaned and creaked with every bump along the road. The first obstacle was the beach. Rae frowned as she glanced behind her and noticed the carriage struggling to move across the grainy road they took. Up shore was no better, as it was rocky and bumpy. The wooden wheel would surely break if they took that path. Surrounding them were large crabs and amphibians that looked more fish than anything else and the teeth they sported were long enough to be used as daggers. As they ventured forward, more volatile monsters appeared, but kept a distance from them.

 

"Stop!" Matiseau called out, causing everyone to come to a sudden stop. "We need to place a capsule here! The aether is fluctuating already. Rae, Marishi, could I ask you to watch how it's done so you know how to do it when you're on your own?" Rae nodded and followed the scholar who rushed over and placed the container down on the ground. He made sure it was laid flat onto the ground, then unlatched the metal bindings that rose up to the center of the dome. He then pressed a red button on the panel that acted as the base of the capsule and the small rods suddenly snapped down, stabbing into the ground. The sudden movement caused Rae to jump and gasp a little, to which Matiseau laughed as he watched from the window of his carriage. "My apologies, Rae. I didn't mean for it to startle you! I should have told you it would do that."

 

Rae laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright. I always have been a little jumpy around Allagan technology." She explained. Even if it wasn't actually Allagan technology, it was fashioned after it and she innately hated the thing. As they waited, the pressure around the area felt lighter. The scholars all threw on their spectacles that viewed the aether and began taking notes. "I wonder what it looks like." Rae murmured to Marishi while she watched the scholars furiously take their notes. They seemed elated with whatever they were looking at. As the scholars began taking notes, some of the local monsters suddenly found an interest with their caravan, turning to face it, and even drawing nearer. The scholars were so preoccupied with their writing that they didn't notice the enormous leeches drawing nearer. Rae pulled out her weapon and conjured up a blast of fire through her magicite and sent it blasting into the side of one leech in an attack that should have killed it, but the leech seemed only injured, and not even grievously so.

 

"Uh oh." Rae said, using her latent ability to instantly summon a blast of thunder towards the leech, which finally killed the beast. "They can take a beating." She murmured. The scholars were still unaware of the approaching monsters. At least four of them now drew nearer to the caravan from their right flank.

 

“Have you ever seen an Aurora Borealis? It’s like that, only sucked into a funnel to become a bomb.” Marishi said calmly walking up to the advancing beastkin. As she came within striking distance of a particularly large and aggressive crab, she moved her katana horizontal to the ground and pulled with a sweeping motion. In the Far East, sword fights are hardly fighting. Their Katana’s being so delicate that they would shatter if blade crossed blade in brute force. Battles were fought with how quickly and deftly one could unsheathe their weapon and cleave their opponent. Marishi was an expert in this style and had dispatched more than one soul using it.

 

Her weapon bit deep and the crab staggered back silently howling. “That cleave would have taken down a wild boar ...” Marishi said amazed that it still lived. “I’m not about to become fish food to a few mindless crustaceans.” Marishi pulled out her Wakizashi from her sash and held it in her left hand. Her katana in her right. She dashed at the crab, but instead of slicing the carapace, she went for it’s left legs. She had to put force into her slashes as there was resistance in the flesh where there should be none. The crab, mortally wounded and immobile, Marishi no longer considered it a threat. It would die within moments of blood loss or shock.

 

Rae had done excellent at dispatching the leeches. Several shriveled from heat and lightning. That left the oversized Pugil that was moving full speed towards Rae’s unprotected flank. Marishi threw her Wakizashi into the sand grip up and dashed as fast as she could to intercept the attack. She caught the fish as it at opened its maw to devour Rae. Her katana parallel to its jaw. The force of its movement caused Marishi to slam into Rae and stagger her back. Marishi dug her heels in the sand and pushed back with all her strength. “Come on you, oversized urchin. Give … it up already.” Marishi said through clenched teeth. She slightly gave way and, at that moment, freed her Katana where she angled the blade down. With a yelp of strength, she removed the entire lower jaw of the Pugil where it then lay on its side, quivering.

 

As Marishi was turning to give the all clear, she heard the recently slain Pugil try to slide itself forward towards the group. “What in the Hells?” Marishi said stepping to the side to let it try to slither to what it found irresistible. Marishi stabbed down on the fish piercing both sides pinning it to the ground, finally killing the abomination. Marishi left her Katana impaled through the Pugil and walked over to retrieve her Wakizashi. She cleaned the gore off the blade and sheathed the short sword. Walking back to the Pugil, she grabbed her Katana and like her Wakizashi cleaned the bits of bone and tissue that clung to it and put it away.

 

Marishi didn’t say a word as she walked past the Scholars. She strode quickly and with purpose. Her face flat and expressionless. She walked to the carriage door, and with her still blood-stained hands pulled the Scholar out of the Carriage and threw him to the ground. “She stepped on his hand causing obvious discomfort and calmly said. “Explain this. Make sense of those things. Explain this as if your life depended on it.” Marishi knew this would greatly upset Rae, but Marishi wasn’t going to be duped into becoming a meal for the untold amounts of monstrosities on the island. “I’ve a feeling that those were the weak ones. Explain it. Now.”

 

Rae was briefly shocked once Marishi knocked into her, but she braced herself and helped stop the charge of the Pugil. As Marishi cut its life short, Rae heaved a sigh of relief. These monsters could take a beating, and that was mildly concerning. Before she could react, the Pugil was up again and coming at the Scholars, but Marishi disposed of it easily enough. "What in the Hells is going on with these beasts?!" Rae gasped. The other monsters watched as their kin were slaughtered and wisely kept a distance.

 

Before Rae could stop her, Marishi had thrown Matiseau on the ground and stomped on his hand, causing him to gasp and cry out. He couldn't react fast enough to her movements. He squirmed and looked to Rae pleadingly for her to intervene, but she furrowed her brows and frowned. She looked torn between telling her wife to let him go, but also being concerned. If these monsters were going to be a problem from here on out, they'd need to know everything. "I-I-I don't know exactly why they're so strong," Matiseau stammered once he realized he wouldn't be saved from Rae. "Perhaps being exposed to the fluctuating levels of aether for so long has caused them to become more... durable and powerful. I didn't anticipate them to be so powerful. A group of us dispatched them easily enough earlier when we went north-northwest from the docks. H-had I known you would have been sorely contested..."

 

Rae's left ear flicked at the suggestion that they were anything but mildly inconvenienced. "Matiseau, make no mistake. We aren't angry because we exerted a strenuous amount of effort into killing such lowly creatures. We are angry because the full scope of the situation was not told to us before we agreed to do this mission. In any place on Eorzea, those leeches would have shriveled under the heat of my fire with one spell alone. They barely hindered their assault upon our team." She explained calmly. There were too many unknown things about this expedition. Rae was quickly losing faith with it.

 

It appeared as if Matiseau sensed Rae's disheartened disposition and scrambled to find words to put her mind at ease. "I-I didn't--we had to find--to go soon so we needed-" he grimaced, realizing his mind was a mess. Having his hand crushed helped little. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and breathed deeply, his forehead pressed against the sand. "I didn't mean to insult you. I only thought that... when I said that we weren't able to fight the monsters we had engaged earlier, I thought it would have been interpreted by you as that the fiends here are not easily taken down and you'd be doing everything you could to fight them."

 

"We can't very well expend our energies on the first set of monsters that cross our path," Rae answered, crossing her arms and frowning deeply. "So, what you're saying is these creatures are stronger because of the aether. So, they feed on it?"

 

"Presumably so-"

 

"What DO you know about this place, Matiseau?!" Rae barked. Matiseau cowered and the other scholars flinched at her elevated voice.

 

There was a quiet moment before he answered. "I know that what happened on this island was horrible. I know that the Laboratory holds information on what exactly happened here, so we can work on reversing it and making this island safe to walk on again. We need this place so we can continue our studies. We're so close to a breakthrough..."   
"What about the concentrated aether flow that spawns stronger monsters?" Rae asked tersely.

 

"Th-they are unpredictable on when they spawn, but there are set areas of where they happen," He answered earnestly. "With our goggles, however, we can see when that happens and we can warn you to stay away from them. Truthfully, only those monsters that spawn from the concentrated aether are a real threat to the likes of you and Marishi. We will be with you until the Cabin, at which point we will arm you both with these goggles and you can finish the trek towards the Laboratory."

 

Rae mulled over the answer while tapping her chin. "What do you think, Marishi? The only issue we had with the monsters was that we expected them to die. I wasn't overly exerted. Plus, I worry. If the aether here is unstable, what if it creates a ripple towards Othard? I'm not too fond of the rest of the world getting affected by this problem." She looked to her partner, awaiting her to weigh in on the situation.

 

“He’s lying. I say we kill him and catch the next boat out of here.” Marishi knelt down and pulled out her tanto. Slowly. The ringing of steel obviously heard. She kneeled down so that her words would only be heard by him “Know when I say this that it is in full earnestly: You let us walk into something like that again, I’ll kill you. You awoke something in the dark. They can’t see it. They can’t feel it. But I can. A gift from one who killed me. Whatever it is that brought out of whatever hole it slept, your research better damn better be sure to procure a way to stop that … thing.” Marishi looked up and towards the northeast. There was a disturbance so great it could actively be seen malms away if one had the equipment or gift to see it.

 

“No more half-truths or ‘I don’t know’. I could even leave you here to fend for yourself. I wouldn’t be overly concerned about being eaten though. You’ve been cooked too long.”

 

Marishi stood up, sheathed her tanto and before moving her foot she ground her heel into the Scholars hand. She walked to the frightened and cowed Sharlayn’s. I sincerely hope you got the data you needed. Since it won’t be happening again. Put that crystal in the caravan. I’m sure our esteemed colleague would love a chance to inspect it.”

 

Marishi strode to Rae and spoke quietly “I’m sorry Sunlight. I know you respect and love him very much. I didn’t want to put you into that position. But I can’t let anyone put you in harm’s way.” Marishi paused for several moments, fighting with herself on what she was to say next. She chose her words carefully “That man has an … distasteful quality about him and his flock. I can’t see the path in front of us. It is hidden. Be careful who you listen to and who you trust.”

 

Marishi didn’t like the Scholar. She didn’t like his appearance, she didn’t like his verbiage, she didn’t like how he limped along. Jealousy. Thought Marishi. She resented him for having grown up with him. For having shared secrets with him. She hated how his words seemed to affect Rae so. Marishi let out a small “hmph” and turned to the caravan.

 

“I suggest we take an alternate route. This way is impassible in our current situation. Might I suggest the way you ventured the first time?” Marishi said with a nasty tone in her voice. “Of course, I defer to the great knowledge of the leader of this expedition. Either way, we’ve wasted too much daylight as it is. Decide and start moving.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

4

 

Rae could only imagine what Marishi was saying to him. Her frown continued even after Marishi had removed her foot from his hand. Sometimes her methods of getting the point across was too much at times. As Marishi spoke to her, she gave her a sad, yet disappointed stare. "I'm not the one who should be apologized to." She shot back at her, then walked over to Matiseau and helped him up.

 

"Just like when we were kids," he grunted, getting to his feet and holding his freshly injured hand with his burned hand for a brief moment before dropping both hands at his side. He scowled at Marishi. Her words cut deeper than her boot, it seemed. "Perhaps I should have gotten stronger before attempting this. I thought this was the easiest way about things." He said, turning back to Rae and bowing to her slightly.

 

She chuckled as she watched him limp back into his carriage. "Oh, Mati. You know I'll always be around to pick you up when you get pushed into the mud." She teased. Seeing his smile back at her put her heart at ease. At least she could turn the mood around. "So, I guess we head back to that broken settlement?"

 

Matiseau shook his head. "No, we can't go that way. That's the longest possible way and we still need to drop these off at these key locations along this path," Matiseau explained while pointing at the map. "I think there's a path here we can take; however, I worry that it isn't the safest route with regards to the creatures that inhabit that particular route. I mean, we can take it, but the foes there are stronger than those on either side of the path. If you two are confident with your skills against such enemies, we can take that route and cut through to the cabin." He explained.

 

Rae sighed and shrugged. "It would be nice if we just could cut through the northern path, but I suppose if we must go that route, we shall." Rae then walked back to Marishi's side and watched as the carriage was turned around and they began to retrace their steps. She glanced back at the capsule placed on the ground. She could feel aether being pulled towards it, but the unease that happened before slowly vanished with the aether being drawn in to the stone.

 

The group made their way back to the port settlement and began their trek through the grassy, mountain-surrounded pathway. There were ravenous wolves that prowled about, but they never dared get closer to the caravan. Rae kept a watchful eye on them. "I suppose if we wish to kill these beasts quicker we should probably try to take down the same one together," Rae said to Marshi, watching a pair of Black Wolves that watched their group walk passed them. None of them seemed to wish to engage them, despite keeping a watchful eye on them. "When was the time you saw aether, my Lune?" Rae asked, turning her head to look at Marishi.

 

After several hours, the group came to a large opening where the earth was layered into misaligned tiers. Rae looked out into the center. It seemed to her that there should be something there, and yet, nothing was. She thought to ask what it was, but Matiseau spoke up. "We need to place a capsule here." He stated. Two scholars reacted immediately, fetching a capsule and rushing it to the designated point. The same process as before was repeated. The latches were made lax and the button pressed. Instantly, the legs snapped and plunged into the ground. "Be alert; I have a feeling the locales will be interested in what we're doing." He called out, looking out the other side of his carriage as a few Leopards raised their heads. Rae moved around the other side of the carriage and readied a spell. She wouldn't make the same mistake of underestimating the endurance of her enemies.

 

"Aether is ebbing," called out one scholar whose goggles were pulled down. Two of the scholars had their summoning books out and were ready to fight, which Rae felt to be a relief. It seemed Marishi's scolding and display made them all take this a little bit more seriously, which she was grateful for. The first leopard attacked.

 

The creature prowled about until it was at a flank it thought was unguarded and began to run towards them. Rae caught a glimpse of the beast charging and called out to the group. "Foe at three o'clock!" Rae shouted and sent a blast of wind towards it, sending it backwards. The scholars went about casting their magic, festering the creature with two potent diseases that slowly sucked its life away and made it lethargic. Two other leopards charged and the scholars engaged one while Rae conjured stones and sent them shooting to the leopard, which only seemed mildly annoyed at the attack as it continued to dart towards the Chocobos carrying the capsules.

 

“The aether is everywhere.” Marishi said shortly. She didn’t follow up with an explanation. Marishi had fallen behind to take rear guard to be alone with her thoughts. She wasn’t happy. She was incredibly irritated. She knew why, though she refused to admit it to herself.

 

She was envious. Envious of something she could never have with someone she loved. In her mind, she could imagine his disfigured and hideous body wrapping around Rae and whispering to her. She could imagine them both staring at her, together, and smiling.

 

Marishi shook her head to clear the clouds that had come over her. She was prone to bouts of Melancholy and a bleaker outlook than most, but this didn’t stir sadness or depression in her. It was like oil to flame and caused her to feel the urge to lash out aggressively.

 

That’s when she heard the alert. Marishi wasn’t overly concerned for Rae as she knew she could handle herself anything this island could throw at her. Marishi included. “I should just let you wretched Sharlayn’s die. You claim neutrality but only on your terms. At the smell of trouble, you run away. Cowards.” She said to herself. She was by the carriage when she uttered those words. She hoped they were heard.

 

Marishi cut to the right and moved into the skirmish behind the dense wood and overgrown brush. She watched a moment as the Arcanists struggled with their attacker. If the animals broke the line they were holding, there would be nothing between them and … Marishi let out a heavy sigh, dashed to the flank of one of the leopard’s, completely unprotected.

 

Marishi pulled her Katana before she reached the animal and changed tactics. Their hides were likely far too thick to slash into effectively, so she leveled the point of her sword at the beast's ribcage and sunk her Katana into the leopard, burying it to the pommel guard. The cat let out a roar of pain and swiped at Marishi. The attack was random but strength was behind it. The leopard hit Marishi in the chest with its arm, but not it’s claws.

 

The blow knocked Marishi away where she rolled 10 paces from the animal. She lay on her side, not moving. The leopard began walking toward Marishi intending to rend her apart. But with each step it took, the slower and heavier it became. It stopped just outside of striking range. The leopard laid down in a graceful pose and died staring at Marishi’s back.

 

Marishi lay a moment dazed and near blacking out. Her body attempting to shut down from the shock of the blow. She hovered a moment almost an out of body experience. She could see herself and see the leopard breathe it’s last. Aether was all around her. In such chaotic flows, that it made no sense. There was a small vortex sucking in the Aether around the area, but when she looked up she saw the extent of the writhing.

 

In the east there, massive amounts of Aether was being drawn from the land and being sucked into a black hole. An abyss that could not be penetrated. So much Aether feeding this gaping wound hovering above the ground. To her north and west in the horizon sat the Sharlayn city. It’s barriers up and defense systems activated. A huge crystalline wall surrounded the buildings making any attempt to journey to it impossible. There seemed to be a wave emanating from the city, disrupting the Aether and almost creating it in huge waves. Only to be drawn into the black hole on the other side of the island.

 

Marishi then snapped back, gasped for air and started coughing. She was stunned for only a moment, though that moment seemed much longer. Marishi stood up, began walking then jogging toward the other leopard pulling her Katana from the first.

 

Weapon retrieved, Marishi entered the melee. She knew immediately that this one was unlike the other. This animal had cunning and intelligence behind its eyes. It was attempting to charge down Rae when Marishi arrived and slashed at its left front leg. The beast howled in pain, blood flowing freely as it stopped its attack and turned its attention to the second threat. Marishi. The two sat there, staring at each other. Both breathing heavy from combat and senses heightened. The leopard snapped its teeth, turned and dashed into the heavier tree line.

 

“Are you alright Rae? That thing was bent on having you as its meal. That animal is unlike anything I’ve seen before. It had intelligence and it attacked with strategy.” Marishi said helping Rae to her feet. “There’s something I need to tell you. Just you and I. Away from these charlatans.” Marishi said quietly to Rae. “But not now. Later.”

 

Marishi grabbed two small sharp knives and walked up to two of the Arcanists, tossed the knives at their feet and said “A noble feat, but that animal would have rent you limb from limb. Take those knives and skin the leopard. Hang the pelt off the caravan so it can easily be seen. They won’t test us with a trophy like that hanging from a pike. Get to work.” Marishi knew these Scholars were green. They had barely seen blood and now ordered to flay a carcass. Both men turned ash grey as they slowly picked up the knives and began to cut the animal open.

 

Marishi did not rejoin the main group huddled around the crystal, including Rae and her friend. Marishi entered the thick tree line and watched the convoy from a distance. Suspicious of these men in seek of the “truth”.

 

"MARISHI!" Rae cried out once she saw her wife get struck. There was no blood, so that was a relief. Before she could rush to her aid, another Leopard intervened, cutting off her path. "Damn you!" She roared while conjuring a blast of lightning that struck the beast, paralyzing it long enough for Rae to get close enough to slash at it with her rapier. The hide was thick, but her blade was sharp. It cut through a major artery in the neck and blood gushed out, spilling onto the ground at Rae's feet. She was about to turn around to help Marishi when she spotted another Leopard charging at her. She would never get her cast off in time before it reached her, and this one looked a little burlier than the last. Before she could react, Marishi had stepped in, slicing the beast's foreleg and stopping its approach. Rae readied a spell, but the creature retreated. Blinking rapidly, Rae put down her rapier and let the charge drop.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she breathed, then looked over Marishi quickly. Her hands were placed on her shoulders and slid down her arms while she examined her. "Are you okay?! I saw you get hit. Did you get cut?" None of her clothes appeared tattered, which set her at ease a little. Rae's hands rested on Marishi's hips and she smiled to her softly. As Marishi spoke, however, her smile vanished. What could she possibly wish to talk about?

 

The group finished collecting their data--and completing Marishi's side project--and they were off again, the container left behind to continue regulating the aether in the area. As they moved on, the presence of Mana Bombs dotted the landscape, making it even more perilous to venture through. One touch of the Bomb and it would detonate. They floated about lazily, not paying them any mind unless they drew too close, at which point they'd spin around and stare, watching them until they moved on, then the little blue Bomb would continue on its merry little way. "Over there," Matiseau said, pointing to the cliff by the water. The land changed drastically. What was once a lush forest was now a swamp with a small island not too far from where they were. They were surrounded on each side by giant Tortoises, but yet again, they paid them no mind. Even when they drew near the creatures seemed content with grazing on the reeds that grew from the water.

 

One beast was particularly close to Rae and she reached out and pat the creature's head. It had a mouth full of reeds and only blinked at her slowly. "Huh... These fellas seem quite docile." Rae mused, smiling at the scalekin as they walked on.

 

"Not for long," Matiseau snorted. "I've noticed a pattern. The beasts around here don't seem to pay much attention to us until the anti-crystals are set out. I think they sense a disturbance in their aether and want it to stop. These beasts are slow, I believe we will be fine with planting the container and then running from here. Just east of us is the cabin. I don't think they'll bother us that far."

 

Two scholars set about the business. They rushed the capsule to the designated spot, planted it, turned it on, and rushed back to the group. Just as Matiseau predicted, the Tortoises reacted. They walked slowly towards them, jaws wide and snapping, water splashing around them as they stomped towards them. The group moved quickly, rushing through the water and towards the cabin. A large, glowing, blue light broke through the dying light of the day. An Aetheryte. As they rushed onward, the Chocobos pulling the carriage squawked in a panic. Two Tortoises was approaching them head-on. Rae rushed ahead and conjured a spell of lightning and struck one, but it seemed unaffected. She then switched to a spell of stone, and it simply bounced off their shell. "We've got problems! They aren't affected by magic!" Rae shouted. "Rishi, you get the others out of here! I'll get Matiseau to the cabin." She grabbed the Chocobos by the reins and turned their heads, forcing them to follow her to the left instead of through the middle of the two giants, angry, snapping turtles. As they rushed, one wheel hooked at a poor angle and snapped the axle, causing the whole carriage to drop down and the one wheel to break.

Matiseau cried out from within the carriage as it came suddenly to a stop and the Chocobos shrieked in surprise, trying to run off, but were trapped by the unmoving carriage. One turtle had turned and was approaching them rather quickly, mouth opened and hissing. Without hesitation, Rae used her rapier to cut the leather reins and bindings that kept the Chocobos hitched to the carriage. They darted off to flock with their brethren as the scholars fled to safety, glancing behind them in fear. Matiseau climbed out of the broken carriage with the Tortoise nearly upon him. He managed to limp away just as the creature snapped at him, but his bad leg caused him to fall down. Rae charged, rapier drawn and thrust it towards the beast's eye. She knew that would be vulnerable enough. As she pierced the black orb, the creature let loose a horrid screech in agony and whipped its head around. Rae pulled back her rapier as it staggered backwards, blood pouring from its now empty eye socket, its eye lolling about with the shaking of its head. The other giant turtle turned around and began charging them, hissing angrily.

 

Rae grabbed Matiseau's hand and tried running with him. The scholar balked against her pull, however. "No! My papers!" He shouted.

 

Rae turned upon him and stared at him with wide, angry eyes. "Your papers or your life, Mati! Which will it be?" After a moment's hesitation, he started off with Rae, but his limp made it impossible to go at a fast pace. Remarkably, he was going slower than the turtle. "Damn it all." Rae growled and stopped running. She moved her back towards Matiseau and hoisted him up, to which he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and clung onto her as she hitched her hands up behind his knees to keep him on her back. Rae yelped. Hot. His skin was hot! It felt like a burning iron pressed against her flesh, but she had to ignore it and run them to safety. She tried to run, but his cane made it impossible. "Drop your God's damned stick, Mati!" She roared, to which he immediately obeyed. With that, they were off. Rae's tail flipped about madly behind her to help her keep balance as she ran as fast as she could towards the cabin. The more distance they put towards the Tortoises, the slower they moved. As Rae and Matiseau drew closer to the cabin, it became apparent that the monsters of that area avoided it.

 

Once within safety, Rae's legs gave out beneath her and she staggered and fell, hitting the ground face first and laying there while breathing hard. "Rae!" Matiseau called out, stumbling off her and placing his hand on her back. "Rae! Get up!" He cried out. She laid there, breathing heavily and turned her head to the side. The adrenaline rush was wearing off and she could feel her arms and legs trembling. She was strong, but that was a bit of a distance to run with someone nearly 70 pounds heavier than her. Not to mention the fever she now felt. On her right cheek was a red blister where Matiseau's face had been and along her left shoulder a similar redness with multiple other blisters forming in a cluster.

 

Matiseau gulped and stared with wide eyes at the marks on her, then looked to the scholars and Marishi and waved to them. "Bring something cold and burn ointment, fast!" He called frantically, waving for them to come over.

 

“This is insane,” Marishi said. She kept her distance from the main group preferring the wooded and heavier foliage areas. Marishi could track, stalk, and hunt prey. She, like others of her race, was coded with it in their DNA. She walked light and observed.

 

She hated this place. She hated that man. She hated that she was forced to babysit grown adults unable to fend for themselves. The woods gave way to marshland and in the distance, Marishi could see the faint light of an Aetheryte. She broke from the woods but kept her pace away from the group.

 

She saw the animals fly into a frenzy. A thought had struck her but there was no time to make sense of it. The scalekin started charging the group. Marishi heard Rae yell the command to protect the group. There were 4 and she was 1. She couldn’t hope to bring even one down, let alone protect anyone in the process. She ran to the group and started herding them. She couldn’t stop the animals. But she could stop what was driving them insane.

 

She pulled her Katana and ran for the anti-crystal. The beasts were swarming in around it cutting off access while gnashing and nipping at Marishi. The animals were slow and easy to navigate around. Marishi noted one, in particular, that was larger and more cunning than the others. It had the same look as the leopard that knew it was outclassed. Marishi reached the anti-crystal and immediately she felt ill. The soul was being sucked out of her. She staggered over to the crystal and stabbed at its rigid body. It cracked but still held together. She was surrounded by these scalekin bent on getting to the anti-crystal. Marishi lifted up and came down on it, shattering the crystal.

 

Immediately, the scalekin stopped their attack and stood there. Almost as if they were confused. Marishi was down on one knee recovering from the illness she had felt. She slowly stood up and walked toward the small group. She was pale but otherwise whole. One Scholar screeched at her, “What have you done?! Do you have any idea how important those containers are? Why would you destroy it? Matiseau will hear of this!” Marishi stopped short and turned her full gaze on the Scholar, much to his discomfort. “I have saved our lives. If you cannot kill the bees, you destroy the hive. Would you rather be dead? There’s no data to be derived if your body is crushed and asundered.”

 

“You. All of you,” Marishi addressed the small group. “This is not a laboratory, there are no controlled environments here. This land is not how you may remember it. This land is untamed. Instead of trying to – “Marishi was cut short at the sound their leader screaming. Marishi turned to see Rae on the ground with Matiseau next to her. “Move! You heard him. Bring aid. You, Scholar,” She grabbed the Scholar that attempted to rebuke her, “You’re with me. Get your book out and start conjuring your restoration spells. Conjure as if your life depended on it.” She shoved the man forward and together they arrived at the foot of the cabin.

 

Marishi wasn’t panicking. To lose herself would be no good. It was a struggle not to and tears filled her eyes to see the damage done to her skin. “Do as I say.” She said to the Scholar. He nervously flipped through the pages and with a shaking hand begin his restoration spell while the others grabbed ointment from one of the broken crates nearby. Marishi addressed Matiseau. “You did this. Pray to whatever God you believe in because if she dies, I will kill you.” She said the last part flatly. It wasn’t a threat. It was a statement. Marishi’s red and black eyes scanned over Rae, and then Matiseau. “Get away from her. Your infection has done enough damage.” Marishi picked her wife up in her arms gently and said: “Scholar, get the door and come with me.” He did as was instructed.

 

Marishi placed Rae on what appeared to be a mostly intact bed. She was feverish. Another Scholar entered with Ice Crystals and ointment. “It-it’s special. Made for incidents … like … this.” He stammered, intimidated by Marishi. She stood back and said “Apply it. Please.” Marishi was doing everything she could to keep control of her emotions. Fear, anxiety, hate, and anger all welled inside of her and it took nearly all her strength to keep it in check. The other Scholar with his book out was reciting from it without being prompted. Slowly, the burns began to dissipate from Rae’s face and body. Her fever broke and she lay there, asleep. Body unwilling to wake her in fear of the shock.

 

Marishi let out her lungs and covered her nose and mouth with both hands to hide her smile and relief. Tears welled in her eyes at her wife recovering. It was nightfall now and the group was standing around waiting for instruction in the dark. “Thank you. Both of you. I am in your debt.” She smiled at the two. The two smiled back. Marishi wasn’t an evil killer. She was human, like everyone else. She was harsh because that’s what she needed to be. Not because she wanted to be.

 

“Watch over her. I’ll return in a few moments with candles and lamps.” She said to the two. Marishi walked outside, ignoring Matiseau sitting on the ground on the porch. She addressed the group. “We build a fire. With that comes rest and sustenance. One of you knows how to build a fire … right?” She assisted in helping the Scholars fin what they needed amongst the crushed supplies and crates. A fire started, it burned and cackled consuming the dry wood they could find. She walked back in the cabin with candles and water for the Scholars as well as some venison. “How is she? Can I touch her?” Marishi asked worriedly. “She’s recovered. Just sleeping. You can touch her. We will leave you alone with her.” Said the Scholar with the book. “Thank you. Again. You saved a life today.” Marishi said quietly, not looking up from Rae. “Repayment for the handful of times you saved ours.” The Scholar replied and left.

 

Marishi sat with Rae a cold cloth on her head as she gently stroked her cheek. She was in thought. Trying to make sense as to what happened. At every junction placing down, these Anti-crystals drove the local population into a killing frenzy. The problem wasn’t with the beasts. It was with these artificial Aether containers they were purposely using and placing down. Why? It’s not Aether containment. They’re not large enough to make a sizeable dent, let alone the gaping maw that was draining the land to the east.

 

Marishi kissed Rae’s head and left the cabin. Matiseau Had moved from the patio like some helpless child to a chair near the fire. Her gaze fell on him with the full force of her ire. She approached him slowly with her hand on her weapon. If he didn’t answer her questions to a satisfactory result, she’d cut him down. She quietly said “please, give me and your master a moment alone so we can commiserate regarding his plan. Thank you, everyone.” The Scholars gazed uneasily at each other and it seemed like Matiseau was in physical pain from her stare alone. They moved away still by the fire going over reams of paper and eating.

 

“You,” Marishi said with disgust. “I don’t know what you are or what malady you carry. You nearly killed her. You’ve nearly killed us. All of us thrice today with your anti-crystals.” Matiseau started to speak. Marishi coldly cut him off. “No. Do not speak. Your words are poison, just as your skin is. You are putrid. A walking infection. A cancer. How Rae has become so enamored to you, I’ll never know. You’ve drug us out here for what? A destroyed laboratory you think still stands?” Marishi was speaking quietly, but the anger and disgust in her voice was plain. “Whatever your motives are, you can be sure that if anything endangers me or Rae again, you will be held accountable. I will keep the peace. For now. That’s what Rae would want and I’m not going to pit her against kin. Think on your sins, Scholar and be prepared to atone for them when the time comes.” Marishi took a step back indicating that the group was now able to mingle and close in. She walked to the Scholar that helped her save Rae’s life. “I will take watch tonight. The whole night. I place you in charge. Watch over her and keep her safe.” Marishi squeezed his arm lightly and smiled at him. She left the light of the camp and disappeared as the night enveloped her.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTIE DEUX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5

 

Matiseau stared at Marishi with a blank expression. After she cut him off, he decided not to engage her. This was his fault. It was entirely his fault. If he didn't ask Rae and her wife to come along, she wouldn't be unconscious in the cabin now. She'd be with her wife and they'd be happy. Marishi's words were lost to him as she began insulting his appearance. What words she had to say was nothing new to him. He said the same things to himself before. She had no idea. No clue what happened to him all those years ago. Why didn't Rae tell her? Maybe it was for the best. Perhaps it never came up in conversation. Perhaps he existed only on paper and in the mind to her. He must be a cruel reminder to her of the mistakes she made. Why did he summon her here?! Once Marishi was done and spun off, storming away, he looked towards the carriage, then got to his feet and hobbled over to it. His cane was on the ground. The Tortoise had stepped on it and snapped it in half. It was useless to him now. He then limped to the carriage and peeked inside.

 

Everything was a mess. The organized papers were now everywhere and out of order. It would take too long for him to put them back together in the proper stacks again. Books were left open with their spines on the ground and pages flipping with the breeze. Matiseau stared at the words on the pages before they turned. All this study was for nothing. They were causing a larger disruption than the aether imbalances themselves. Maybe they should just leave? He needed to reevaluate their action plan, but his thoughts went back to the message he received from one of the deceased Students of Baldesion. They had learned how to directly affect the flow of aether. How they could physically take it and change it around. They could stop the ebb and flow of it. They could pick and choose which strands to capture and which to let go. If he could just get his hands on that technology...

 

Marishi had left the cabin, thus leaving Rae alone with another scholar. Matiseau frowned, the good side of his face turning downward. He needed to apologize to her. It took him a bit, but Matiseau arrived to the cabin and walked in. The scholar lifted his gaze to him and bowed his head. "I will keep watch. If she needs help, I'll call for you." He murmured, to which the scholar grunted and left. He'd get a bit of shut eye at least. As the door closed, Rae stirred. One eye opened and she glanced to the shadowy figure standing beside her.

 

A small smile appeared on her face. "Rishi, is that you?" She croaked. Her voice was sore as her lungs and throat hurt from the physical exertion she put forth to carry him. Matiseau drew nearer and her smile vanished slightly, but quickly returned. "Mati, it's you. Are you okay? I'm sorry I fell."

 

He chuckled and took a stool beside her bed and sat down, leaning on to it, but didn't touch her. "I'm fine, I'm fine. You're the one who collapsed. You've saved my life, though. I can't thank you enough for that. You've always been saving me..."

 

Rae chuckled and closed her eyes, shifting on the bed to get comfortable. "Well, I can't very well have let you become turtle food, Mati. We've got a mission, after all."   
"Rae," Matiseau started, carefully choosing his next words. "Why did you not tell your wife about what happened to me?"

  
The smile vanished from her face and Rae's eyes opened. She stared at the ceiling in silence. Before Matiseau could say never mind, Rae answered. "I never thought she'd meet you."

  
There was a stunned silence from the scholar. He stared at Rae a moment before clearing his throat. "So... Did she not ever ask about who you were writing to?" He asked.   
"It didn't matter to her. She knew you both would never cross paths. You were just a pen-pal."

 

"So, I don't matter?"

 

Rae turned to look at him, her lips curled down into a frown and her brows low. "If you didn't matter, would I have risked my life to save you?" She retorted pointedly.

 

Matiseau laughed sardonically. "Don't fool yourself, Rae. You don't care about me. You feel indebted to me. You feel pity for me because of how I turned out. You feel obligated to protect me and prostrate yourself to great lengths to redeem yourself for a wrong you have done that left the only other person on that island permanently crippled--forever damaged and never to achieve his dreams." He stood up from his chair and swept towards the door, forcing himself to not limp, despite the incredible shooting pain it caused him. "You don't care about me; you care about your own guilty conscience nagging at you for the rest of your life. You're doing this to put yourself at ease. If I died that day, you wouldn't have anyone to write to and that wouldn't bother you one bit, would it?" He turned around to look at Rae who was sitting up on her bed, the expression on her face not changed, but the look in her eyes betrayed her outward appearance. Tears formed and streamed down her face, but she said nothing. Part of Matiseau pained for having said that, but he was no longer going to be pitied. He was going to be a success. People would respect him!

 

He swung the door open and walked out, striding across the area towards his carriage again. He'd stay up all night if he had to, but he'd reconstruct this plan and he'd get to that Laboratory. Even if it killed them. Even if it killed Rae.

  
\------------------------

  
Dawn seemed to arrive after an eternity. Rae had forced herself to sleep, but had fitful dreams of her killing Matiseau or burning him all over again, this time the flames swallowed up his whole body. When dawn came, she felt as though she had no sleep at all. The scholar sat on the stool in the corner now, his back propped up against the wall and his arms crossed. He snored, to which Rae was shocked he didn't wake her with the noise. Quietly, she climbed out of the bed and made her way out of the cabin and towards the water. It was clear, despite just down the way it was swampy. Kneeling down, Rae dipped her hands into it and splashed her face. As she felt the spot where the blister had formed, she was amazed to see it was gone. She checked her shoulder and saw the cluster was gone as well.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Rae sat down on the back of her legs and stared into the water. They would return back the way they came, and perhaps destroy the anti-crystals on their way back. Matiseau and her would probably no longer speak now. It probably was for the best. She did truly only care about him because she felt guilty. If he died or refused to speak to her, she wouldn't feel bad he was out of her life. The realization of how inconsiderate and selfish she was struck her hard. Tears pooled in her eyes again and she dropped her head, covering her face with her hands and silently wept.

 

The camp was still. No one was awake yet, not even the Chocobos. From the carriage, however, it was clear that Matiseau was still awake. He was scribbling on paper and tearing some from the notebook he had and crumpled it up and threw it against the tilted wall across from him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

6

 

Marishi was consumed by the night, or the night was consumed by Marishi. She had enough of the dancing and lies over some cripple. She decided she wouldn’t return to the main host. She watched over the camp for an hour and left the meadow.

 

She was able to climb, swim, and run. She could cover large distances in a short time. She began to reconnoiter the area. Halfway through the night, she came upon the Lab. So, it still stood. Nothing all around. No wolves howling or bats flying from tree to tree. There was nothing around the Laboratory. It filled Marishi with a sense of danger. They discovered something alright. The Aether was different in this area. It seemed tame and almost eager to have a living guest. Marishi backed away to the tree line where the wisp’s seemed to not enter. She moved to the east of the area where she came upon another encampment long abandoned inside a cave, though it much more cared for. There was also another Aetheryte.

 

That’s 4 she had seen on this island. The port, the Cabin, the Lab, and now here. Only those who were gifted with the echo could traverse the lifestream as a means of transportation. If Marishi would enter, the Aether that comprised her soul would be lost upon the Great River.

 

She walked out the other way of the cave and stopped just after the clearing. “Oh, my God.” The land was split and torn asunder with massive veins of wind aspected Aether mixing with the earth. There were sheer rock faces jutting up where there should be none. The land itself was twisted into broken agony. High above sat the Sharlayn city. Defenses active and barrier erected. There was no way to even reach the city the land was so broken away.

 

Her breathing caught in throat when she saw movement in the valley. She moved closer to attempt to identify whatever beastkin it was. She recognized what it was and laid flat on her stomach. “Don’t notice me. Don’t notice me.” She was whispering fear in her voice. The thing could be heard sniffing in the air. Perhaps smelling warm blood. It lumbered closer to the rocky outcrop Marishi was on, sniffing. She curled into a ball and shut her eyes tight, tears forming on her eyelashes. The thing gave up the hunt and returned to its camp where groups of 6 and more stood around campfires.

 

Marishi slowly got to her feet and retraced her steps. If she ran she could make it to the cabin before dawn. None of the animals in the area seemed concerned with Marishi. Perhaps they knew another hunter just through the smells. She dropped the “stay hidden” plan and cut right across several small streams and a river. She saw Rae at one of the banks … and ran right past her like she wasn’t even there. “MOVE” she yelled to the small group of men. She passed the caravan completely and darted off to the west without a word. She slowed down. She was already tired from no sleep and the rigors of the day before. She was out of sight of the camp though which she was thankful for. She drank from one of the streams flowing allowed 10 minutes of standing rest and then pushed forward. The west area seemed more docile. Long grasses and meadows animals grazing. There was some jutting from the earth but they were small and almost impossible to see.

 

She ran until she was within a catacomb of caves. “Great. This is perfect. Can you throw massive spiders in there that have an unquenchable taste for Miquot’e blood? That’d really put the bow on this most thankful gift.” Marishi wasn’t talking to anyone. No one was around. Speaking to Gods that never answered back. Marishi didn’t caves. She especially didn’t like that cave. It was obviously large and easy to lose one’s way where they wouldn’t make it out. But she had to know. She had to know what it was that was in there. The Vortex. She walked up to soft earth, kneeled down, planted her Wakizashi deep in the earth. She took out a large spindle of velveteen thread and tied one end to the weapon and entered the caverns.

 

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. The first thing she noticed was sound was distorted in the caves. Everything echoed and reverberated causing the sense of direction and position difficult to discern. There was no Sun in the caves. She had her thread she was using to trace her steps. The first cavern that opened up to her was shallow with water and orange deaspected and chaotic aspected crystals. They lit the cavern well enough. Serpents huddled around each other possibly sleeping. Marishi took the longer route around them and pushed further into the caves. She could hear the vortex now it’s incessant roar as it consumed everything it could catch in its event horizon. Marishi was scared. Frightened. She wanted to turn and run. She had to actively focus on not running in a panic screaming. She came across the second cavern. That’s when she understood.

 

“Oh no …” She whispered. In that cavern where the undead and the specters of those long pasts. They were everywhere. As if waiting for someone to emerge from the other end. She dropped her spindle of thread and she bolted out the caves following the trail she made for herself. She no longer cared for secrecy, just speed. She had to get away as fast and far as she could. There are things worse than death in the world. Marishi had caught a glimpse of it for the first time. She made it out into daylight and did not stop. Not even to let her eyes adjust.

 

It was early morning now. She hiked it to the cabin, returning, slowing, stopping, bent over hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her mind was reeling from what she saw. To the east and the west. She couldn’t put it into words. Rae was there looking concerned and trying to comfort Marishi. Marishi pushed her and her hand away. She found the Scholar that had helped her in the group. She spoke to him directly. “Water … Please … Running … So long.” He fetched water where Marishi took several long gulps and began to regain her composure. “Where is your leader? The Harbinger of this island of death?” She pulled her Tanto free from her back. He was reluctant to pipe up. “You have shown courage and valor, Scholar. If you attempt to intervene, you’ll share his fate. ANY and ALL of you.” She put emphasis on those words. Rae was listening. If she attempted to intervene in his just reaping, Marishi didn’t know what she would do.

 

“T-The-The Ca-Caravan. Please don’t hurt him. He had nothing to do with what happened here.” The Scholar said. “That may be true, but he hides the truth from you. What were you all promised? Once the Laboratory was secured you would all be teleported to the city with your kin?” Marishi looked over them. “You’ll be happy to note your city still stands.” There was a small murmur of happiness from the group. “You will never be admitted into it. Ever. You go 20 yalms within the barrier they erected, it’ll vaporize you. You won’t find a welcome there.” The crowd couldn’t accept what was being said. They denied that their brothers would leave them to perish. Rae walked to Marishi and began to say something but was caught short by her expression. Rage was overcoming her and she could not be reasoned with.

 

“That’s your hammer. The valley is infested with Cyclops and real, bona-find dragons. These things, they won’t ignore you like those turtles. They’ll torture you, play with you, give you hope, and take it away to crush your spirit. Only then do they let you expire. But not die. They have other plans for you that simply dying. They’re fed by the crystalized Aether that is running right beneath our feet. You’d make it 10 feet before they’d flay the skin from your body. Those are the esteemed guests of your city.”

 

“Do-do you really need to scare them so? They’re already scared.” The Scholar said. Marishi laughed. It wasn’t one of joy or amusement, but one of desperation and panic. “They should be scared. There will be no more ships arriving in those harbors. We will not leave here. None of us. This Island is our tomb.”

 

Matiseau hobbled out of the caravan. “Ah, our esteemed host has decided to address his puppets. Do you want to tell them what’s in the west? Do you want to tell them of their doom you put us under? Or shall I do it?” Matiseau began to stammer “I’ll do it then.” Marishi said. “To the west lies a great cavern. I don’t know its size, but I assume it’s large. I went in. I was a fool to, but I went in there. There is the vortex of immense power draining Aether from the land itself. It’s sucking it day and night. It doesn’t stop. It’s unlike any vortex I’ve ever seen outside of nursery tales and a couple of old books in Ishgard. I didn’t think it was real. But it’s real.” Marishi hesitated to tell them what it was. She didn’t know how anyone would react.

 

“There are sentries that patrol that vortex. Day and night. They never stop. They don’t have to. Wraiths and Cadavers shambling about don’t need food or rest.” Marishi explained. The Scholars had a confused look. “That can’t be right though. In order for there to be creatures you describe. There would need to be …” He trailed off as it occurred to him. “There would need to be a point of convergence. A rift between the Void and our own. Yes. That seems the right of it. That Vortex, it’s storing Aether. Something wants to come into our plane and looking at the size of that Vortex, it will be an entire legion or something worse.” Marishi finished his sentence.

 

“This man, Matiseau, has brought us here knowing what was waiting for us. To harness it? To manipulate it? To engage with it? I don’t know. You’d have to ask him yourself. Ask you’re the one that has killed you why.”

  
Marishi moved to the side but did not join Rae. She stood as far as she could from her.

 

The scholars looked from Marishi to Matiseau, eyes wide and scared. They were smart men that knew better than to jump to conclusions, but their faith in Matiseau as their leader was waning. As they looked to Matiseau, they did not see the typical, mild-mannered scholar they were so used to seeing. His eyes were wide. The expression on his face carried over to his scarred side. He was furious. His whole face contorted with rage as Marishi went on and on. His fists clenched tightly and shook from the strain he put himself under to not just leap across the distance and assault Marishi. He'd die, that much he knew, but anything was better than living in a world where even his esteemed colleagues thought he trapped them here on purpose--to live in a world where the one friend he thought he always had only stuck around him out of pity and guilt. "Are you quite finished?!" He roared. A sudden stillness settled upon the group. Even Rae lifted her gaze to look at Matiseau, shock upon her countenance.

 

"Let's take apart what you just accused me of and examine it, shall we?" He spat, walking closer to Marishi. He didn't care if she impaled him. He'd rather be dead now. He'd rather die than let her get away with what she's accused him of. "Before that, you call my colleagues puppets again, and I assure you, you will regret even the thought of it. No, I won't be able to bring down any sort of judgement, but I have friends in higher places, Miss Ten. They have an awful lot of political power and they have the means and connections to make your life miserable. Don't think that just because you married Rae that I'm above blackmailing you. I've had just about enough of you ruining my--OUR studies! Every scholar here is present of their own volition. And at any time, they know they can contact the headmasters and have a ship sent within the next day to have them depart. We made particular plans about that in case this island proved too violent for our skill.

 

"On to the first accusation. You assume I have any idea of what happened to this thrice damned island. You assume I had any part of it. Every person here besides yourself and Rae can attest to my whereabouts. I was at their side during the events that decimated this island. I was the lowest rung at the school as I gave up the study of Astrology in order to dedicate my life to learning of aether. I would have given my right half to the fires of the Dreadwyrm again if it meant I would be given the chance to work on this island with the Students of Baldesion. Unfortunately, I wasn't given that blessing. It wasn't until my discovery of the anti-crystals that the Circle of the Wise even knew I existed still! I had no pull, no sway, no acting part of what happened here. So, to stand there and tell everyone that I knew what was in that Gods forsaken cave in whatever hole you crawled down is baseless and deluded!

 

"Next, you say you know of what the state of the city is in. Were you there? Did you traverse over the mountain to get there and test the theory that anything which touches the barrier will be vaporized? What endurance you must have! Congratulations of sprouting wings from your back and flying the distance to get to the city within the morning! Perhaps you can teach us how to do such a feat? Next, you accuse me of trapping all of us here to our doom. You are wrong, yet again. As stated before, there are ships at the ready to fetch us within a day. We were never trapped here without escape. On that note, if you don't want to be here, you're more than welcomed-in fact, you're encouraged to get off this island! Anyone who has no desire to be here can leave at any time! I've no weapon to your backs! This was always about your own choices! I never once strong-armed anyone into this expedition. I asked, and you consented. You, however. You're only here as a puppy to your master. If Rae never came, you wouldn't be here! So, go! Go on! Back to the port with you and th-" Matiseau's tirade was cut off by a scream from Rae.

 

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, on her feet and cheeks red with contained fury. She had held her tongue for long enough, but it was turning into a mud-slinging fight now. She stomped over to Marishi and Matiseau and faced Marishi first. "You! You know better! How could you come here and spread those baseless lies?! Stop fear-mongering these people! We're here to help and you are acting irrational and trying to sabotage our efforts. Yes, it's awful that we've been attacked. Yes, it was terrible that I lost consciousness last night. Does that give you the right to attack Matiseau's character? To lie to these people who have only tried their best? Is that how you repay the one who helped me and cured me of my burns? No! Stop it! You're better than this and I won't let you act like this without saying something!" Her voice wavered the last part of her rant towards her wife and tears formed in her green eyes, but she kept her stature. Rae then turned around on her heel and faced Matiseau, who stared down at here with his mouth open slightly and shock on his face as well. Rae then lifted her hands and planted them on his chest and shoved him hard, sending him sliding along the grass. She stood above him, glaring down at him with her eyes narrowed and her lips turned upside down in a look of distasteful anger.

 

"How dare you accuse me of being here out of pity," she seethed. The tone alone was enough to cut deep into Matiseau's conscience. He grimaced and avoided her eyes. "I didn't come here because I crippled you and I feel like I owe you a favor. I came here because we are friends. What you said last night was wrong. If you can't understand what friendship is, then perhaps it is you who needs to spend some time thinking about it. I know why I've come here, and for you to project your assumptions onto me is an insult to our history, and I'll not tolerate it!" The group was silent and still. No one dared move out of fear that they would be targeted with the next shouting match.

 

Matiseau was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I was... hurt. I've lived with this for most of my life, and the thought that you were only here because you felt bad for me consumed me. I lashed out at you last night when I shouldn't have. I... I'm so sorry." He dropped his head, unable to look at Rae.

 

She shook her head, huffing through her nose. "Don't apologize," she growled back at him. "Just never do it again. I don't pity you because you are a better scholar than anyone here. You aren't smart and talented for a cripple, you're just smart and talented. That's it. Now stop letting that define you."

 

Rae then turned away from Matiseau and looked to Marishi, a pained expression on her face. Rae had never seen her wife act in such a way, and it shocked and appalled her.

 

The sky began to darken and the winds pick up. The storm was on them within moments, the wind and rain lashing through clothes onto the skin. Dirt and small debris could be seen forming small dust devils in the distance. It wasn’t warm enough for there to be a tornado, but the winds were certainly right.

 

Marishi stood there for long moments. He expression not changing. Not moving. She looked like a statue, carved and painted perfectly.

 

“And so, this is the path you have chosen.” Marishi could be heard clearly even with the wind threatening to topple and break trees. “It is as you wish, even if you don’t know that you wished it. Farewell, Rae. I’ll not be second to a leper.” The words hung in the air and echoed back unto everyone, Marishi’s delicate voice saying she was leaving. Her face was unmoving and no tears stained her eyes. She felt nothing. Conveyed nothing. Was nothing. She slowly took off the only piece of jewelry she wore on her left hand.

 

She turned around and began to walk to the tree line. “You will say what you will. You will twist my words and cause discord and doubt. It’s your expedition. But know that your arrogance knows no bounds if you think there are ships waiting for you, me, or anyone here. Squalls tend to smash ships to kindle wood on the reefs that surround the Hell you have created. There will not be a ship for days with this storm.” Marishi said over her shoulder. She was walking away and suddenly stopped. Though she spoke out loud in front of everyone, she was speaking to Rae when she said, “And thus ends our companionship.” Her voice was low and gravely, but she didn’t turn around to see or hear Rae’s reaction.

 

She entered into the tree line and went a ways in. She found a small clearing with a stream where she dropped to her knees and silently cried.

 

When she had no more tears, she tried to plan her next moves. But she found she had none. She couldn’t imagine the world without Rae. “You made it without her before, you can make it without her now.” She said to herself.

  
Like a mantra, repeating it over and over convincing herself the lie she was saying was the truth. I can’t stay here forever and weep for someone who doesn’t deserve my tears. She thought. She was right when she said there would be no ship anywhere near the island, not with the storm they were in. It would be a day at least until any help could arrive.

 

She couldn’t give in to despair, even though that’s all she wanted to do. She wanted to let go and let the dark waves wash over her. Who was she before she met Rae? Could she even remember? She was a sellsword. She killed for money. She was perfect for the job. She cared for nothing, no one, her mental wounds still infected from the Battle of Carteneau, she survived by shutting down.

 

This wasn’t right. Nothing felt right. Nothing felt real. She didn’t want to leave her. She couldn’t leave her. Not like this. Not on this forsaken rock. Something was wrong. She thought about her encounter and her words. They didn’t make sense. She was being irrational. She had been struggling with her inner demons since she had arrived. Her melancholy, her anger, her jealousy. It was as if this island took her fears and hatred and multiplied it exponentially.

 

She wasn’t thinking clearly. As if a fog had penetrated her mind. She was lost and without guidance. She looked up from the stream. She could see the Aether twisting and writing working against the wind that was howling. Like their own rivers twisting and turning. Unable to break free of its prison.

 

Since she had entered the woods, she was more levelheaded. More in control. In the fields, it was as if she became a monster knowing nothing but brutality and violence to combat her fears. Why was it different now?

  
The answer came to her and she sucked the air into her lungs. Her eye widened. She understood the reason behind her mental collapse. She began thinking rapidly. She could explain it to her. Everything would okay.

  
Marishi began to stand. It was then she realized she hadn’t eaten or slept in over a day. The group was in route to the Laboratory. She would never make it in the condition she was in.

 

She forced herself to eat, though immediately after felt nauseous and dizzy. She drank from the stream and splashed the cold water on her face. She then found a boulder near the stream where she chose to rest. She was only going to rest for an hour. Enough to regain her strength. She sat down with her back against the rock, her Katana leaning on her right shoulder and closed her eyes trying not to be sick.

 

She came to a start, breathing heavily and sweating. She couldn’t fully remember the dream, but it filled her with fear. She could remember drowning in the River of Aether, unable to control her body as she sunk beneath its writhing form.

 

She looked up at the sky. There was no Sun out. But by the pale light in the sky that couldn’t break through the storm clouds said it was approaching early evening. She shot up. She didn’t intend to sleep that long. She had to go. She visualized the map in her head. She was in the dense woods near the Cabin. The Laboratory was north and east of there. She could cut them off at the large glade that sat between the northeast border of the woods and the lab.

 

She grabbed her weapon and her ring and started to jog in the direction of The Orchard. The last thing Marishi wanted to do was cross open ground. Especially the size of the meadow. Odd there would be such a large meadow surrounded by forest and ridgeline she thought as she darted between the thickets and trees. Barely making a sound as she passed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

7

 

The whole group stared in stunned silence as Marishi pulled off her ring. Rae didn't move either. Her expression was blank, she did not blink, she did not move. As Marishi called an end to their companionship, she blinked twice, but made no movement. Matiseau clambered to his feet and rushed to Rae's side as Marishi vanished in the trees. "Rae, Rae. Are you okay?" He asked, walking up behind her. She didn't move. She did not answer. "Rae, answer me, please." He asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. As he touched her, both shoulders slumped and her ears drooped slightly. The curl in her tail fell. She was like a rag doll almost. Matiseau took his hand off her and walked to face her so he could get a look of her face. It was stony. She neither frowned nor smiled. No light was in her eyes. The appearance of her was totally different. Matiseau looked shocked to see her in such a state. He attempted to cajole her; however, she could not be reached.

 

After a moment, she turned her head and looked towards Matiseau, but not at him. "We should go." She stated in a flat tone, then turned and moved back towards the cabin to fetch her rapier. Slowly, hesitantly, everyone fetched their things and equipped Chocobos with what they had left. Matiseau mounted one of the Chocobos that had been pulling his carriage. There was no need for it anymore.

 

"I have a different plan," he said to everyone. All eyes set upon him now. "We'll head to The Orchard and place all the anti-crystals there and start them all at once. I've modified the radius for each of the capsules, so it will reach farther. The plan is to draw the monsters' attention to there while we ride off to the Laboratory-"

 

"What if Marishi was telling the truth about a Vortex?" Asked one scholar.

 

Matiseau shook his head. "If there is a Vortex here, then nothing would happen. The aether will be siphoned to our capsules. The whole island's aether surplus will be absorbed into our concentrated anti-crystals. This will surely aggravate the whole island's inhabitants and they will come rushing. That being said, this is a dangerous mission. Much more dangerous than the plan we had before. Once the capsules are triggered, I encourage you all to ride the Chocobos back to the port. I will make for the Laboratory, get what I need, then meet you all there."

 

"I will go with you." Rae stated plainly. Matiseau looked to her and opened his mouth to object, but she interjected. "I will see this mission successful. Too much has been lost already."

 

Hesitantly, Matiseau nodded to her. Once the group was satisfied with the plan, they made their way for The Orchard. Throughout the ride there, Matiseau attempted to speak with Rae, to get her to ride a Chocobo as well, to do anything but simply walk forward, staring a thousand malms from where they were. She would not be dissuaded. She marched, she did not speak, she did not falter, she did not weaken.

 

Her mind was a storm, stronger than the one that blew at them. Her mind desperately clutched to the memories of Marishi and her, refusing to let them go, refusing to acknowledge that Marishi was gone. In her denial she was able to remain stable, to pretend that nothing had happened, that Marishi had gone a different path to scout ahead. She'd be back soon.

 

She's gone forever.

 

The thought came at her abruptly, without warning. Rae blinked twice, but made no other physical indication that her heart was being rendered asunder. All that mattered now was the mission.

 

And then what? What will you do when it's done?

 

Thoughts of an empty life filled her mind. She'd go home. It would be empty. Nothing would remain. Her steps would echo across the hardwood floors. It would echo and echo. Nothing would ever fill that house with Marishi gone. Where would Marishi go? Where has Marishi gone?

 

When her thoughts settled, she was standing watch over The Orchard, staring down at the progress as the scholars set up the anti-crystal capsules in a broad circle. She had been crying, but for how long? Had anyone noticed. Matiseau seemed irritated. He was nearby on the Chocobo still. Had something happened that she didn't realize? "We're ready to go when you are, Matiseau." Said one scholar.

 

He turned to Rae and held out his hand to her, still appearing rather annoyed. "Climb on. It'll be faster." He ordered. Rae stared at his hand, then looked back up at him, but did not move. He grumbled something under his breath and waved his hand at her. 'Rae, take my hand!" He barked. No matter how she tried, she could not bring herself to lift her hand and take his. Instead, she turned to the circle of capsules and walked towards one. She felt like her body was no longer hers to control. From behind her, Matiseau shouted at her, commanding her to stop, but she ignored him. Another voice spoke to her now.

 

'Turn it on.' It whispered to her. She knelt down and pressed the switch. The first capsule's legs snapped down and embedded into the ground. As the legs dropped, one hit the switch of the other capsule and the pattern was repeated. All thirteen capsules quickly were activated. The scholars spurred their Chocobos forward, rushing back to the port while Matiseau darted to Rae and grabbed her by her collar and heaved her onto his Chocobo. She made no effort to hold onto him. They rushed through the northern part of The Orchard and into the jungle again.

 

All around them, monsters screamed and roared. Shadows of them rushing the opposite direction could be seen. Matiseau growled and pulled Rae more onto the Chocobo as she was starting to slip. "Pick another time to be useless, Rae." He barked at her. Ahead of them, a cluster of scorpions made their way towards them and made no effort to part ways for them. Rae sat up on the Chocobo and fired off a warning blast of fire. It struck a tree between the scorpions and them, causing them to scatter around it, giving Rae and Matiseau ample space to dart between the throng. She attempted to slide off the Chocobo to cast more spells, but Matiseau wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "Stop trying to fall off." He shouted. Rae only obeyed. Her arms were squeezed to her chest and her rapier pointing downward, safely away from Matiseau's face.

 

They made their way through a cave and across more water before the Laboratory came into view. A breath of relief escaped Matiseau's lips as the Chocobo's speed slowed down finally when they got close enough. The wood building appeared to have sustained only minor damages, much to Matiseau's relief. Dismounting the Chocobo, he let go of Rae finally and she landed on her feet and stood still. He cast her only a momentary glance before entering the building. The world was quiet. Rae lifted her gaze and glanced around, seeming to finally take in what was happening around her. There was something unsettling about the calm this place held. Where the rest of the island was steeped in turmoil and chaos, the cabin was serene.

 

It was then that Rae dropped to her knees and lifted her face to the sky to stare at it. She was alone. Matiseau would be in the cabin a while, so she had a chance to be weak. "My Moon," she whispered, staring at the clouded sky. "Why have you left me?"

 

From the distance, past the mountains, a great groan was heard and a brilliant light illuminated the sky. Those who could see would witness the barrier that was erected around the grand city flickered and faded, but not completely out of existence. A moment passed before the ground trembled. Rae braced herself and gasped as trees near her began to fall, water splashing and drenching her as they tumbled. The laboratory remained unharmed, however. Rae glanced towards it, but the darkened windows revealed no indication of what was happening inside.

 

"Matiseau?" Rae called out, climbing to her feet once the earthquake stopped. "Matiseau, what's happening in there?" She asked, but no answer was forthcoming. In the distance, the howls of monsters echoed into the night sky. The weather changed. Where gales ravaged the land, everything was still. The air died. The clouds remained. The temperature dropped. The beasts began to cry out in confusion and alarm at the sudden change, and with the guttural cries of the monsters came another cry from within the city's walls. Something large and inhuman.

 

Marishi darted through the trees, foliage, and overgrowth quickly. Still, she remained cautious. It was stifling in the woods, the winds not able to reach this deep. The air was old and hot.

  
She stopped a moment to catch her breath. Nothing could be heard. No birds, no rodents, not reptiles, nothing. It was like she was the only one alive here, save for the trees. She worried about the open glade. She didn’t want a repeat of the previous events and there was a risk of it once she moved out of the tree line. No matter, she would cross it and deal with what comes.

 

She began moving again, this time listening to any kind of sound in the area. Nothing but her own footsteps, as if the island was holding its breath. The trees began to thin out as she reached the edge. From the glade came a deafening noise, like a giant maelstrom had formed and began eating everything in sight. The earth shook as she turned around. There were the animals that had been missing. All converging on The Orchard.

 

They didn’t seem interested in Marishi as one dashed by, then another, then another. It was becoming a stampede and they didn’t care who or what was in the way. Something large shoved her aside and with enough force slashed open her cheek right below her left eye. If she didn’t get out quickly, she would be trampled to death.

 

Marishi began to panic. There was nowhere to go. She was caught between the hammer and the anvil. The main host was converging. Marishi scrambled up a tree with low hanging limbs. She climbed as high as she could and she watched them enter the glade. At her height, she could see what was attracting them. Multiple anti-crystals positioned all around The Orchard. All on and drawing Aether. It seemed as if all the beasts were drawing to this one central focal point. Once the main host appeared to have dashed into the opening, Marishi dropped down and sprinted.

 

She had to make it to the other end of The Orchard as quickly as possible. If the monsters didn’t rend her apart, something else would surely get her. As she ran she could help but notice how beautiful the area was. Pink and yellow flowers on delicate beds, being ripped apart by a marching army. She had made it about halfway when her stamina began to fade. She kept running. Marishi began to feel ill and started to stagger. She was almost at the tree line. An overgrown scorpion lay in her path fixated on Marishi. It’s stinger dripping with venom to paralyze her as it devoured her. She had no more strength. None left to run, none left to fight. She was no match for it even if she had the strength.

 

It was sitting there, right at the edge of the other side. Waiting for her. It was patient. It was like others of its kind, but at the same time not. It had cunning and intelligence. Marishi slowed to a walk then dropped to her knees. She lowered her head and stared at the ground, waiting for the beast to strike her. It moved slowly forward, wary of traps or a trick. As it was about to strike her down, everything stopped. The wind, the sound, the smells, all movement. Everything perfectly frozen in place.

 

Then the sound of glass cracking and breaking. It was deafening. Marishi covered her ears and lay on the ground. She started screaming, tears rolling down her face. The Scorpion was staggered and caught off guard. It could feel the world break under its talons. It turned towards Marishi, held a moment, then started running into the glade. The sound had stopped and Marishi uncovered her ears. Breathing heavy and hoarse from screaming, on her hands and knees, she looked up. In the distance, the Sharlayn domes and spires pierced the skies. Golden and glistening. Their barrier keeping the city and everyone in it preserved. The barrier flared with light, then flickered, then died out.

 

Even from her distance, she heard the roar. It came from inside the city walls. The barrier wasn’t a wall keeping intruders out, it was a cage to keep whatever was calling out. The barrier couldn’t be seen directly with the eye. But if the sun caught the dome, it would show that it still stood. It was only a matter of time before the wall failed and the fiend allowed to roam free.

 

Marishi, rose to her feet shakily. She picked up her weapon with numb hands and moved into the tree line towards the Laboratory.

 

She was wounded. A cut under her eye bled freely and her nose showed traces of bleeding. She was scratched, torn, cut, bruised, and concussed. Exhausted and near passing out she moved through the tree line. She had to reach the Lab. She had to reach Rae. It was the only thought she could carry in her head. Move forward. Reach the Lab. Reach Rae.

 

She shuffled through the foliage, putting one foot in front of the other. If she fell, she would not get up again. Slowly, moving toward her destination. It was somehow night now and the temperature had plummeted. The sudden shift in temperature and pressure was disorientating. She could see her breath. The clouds still hung oppressively low with no break in them to see the stars. Marishi couldn’t tell where she was going. She didn’t care anymore. She’d walk until she fell and she wouldn’t get up again.

 

The trees suddenly stopped and she entered a clearing. There was a building at the base of a tall ridge. The soft tall grass had begun to frost from the weather change and her own Katana was rimed with frost. The light came from the building and she could make out a slender silhouette.

 

She made it within vocal range of the building where the black shadow seemed to turn her way. Someone was saying something that Marishi couldn’t understand. She knew she had made it back to Rae.

  
Marishi’s mission complete, she dropped her Katana, sunk to her knees, and fell face first into the grass. She had made it. She could die now. A warmth spread over her as she drifted away from the waking world, her last thoughts the memory of meeting Rae that summer day in Ul’Dah.

 

Time and space had no meaning. There was no sense of anything. Nothing. Nothing but the black. Marishi was no longer in the physical world where she was to belong. She was in the plane between life and death. Small, thin wisps of Aether began to coil around her. Soothing her. Dancing along her body it held her like a mother holding her child.

 

The dancing abruptly stopped and the wisps contorted into horrific shapes and bends. It was no longer a gentle wrapping, but a contorted line, struggling to untangle itself. Marishi looked up to see an ocean of Aether above her, all writing and shifting. Yearning to be free and to return. Pain seemed to rack the ocean and cause large amounts to dissipate and fade. In the middle of the ocean was a maelstrom so large she could not measure. The Aether was caught in its event horizon and being sucked down into a small focal point of pure white light.

 

Marishi oddly felt she had seen this before. Her thoughts going to the time she spent in Idyllshire, the Sharlayn’s abandoned city-state. Near the settlement carved into the mountain face was the Great Gubal Library. The center for knowledge in all of Eorzea. She recalled something about a book she had read in that Library. She couldn’t quite remember. She watched the Maelstrom and concentrated on remembering what was in that book.

 

It was as if she was transported back into space and time. Watching herself entering the Library. She had permission to access the top floors of the Library, but the lower section was barred to all but a select few. She had bribed the guard on duty to let her pass. She could stay but mere moments. On the shelves were books of the occult, of summoning, of Allagan history. Some scrawled in the blood of its writer to imbue the tome with power. One book caught her eye. It was unlike the rest in that it wasn’t bound in black or brown backings. It was white. Pure white without a trace of dust or decay. She pulled the book and opened it. Inside the book was parchment stained black inked in gold. The book was an accounting of a Sharlayn experiment never finished. “The Antitower”. They had found a converging point of Aether in the Hinterlands and sought to study it. They built a great staircase that described entering a maelstrom with a small focal point. That’s where the writing stopped and blank pages proceeded it. Experiment never conducted, humans never explored what was thought to be a passage to the Mothercrystal itself.

 

This Maelstrom reminded her of that book, but what she was witnessing didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like a passage to light and comfort. It was black at its focal point. Not creating a loop of Aether but drawing it into its maw. It appeared to be getting larger with every wisp of Aether it sucked down. She was afraid without knowing why. She knew that Maelstrom should not exist. She swore she screaming and roaring coming from the black hole.

 

Marishi slowly awoke to find herself buried in red hair on a small cot located in the loft of a wooden structure. Below on the first floor held various research instruments and measuring devices. The Laboratory. She was on her side facing the back of a luxurious mane of red hair. Rae. She smelled her hair and croaked hoarsely “I don’t understand why we constantly find ourselves in these situations. Me half dead and you watching over me, bringing me back from the darkness. There is so much I need to tell you. About this place, about what I’ve seen, about what thoughts had twisted in my mind. The only thing I can tell you right now is … I’m sorry.” Marishi choked up. She never showed remorse for her actions and she certainly never apologized for them. She had her guard down waiting for her wife to reply.

 

Rae exhaled. Her breath was visible and webs of frost formed on the grass around her. She dropped her gaze and touched one blade and watched as it snapped in half. What was happening on Eureka? The sound of something falling to the ground heavily drew her attention away from the grass. "Marishi," she breathed while scrambling to her feet and rushing over to her. She was unconscious already. Rae picked her up into her arms and leaned her head down to her lips, listening to her breathing. She could see her chest rising and falling easily enough, so she was still alive. She took her fingers to her neck and felt her pulse. It was erratic. First thing's first, she needed to make sure Marishi stayed warm. She could cry about her being back later. She rushed to the laboratory and attempted to open the door, but it was closed tight and locked. Banging on it a few times, Rae called out to Matiseau, but no answer came back. It was as if he wasn't in the lab anymore. Cursing under her breath, Rae darted to the collapsed Chocobo. It was still alive too, but it looked quite sickly. Too many people have been overexerted on this island. She dug through the saddlebags and procured a spare saddle blanket. It was itchy and coarse, but it would have to do now. She threw it over her shoulder and ran to Marishi, picking her up and moving her closer to the Chocobo. The more heat they had, the better.

 

Once close enough, Rae set her jacket down onto the ground and laid Marishi onto it. There wasn't much of a jacket to use, but it was better than nothing. She then threw the blanket over the two of them and she wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around Marishi, completely enveloping her in herself to keep her warm. The Chocobo weakly swiveled its head around them, resting it beside Rae's head. She lightly reached up and patted its cheek. "Thank you, feathered one," she cooed to the Chocobo. "Sleep, sleep. We need our strength." As the Chocobo's eyes closed, Rae turned her head to look at the lab. Everything was still dark. She silently wondered if Matiseau abandoned them once he discovered what was inside. Perhaps there was nothing there that could save this island and he had been lied to all this time, so now he couldn't face the rest of them. In her arms, Marishi stirred, her arm wrapping around Rae's back to hold her close, so she tightened her hug around Marishi and buried her face into her hair and shivered. "I'm here." She whispered to her. "I'm right here, everything's going to be fine, my Moon, my Guide in the Night, my Light in the vast Darkness." She allowed herself to slip into slumber. Marishi's head rested on her arm and her face pressed to her chest. She could feel the warmth from Marishi's breath. It was hot. It burned.

 

Bahamut lay beside her, chained, thrashing about angrily. Parts of his body were vanishing before her eyes. His large eye settled upon her and his mouth opened. Within it radiated a powerful blast of his Megaflare. Rae's eyes widened and she moved to step back, but he already shot out his blast. He aimed just to the left of her, but she was still caught in the fire. Her left half was burned, just as Matiseau's was. As she looked down to her hands, she saw her burned half slowly fade away, turn to ash and float off into the wind.

 

Rae woke with a start, her heart thundering in her chest and she glanced around. She was on her other side, facing away from Marishi, but she could still feel her there. They were on the ground and the rest of the world around them was covered in frost. Standing up, she felt the hardened blanket crack, resisting strain against it to be flexible. She'd need to build a fire somehow. As she climbed up, she checked on the Chocobo. It was still alive, thankfully. Despite all the chaos and hell and stress they put it through, the Chocobo rested peacefully. "Good, we'll need you later." She murmured while walking to a tree nearby. The branches hung low, so she was able to pluck some without effort and create a bundle enough for a healthy fire. She made her way back to the spot they slept that night and built a small fire. Within the saddlebags were papers. They were probably important for reading, but now, they were important for starting a fire. Once it was started, Rae sat back down and breathed a sigh, then glanced around their world.

 

It felt different. There was no noise, no movement, no wind. The sky was grey, but the clouds were so smooth that it appeared to be one massive blanket of seamless wool that covered the sky. No snow fell, but the temperature was cold enough to allow it. "What happened here?" She asked silently. It was then that Marishi stirred again, speaking to her. Rae turned around suddenly and looked down at her, blinking rapidly. As she finished, Rae sat still, continuing to stare down at Marishi before she suddenly threw her arms around her, holding her close and burying her face into her shoulder. No tears flowed, there were no more tears left, but she made sobbing sounds as she clinched fists full of Marishi's clothes as if holding her any lighter would cause her to leave again. "Never leave me again, please. I can't handle that feeling. I can't handle feeling like nothing. The world was dark. I was lost! The Night swallowed me and I was all alone without my Moon to guide me. Please, please tell me you still love me. I love you. I love you so much, Marishi. I can't imagine my life without you! Oohh I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I love you, my Moonlight. I love you, I love you." Rae pulled away to brush a strand of hair from Marishi's face, then lean in and kiss her lips deeply. She lingered there a moment before moving away, but leaving her forehead pressed against Marishi's with her eyes closed and her lips parted as she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"We need to leave. We're leaving. We're getting off this damned island and going home. Reward or not, there's no saving this place. It was made to destroy everything precious. Let the beasts claim this island and whatever secrets it holds!" She spat, lifting her head away from Marishi's and looking around the clearing they were in. This island brought nothing but misfortune and the sooner she put it behind them, the better off they'd be. "We'll take the Chocobo and get to the port faster. Whatever Matiseau is doing in there, he can figure out what to do himself. He hasn't left that lab since he got here." She glanced to the cabin and frowned. Still no lights, no movement, no noise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

8

 

Marishi sat up and looked at Rae with sad eyes. “Rae … There is no leaving now. With the squalls and the cold snap, no ship within 100 leagues of here will approach. It’d be suicide. We are prisoners here. Much like … other things.” She didn’t want to tell her the harsh truth, but she needed to know how bleak their outcome looked.

 

“There is something at work on this island. It’s causing the Aether to ebb and flow erratically. It seems to be heaviest in open fields. For those sensitive to Aether, it can cause a range of maladies. A headache, an itch. Fatigue. Some more severe. Manic states of mind, amplifying the ugly of one's soul, preying upon the fears and turning them against everyone around them. I am sorry. I didn’t recognize it sooner. Aether sickness clouded my mind and whispered things that were not happening. I gave in and let it take over. I let the ugly and hideous side of me run wild while I slipped beneath the waves.” Marishi said to Rae. She wasn’t making excuses, just retelling what had happened. “All of those things I said I have felt. To one degree or another. I was jealous. I was angry. I was spiteful. All the ugly parts of me grew and grew until it overshadowed my reason. And I let it.” She looked directly at Rae. “Things said cannot be unsaid and things done cannot be undone. I meant every word I said. That’s what scares me the most. I reveled in the hatred and cutting down a crippled man. I wanted nothing but to see everything taken from him. Because he took everything from me. Or so I was made to believe. I’ll not apologize, because that won’t be enough. But know that I love you and even if you don’t choose me, I’ll be by your side at a moment’s notice.”

 

Marishi stood up. It was cold. “I can’t even tell what time it is. If time is even in control here anymore. Which, I fear it may not be. I have not heard or felt his presence since we arrived. Either he has abandoned me, or he cannot reach me. No divine intervention this time I’m afraid. We’re on our own.” She placed her hand on the wooden door and attempted a push. It wouldn’t budge. She gripped the handle that was rimed with frost and attempted to open the door. It was locked.

 

“He went in here? Without you? Just before the change in weather and the shield falling? I have a feeling that it’s all connected. He mentioned nothing to you of what was in the city? At all? I don’t think that barrier was to keep people out. I think it was to keep something in. Have you ever heard of a place called The Antitower? I’m sure you have been Sharlayn. What if they were trying to replicate their experiments here? They never finished the tower with the exodus. I don’t even know if it’s real. I just … read it in a book once. Long ago.” She was trying to make sense of the situation, almost talking out loud to herself.

 

She suddenly turned to Rae and she asked the question she had wanted to ask her since the moment they arrived on the island. “Who is that man to you? Why does he have such a hold upon your heart? You pander to him in a way I have never seen you do. Why? Why is he disfigured, and more importantly, why is it that his malady can be transmitted like a disease?” Marishi was quiet a moment. “Those questions can wait for now. We’re liable to freeze to death if we don’t find shelter.”

 

She turned towards the door and gently ran her hand over it. “It doesn’t appear to be reinforced with magic’s or barricades.” She stepped back and without saying a word or asking if it was proper, she kicked the door under the latch as hard as she could. The door jam cracked under the stress moving it slightly inwards. She kicked again to split the wood holding the latch, but the door jam was still holding the door. One more kick and the wood failed under the force of her boot. “Well, we now have shelter,” Marishi said shortly as she entered.

 

There were a few candles lit. Enough to banish the darkness. “You said this was a Lab, Rae. This is just a house. I see no scientific equipment or alchemy tools anywhere. It looks just like a cabin. An empty cabin.” She said as she looked around. There was nothing of note or special here. Just typical furniture you would find in a run of the mill country cabin. “Are you positive he came in here? You were distraught and the Aether was heavy. Perhaps you imagined it?” Marishi looked at Rae worriedly. “There is no one here save us. And the only way out is that door I kicked in.”

 

Rae was silent as Marishi asked the questions of Matiseau. She never really spoke of him because she knew it would raise needless worry within Marishi, but she supposed it was time to tell her the full truth. "I'm not truly Sharlayan," Rae answered after Marishi kicked in the door. She walked inside and examined the room. "I grew up in the Old World at the capital city where I was to be raised as a Scholar. I demonstrated miraculous powers, despite being a mere Miqo'te girl with a book. I was able to conjure spells of healing with my bare hands, sense familiars, speak with the Carbuncles and Fairies both Scholars and Summoners had conjured. They took a liking to me. I was set to be a Summoner; however, because I could heal, they took me to become a Scholar from Sharlaya. All of this happened after my father died. One night, I was taken away from my home and brought to Sharlaya. My mother wasn't aware of what happened. She thought I was kidnapped by the same people who murdered my father. I was a wild child in Sharlaya. They tried to teach me, they tried to make me listen, but I never did." Rae stopped when a strange appearance of the bookshelf caught her eye. It was off center. Approaching it, she felt a breeze come from behind it. "Here, Marishi. There's something here." She called out, then pushed her shoulder against the shelf's side, causing it to scrape across the wood floor and reveal a passage way behind it. Rae took a candle and held it out before her, illuminating the long pathway ahead. The hallway was paved with the typical white stone that the city of Sharlaya was built with. It was smooth, clean, and empty. "He must have gone down here. Let's find where this leads." She said while walking ahead of Marishi.

 

"I was an outcast. Having been spirited here by scholars against my will, I had no love for the practice and balked at every turn when they attempted to teach me. Only one person was kind to me. Only one person did not wish to force me to sit in a desk and read about the destroyed city of Mhach. That was Matiseau. He knew I was adept with black magic as well as white magic. So, while they attempted to teach me of the history of the broken city, he allowed me to explore other options. Under his guidance, we practiced new spells. As time went on, I grew more docile, but still rebellious. It was around that time my Master came to me and took me away to become a Red Mage. He was visiting the isle and he sensed within me the contrasting alignments of magic. He couldn't convince the Circle of Knowing that I was better off learning to curb my powers of black magic. It was boiling up within me and it was threatening to burst. They had kept me learning strictly white magic for so long... That night, Matiseau found a book about Red Magic. We didn't know enough of it to know that we required a conduit for the spells. I spoke the spell for flames and from my mouth spewed fire. It tasted of ash and hurt my face, but it did not burn me. Magic will never counter its caster. So, we were. The small tree, cramped, facing opposite of each other, and flames spewed from my mouth, burning my clothes and setting Matiseau aflame. I couldn't stop it. I knew not how. We both scrambled out of the tree and he fled to the dirt where he rolled to extinguish himself and I collapsed as my aether was slowly drained from my body and flames rolled out of my mouth like lava from a volcano. I blacked out, and when I awoke, I was in the hospital with my Master at my feet arguing with the headmaster and Matiseau so bandaged up I could barely realize it was him. If I did not hear his whimpers and sobs as the healers applied a salve to his leg, I would not have known it was him."

 

Rae paused. There was a large room before them with a pedestal in the center of it. She moved closer slowly, expecting a trap of some sort, but nothing happened. The pedestal was empty. There was dust gathered upon the surface, but a single square on the surface was left devoid of it. "He was here. He took something. We must hurry." Rae said. She did not know why she must hurry, but urgency rose within her. "Those... burns on him. They were never cured. When I carried him, he still felt hot? Like a white-hot iron pressed against my flesh. He must always feel that heat from that night. I wonder if he's used to it... he denied it was me, though. He said it was himself. He lit a match and caught fire. I passed out from dragging him to safety. Had they learned we unwisely were casting spells, we both would have been punished severely. They tolerate no kind of abuse of magic on that island. Though they knew it wasn't true, they could not prove otherwise. So, we were separated. They sent me away with my Master to learn to control my black and white magic and he became the Cripple of Sharlaya. He was the only one on that island that ever-showed consideration or kindness towards me. The other students it was contempt. The teachers it was disdain. He appreciated my rebelliousness. He appreciated my situation for having been taken from home all to become another Scholar to pass on knowledge to the next student."

 

Ahead of them, there was scuffling. Rae went quiet and held her feet and breath and strained to hear the sounds of something being dragged across the floor. She blew out her candle and pressed her hand against the wall and began to walk forward. A blue, faint light could be seen up ahead. The narrow corridor opened up into another large room with machines lining the left side that all were illuminated with screens and buttons. On the opposite side of the machines were shelves upon shelves of books. Matiseau was in the middle of the room wearing a helm and strange gloves that were connected to the helmet by cords. Across the room was flight of stairs and a wooden door. Rae paused, watching Matiseau push a chair towards a bookcase as he strained to reach at something above it. "What is he doing?" She whispered, more to herself than to Marishi.

 

After a moment, she walked closer. Once almost inside the room, a beeping was heard from the helmet and Matiseau spun around, almost losing his balance in the chair. "Wh-whoa! No! What... how... How did you...?" He stared a moment, then pulled off the goggles from his face and gasped. "Rae?! That's you? Incredible..." He replaced the goggles, then removed them again. "These see aether in so much more detail. Marishi? Is that you? Gods. What have you two been up to?!" He looked like a child in a candy shop. The unburned side of his face held a bright smile as he turned back around and reached above the shelf once again. "So... close... If I just could reach it..." Matiseau jumped off the chair and snatched at the air. He laughed triumphantly just in time to topple to the ground and the book shelf to fall on top of him.

 

"Matiseau!" Rae gasped and darted into the room, running to the bookshelf and grabbing onto it by crouching down and pushing it up by straightening out her legs. Books and papers came out from beneath the book case, and Matiseau pulled himself out and laughed nervously, readjusting the helmet on his head.

 

"Rae, thank you. You helped me again!" He said while getting to his feet. He held out his hands, palms faced up like he was holding something in them, but nothing was there. "I have the last strand to unlock the door." he said while walking towards the panel of lights. He placed whatever invisible thing he held in his hands onto a smooth surface with several straight lines carved into it and ports on either side of each line. Once done, the door at the top of the stairs clicked and opened slightly with a creak.

 

Rae stared at the door and blinked rapidly before turning to Marishi, then looking to Matiseau. "Mati, what's happening? What are you doing? Where does that lead?" Rae asked, but he ignored her and walked towards the other panel and began pressing buttons on it.

 

Marishi watched slightly alarmed at the spectacle before her. “Does he know how insane he sounds?” Marishi whispered to Rae. To Marishi it appeared he had fallen off the deep end. Gleefully shuffling from point to point. Intent on an unknown purpose. Marishi would have sworn it was Aether sickness, save for there was none in the corridor.

 

His helmet was metal and bound tightly to his head. He wore aetherochemical goggles that fed into the helmet, augmenting them. He could see the Aether as Marishi could at times see the Aether. Though her’s was uncontrollable. “So, you can read Aether signatures with that thing. What reason would that be, if I may ask?” Marishi wasn’t sure if she heard him or not as the bookshelf came tumbling down and Rae rushed to his aid.

 

“Why bar entry into the building? The entire Island is in turmoil and chaos. What was once gales, we now have a cold snap that leaves everything in a rime of frost.” She asked as he cackled to himself and snatching at the air. He found what he was aiming for and he hobbled over to one of the consoles and placed whatever was in his hand into a slot and turned. The mechanism turned as well. It was clear he wasn’t listening to Marishi or outright ignoring her. “So, you weakened the barrier around the city.” She stopped and looked around. The displays looked somewhat familiar. The consoles were completely foreign. This seemed to be some sort of master control room as several of the screens displayed pictures of remote areas of the city and Island.

 

Even for the Sharlayn’s this was advanced. Too advanced. There was the noise of a bolt being pulled back from its position and soft light from a room at the top of a wooden staircase. “How is it you know how to manipulate these machines if you’ve never been here? Do not go up there. You bear me no love and have no reason to take my words credible. But do not go into that room. We can turn around and go back together. You’ve more than a lifetime worth of data to sort through. You’ve accomplished your mission and we can head back now.” He was clearly not listening. Like she wasn’t even there. He hobbled up the stairs with speed that surprised Marishi and she and Rae followed a short distance behind.

 

He shoved open the door and gasped. Marishi couldn’t tell if it was surprise or glee. He immediately walked in. “Rae, no. I’ll go first. This isn’t right. We are trespassing and I don’t think the master will appreciate our transgressions. If we run into trouble, try to create a distraction so we can get away.” Marishi said as they reached the door. Marishi slowly entered the room. Matiseau was in the middle looking all around. He looked more like an insect that a man with all of his equipment on. His mouth was agape with wonder and she looked over the ceiling and rested on a darkened spot on the other side of the room and walked, not hobbled to be enveloped by the darkness.

 

Marishi did not chase after him. The room was large and circular. It may have once been a testing or proving ground, but the screens that once lined the walls now scatter the floor. No light emitting from their displays. Near the middle of the room was a stand with a small console and several buttons on it. Marishi cautiously moved inside the room to get a better look. She grimaced when the loud crunch of boots crushing glass could be heard. She tried to walk as light as she could, but the sound seemed to reverberate and announce their presence to anything in the area.

 

Marishi neared the middle. It was too dark to clearly make anything out in the room. “Rae,” Marishi called out. She knew she was right behind her. “The ceiling seems high. Grace us with some Sun, if you’d be so kind.” Marishi smiled at Rae. A large white orb was conjured from Rae and sent to the top of the ceiling to illuminate the room. Marishi stared in shock. “Oh my God, save us.” Panels once lined the walls and various lab and alchemy equipment once sat on carts. All obliterated and destroyed. Nothing was spared. Right in front of her was what looked like a large glass enclosure, long since broken and it’s shattered remains thrown everywhere.

 

Marishi didn’t know what to say. Why would Matiseau be so interested in this? Marishi felt the urge to turn and run. Run as fast and as far as they could go. Anything to get away from this place. Marishi knew enough about Allagan technology to spot stasis chambers and growing vats. These were the former, though, clearly not made by the Allagans. The construction and equipment weren’t antiquated and written in words unknown. This was Sharlayn homegrown technology. Researched and developed by their Scholars and Scientists. Marishi looked in the direction that Matiseau had walked off to. There were the remains of a sealing door bent back and twisted apart could be seen and the floor mosaic of Sharlayn style. The roof and sides of the hallway were rough and unnatural. A forced opening from whatever was once contained here. Marishi grabbed Rae’s hand and squeezed it. Not for Rae, but for herself. To her strength. Marishi was frightened and she did not know why. But she knew that the chances of them leaving in one piece was diminishing at a rapid rate. “For being touted for their superior knowledge and study, they certainly don’t learn from the same mistakes made by those long since passed, do they?” Marishi said.

 

She was referring to the Allgan Empire and its dominance of almost the entire world. They had discovered a multitude of horrors thought up by their best and brightest. They could bend a Dragons will to their own using neuro-link control collars. They could grow animals spliced together at the genetic level to create untold horrors. They could harness the power of Eikons and bend them to their will. They even discovered how to bind and imprison an elder primal and place him into orbit around the planet. Their hubris was their downfall and through a series of events generated by their actions, did they not only annihilate themselves, they brought the sentient life to near extinction. Actions like what was before them aided in causing the destruction of the known world.

 

Marishi was horrified. Whatever they kept down here under lock and key had decided it no longer enjoyed the company of its hosts. It left a trail of destruction in its wake. It left via that hallway. The force it would take for something to cut its own path through solid rock as if it were nothing but paper. Hand still gripping Rae’s, Marishi silently moved forward towards the hall. The ball of light fading and leaving the room in darkness and mystery.

 

The hall was gouged heavily on the sides and ceilings. Rubble and broken tiles littering the floor. Braziers long since dark could be seen twisted or ripped completely off the walls. There was a faint blue light at the end of the makeshift tunnel that had been created. There they could see Matiseau waving his hands in the air clutching at things they could not see. He didn’t even notice them until they were upon him.

 

“Matiseau … “ Marishi said. She had never addressed him by his name before. “That barrier wasn’t made to keep people out. It was made to shut something in. Dropping the last of the barrier will allow whatever that thing they were prodding and poking in the other room is roaming free beyond those doors. If you lower the wall, we are all at great risk. Including your friends at the port. Rae will be at great risk.” Marishi tried to talk sense to him. But just as before, he either didn’t hear or didn’t care.

 

Marishi let go of Rae’s hand and turned to her. “Maybe your words can reach him. He cannot be allowed to pull the wall down. We do what we must to protect ourselves and this God forsaken Island.” Marishi loosened her Katana in its sheath. Making ready to cleave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

9

 

Rae watched helplessly as Matiseau moved about, completely ignoring them, almost purposefully ignoring Marishi's questions. "It's no use, Marishi," Rae called out as he made his way up the stairs quickly. "He's beyond listening right now. He's completely enveloped in whatever task he has before him. I don't think he realizes he caused the barrier to weaken, but maybe we can stop him from doing it further." With that, Rae started up the stairs, but stopped when Marishi insisted she go first. Nodding, Rae followed behind. As they came to the next room, Rae's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Something horrible happened here. There wasn't death, but there certainly was a disturbance beyond just that of a physical nature.

 

As Marishi attempted to implore to Matiseau, Rae looked towards the door. It had the same barrier as the one that surrounded the city. Had they traversed the mountain range below and come to the gates? Matiseau huffed and adjusted the helmet again and turned towards the door. "Matiseau, what are you doing?" Rae asked impatiently as Marishi drew her sword. "You all but destroyed the barrier around the city, you've locked me out of the cabin and forced us to sleep outside where you altered the weather! What is going on in this lab?"

 

"I can't get the aether strands to unlock the door and drop the barrier." He explained flatly while walking towards the door and standing before it. It appeared as if they had attempted to fix it from within the barrier. Wood planks were nailed together and any hole was sealed with some sort of cement. Whatever had been below had made its way up through the door and into the city. "My friend wrote to me of what they were doing here, but only in partial words. Our letters were being read, that much we knew. She told me how they found a way to control aether physically instead of imposing suggestions through catalysts. This helmet... it allows me to see aether in finer detail. Where I can just... reach out and... grab it." As he spoke, he reached out toward the barrier and tightened his fist around it and yanked back. The barrier around the door distended, but did not break. "They were trying to stop something. She couldn't say what. Her last letter she sent after the catastrophe, which leads me to believe she was still alive. She told me where to find these tools and begged me to come help." He reached out again and tugged, this time, the barrier around the door gave way and disappeared, the particles rising to the sky. He watched in awe as it rose above the ceiling and vanished. "Gods... if everyone could see this..." He murmured while opening the door slowly.

 

A bright, brilliant light spilled into the dimly-lit room. Rae had to shield her eyes from the powerful effects of the light. As the door opened, a roar was heard again. The door they exited from was fitted to the side of the wall that was connected to the mountain. Above them the sky was bright, artificially so. Before them was a path that lead directly to the center of the city where a few large statues stood, hands outstretched and varying insignias of the Twelve hovered before them. In the middle of the circle was something no one had ever seen before.

 

It was large, but not taller than the walls around the city. It had no face, but a head with a yellow blotch across where the face would be. On either side of its head were smaller versions of the head with the yellow blotches. It looked humanoid, stood on two feet, had two arms, but the hands looked like enormous fins with claws tipping the end as fingers. On its posterior was a large orange sack. From the sack a purple, multi-patterned cord wound around the creature's abdomen and rose up over its right shoulder where three gaping holes revealed the inside of the cord to be pulsing. Its legs appeared to not be made of the same body. They were blue and green with yellow flecks across both legs. It was immediately clear the creature was the source of the roaring as it roared again, this time the ground trembled as it stomped its feet forcibly.

 

"What the HELLS is that thing?!" Rae screamed. Her hands shook and her heart thundered in her chest. Everything about it screamed primal, but it was not one she had ever learned of.

 

Matiseau stared with mouth opened and body petrified. "I-I-I don't know! The aether readings coming off it are... are phenomenal! I... She only alluded to it. She never told me it was... this powerful still." Immediately, the bright light that covered the whole city vanished. A gust of wind suddenly burst through the city causing roof tiles to rattle and fly off. They moved toward the center of the city and into the three gaping holes on the right shoulder of the monster. The statues moved, balking and bracing against the wind that pulled to the middle of their circle. Rae's eyes widened and she grabbed onto Marishi, then held onto the door knob behind them as the wind picked up more. The creature was beginning its attack. As the creature sucked in more air, the sack on its bag expanded in size until it was larger than it was. From the city center came a flock of scholars, fleeing frantically to get away from the impending attack. One Hyur stopped when they saw the three of them and he ran towards them, grabbing Matiseau and shoving them inside the door and slamming it behind him, then locking it tightly.

 

"GET DOWN! GET FARTHER DOWN!" He yelled as a low rumble began to emit from behind the door. The three of them rushed down the stairs and deeper into the underground tunnel.

 

"What is that!?" Rae yelled as the sound grew louder and the sound of debris banging against the door could be heard. Rae covered her ears as the bellowing grew louder and louder. It reverberated in the room causing the floor to shake and the walls to rumble. The sound was enough to feel throughout her body. It rattled the air out of her lungs, causing her to gasp and panic. After a few moments of it lasting, the sound died away and all was still. Rae finally could breathe, but there was a ringing in her ears that she couldn't shake. Everyone had collapsed under the immense sound. It took a moment before the ringing subsided enough that other sounds could be heard.

 

"That," the other scholar said while breathing heavily. "Is Pandemonium. I suddenly appeared one day and we tried to contain it, but... it's unlike anything we've seen before."

 

Matiseau shakily stood to his feet and clutched his chest, still panting and gasping for air. The scholar looked him over curiously before realization dawned upon him. "You... you're Matiseau," he said while standing to his feet and offering his hands to Rae and Marishi, which Rae took gratefully and stood up. "You're the one Aika was speaking to through letters. You finally came... just in time to destroy our barrier." His brows furrowed and he scowled at him. Matiseau turned to look at him and shook his head, raising his gloved hands. "Don't try to deny it! What kind of scholar are you? Coming here and tampering with things you don't know what they do? That barrier was up for a reason, you idiot! It was the only thing feeding power to our seals! Now we have nothing to keep that thing from rampaging and killing everything that breathes!"

 

Matiseau stepped backwards, tripping over a stack of books and falling to the floor. Rae watched without intervening this time. Everything was falling together. It was all making sense now. He came here to play the hero, but he ended up ruining everything instead. "Aika told me-she said that-she told me about the gloves. They could stop it-"

 

"She said WHAT?" The scholar roared, stepping closer to Matiseau and grabbing him by the collar and raising him to his feet. "Aika would never have said that! She's been busy trying to reverse the summoning of this thing!"

 

"She told me to come here and use the gauntlets! She got a letter out to me before the barrier was erected!" Matiseau gasped, his gloved hands clinging to the scholar's wrists in a desperate attempt to get him to let go.

 

The scholar dropped him, letting him crumple to the floor and he stepped back from him. "That's not possible. The barrier was put up instantly and she's been trapped inside ever since. Whoever sent you that last letter was not Aika. That barrier kept us all in there and no one could leave without shattering it... like you just did." There was pure malice in his voice and expression. He could kill Matiseau, and he knew it.

 

"I-I-I'll fix it! I'll fix the barrier! Just tell me how to undo it. I'll put the aether bac-"

 

"Nonsense," the scholar spat. "You would have to completely reconstruct the barrier with Aether, and to do that you'd need at least a Primal or two to draw the aether from."

 

Matiseau, finally getting to his hands and knees, paused. He stared at the ground, deep in thought, then lifted his head to look at Rae, who stepped back from him and placed her hand on her weapon. "Rae, you attuned to Bahamut. You carry a swath of his aether. It might be enough... it looks like enough... We could amplify it-"

 

"Don't be a fool," the scholar hissed, moving to block him from Rae. "If you draw her aether out, she'll die. You know that!"

 

Matiseau stood to his feet and swayed a bit, staring at the scholar a moment. There was silence as Matiseau contemplated what he'd do next. He then stepped towards the scholar and reached out, grabbing onto something before him and yanking. The scholar staggered forward and fell into Matiseau's arm. He groaned and tried to push himself off him, but he was held fast. "I'm tired of you all treating me like an idiot. Like I don't know what I'm doing. I've studied aether for years. I know exactly what I'm doing." He then heaved the man off his arms, still clenching his fist. As the scholar fell backwards, he cried out briefly before it was cut off and he fell limply onto his back, light gone from his eyes and body not moving. Matiseau let go of his fist and turned to Rae and Marishi. "Two Primals. That should be just enough to seal that thing away again." He muttered and limped towards them.

 

Rae was breathing frantically and she grabbed onto Marishi's hand and backed away. "Mati, no. Don't do this. You don't have to." She begged, hopping to implore to his sensible side.

 

He only shook his head and stepped closer, raising his hand out. "I only need a strand. Just a wisp." He said, fixated on their auras.

 

Without any hesitation, Rae turned around, tightening her hold on Marishi's hand, and fled the room, running as fast as she could back out the way they came.

 

Marishi pulled Rae slowly back through the hallway. They needed to reach somewhere with room to move. As it stood there was nowhere to go. “You should have let me kill him,” Marishi said to Rae. “That Aether he just snatched from that poor bastard. It’s not feeding a wall. It’s feeding HIM.” Marishi felt panic rise in her throat. All he had to do was touch them and it would be over.

  
“So, what will you do when you’ve taken Alexander and Bahamut? Replace a barrier that you don’t know how to? You’re not an idiot, oh no. Not by a sight. Anyone can see that. But you are a fool. Don’t do this. It doesn’t have to be this way. No one has to die.” She tried to talk reason to him. She saw it in his eyes. He acted out of desperation, but now he acted to feed. To become stronger. Perhaps heal his wounds and become whole again. Become something more than man, or beast, or primal.

 

Marishi had no options. She hadn’t considered this as a turn of events. It was too tight in the hall to properly wield a weapon. His shuffle had quickened, trying to close the gap. The hallway opened into the circular room. The containment rooms. Marishi pulled Rae by her collar behind her and shoved her back into the open room. “I’m sorry, Rae. But it has to be this way.” Marishi said, her tone normal.

 

“You take one more step and I’ll make sure you’ll never get what you need.” Marishi reversed her sword blade and moved the base on the left side of her neck. “Not another step. You can’t take what’s no longer there.” The blade was sharp and even having the edge of the Katana close cut into the skin. A small trail of blood began to flow down her neck and stain her collar crimson. “I have no fear of taking my life. You should know this. I am a Samurai. There is no greater honor. Don’t test me.” A bluff. Marishi knew the doctrine of the Samurai but never believed in it or followed it.

 

Matiseau stopped. He hadn’t considered this move. It was completely random and chaotic. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. A stalemate.

 

“You will listen, Matiseau. To what I have to say. If in the end, you are still bound and determined, I won’t fight.” Marishi said. Blade still to her throat. Marishi moved into the room and caught a glimpse of a frightened Rae. Matiseau moved into the room last. It was dark, but with his helmet, he could clearly make them out from their Aether signature. Rae’s purple, smoldering, like smoke trapped in a wine glass. It was heavy and slowly moved. Marishi’s was white with wisps of gold. Moving in unison, like gears operating at full efficiency. Her’s was pulsed ever so slightly that it would almost slow down time for a fraction of a second.

 

The two things Matiseau desired. Bahamut and Alexander. Marishi stalled and looked at Rae. She began talking about an instance in their past that had nothing to do with their situation. Inwards she was calling out “Feel free to step in at any time. He doesn’t want just me, he wants you to. Am I so out of favor with you that you would abandon me? Will you not hear my plea? I beseech you, My Lord Alexander. I call upon you to aid your pathetic mortal husk.” She prayed.

 

She could no longer stall and her there was no answer from on high. Alexander had truly left her to her fate. “I know what you’re thinking right now is the best way to right a wrong, but it’s not. You cannot just pull a primal out of a corporeal body. You have to be chosen. Their Aether would consume you into nothing, nothing to show but three dead bodies on the ground.” Another bluff. If Matiseau knew about the Heart of Sabik he would know she was lying. From his laughter, it seemed he had.

 

Even though his arms where at his side, his fingers would coil and uncoil. Coil and uncoil. He had the strands of Marishi and Rae. He could see them and he gently plucked at them like a musician would strum a harp.

  
“There has to be another way. A way where no one else has to die. We should be fighting that thing out there, not each other. Your friends are still out there, alive. We can evacuate them. Get them to safety. You could sever the connection that thing has with the material world. It doesn’t have to be this way. Come, let’s all of us sit down and work together.” Marishi pleaded to Matiseau. His facial features didn’t move at all. He was going to take them.

 

He lunged toward Marishi and Marishi screeched to her wife, “RAE RUN” as she closed her eyes and began to run the Gordian Katana along her throat.

 

Time began to slow down, movements sluggish, the moment freezing in time. They were as statues, expertly carved to perfectly resemble the three. It seemed as though Marishi was the only one to who was aware of the freeze in time. Hers was the only conscious that was lifted out of the lock-in time.

 

“Thou hast called me, Harbinger. Your words garbled upon The Great River. Only a fraction of mine aide am I able to embolden thee. The land you stand upon is foreign to thee and difficult to perceive. Receive unto thine succor.”

 

Time slowly began to move, but the gift from Alexander was what Marishi needed. As time was slowed she was able to move slightly faster than everything around her. She reversed her suicide stroke and pointed the tip of her blade towards Matiseau’s left shoulder and pushed. Time restarted as if nothing had happened. Matiseau was impaled through his shoulder as Marishi pushed with all her strength to knock him back.

 

She knocked him back to the wall with such force that her Katana pierced the tiles and pinned him there. “I have spared your life, even though you attempted to take mine and Rae’s. Divest him of his equipment Rae. Destroy it.” Marishi called over her shoulder. “What to do with you, Matiseau?” Marishi asked the pinned man.

 

Rae breathed a jagged sigh of relief as Marishi pinned him. She felt her call to the Primal Alexander for aid, which he gave, clearly. Rae carefully walked closer to Matiseau, who's head hung low and his left shoulder raised while his right shoulder slumped over. It was too late for him to have a life after this. He already killed someone. Once he went back to Sharlaya, they'll put him in confinement for the rest of his life. Rae gripped his right hand and pulled the glove off, then yanked the opposite glove off. As a precautionary measure, she unfastened the helmet and took it off, then threw it across the room, shattering it. The gloves she took extra care to ensure they were useless by cutting a few cords with her rapier. He would no longer use that as a weapon against anyone. Once done, she stepped back from him and tucked her rapier under her arm and stood a safe distance. If he decided to lash out at Marishi, she would be the first to respond. She would support her wife indefinitely now. Matiseau has done the unthinkable. That man was innocent and he killed him with barely a thought and he was ready to kill her and Marishi.

 

"Mercy," Matiseau croaked, lifting his head weakly and dropping it. He wasn't used to pain. Being a scholar, the worst would he'd endure would be a sprained back or paper cut. Being impaled by a sword was not within that scope of pain, so he was reacting quite heavily to it. Even being burned did little to raise his threshold of tolerance to pain.

 

"Mercy?!" Rae scoffed incredulously. "You want mercy? Did you show mercy to that scholar? Were you to show us mercy if you got a hold of our aether?!" Rae's voice was elevated, as she spoke to him, a finger jabbing into his chest as she was close enough to do so. Matiseau grimaced as she did and reached up slowly with his good hand and rubbed his chest while she stepped back. "You will go back to Sharlaya. We will take you. You will face the Circle of Knowing and face accountability for your crimes here. Any further death on this island is blood on your hands. You have unleashed a Primal onto this place that will probably destroy the rest of the world unless the Scions of the Seventh Dawn intervene." Rumbling from above rattled the walls and sent rocks from the ceiling falling to the ground. Rae was tense as she examined the roof, but her gaze dropped down to Matiseau. How different he looked to her now. He wasn't the same as before. He was no longer her friend. He was a fiend.

 

Rae pulled the sword from his shoulder by planting her foot on the wall beside him and yanking it out, allowing him to drop with a heavy thud! and a trail of blood to drip onto the floor where the blade was pulled from. There was a stain of blood on the wall that smeared down and a bit of blood on his clothes, but it did not spread. The smell of flesh burning filled the air and the sound of sizzling came from the hole. It took a moment for Rae to realize that the burns he suffered must be so hot they were instantly cauterizing his open wound. "Gods..." She murmured in repulsion while turning around and handing the Katana to Marishi. "I'll bind him. We'll take him to the docks and go to Sharlaya. They'll let us through once they hear of a primal traipsing around on their lost island." Rae explained, then walked to the opposite side of the room to rummage through a pile of equipment to find a rope.

 

Matiseau sat there, slumped against the wall and staring at the floor. Anywhere he turned, there was death. Whether he died at the blade of Marishi or whether he died in confinement on Sharlaya, he would face a death no matter what path he took. He couldn't see the aether anymore. The beautiful, vibrant colors. He glanced to Rae where he recalled seeing the ominous purple swirling and then to Marishi where the aether flowed like gears in a clock. He wished he could see the world in such a way instead of this bleak, dark, unforgiving appearance.

 

'My dearest servant,' came a soothing voice. It was clearly feminine. Matiseau dropped his head in dismay. Now he was hearing things. Perhaps he was going insane. They warned him too much exposure to raw, overflowing aether would make his head sick. He ignored it, though, thinking himself stronger than that. 'Matiseau, lift your head, my cherished one. All is not failed yet, for I deliver unto you a gift. I see your heart’s desire. You wish to see aether once again. You wish to control it. You wish to save this island. I can show you how, but you must do as I say.'

 

Matiseau's eye widened while the other remained shut from the burns. He stared at his hands before him. One revealing how the rest of his body should appear while the other was almost a stump. His fingers melted together from the fire's intense heat. It was almost crab-like in appearance. The voice spoke to him, instructing him on how to gain the power once again to control aether. 'You can save this island, but you need her.' The voice cooed, encouraging him. He waited. When Marishi's attention was diverted, he lunged. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he slammed his hand onto a button on the panel in the middle of the room. Instantly an explosion sent a shock wave throughout the room, knocking Rae onto her back. She scrambled to her feet just in time to see crystals growing from the roof of the broken container. Matiseau reached up with his good hand and touched onto it. The green and yellow-speckled color of the crystal was drained into his fingertips as he continued to keep connected to the aether-condensed crystal.

 

Rae gasped and jumped to her feet. "Matiseau, no!" She screamed, but it was too late. The machine ceased its reversal of the aether stored and all excess aether the Primal had secreted was now absorbed into Matiseau's body. Rae couldn't see it, but she could feel it. He was different. He was far more powerful than her and Marishi combined. He had attuned to the crystal of the monster stomping around outside. He was like them, in a sense. Matiseau stared at his hands in awe, then took his right hand and passed over his left shoulder and arm. As he reached his hand, Rae could see what he was doing. The burns he sustained all those years ago were being reversed and healed. His hand ran across his face as if wiping off the burns, then his leg. Soon, Matiseau stood before Rae and Marishi not as a cripple, but whole.

 

'Now, take her aether.' The voice commanded, but Matiseau was so wrapped up in looking normal again, he paid the voice no mind. He touched his face and looked at his hand once again, then pulled up his pant leg to reveal a whole, healthy leg. Even his body was cured and the recent stab wound he received was gone. He was handsome, truly. A bright smile on his face and joy in his eyes, he turned to Rae and stepped closer, but she took a step back from him, her hand hovering close to her rapier.

 

"Rae, look! The aether... it healed me! I'm whole again! It's like that damage you did never happen!" He exclaimed, laughing in his tone. He moved closer to Rae and she stepped back yet again, ears flat against her skull as she watched him warily. "We can continue where we left off. Maybe... maybe we can... maybe we can finally be lovers. I know you had feelings for me and you were turned off by the scars, but they're gone! And now I'm powerful! More powerful than Marishi. I can protect you better than she can and I won't leave you like she did!" He spoke excitedly and paid no attention to Rae's body language. Her hand was gripping her weapon tightly now and her eyes narrowed slightly.

 

After a moment of silence, Rae finally spoke up. "You're wrong, Matiseau," she said cautiously. His smile faded slightly, but the ghost of it still remained on his face. "I never held a love for you as you held for me. You were a dear friend and nothing more. Now? Now we are nothing. You are a monster, a murderer, a man hungry for glory and fame and not for what's right and just. Marishi may not be strong enough to protect me, but together we are strong enough to face anything. That is what a bond is. A part, we can never hope to achieve what we can when we are together. I trust Marishi to always come back when she leaves. You? I cannot trust. You are no longer the Matiseau I knew and cared for. You are a monster."

 

Slowly, the smile on his face dropped until he glared at her. She spoke without wavering, however, even when the look of murder burned in his eyes. She would accept whatever consequence came from her words, but she wouldn't allow him to think such disturbed thoughts. "I see," he muttered, his fists clenching. "Well. I suppose she was right. You're only good for your aether at this point. I'll just have to take it from you and save this island. And your wife's, too. No one can speak ill against me when I save this place!" With that, he charged at Rae. She jumped aside, parrying his grapple and rushed to Marishi and grabbed her hand, then fled with her out of the tunnels beneath the mountain.

 

Matiseau was no longer a cripple, so as they ran, she could hear his footsteps not far behind. Anything she could throw in their way, Rae took it. Books, cords, anything. They darted quickly to the entrance to the cabin where she and Marishi pushed the shelf in front of the door, then ran outside. Marishi and her moved at the same pace as they ran southward. A glow caught her eye to the right of them and Rae snatched Marishi's hand and pulled her into a cave. It was filled with monsters. Right at the entrance where were enormous, terrifying ashkin whose skins were stapled together and faces appeared like sacks of flesh. Among them were ghouls. Rae recalled the tale Marishi told the group when she had fled for a night of a cave that held horrific monsters. These fit the same description as what she had seen, perhaps even more frightening. A thought came to her, then. They could use the monsters as a way to stop Matiseau. If they attacked him, they would keep him busy long enough for them to escape to the port. "We're going in, my Night Star," Rae insisted, fear was written across her expression, but this was their only way. Not too far behind, Rae spotted Matiseau charging after them towards the cave. "Hurry!" She shrieked and darted into the cave.

 

Both being Miqo'te, they had incredible stealth. They slipped between the monsters without their realizing two beings had just walked by. Rae's breath caught in her throat as one monster turned to face them as if seeing them, but there were no eyes upon its face. Seeing the grotesque features made her want to scream and run back out of the cave, but the reminder that certain death was just behind them kept her moving forward. While the odds of surviving were slim to go forward, the odds of surviving were null behind them. Two-headed, green-scaled scalekins stomped around before them under the light of a hole in the cave ceiling. Was it morning or night out? It was impossible to tell now. The clouds that hung over the sky seemed to glow with constant lighting. The temperature was still low, the sound of howling monsters in the distance echoed and the bellows of the giant creature inside the city resounded within her chest. All things worked to send her into a panic and without thinking, she ran through the nest of scalekin. Before any of them could be alerted to their presence, the horrible, bone-rattling sound of the monster blasting through the three holes in its shoulder could be heard. Rae threw her hands over her ears and dropped to her knees while the monsters around them scattered in a hurry, frightened by the sound they had heard once before, and that was just before the island was nearly destroyed. The sound subsided much sooner than the first one and Rae slowly staggered to her feet and glanced behind them. Matiseau was clutching the first of one of the flesh monsters and she watched in horror as it fell to its knees, then dropped down, dead. He turned to look at Rae. His eyes no longer human, but glowing white. He was taking on too much aether, but how was he able to store so much within his mortal body?

 

Rae didn't have time to question the reason as the monsters began hissing and rushing towards him. The first scalekin that met him was killed, its aeither absorbed into his and he readied to grab the next. Glancing around, Rae spotted a tunnel that was not pouring monsters that were rushing to attack Matiseau. Waving to Marishi, she bade her to follow as they rushed to the tunnel. The short tunnel opened up to a large cavern. It was empty. Along the walls and cut into the ceiling was raw veins of aether that glowed orange, illuminating the room they were in with its light. Rae was breathing heavily and glancing around for another tunnel to lead them out, but there was only one way, and that was the tunnel from where they came. "Oh no, no, no," Rae gasped, turning around. She spotted a shadow approaching and she backed up a few paces, but stopped when the shadow's owner turned the corner.

 

A woman. She was young and pale, slender, wore a black dress with a collar of feathers that drooped low, revealing her bosom and a portion of her stomach before it connected in a V-shape just below her navel. Her eyes were cold and dark and her hair a platinum white and done up in a strange fashion that resembled two horns on a beast. Rae's brows furrowed. This woman clearly did not belong in the tunnels. "Ah, dearest Rae," she cooed. The voice sounded familiar to her. "We finally meet. I only caught glimpses of you through visions, but now, here we are." The woman cast a disdainful look towards Marishi, then focused on Rae again. She walked with an air of confidence. Each step was taken with purpose and her stature commanded attention. She moved forward, gracefully, like a leopard creeping towards its prey. Before she could get closer, her gaze darted to Marishi and she raised her hand. From the earth spouted flames, blocking Marishi and Rae off.

 

Rae went to run to Marishi's side, but the flames would engulf her easily. Angrily, Rae turned to the woman and growled. "Who are you?" Rae asked. "And what do you want with us?"

  
The woman smiled to her and shook her head. "Who I am is not relevant now, is it? What matters is you are here and the plan is almost complete. You've caused me a great deal of trouble just getting to this point, you know. You were so cooperative. Then your friend here had to go running off and causing problems, destroying my crystals, balking every step of the way. Goodness. It was everything I could do to not simply come down here myself and put a knife through her," she stopped short of being close enough to Rae for her to stroke out. Rae's grip tightened on her weapon and her lips moved, preparing a spell. Sadistic amusement flashed across the woman's eyes as she saw Rae preparing to attack and she laughed, her tone rich and echoed throughout the cavern. "If you think you can kill me, then by all means, finish that spell! I can promise you, however, whatever you send at me will be sent back to your girlfriend here seven-fold." With that, she held out her hands, one facing Rae and the other facing Marishi. As she did so, a circle appeared in her palms, each one revealing Rae and Marishi to each other, like a reverse mirror. This caused Rae to stop.

 

"Wonderful." She said, then reached to her hip and sent a whip lashing out towards Rae. It hooked around her neck and cut into her skin, causing her to grimace and reach up with her right hand to try and pull herself free of its choking grip, but to no avail. The woman then yanked back on the whip, pulling Rae towards her. Before the two could collide, she stepped aside and allowed Rae to tumble into the arms of Matiseau. The woman laughed and waved at the flames, bidding them to leave. She wanted Marishi to watch this. His expression was blank as he stared down at her and she stared up to him. Her ears were flat against her had and her mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes wide as fear took over her completely. She couldn't move. Even if she wanted to, Matiseau's hands held onto her with such a tight grip it bruised her arms instantly. "Take it." The woman hissed. With that, Matiseau reached up and snatched at the invisible aether in front of Rae.

 

The sensation was unlike anything she had felt before. It was like some one held onto her veins. One single thread on her chest caused her entire body to seize. As he pulled, her veins grew taut, resisting his force. The very blood of her existence was being extracted from her. The pain was beyond compare. Rae screamed as he continued pulling, relentless in his efforts. She felt herself leaving her body forcibly, but something clung to her, desperate to not be pulled free. Matiseau frowned and grunted, then placed a hand on Rae's chest and pushed on her while pulling back with his hand. As he did, she felt something within her snap and give way. Her aether severed from the rest of it and she was pushed backward, falling onto the floor. She clutched onto her chest and gasped, her body flailing and writing about wildly in a violent seizure from the sensation of having her very essence pulled out from within it. Some of it still remained, however. Almost as though it would not be yanked out with the rest of what Matiseau now held clenched in his fist.

 

"Give it here," the woman barked, holding out her hands around Matiseau's fist. As she held her hands there, another hand began to materialize between them. Then an arm. Then a shoulder, then a neck, then a breast, then a stomach, then legs, then another arm, then a head, then two wings. Before them, a woman floated there a moment before dropping heavily to the floor. She had no facial features beyond the outline of eyes, she bore no real features besides an outline of her figure. She almost looked like Rae's silhouette, save it be the large, bat-like wings. Her aura was purple and shifted slowly like a cloud. Streaks of orange grew and vanished along her frame. She looked like a portal, a mirror to another world. "Yes! This is perfect! Now we just need Pandemonium and our plan will be complete!"

 

"Ma...ri...shi..." Rae gasped. She was pale, almost white. She laid on the dirt and reached out to Marishi, her fingers trembling. The woman frowned and glared down at Rae with contempt, almost disgusted that she was still alive.

 

"Kill her, take her aether, and come outside. We've got a Summon to assimilate." The woman ordered while walking towards the fallen form of Rae's aether. She grabbed its arm and pulled it onto its feet. As it moved, its hair glided as if it were underwater. For a moment, the aether stayed still, but then pushed away from the woman, who hissed angrily at it and attempted to snatch at its wing, but the aether raised its hand and cut downward, slicing a rift in the space. The rift slowly opened and the aether took one step towards it, turned to Marishi and Rae and stared, then jumped towards them, gliding a bit and picked them both up. The aether then flew towards the portal and threw them both inside it. Once that was done, the opening sealed up, leaving the three in the cavern. The woman screamed angrily and dove at the aether, but it took to the sky and flew out of the cavern with such speed it looked to be a flash of lighting ripping through the air.

 

The woman had fallen face first into the dirt and she rose up, arms trembling as pure, unfiltered rage ripped through her body. "Why wasn't it docile?! Why does that aether have a mind of its own?!" She whispered, her voice shook as she contained herself from screaming yet again.

 

The world was dark. Then it lit up again. Rae felt as though she were floating. Was this death? The world blackened again, then they were in a field. Then it blackened once more, then lit up as they were in a forest. The vision of the forest dimmed briefly before it returned, more solid and brighter than before. It smelled differently. Was this the afterlife? Did she die? Her eyes shut and she turned her head, her body growing limp from the loss of so much aether and having tolerated being thrown through the Void. She was exhausted, but not dead.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTIE TROIS

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

10

 

Realities fad in and out, in and out. They’re once on the Island and the next moment, they’re nowhere. They faded back to the Island and faded out to what appeared to be a forest before Marishi passed out.

  
She slowly opened her eyes. She could see the green foliage and the leaves that fell from the trees. She was almost amused. She must have been back in the Black Shroud. She moved her body slightly to see if anything had broken or twisted. She didn’t feel any pain. She moved her head to the left where she saw Rae, curled up into a ball fast asleep.

 

Marishi looked back up at the trees. It must have all been a bad dream. The more she stared at the tree and the leaves falling from it, the more foreign the seemed. It was a tree, but it wasn’t a tree from the Black Shroud. It wasn’t a tree she had ever seen before at all.

 

He sense relief gone, she peered up at the Sun filtering through the trees. There was no doubt, it was a Sun. But this Sun was not one she knew. Like an imposter had taken its place.

 

  
The thoughts came back to her. Mati proclaiming Godhood, his burns healed and whole as a man once more. Him proposing to Rae. To get rid of Marishi so they can be together. Rae buying enough time for the two of them to escape. Running them to the caves. A dead end. They couldn’t run anymore. Then something she couldn’t explain. A portal being rent open in the very fabric of time and space. Rae near the verge of death.

  
What choice was there? Marishi began to attune to the portal. She heard angry screaming and frustration. Mati. He couldn’t stop the portal. He couldn’t stop Rae and Marishi. They faded in and out until they faded away.

 

  
She remembers falling into the pure blackness. Nothing to hold onto, nothing but Rae next to her. He grabbed her hand. At least they’d die together.

 

Then, nothing.

 

She sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal and peaceful. Birds chirping their songs in the trees, animals jumping branch to branch. A bubbling creek heard in the distance. Nothing angry was charging them or trying to kill them.

 

Marishi looked over and found that they would up to be what looked like a well-trodden road. The road had a sign in the distance.

 

She turned her attention to Rae. “It’s time to rise my Sun, it is a new day and the world clamors for your grace.” She teased Rae as she awoke from slumber. “Before you ask; no, I don’t know where we are. I don’t know where on Hydalean that portal decided to send us. But this is a place I’ve not been before.”

 

Rae sat all the way up. Marishi watched her face as she put the pieces together albeit a much faster rate than Marishi.

 

“There’s a road a small ways east of here. It looks pretty well trodden. It looks like there’s a sign up there, but its too far to see.”

 

“Can you stand? Can you walk?” Marishi asked Rae. In response, Rae lifted herself up on her own two feet and though swaying a, was able to perform the task. They began walking east on the road headed toward the sign.

  
Marishi stared at it with a quizzical expression. “I cannot read it. Further, it’s scrawled in a text that is nothing like anything I’ve ever seen. What is going on?” Almost as if on call, a contingent of men on Chocobo’s broke the horizon, their armor gleaming in the sun. They were headed in their direction.

 

“We need to hide. I’d rather not be cut down waving down who I think is a friend.” Marishi pulled Rae into the bushes, knelt down, and waited.

 

The men were obviously Knights by their armor and regalia. All Elezen. The crest of who their lord was completely foreign to Marishi. Not a single Hyur or Miquot’e. There was one knight who had slightly more intricate tooling on his armor bring up the rear guard. The squad's Captain.

 

Marishi let them pass then jumped out of the bushes and yelled “Hail, most honorable and distinguished Knights! I bid you greetings and a chance to inquire about this area!” The entire squad stopped and before Marishi could even think of the next thing to say she was encircled by Knights, spears pointed at her neck.

 

She raised her hands in surrender and peace. “I have no quarrel with you or any of your kin – I simply seek directions to the nearest settlement where they may provide Succor.” The squad looked at each other, confused. They started speaking and answering back to Marishi, but in a tongue, she could not understand.

 

The Captain had been watching the exchange with interest. He suddenly got off his Chocobo, walked over to the bushes, lifted Rae by her collar and brought her to the middle next to Marishi. He dug inside one of his packs until he withdrew a small green orb it’s light muted. “My men say you two are spies and we should festoon your entrails amongst the branches.” The Captain spoke. He spoke the same language she couldn’t understand, but she somehow translated it for her to understand. “A curious lot you are. So much like the Mithra, but at the same time, not. Did you come from Aoudlin? Rhazowa? Speak true and just. Speak as though your life depended on it.” The Captain said gravely.

 

“Thank you, my lord. It is hard for us to understand ourselves how we found ourselves in these lands. We were engaged with an Eikon. We stood no chance of living as neither of us is blessed with the Echo. Rae with all her strength, summoned a portal I attuned to so we may escape its clutches. We’ve only recently woken from that journey.” Marishi said. She told the truth. She had a feeling if she lied to this Captain he would know, and he would follow through with his threat.

 

“Your story makes no sense. An Eikon? The Echo? Blessings? Are you sure you weren’t just hit over the head and had a fantastical lucid dream? I sense no deception in your story. It’s certain that YOU believe it. “The Papsque will want to know about this, Sir.” Said one knight leaning down. “Yes, I imagine he will.” The Captain said to himself.

 

“What am I to call you two. You have names I assume?” The Captain asked. “My name is Marishi Ten. Her’s is Rae Ten.” Marishi said. “Odd names to boot. My name is Francmage. I’m afraid you will have to come with us to the capital. The way isn’t far.” He said. “So are we your captives then?” Marishi said, hand slowing reaching for her weapon. “No, you are my esteemed guests for the time being and you will be awarded every benefit that title comes with. That includes these shells. They will allow you to converse without knowing the language, though you will not read the language. Now then, you will both ride with one of my men. It will cut down on travel time. We are headed north and east to the great capital of San D’oria.”

 

They began their trot to the city. Marishi asked the rider she was with “I have never heard of this capital in which we’re headed. In what part of Hydalean are we? We’re not in Eorzea. Perhaps Iislabard? The Old World? The New World?” The knight looked back at her with a confused look that borderline with disgust. “I don’t know what or where the Hell those places are, lady. It’s bad enough we have to allow Mitha into cities. Now they ride in as if on parade.” Marishi was taken aback. He wasn’t prepared for his hostility when the Captain had been so kind and accommodating. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

 

They dismounted their Chocobo’s in a stable outside of the gates and the Captain called out, “Welcome to the great city of San D’oria. Long has she protected our home, our country, and king. It is impressive is it not?” Marishi and Rae walked up next to him and said “It is impressive there is no doubt. The stone carving is artisan. Captain, may I ask you a question?” Francmage lowered his head and stared down at Marishi. “You may.” He said. “What is this star called. That we are on? What is the name of the planet?” Marishi asked slowly. She knew he would be taken aback by such a simple question she should know. He decided to humor her. “This star? This stars name is the same name when you were born and will be the same name when you die. Vanadiel, it is called. All know this.”

 

“Thank you, Captain” Marishi whispered as she looked at Rae in quiet shock. Both were reeling from that information. They were not on Hydalean anymore, but instead a different planet on a different plane of existence. This wasn’t their home, it wasn’t even their planet.

 

The Captain watched the two exchange startled glances and said, “There is something familiar about both of you. You appear akin to Mithra. One of the spoken races of Vanadiel. But at the same time, you are completely foreign. Having traits I have never seen in any living thing. I do not know if it's for weal or woe and my knowledge is limited. But the Clergymen and Papsque of the Goddess of Altana may know more. That’s where we’re escorting you. Come.”

 

They entered into the city gates behind Captain Francmage.

 

The castle city was impressive. Huge minarets scraped the sky that ran flags of their nation. Men were stationed behind arrow slits keeping vigilance. The commoners in their hustle and bustle of the marketplace or share the latest gossip. Francmage stopped and addressed his men. “That will be all for today. You are free to do as you please.” A ripple of joy spread amongst his men as they all went their separate ways. “I’m afraid that I’ll have to keep you both for the time being. Follow me.” They walked on the stone city streets with the occasional Elezen gawking at them like they were oversized mountain cats. “Ah, the Arc De Triumph! Never has an enemy been able to cross this arc for it is protected by the Dragonking, King Ranperre on the right, and on the left is King Ronfaure, the founder of this kingdom! Just seeing it stirs the blood!” He exclaimed.

 

They crossed under the Arc and came out to a beautiful fountain with children playing and mothers talking. The Captain was ever prodful. “This way to your north and easy. You should see the church, that’s our destination.” They walked to the church and waited for Francmage to enter first. “You stand before the Church of the Dawn Goddess, Altana.” The Captain said reverently. “Huh,” said Marishi, “just one deity? That’s it?” The Captain turned around and said. “Yes, just one, the Goddess Altana. It’d be best if you do not talk about how you practice your faith here. Some are more zealous to brand others heretics here.” Marishi lowered her head. “Of course, my apologies Captain. Of course, I will adhere to any customs or ways of a country I am but a guest in.” She bowed. Francmage smiled and entered.

 

The church was quiet and peaceful with a relief of the Dawn Goddess carved from stone in the back. Francmage walked up to the man that was quietly reading at the dais. “Good Afternoon Cardinal,” Francmage said. “Ah! Captain! A pleasant surprise, my friend! We don’t see enough of each other!” Sad the Cardinal shaking the Captains hand. “A pleasure it is to see you again my old friend, but I did not come here on personal request. This is in an official capacity.” Francmage said. “Of course, completely understandable. What is it that a lowly scholar may do for you?” Asked the Cardinal. Francmage turned to Marishi and Rae and motioned them to join him. Marishi stood on his left and Rae on his right. “You bring two Mithra before me? I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t see – “ Francmage interrupted him. “They’re NOT Mitha, Cardinal. Look at the one with disfigured eye closely.” The Cardinal looked Marishi up and down. She felt she was being dissected and was clearly uncomfortable. “You’re right. They share some characteristics of them, but they are not. They’re not of the same race, breed, or species. They are something completely new.” The Cardinal said in awe. He quickly looked around to see if anyway had noticed the conversation for far. “Come with me. We will talk more in my office.” He prodded the group along like someone prods geese.

 

The office was simple with a few chairs, a desk, and two bookshelves. “So you’re not Mithra. What are you? What are your names?” Marishi spoke up, My name is Marishi Ten and I’m of the Seeker of the Sun race of the Miquot’e. This is Rae Ten. Also a Seeker of the Sun race of the Miquot’e.” The Cardinal was taking it all in. “So, you’re sisters? You don’t look alike.” He asked. With a slight chuckle Marishi said “No, we are not sisters. Rae and I are bonded. She is my companion and I am hers.” The Cardinal slightly frowned. “That custom is not known to us. For two of the same gender to bond.” Marishi shrugged one shoulder in response.

 

“Tell me everything.” The Cardinal said. Marishi and Rae took turns telling their story of their time on the island, to the Anti Crystals, to the weather, to the Sharlayn city, to Mati, to Pandemonium, and finally to their escape in New Void.

 

The Cardinal said nothing for long minutes. Soaking all the information he had just been bomb barded with. Finally, he spoke. “Amazing. Simply amazing. I’d have thought the two of you insane but for the lucidity in which you recall it. ‘Hydalean’ … is the name of your Star? Correct? It is completely unknown to us I’m afraid, though there have been travelers, from time to time, to not be of Vanadiel. You may be one of those travelers. By all rights, you shouldn’t exist!”

 

“But how and why would we end up here of all places?” Marishi asked. “You say this great beast … Pandemonium? Is able to Traverse realities and dimensions? Perhaps you arriving here was a byproduct of its influence. You also say it was collecting ‘Aether’ in large amounts? Now that term, I HAVE heard before. As we have what you call ‘Aether’ here as well. It is only known to the cloth and the high arcane, but perhaps that is your ticket home. For you Rae Ten, you should have little trouble learning of Aether as your discipline is also practiced here. You may even learn a thing or two from our Red Mages, or they may learn from you!” Marishi was about to speak, but the Cardinal raised his hand. “As for you Marishi Ten. The Samurai of this land are difficult to find but it is said they frequent the Elshimo cove called Norg. Either way, we will provide what aide we can. Food, drink, clothing, armor.” He looked at Marishi and Rae’s disdainful taste in fashion.

 

“I shall escort them to suitable lodgings.” Said the Captain.

 

“Very well,” replied the Cardinal “Farewell Marishi Ten! Farewell Rae Ten! May our paths cross once more! Good Luck!”

 

At a local eatery sat Rae, Marishi, and Francmage sharing a meal together. Eating and sitting quietly, enjoying the food, atmosphere, and each other.

 

Marishi was the first to break the silence. “We might be stuck here an extended amount of time, and while I want nothing but to go home and fight for my world, I am stuck. It’s best to learn as much as we can about this Vanadiel and her history, no?” She asked.

 

Francmage laughed, “My dear girl the history of our star couldn’t be covered in the span of three lifetimes! But I must admit, I’m a bit of a history nut and I can share some information I know, just for the sake of time.

  
It all began with a stone, Or so the legend says. In ages past, a sentient jewel, enormous and beautiful banished the darkness. Its many-colored light filled the world with life and brought forth mighty Gods. Bathed in that light, the world entered an age of bliss. Until, after a time, the Gods fell into slumber. That world was called: Vana'diel.

 

The gods, however, left descendants behind. Long had they wished to join the others beyond the gates of paradise. But to do so is forbidden. One such descendant attempted to open the gates but was punished. His entire people were sent to the bottom of the ocean to drown for their arrogance.

 

Altana saw this and wept 5 tears. 1 for the TaruTaru, 1 for the Humes, 1 for the Galka, 1 for the Mithra, 1 for the Elvaan. Thus the spoken races were born unto the earth.  
The Age of Man had begun.

 

“You say on your world that there are races similar to our own? How curious! And that all are united in a great alliance! Were we only so lucky”  
Along with the creation of Man came the creation of ‘Beastmen’.

 

Orc, Yagudo, Quadav, Gigas, Imps, but to name a few. Each having their own reasons for war and their own offenses being taken.

 

The first of the spoken races to prosper was the TaruTaru. They built their city to the south and called it ‘Windurst’. In that area, the Taru had also found something else. The ability to manipulate and wield magic.

 

The Age of Magic Began

 

Unified under the ‘Federation of Windurst’ did they go to war. They sought the lands held by the Yagudo. The Taru nearly wiped their species off the planet in that war they wreaked so much devastation.

  
During this time, Mithra began to arrive from their homes in the south, though to leave the land was to be exiled, never allowed to return. Homeless, the Mithra found refuge in Windurst. The Taru were quick to see the Mithra dexterity and deftness. In exchange for a home, the Mithra would fight for Windurst as mercenaries.

 

The Federation became an ever-expanding empire encompassing nearly all the great three continents due to the sheer destruction of the not before seen magic. The Taru were able to subjugate the Elvaan people for a time. That is until a Taru sympathizer taught the Elvaan how to use magic.

 

The Elvaan took back their home from the Taru in a glorious battle that is still called upon this day.

 

This marks the beginning of The Age of Might

 

“I hope I’m not boring you to death yet!” Francmage laughed at Marishi and Rae.

 

A nonaggression pact is signed between the Taru and Elvaan races. It was also during this time that a universal calendar that is in use today was created.

 

Humes, hearing of Gold in the mountains of San’Doria have a rush to mine it. All Humes were banished from Elvaan occupied lands.

 

During this time, the Orcs had arrived from their home continent of Rhazowa. Having destroyed and consumed their land, they arrived in Norvallen.

 

This was also the time that San’Doria attempted a conquest of its own. To subjugate and claim the Hume lands and its city Bastok.

 

A great battle is fought between the Elvaan and Humes. This is the first use of firearms in warfare. They were extremely effective and annihilated the entire Elvaan army, banishing them from the Gustaberg region.

  
The Age of Might ends.

 

“Many died that day on the fields of Gustaberg.” Francmage said sadly. “Are you sure I’m not boring you Mistress Ten?” He asked the enraptured Marishi and Rae. He continued.

  
The Age of Technology Begins

 

The great black dragon Vrtra is first seen and wreaks havoc over the whole of Ronfaure.

 

King Rappere seals the dragon in the catacombs of long-dead Elvaan earning him the title Dragonking.

 

A Multinational Expedition Team, the Hydra Corps is created and sent to the northern lands of Xarcabard to survey and quell rumors of a great evil living there.

 

Rumors of a “Shadowlord” are first heard in San’Doria

 

The Shadowlord begins amassing all beastmen of the three great continents under his banner and proclaim the destruction of the entire human race

 

“Ah, finally, we get to the good stuff!” Francmage said.

 

The Crystal War and Age of Adventure Begins

 

An Orcish army lays siege to the castle of San’Doria beginning the Crystal War

 

Newly formed city-state – Jeuno – is recognized as neutral in all conflicts

 

A council is held in Jeuno and all three city-states: San’Doria, Bastok, and Windurst, agree to an alliance with one another. This is the first time in history this has happened.

  
Beastmen besiege Jeuno

 

All main and able-bodied units are diverted to march and organize in Xarcabard. The Shadowlords realm

 

Castle Zvahl is circled by the “Alliance of Altana” and is besieged.

 

The Hydra Corps vanish without a trace

 

Castle Zvahl falls and the Shadowlord is sealed away

 

All separate currency is abandoned by Jeuno’s newly established economic power, Gil

 

The Crystal War ends

 

“And thus we find ourselves in the ‘Age of Adventurers’ and as much as I would love to tell you all about recent events, I really must be getting home, or my wife will think I’ve swooned and run off with the two most beautiful women in the city. Oh yes, you have been noticed. Particularly for how beautiful you both are.” Francmage teased. “You lodgings are in this tavern so whenever you are ready, speak with the bartender and he will show you to your room. I shall fetch you in the morning. Perhaps something will come to us on how to send you both back to your own star because you are accosted by your fan group or Windurst pokes and prods at you. Do not lose hope! Fare thee well!” Francmage left the tavern and headed to his Irate and particularly jealous wife.

 

As he was walking home, he couldn’t help but imagine a bright and life-giving Sun followed by the soft and protecting silvery light of the moon.

 

Everything felt a blur to her. Rae's mind was clouded, foggy. She was weak. So weak. She couldn't remember a time she felt like this. Rae opened her eyes slowly. She was curled into a ball now. She felt recovered from the agony that set in from having her aether stripped of her. Was she dead? Her bleary eyes scanned the canopy above them. These leaves were not familiar to her. The smells and sounds... this was not The Black Shroud where she grew up for a time. Nor was it Sharlaya where she spent most of her life. This land was completely different. Perhaps this was the land beyond The Great River. Rae turned and saw Marishi and her heart sunk. Had she died too? Did their mission cause them to end with misfortune? "Marishi, I-" She was cut off by remembering. She remembered the strange, purple figure that grabbed her by her collar and dragged her and Marishi. She remembered being flung someplace. That figure reminded her of herself, but the wings were that of Bahamut. Was that her aether? Is that what happened to her aether when she attuned to Bahamut's? She acutely heard Marishi speak to her, asking if she could stand. She nodded without thinking and began to do so. It took some effort and her cheeks were red after doing so, but she was able to stand. 'No, we couldn't be dead. I wouldn't feel this way if we had joined the Lifestream.' Rae thought bitterly to herself. Though she was relieved as well. Her wife hadn't died, and that was what was most important to her.

 

She bade her follow, and Rae obeyed. They walked for a short time before coming upon Elezen. She stopped short of jumping in front of them. Their pikes and swords warned her that they would use them without hesitation if they sensed the two were of ill intent. Rae stayed back with Marishi and watched as they marched onward, though she jumped when Marishi lunged out and hailed the group. She stayed back, ready to attack if they harmed her or even made an attempt to. She'd die fighting for Marishi's life, even though she was so weak. As they encircled Marishi, Rae thought quickly of a spell to use, but none came to mind. She forgot. Her ears raised in alarm as she tried to delve through her memories. It was there! She could see the words printed plainly on the books and scrolls of her Master, why could she not remember them? They were on the tip of her tongue. She had grown so accustomed to saying them it was automation that she spoke them, but why now could she not remember them? A rough hand grabbed her collar and dragged her from the shrub she hid behind and she put up little fight to stop him. She walked with him to Marishi's side and she stood there. Her leg threatened to buckle and she collapse, but she remained determined.

 

The item the man procured from his pouch caught Rae's attention. She stared at it with obvious intrigue. When the captain spoke again, she understood him that time. She blinked rapidly and her lips parted slightly in awe. What was this creation? It gave the bearer amazing power to speak and understand the language they spoke. It would surely come in handy while Marishi and Rae travelled. Before Rae could think more about it, she was hoisted onto the back of a horse's saddle with another soldier. She wrapped her arms around him and furrowed her brow while looking to Marishi. They would be riding close enough together. Rae kept quiet, however. She was lost in thought. Her aether was gone. She saw and felt it ripped from her. How was it that she still yet lived? They surely were alive still, despite this world being unlike their own. The Elezen who kept her glanced back to check on her. "Are you faring well, fair miss?" He called to her. Rae looked up to him and nodded, a frown still on her face. "Aye. Lost in thought, I presume. Rae your name is, hm? How long have you been on this side of Quon?"

 

Rae blinked up at him and repeated the word he said. "Quon?" She asked. That was not a word she heard before, much less a place she knew of, and the scholars of Sharlaya ensured they kept meticulous detail of maps of the world.

 

"Aye, Quon. It's the country you are in. Perhaps both of you struck your head quite hard?" The man answered with amusement.

 

Rae's eyes darkened and she dropped her head. "Yes, perhaps we did..." She replied gravely. They were not on Hydaelyn any longer, that much she knew now.

 

Rae's thoughts were a whirl as everything happened around them. She kept quiet and to herself as Marishi spoke and gained information about where they were. That portal her aether had ripped into the space teleported them here. Thanks to Marishi's efforts, they were able to get to the same place and in one piece. They travelled the Void. The Void! Rae's heart thundered in her chest. The place where beasts of unspeakable horror derived from. The place where Diabolos and his Queen resided and reigned. She was horrified. What would have happened should they have encountered them on their great Ark? She vowed silently to never traverse there again. And yet... she knew if they were to get back home, they would have to. Would she even want to go back home? The hospitality shown by this Captain of the Guard was second to none from what they received back on Hydaelyn. He did not assume they were whores. He did not dismiss them and ride away. He did not order his platoon to gut them both. While it seemed a bare minimum amount of respect, Rae felt extreme gratitude to him for this.

 

Her thoughts snapped back to present time when he began to describe their world. She listened with utmost attention. She was intrigued. This world was unlike theirs, yet it bore some similarities. The people, first and foremost. These Mithra. They were like herself and Marishi, but unlike them as well. The Taru Taru. Galka. Hume. Rae's eyes were lit up as he delved into the history of their world, going in to detail of the Avatars that helped protect their land. These creatures were certainly a stark contrast from their Eikon counterparts on Hydaelyn. That they would be able to commune with the Eikons as these people did their Avatars. Would they have been able to dissuade Bahamut from bringing the Calamity? Would they convince the gods of the Beastmen to quell their childrens' anger and work together to bring peace to their land?

 

Rae seemed much more lively by the time the captain had to leave. As he bade them farewell, Rae waved to him, thanking him for his information and time to help them. After a pause, Rae turned to Marishi. She gazed into her eyes a moment before her expression drooped. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She reached out and grabbed Marishi's hand. "I'm so sorry I convinced you to join the quest. I'm so sorry I defended Matiseau's honour. I'm so sorry we argued. I'm so sorry I brought us here, so far from home. I don't even know if we can make it back. This is... This is far beyond what I could have imagined would happen. I wish I would have... Gods.... I wish I could have known. I should have left when you told us of the monsters on that island. I should have left when they first attacked us. We were in over our heads and now we're drowning at the bottom of the ocean." Rae's eyes couldn't form tears. She was worn from them, but her face and body seemed to exude sadness and remorse.

 

"I suppose," she said finally. "That we must do what Fracmage and the Cardinal told us. Perhaps we shall yet learn of how to return home. Although, I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in learning about this land... It's... beautiful. It has a welcome charm that I scarcely found back home." Rae glanced around the inn's tavern. The people were happy. They smiled and drank and spoke kindly together. There was no carnal gazes from the soldiers as the women walked passed them. There was no dark corner of the tavern where cloaked figures glowered at everyone from beneath their cowls. This place was at peace, it seemed.

 

Rae turned back to Marishi and smiled a little. "I want to get home as soon as possible, but I worry. What will we be going home to? Our deaths? That monster, Pandemonium. It will render our world asunder. What if we stayed here for a time? At least then the Scions of the Seventh Dawn will have had a chance to stop that Primal--if it even is that." As the words came from her mouth, they tasted bitter to her. Foul. To cower in a world far from the danger that they put upon it. While it wasn't their direct actions that cause it, they let it lose by their inaction and indirect action. Guilt racked her body. She wanted to right the wrongs they were a part of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

11

 

“My heart yearns for this place though I have never been here. I don’t know why. It’s foreign and obviously has its own share of troubles, but I can’t help but look at these residents and be comforted. They aren’t plotting or scheming. They’re not holding flashing knives behind their backs ready to strike. They’re not trying to use our bodies and throw us away like trash.” Marishi absentmindedly touched the corner of a damaged right eye. The Captain had called it ‘disfigured’. He wasn’t wrong. Oddly, it gave her no pain here nor did the Sun give her blind spots. “We aren’t just cast of whores in the spoils of war to be used up and sold into slavery. I don’t know if I even want to go back. You only read about chivalry and kindness of knights in gleaming armor in books of antiquity.” Marishi said.

 

She was serious. A large part of her wanted to abandon Hydalean to her fate. Why was she forced to fight for others who abuse them and cast them out after using their bodies and breaking their minds? At least here, on Vanadiel, they could be treated as an equal. To blend in with these ‘Mithra’.

 

The Captain was right in that they had attracted a bit of attention to themselves. People wanted to see the exotic race that has never appeared in the books of history for themselves. Most kept their head lowered in respect, others stared, one especially young Elvaan – Elezen – approached Marishi and shyly asked for her to dance with him. He couldn’t have seen more than 16 summers. Marishi looked at Rae and laughed. Neither had been treated so gently. “Yes, my young and enrapturing Knight, I will dance with you. Though, I hope you do not mind if I took the lead?” Marishi asked him. He was too young to know how to actually dance. His long legs still wobbly like a doe’s.

 

Marishi stood up and gently took the boys hand in her own. She placed his right hand on her hip which caused his friends to cheer him on and a blush to rush to his face. She took his other hand in hers and said “In my land, we call this the box step. Follow my footing and you will attune to the flow. Feel the music and feel the trance of the movement.” Even though the boy was but a child, he towered over Marishi. She looked very frail and in a way, regal showing this child how to dance.

 

They swayed to the music being played, awkwardly at first as Marishi had to bend his movements to her will, but he picked it up quickly. She looked to his friends who were smiling and talking to themselves then turned to the boy. “They put you up to this I see. To see how brave you are. To approach me and ask for my hand. Boys. You never change.” Marishi quietly said to him laughing. She was actually enjoying herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she had enjoyed herself. With no weight of the outside world bearing down on her. “You can hold me closer, brave and valiant knight. Yours are the arms that shield the defenseless and pierce the darkness.” She said. Loudly enough for the boy's friends to hear. “You will be the talk of your class tomorrow I’d suspect. You who have made a maiden enraptured under your spell of gallantry and valor.” He stared at Marishi who was obviously enamored. “Thank you my lady, you speak kindly of me though I am the weakest of my squad.” He said plainly. Marishi had him under her spell. He could hide nothing. “You know it’s funny, brave knight,” she said as she rested her head against his chest. “I was also the weakest of the litter where I came from. I was beaten every day by mean who would want nothing more to see me fail or at the bottom of the river.” She saw his widen at the shock and disgust someone would show a woman so fair. “But I did not let them. Every day they would beat me. They would laugh at me. They would mock me. I was but a woman. Worse, I was a Miquot’e woman who are little more than slaves their pleasure districts trying to join their illustrious peacekeeping coalition of Samurai. Every time they beat me and I thought I would die, I knew I was stronger than them.” The boy was shocked “How terrible! A woman so fair to be treated so poorly! Our country may not be perfect, but our creed is to protect those who cannot help themselves! And we would gladly die for the opportunity to see honor and goodness rise above tyranny and evil.” Marishi smiled. The confidence of youth. I thought the same way. Maybe it was different here, but war is war, and there is no honor or gallantry in war. She thought.

 

After a moment she continued with her story. “They would beat me, but day by day, I would get slightly better and better. Until one day, I cut the highest ranking student down, shoving him into the ground, this time his blood spattering on the pure white rocks under our feet. Of course, he challenged me again, where I triumphed over him time and again. I beat them all to become the head of my class, even forcing draws with the Sensei. Learn from your failures, my brave knight. Do not let them consume you, let them temper you as a blacksmith hammers metal into one of the finest weapons the realm has known. Learn from your mistakes, and you will triumph over all and be the beacon you aspire to be.”

 

The music had ended. The boy was hesitant to let Marishi go. “Goodbye’s are hard my gallant knight. So we won’t say goodbye. Until next we meet again.” Marishi said with a smile as she arched up on her tiptoes and kissed the boy on his cheek and whispered, “You will be the talk of your class. The boy that caused a woman from another world and time to fall for him in a single night.” She laughed, bowed to the knight thanking him for the dance and returned to her table.

 

Marishi had a smile on her face and she looked at Rae. “Oh do not stare at me so! I remember what it was like at his age. Being the smallest. And the picked on. This should award him the respect of his peers he deserves. Plus, for an Elezen, he was somewhat handsome.” Marishi joked. “Shall we retire?” She lifted her hand up to Rae, where she took it and hand in hand walked to the bartender and requested that they retire for the evening.

  
The bartender smiled at them and motioned them to follow him to the top of the stairs. At the top, the hallway was dim and difficult to see. By instinct, Marishi let go of Rae’s hand and loosened her Gordian Katana in its sheath, to the alarm of the bartender. “My apologies. Where we come from there have been hallways just like this one and just as dark where knives were bared to snatch the lifeblood from our backs,” Marishi said, slightly embarrassed. The Bartender responded by grabbing a handful of candles placing them in dark spots on the floor and lighting them, revealing the hall in full light. “Thank you. I know, it’s an odd concern and I apologize for your inconvenience. Marishi said blushing. The bartender waved it off as it were nothing and showed them to their room.

 

It was well decorated. Had its own fireplace, tasteful portraits hung from the wall, a couch, a breakfast nook by the eastern windows, A writing desk, rugs of cloth and hides, and even a large and full-scale bathroom. Fully equipped with a tub and a shower with drains cut into the stone tile. The sleeping area looked clean and orderly. Fresh sheets with light blankets. It was still in the hot months and heavy blankets weren’t needed. Marishi was impressed.

 

“This rivals Mor Dhona in amenities. It may even overtake it. They have their own plumbing system as well as drainage and aqueduct systems that feed every building. They all seem to work.” Marishi said clearly impressed. A thought occurred to her. “You know, we haven’t been able to properly bathe in I don’t know how long and our garments and weapons could use retooling. What say you bathe while I shower. Don’t worry, there is a privacy partition between the two if you’re concerned.” Marishi laughed.

 

“The moon has risen and she is in full wax this evening. For the first time in what could be years, a cloud doesn’t pass over the sky. The moon is able to shine her light down in full brilliance.” Marishi said looking out the window. “My guess would be that the Sun will rise and be bright and life-giving. Her’s will be a gentle embrace encouraging life to bloom and not wither on the morrow.”

 

Marishi went to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was a bit worse for the wear. Little sleep and the stress of their flight had caused her body strain and was at its tipping point. She turned the shower on to the hottest setting, disrobed, and stood underneath the falling water, watching all the caked on mud, blood, dirt, fear, and pain wash away with the water.

 

Clean, she got out of the shower, dried her hair somewhat, and placed a towel above her bosom that stopped at her upper thigh. She dried off and replaced the towel with a clean white cotton robe.

 

A soft knock came on the door. It was the bartender's wife. Asking if Marishi and Rae wanted their clothing and armor refitted and mended. Marishi folded her Osode, lords coat, chainmail, kote, tights, and boots to her. Rae did the same. She promised to have them back first thing in the morning.

 

“I have to say, I’m impressed and a little overwhelmed by these people’s generosity. Normally, I would be trying to figure out what angle they were playing, but I don’t sense one.” Marishi said, amazed. “So, we know some of the histories of this world. What I don’t know is the topography. I found a map that should help us understand where we are in relation to everything else.

 

She unrolled the map on the dining table and placed two candle holders on each end and began to study it.

 

“Okay, so we are in the Kingdom of Sand’Oria. On the Quon continent to the north in the “Norvallen” region. It looks like to the south is the Republic of Bastok. Home of the Humes and Galka. Gustaberg being their region. To the north of us is harder to make out. It’s covered in snow and even has a glacier there. It’s a good thing there are symbols on this map, otherwise, we’d wouldn’t be able to read this!” Marishi laughed. On the right is another continent, the “Midartia” continent? Where to the far south is the Federation of Windurst and school of magic? The TaruTaru and Mitra reside there. Smack in the middle of the three nations on a small island with what looks like bridges connecting the mainland is another city-state. “Jeuno”. The Captain said something about them being an economic powerhouse and convergence point for all the people on the continents at one point for another.” Marishi focused on the map, her brow furrowed.

 

“There are islands to the south and east of Windurst, but I can’t read what they’re called and there are no symbols there besides tonberries and pirates. The south and west also has a large body of land, but I can’t tell what it’s called. Most of it looks like a desert with what looks like ants drawn on it.” Marishi flipped the map over. “Oh great, there’s MORE. Because it wasn’t complicated enough as it is. To the east of even Windurst is another city-state across the sea. Twin Snakes is its banner. ‘Aht Urghan’ possibly. I can’t make any of these symbols out. I have no idea what they mean. On the far west, across the sea next to Bastok, there is another continent. Strange. Nearly no symbols are drawn on this one. But it consists of a fledgling city-state … ‘Adolouin’. I think. There’s another work ‘Naakual’. I have no idea what it means. We will have to interrogate the captain about these place in the morning.” Marishi said drowsily.

 

“I think it’s time we retire for the night, my love. Look. We get to sleep in a real bed, next to a real fire, where we are clean, fed, protected, and safe.” Marishi said happily with a smile on her lips. “Two days ago I would have balked at the notion. Yet here we are. A gift I will take it as. A gift from this ‘Altana’. Come to bed with me.” Marishi beckoned Rae to the bed.

 

They settled in and with Marishi in her side, legs tucked slightly up, Rae held her wife from the back sleeping in the same posture. They both slept soundly through the night with no ominous dreams to haunt them or nightmares to frightening them.

 

Rae watched with joy in her eyes as Marishi danced with the young man. She had no fear over her wife swooning for the man. Their bond was not to be tested by anything. Steel, time, disaster. Come what may, they'd stay together. She was, however, jealous. She longed to dance with her wife like that. How long had it been? They never shared a true dance in too many years. "Ah ha! A rapier," came a voice from beside her. Rae turned, a brow piqued as she faced the man who spoke to her. He was an Elezen as well, or, Elvaan as they were known in this realm. "M'lady, are you perchance a Red Mage?"

 

A small, polite smile crossed her features. "I am, good ser." She answered him. He asked permission to take a seat before he sat beside her. "Do you practice the art as well?"

 

He nodded proudly. "That I do, pretty miss! Many moons have I fought with a rapier and dagger in hand! I daresay I've gained power enough to best most black mages in this room, despite not knowing how to cast their stronger spells. Ha ha!" The Elvaan seemed quite eccentric. Rae's eyes lit up as he spoke, but her head tilted to the side.

 

"Dagger?" She asked curiously.

 

"Aye," the man responded, withdrawing his blade and placing it gently on the table. Rae gazed at it and furrowed her brows. "You look confused, miss. Do you not wield a dagger from where you hail?"

 

Rae shook her head and glanced back to him. "No, ser. The art I learned would make daggers... rather unconventional. There's no chance to wield a dagger when you're trying to manage your magicite." Rae explained, chuckling.

 

"Would you permit me to examine your rapier, miss?" He asked, holding his hand out. Rae hesitated a moment. Normally she would flat out refuse a stranger to hold her weapon for fear of them running off with it, but he seemed kind, friendly, even. He wanted only to help her it seemed. Swallowing, Rae retrieved her rapier from the loop at her waist and placed it and her magicite upon the table. The Elvaan's eyes widened as he stared at the weapon, then took it into his hands, holding it carefully, like it were a glass weapon. Rae shifted uneasily, thinking he was judging her based on her weapon. The fact that she did not wield a dagger must mean that she was incompetent. "M'lady, what origin is the material that makes this blade?" He asked in a whisper.

 

"The scale of Bahamut," she answered hesitantly. "My master crafted it for me after I went back to the mainland"

 

"Bahamut's scale?!" He exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn to them, though he lowered his head and voice quickly. "Bahamut from... your realm?" Rae nodded, lowering her head as well, though she knew not why. "Astounding... is the Bahamut from your realm as... unapproachable as ours is?"

 

Rae smiled a weak smile before going on to tell him of the tale of Bahamut from Hydaelyn and the Calamity he caused. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as she told the tale. He then reverently placed the rapier down on the table, examined the magicite, then placed that down as well. He seemed to be mulling over the tale she had told him. "Ser," Rae asked, fetching her rapier and crystal and returning them to her sides. "Would you teach me the art of dual-wielding weapons? I would like to use a dagger as well-"

 

She was cut off when he raised his hand and shook his head. "No, m'lady. I fear that teaching you the art of wielding a dagger with your glorious rapier would be an insult to your potential. Your partner and you have access to any place in Quon, yes?" Rae nodded her head and he hummed, a deep rumble from his chest as his eyes darkened and he leaned forward onto the table, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. "You should go to Tavnazia. There is a school of Red Mages there who can teach you. I would advise you learn to dual-wield another rapier. I feel that this might be a... sign of sorts. For you are blessed with a weapon from the Bahamut of your world while the Bahamut of our world resides near Tavnazia. What a strange coincidence..."

 

Rae's ears raised suddenly. Bahamut existed in this world as well. Was he the same as theirs? No, surely not. He lived on the planet but did not wish to destroy it. Perhaps it was because of the Allagan tampering that the Bahamut she knew and had attuned to had made him so bloodthirsty? Rae sighed. There was no escaping him, even when her aether was split from his and they were on a different planet, he still found a way to return to her life. "Thank you for your information, good ser. I will do as you suggest and leave for Tavnazia. I do wish to learn more of this dual-wielding."

 

The Elvaan smiled to her, proud with her decision. "I feel that you will be happy with what you learn. And do not limit it to just dual-wielding! Learn more from my kin about the art of Red Mage! Perhaps there is something we could teach you, and what you could teach us." He chuckled, then took his leave, bowing to Rae and thanking her for her time. It was then that Marishi had finished dancing.

 

As Marishi returned to their table, Rae gave her wife a teasing glare, though her lips betrayed the look she tried to give. "Of course, my love," she responded, giggling softly while getting to her feet with Marishi's hand to help her. Her thoughts were swimming. She wanted to go to Tavnazia. She wished to learn to wield dual weapons. She wished to become stronger, and she believed doing this would help her get there. But how to express this to Marishi? This was an adventure she'd have to take if she wanted to feel strong again, however. Without her aether aspected with Bahamut's, Rae felt weak. She felt as though she could not defend herself, much less her wife.

 

Bathed, dried, in a clean set of pyjamas, Rae climbed into the bed and snuggled up behind Marishi, her face nestled into her hair and she breathed in deeply while closing her eyes. She'd speak to her tomorrow of this, after she had some more time to think of it.

 

The Sun rose, greeting them with the pleasant warmth that filled their room. It seemed brighter, more cheerful than the Sun from Hydaelyn. As Rae awoke, she slowly remembered all that had happened. The Primal, the woman, Matiseau's new-found power, the portal, her aether being ripped from her... Rae shivered as she remembered the sensation. Though she dreamt peacefully that night, there was so much behind them that was frightening. This new world... it was peaceful, serene. She turned her head, gazing out the window at the clear, blue sky. Marishi was still in her arms, so she slipped her arm from beneath her and silently walked across the floor and sat in front of the vanity, braiding part of her hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. Some of her hair was too short to be pulled into the braid and ponytail, so it hung around her face, framing it with her red locks. Once done, Rae stood up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked to the other side of the room, pulling on the gear gifted to them that sat on the table. A red, gold-trimmed jacket and skirt with a plain leather tunic to go beneath. Pants, that hung loosely around her legs, letting them breathe, and a pair of armor-plated boots that rose mid-shin. A hat came with it, but Rae opted to not put it on. It looked too similar to a uniform. She didn't wish to seem rude to Francmage, however, so she tucked the hat under her arm to wear later. Maybe. Before she left, Rae walked back to the bed and tenderly brushed the back of her fingers across Marishi's cheek, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. Once done, she left their room.

 

Rae walked outside and sucked in the fresh air. Everything about the world seemed brighter, cleaner, happier. Perhaps she could forget everything that happened back on Eureka if they spent some time here? "Hail! Good morning, Miss Rae!" Called out a familiar voice. Rae turned to see the man from last night. Rae flashed a pleasant smile to him as he approached her and bowed. Rae finally could see him in full gear. It was similar to hers in a way, but different. Fur trimmed his collar, his clothes were purple and gold, and he wore his gods-awful hat. She couldn't help but giggle at his appearance. "Rest assured, Miss Rae. The clothes I don are the finest a Red Mage could ask for! You'd do well to wear your hat, as it distinguishes you and allows others to know you take your calling quite seriously." He advised, seeming to know that Rae was laughing at his outfit.

 

"Ahh," she replied, feigning being reprimanded. "Do clothes make the Red Mage, good ser?" Rae asked, resting her hand on her rapier.

 

The Elvaan laughed as well and shook his head. "Nay, fair lady, but it does a Red Mage well to show others they are a force to be reckoned with. No one will bother a Red Mage in full uniform as they look imposing and well-practised. Come, Miss Rae. Humour me and place on your hat!"

 

With a sigh, Rae pulled the hat on her head, her ears folding down to hide under the brim of the hat. The Elvaan laughed heartily at that. "Oh, take it off, take it off! You've proven your point, Miss Rae!" A few others around also chuckled, watching the spectacle. Rae's cheeks burned as she pulled the hat off and tucked it under her arm once more. "Here, to replace your hat." He delved into the satchel at his side and rummaged around a bit before procuring a single blue hair clip with what appeared to be a purple fairy on the tip. Rae took it gratefully and handed the older Elvaan her hat as she used both hands to put the hairpin in her hair, pulling back some of her bangs to pin them out of her face.

 

"This is much better, thank you, ser." Rae said with relief, then bowed to him.

 

He met her bow with a nod of his head. "Please, call me Raminel. Now, I did not haunt the doorstep of this inn hoping to give you a hair clip. I wished to see your skill as a Red Mage!" He proclaimed loudly, raising his harms out with exuberance. Rae's eyes blinked rapidly, clearly shocked. Display her powers? Others gathered around, suddenly intrigued by the possibility of witnessing the skill of a Red Mage, moreso, the powers of one from a world not of their own. Rae's cheeks flushed again and she suddenly grew timid.

 

"I fear there is not much to show now," she answered quietly. She felt hollow. She recalled not remembering the spells and partially wondered if it was because of Bahamut's aether being torn from her that she forgot her skills as a Red Mage. "Besides, I wouldn't wish to simply send my powers about wildly. Unless you have a dummy or a fiend-"

 

Raminel laughed again. He seemed much happier than any person Rae had ever met with how often he laughed. "Of course, of course. Come, there is a striking dummy specifically for the purpose of practising magic upon." He waved his hand and beckoned her to follow, to which she did. They did not venture far from the inn. Through an alleyway they were led to a secured area with a row of dummies line up, ready to be practised upon. As the group gathered, Rae swallowed and ran through her memories. She could recall the spells she knew, thankfully. Clearing her mind, she closed her eyes and began whispering her spells. She drew out her rapier and attached the crystal to its pommel and channelled aether through it, causing it to glow a bright, reddish-purple glow before she sent a red blast towards a dummy. It absorbed the damage easily, but with her spell cast successfully, she chained it with her Veraero, sending a blast of wind hurdling towards the dummy. From behind her, the crowed gasped and whistled in awe. Drawing the rapier to her again, she channelled aether through the crystal for another spell of Verstone, sending rocks summoned from her crystal flying to the dummy, she then chained it with a blast of electricity that rippled across the dummy's frame, blue sparks dancing over it until they were absorbed. The crowd behind Rae clapped and cheered, impressed with her spells that they hadn't seen before. The process repeated a few times as Rae grew more confident. She moved around this time while chaining her spells together until she felt her balance reach maximum. The crowd was in an uproar at how flawlessly she executed each spell. Her showmanship only made it all the greater.

 

Rae prepared her finale. Raising her weapon-hand, she allowed her free hand to conjure a set of 6 aetherial swords, all different from the next. At her command, they flew to the dummy, riddling it with holes. Rae then jumped into the air, flipping, then summoned 6 more blades and sent them flying towards the dummy. Rae's next ability conjured fire that caused the dummy to burst into flames. She then sent another, large blast of red magic at the dummy, nearly destroying it. Her blade began to glow a bright red aura. Rae then sent a summoned whip flying at the dummy and she pulled herself towards it. As she flew in closer, the sensation reminded her of Matiseau countering her, pulling her closer to him to rip her aether from her. Rae's heart leapt in a panic and once she got to the dummy, she staggered backwards and fell onto her rear, her rapier clattering to the ground beside her as its light slowly faded. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she stared at the burning dummy, her arms trembling. She couldn't hear the crowd cheering behind her anymore, only the pounding of her heart in her chest.

 

Slowly, she began to climb to her feet, but a hand stretched out to give her aid. Raminel stood before her, smiling softly while offering to help her to her feet. She gladly accepted his hand and took her weapon from him as he had fetched it before he pulled her up. "You have such amazing skill, Miss Rae," he said to her, patting her shoulder. "That dummy is designed to absorb any kind of magic, and here you have destroyed it! Be proud of your skill. It's nothing to talk down of!" Rae could only smile to him. Her heart still thundered in her chest and her hands still shook, but she was slowly calming down. "You should break fast, however. Go back to the inn. You've caused quite the spectacle with your skill, and I suspect people will talk of it for quite some time!" Raminel exclaimed proudly to her. As they walked, the crowd parted and followed them out of the alleyway and dispersed, all expressing their awe and gratitude to Rae for showing them her skills. Some even asked her to show her how it was done, but she politely declined teaching them, as she needed to rest now.

 

Making her way back to the inn, Rae sat at a table and heaved a sigh. The table was situated near the entrance, beside a window that overlooked the street. She stared outside at the passers by. Their clothes were so strange and their personalities so different than what she was used to. It was like everyone knew one another in this city and they were so kind and cordial. "Would you like the breakfast, ma'am?" Asked the waitress, a Hyur--or rather, a Hume. She was pretty with dark hair and eyes and a pleasant smile on her face.

 

"Ah, yes, please," Rae answered, smiling back to her. "Uhm... did my partner come downstairs yet?" She asked urgently.

 

The waitress was put off by her sudden question and she stammered a bit before finally answering. "I didn't see her. The other strange Mithra that you were with last night? I haven't seen her come downstairs. I'm sorry." With a smile, Rae waved her hand and bade her thank you and allowed her to fetch her breakfast. Only 20 minutes had passed, but she felt like it had been hours already. She would wait for Marishi, then tell her of what was said last night and what happened this morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12

 

Marishi awoke to find Rae already up and out of bed. A rare occurrence. Marishi was typically the one to rise before her wife.

 

She dressed in her garb she had on when pulled into this world, placed her Tanto on the small of her back, her Wakizashi blade up on her hip and finally her Gordian Katana above the Wakizashi as was customary for a Samurai to wear their weapons.

 

Marishi was quiet walking down the stairs and she slipped out the front unnoticed. She could hear in the distance the sound of magic and cheers. Rae. Must have the entire city enraptured. She took this time to walk the streets of the city to attempt to get to know it a bit better. She walked out into a clearing where several people stood at wooden kiosks yelling and slamming Gil down. An Auction House.

 

Marishi passed the courtyard and continued on until she found herself in front of a fountain. The water was clear and bright falling like a cool rain to its basin below. To her left was a Tavern, but also a large stage was set in it. As if there were plays held there. Looking at the building, Marishi didn’t notice the woman in black approach her until she was upon her.

 

Marishi placed her hand on her Katana and crouched down in a defensive position. The woman raised her hands and said “I’m not your enemy Mistress Ten. I’m simply here to provide you with a message.” The Woman bowed in a Far Eastern fashion. Confused, Marishi bowed in acknowledgment. “So, you do know something of our ways and customs. You wear you Katana in a most peculiar way and that you have two of them. Most interesting. I’d be interested in looking at your weapon if you would grant me the honor.” The woman went on. Marishi was still startled from being snuck up on. Not many could perform a feat. “You said you had a message for me, miss? ...” Marishi said. “How rude of me! My name is Kagero. I am a Ninja from the Far East and escort to Sir Tenzen.” Kagero said. Marishi looked at her alarmed. “Did you say Tenzen? The name Tenzen?” Kagero was taken aback by Marishi’s sudden aggressiveness. “Yes, that is his name. I am his escort and retainer. It is from him and another that has reached out to you.” Kagero didn’t seem like she was lying. “Who is this ‘other’?” Kagero bowed and said, “Mistress Ten, I’m not allowed to divulge that information at this time.” Marishi, sighing, asked, “What’s the message?” Kagero smiled and eagerly divulged the information she was told. “You have been invited to cove city of Norg, wherein those caverns do the greatest of Samurai often go for training and guidance. Frankly, they want to what you can do and if you can help their own teachings. Maybe walk away with some new skills of your own.” Kagero said slowly. “The way is far as Norg is known as a Pirate’s hideout. You would need to board an airship to Khazam, enter the Yuhtunga Jungle, navigate it to the Sea Serpent Grotto, to reach Norg.” Marishi scoffed. “In ten minutes, I’ll have forgotten about all you’ve told me. None of that helps me girl.” Kagero bowed in apology “My apologies Mistress Ten. Of course, arriving in Khazam you will be furnished with a local guide that will escort you to the cove. My masters have also seen fit to book a private airship for your use to getting on the island plus expenditures.” She held out a sack that was heavy with coins. “I’ve not agreed to this yet. I am a refugee to your world coming from mine that is slowly being consumed. Forgive me if I’m wary of random courtesy and kindness, Miss Kagero. I will take your offer into consideration.” Marishi said. Kagero replied, “Oh of course! Take all the time needed. When you have made your decision, come to this fountain and I will be here.” She turned to leave. “Kagero.” Marishi called. “Yes, mistress?” Kagero answered. “The man you mentioned. ‘Tenzen’. He doesn’t wear full Samurai battle regalia lacquered in the red, does he? His hair isn’t black, shaved at the sides, and worn in a top knot is it? He doesn’t have a Katana that’s called the Phoenix Blade, does he?” Marishi said warily. There was silence for a moment, Kagero trying to interpret the words. Finally, she said, “… Yes, you have described my master down to his weapon. Have you met him before? Do you know who he is? How have you come to have such information?” Marishi thought about lying, but to lie to this girl would be a waste of time. She knew lies and truths. “Yes – No. Not in person. I thought him nothing more than a fairy tale. In my world, there is a story about a man named ‘Tenzen’. Dressed in how I described. He would save the Far East from calamity time and again with his Four Lords. The Kami’s Byakko, Seriyu, Suzaku, and Genbu. It’s a children’s story mothers say to their children to instill honor and justice in them. Odd that the Tenzen on my world would look like the Tenzen on your world. Thank you for your time Kagero. You won’t wait long for your answer.” Kagero bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

Marishi’s head was clouded by the conversation that was just had as she walked back to the Inn. She opened the door to see Rae already at the table eating. Marishi smiled and sat next to her. “Yes, I’ll have what she has just about devoured, thank you,” Marishi said to the waitress.

 

Marishi turned towards Rae. “Your bouts of magical mayhem come out in a satisfactory conclusion? I could hear you halfway across the city!” Marishi teased her wife. Marishi noticed that there was something on Rae’s mind. Something she was struggling with. She could guess what it was. Marishi went first.

 

“I had an interesting conversation just now. I have received an invitation to a place called Norg that is to be the training center for all Samurai on the mainland. All expenses paid for of course, through an unknown benefactor and a man who calls himself ‘Tenzen’. I’m to believe that this Tenzen appears exactly how he did on Hydalean. Maybe he wasn’t just a fairy tale. Anyway, this place, Norg, is quite some ways east across the sea in the jungle. But it gets better. In order to get to Norg, one has to pass through a village called ‘Khazam’. A village consisting of none other but Mithra.” Marishi held an ironic smile.

 

She looked at Rae and could see her soul torn. “They offered you something the same I presume Sunlight. They want you to go to their schools to help teach them your techniques. And your destination isn’t exactly nearby mine.” Marishi said to Rae. “Sadly, it is not.” Francmage arrived and sat down across from them. “Truth be told, I was the one who sent word to Norg about you, and Tavnazia about you. They are about as opposite as one can get, actually. Tavnazia is off the coast of the Sand’Orian mainland, while the Elishimo Lowlands are far past the Federation of Windurst. Al Zhabi is closer to Norg than Windurst is.” Francmage managed a weak smile. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries. “You did this without our consent? Why? Weren’t we supposed to stay in the city as hidden as we could and find a way to back to our world?” Marishi asked with venom in her voice. “I wasn’t trying to deceive you, Mistress. The information in which we seek isn’t readily available here and is going to require extensive reading and journaling to find anything even related to it. I’m sorry my friends, I wish I had better news.” He seemed genuinely distraught and frustrated at himself for failing his two new friends. “It’s alright. Nothing for it now. Your words speak wisdom in reaching out to the guild masters of our trade. But Rae cannot attend the Academy while I attend the Samurai guild. We would have to pick one or the other.” Marishi said. The thought of them splitting up never entering her mind. “If I may, Mistress Ten. I would suggest that due to time constraints, you split up, perform your duties, and meet back at, let’s say Jeuno when training is complete.” Francmage cautiously advised.

 

It was the most logical of the steps to take. Marishi knew that. But her heart denied the possibility at all. But her mind reviewing the situation could only see them splitting as the only viable option. Marishi turned suddenly towards Rae “I don’t want to leave you. Only say the word and I’ll be at your side. But if you think this is the best course of action, I will defer to your good judgment my beautiful Sun.” She turned towards Francmage and asked “How quickly can the airships be readied if we choose this route? Supplies, equipment, medical provisions?” Francmage waved the words “All taken care of Mistress Ten. My talent is in logistics. Your Airships will be fueled and ready to sail Tomorrow!” Marishi looked at Francmage and said “Thank you. We are tenuously agreeing to this plan. Prepare what needs to be prepared. Thank you, Francmage. You have yet again given us a path with we could not see one. But if you would excuse us, I’d like to be alone with my wife for a few moments.” Francmage stood up silently, bowed to them both, and left the area.

 

Marishi looked at Rae with tears in her eyes and said “Rae …”

 

Rae scowled at Francmage. He certainly was bold to be doing these things behind their back. No wonder Raminel was so interested in her. He was sent to her. Part of her felt betrayed, but she knew he had good intentions behind it. Perhaps it was her desire to feel like she was worth her salt even without the aether of Bahamut to strengthen her. At the suggestion that the two split up, Rae lifted her gaze and stared wide-eyed at Francmage. Leave Marishi's side? They hadn't been separated for so long. And to go so far apart, the whole continent... Rae gripped her napkin tightly and breathed steadily, despite the inner storm she was feeling. What if something should happen to them both? How will the other learn? What if it could have been avoided if they both were together? What if things go wrong while they're teaching the students at their respective schools? What if this was all a grand rouse and they were going to kill them?

 

She had to force her thoughts to quell, not letting the panic set in. This wasn't a trap, and she knew it. Francmage has only ever wanted to help them, so she couldn't hold him in the same light she held others in from Hydaelyn. As Marishi bade him to allow them a moment alone, Rae turned to Marishi, tears in her eyes as well. They had to do this. They had to become stronger. This would be in their best interest. "Marishi," she whimpered before pushing her chair out and darting to the other side of the table so she could throw her arms around Marishi. She allowed the tears to flow freely, but she did not sob or wail. This was good for them. They needed to do this. "Oh, my Moonlight... I don't want to leave you. I don't. If only those schools were closer... but they are not. And this... this opportunity we cannot pass up," Rae pulled away, tears still rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "We can teach these people what we know, and they can teach us. It's... it's good repayment for what they've done for us so far." She was speaking more to convince herself than Marishi. Rae took her wife's hands in hers and she pressed her knuckles against her own forehead and closed her eyes while trying to stabilize herself. Once the tears stopped, Rae looked to Marishi and smiled, sniffing slightly. "It won't do to cry and mope our last day together. Come, my Lune. We will enjoy this day and give us fond memories to look back on when we feel lonely. Perhaps it will make the distance much smaller." Rae stood and pulled on her wife's hands, bringing her with her as they set out to the city.

 

They spent the day together, hand in hand. Together they explored the city, drinking in the sights and scenery. The smells and sounds were a blissful medley to their day as they ventured out. Rae could not resist the call of a sweets stand selling candies she had seen before, but not in the fashion they were selling them. She bought a small bag to take with her to Tavnazia. People followed them and gazed upon the two, but never interrupted them as it was clear they did not wish to be stopped. Their hands held and fingers interlocked wherever they went. Though they were to be separated physically, their hearts and spirits would remain together. As the day began to wind down, a play began within the tavern that Marishi spotted earlier. The two entered the building and picked a seat and ordered food for their table and indulged in the spectacle. There were plays and performances on Hydaelyn, but nothing quite like this. The performers danced and a group played music nearby on the stage. The dance was in perfect unison and wonderfully choreographed. Rae couldn't help but laugh and clap her hands happily. She wished she could join them in dancing. It had been so long! Still, though, she remained in her seat, but she bobbed her head a bit and tapped her feet.

 

Once the show ended and they walked back, Rae would steal kisses from her wife along the way to the inn. Once at their door, Rae was giggling and kissing her wife, making opening the door quite difficult for the both of them. As another guest came up the stairs, Marishi and Rae pulled away, cheeks red and hair slightly messy. The man gave the two a brief glance before smiling and shaking his head, then going into his own room while Marishi and Rae finally made their way into theirs. Once the door closed, Rae pounced, cupping Marishi's face and kissing her deeply. She stepped backwards, guided by Marishi until they were laying on the bed where they made their night to remember. The Moon's silver shine was the only light in their room, bathing the two in it's beautiful gleam.

 

The next morning, Rae woke up before Marishi. They laid together, limbs tangled together. She stirred a bit, adjusting her arms and legs to a more comfortable spot before she buried her face into Marishi's neck and hummed happily, enjoying the feel of her wife's bare flesh against hers. "Mmm... good morning, my Moon. How did you sleep?" Yesterday was just what she needed. Though they were to be apart for so long, she didn't feel so bad about it. Their memories would keep them together in heart and mind, which was all she needed to help her. "Are you ready to go soon? If you aren't, I will tell Francmage to go away and we will stay together longer." Rae giggled and kissed Marishi's cheek. Behind her, her tail flicked and swished back and forth, showing her playful attitude.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

13

 

“With all my heart, no,” Marishi said sadly. She was not playful. A pall a settled over her and the storm clouds of her own despair began to rumble as to thunder. “But it is what’s decided. Though your destination sounds much better than mine.” Marishi managed a weak smile.

 

They had nothing when they came to Vanadiel, but through Francmage and other donations, they were able to rearm, reforge, and resupply. Even more so than they would have on Hydalean. Marishi dressed in her normal battle attire. She couldn’t help but look at Rae in that Red outfit. “The hat suits you. It really does! I love the feather. Are they really going to make you wear that? Is it really supposed to amplify your spell casting? Well, at least it’s tailored to you.” Marishi looked at Rae up and down. Her tights hugging her thighs, calf high pointed boots, detailed and elaborately adorned frock. “I suppose it could be worse.” Marishi sighed, it was time.

  
They were to head down to the port below the city. There, two airships waited in the mooring for their lone passengers. Francmage had spared no expense. The cost alone must be astronomical. Marishi felt heavier and heavier the closer she got to the port. As they came in sight, they saw Francmage, ready to see them off.

 

“My friends! It is good that we are to see each other again! It won’t be for the last time, though time waits for no man, they say. I have a final gift for you two. Rae had mentioned that you haven’t been apart in some years. This separation must be very difficult and I am sorry.” He had a look of genuine remorse as if he were the one that split the land up. “I know this is paltry in comparison, but take these. They’re link pearls. This pair will allow you to communicate with me if need be, and this other pair is for you two alone. That way you will at least be able to hear each other’s voice. Marishi, I fear your journey will be a bit more involved than Rae’s. The cove that the Samurai and Ninja choose as their headquarters is somewhat out of the way. But worry not, I have procured a guide for when you arrive in the village. I’m told she’s the best guide and tracker that side of the continent.” Francmage said.

  
“Ser Francmage. I have lived a long life and I have been in many houses, but never have I found one so honorable and giving as yours. You don’t even know us, yet you vouch for us and are ready to defend us. You are a breed long since perished on my home. You are a true knight. A man of honor and integrity. I am grateful to know you.” Marishi said to the knight. She meant every word. She had heard tales of chivalrous knights defending maidens from terrible dragons as a child. She had seen the houses of Ishgard. They attempted to emulate being a knight. This man before her lived it. “Thank you. I don’t know how to repay your infinite kindness.” Francmage found his words again. His voice was soft and comforting. He took his hand under Marishi’s chin and lifted her head up to look at him. She had tears in her blotched and undamaged eyes. “Not all partings are woeful my dearest Marishi. We stand on the verge of a new chapter. We will forge our peoples and we will get you home. That I swear to you.” Marishi smiled. “Yes, yes. If there’s a home to even go back to.” She said wearily.

 

“Rae.” Marishi turned towards her wife, holding her close. “I don’t have the words to tell you how much I love you. They don’t exist. I don’t have the heart to say goodbye. So, I won’t.” She said congested from crying. “I’ll let you know when I’ve safely landed in Khazam. Until we meet again, my brother, and my Solar.” She turned sharply on her heel and moved quickly to the awaiting airship. If she lingered, she would lose heart.

 

She boarded the airship to be greeted by the Captain of the ship. He had thick white hair with a cap pulled over his head. He wasn’t elderly, though he wasn’t a boy anymore. “Welcome aboard the Reliant, Mistress Ten. I’ve been appraised of what I needed to be and where your destination is. Shall we be off?” His gravely voice was brisk and to the point. All Marishi could do is nod. She was content to sit in the cargo bay the entire flight, but walking up the stairs to the deck the Captain called out “Vanadiel isn’t much, but she does have some sights to see. Come out on deck. Clear your head. Let the wind and open skies lift your heart, girl.” Marishi thought about it a moment. She stood up and headed to the deck. “We’re shoving off now. Looks like the other is as well.” The airships pulled anchor at the same time and began their lurch to full speed. Marishi looked at the other airship. She could almost see Rae, staring at her from the deck. Both ships pulled away from the dock and in open sea, they went full power. Their propellers spun and their crystal engines caused the ships to glide on the water, their reflections like glass.

 

Both Captains ascended at the same time and began to gain altitude. Then, the two crossed each other on the starboard side. Marishi headed south and east. Rae headed north and west. Marishi stared at the shrinking airship until she couldn’t see it anymore. As sadness was creeping to overwhelm her, the Captain called. “Look to your right! Do you see that? That’s called the Crag of Mea! It’s said to house a fragment of the Mothercrystal! They say it was built by the ancients long ago! Even this high up, it’s still massive and can be seen for malms!” Marishi walked over to her right. The Captain was right. The structure was huge. From that structure, there was an enclosed walkway or tube that reminded her of a spine. “It’s a conduit. An amplifier. They built their own lifestream.” Marishi said. To low for the Captain to hear. She looked at it with newfound awe. The amount of dedication that would have taken was staggering to Marishi.

 

Soon the craggy desert gave way to green plains and small rivers. “We’re now entering the Sarutabaruta quadrant! Ruled by the Star Sybl and her Federation! See the huge tree there in the distance?! That’s the Star Tree! Home to the sitting government of Windurst!” The Captain called out. They started banking south towards the city where Marishi gave the Captain an alarmed look. “It’s the shipping lanes! There has to be order so we don’t wipe each other out in midair! We’re not docking!” He called from the pilot’s room. She watched as they closed in on the city. She could see the buildings and brightly colored tents of the merchants. Dusk was beginning to approach. Marishi could see the little lights in the little windows illuminate. Husbands returning to their Wives and Children to share a meal and talk about what transpired in their day. Marishi wanted, more than anything, a life like that. But that was not her path. Her’s lie elsewhere.

 

Lost in thought, Marishi came to by the Captain yelling and motioning to the cabin. As she walked into the small cabin, the captain said “Ya daft girl? I was callin ya for 15 minutes. Thought maybe you went catatonic. Anyway, I don’t suppose you prepared any food before you boarded my ship, did you?” The Captain asked. Marishi felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “N-No … I’m not the one who typically handles that part.” The Captain’s eyes lit up. “Ah the pretty one! Only caught a glimpse of her, but she’s something else.” Marishi smiled. “Yes, she is.” The Captain backtracked a bit “Not that I’m not sayin you aren’t pretty, you are, just the other is prettier? I’m digging myself my own grave here.” Marishi looked up at him and smiled. “I know what you mean. She has a different light about her. I am disfigured on the outside. Twisted on the inside. He’s is a pure light that shines that no one can dim.” She said to the Captain. He mumbled something while digging through his wicker basket. “What was that?” Marishi asked. “I says you ain’t disfigured, girl. You could hold a man in your eyes and drain him dry if he wasn’t careful.” Said that Captain. “The missus figured you wouldn’t have prepared a meal and made me carry double dinner. Good thing she was right.” He handed her a plate of a homecooked meal. When was it last she had a real homecooked meal?

 

She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. She ate quickly and handed the plate back to the captain. “Thank you. And please thank your wife for me. I don’t think I’ve tasted anything better on TWO worlds let along one!” The Captain beamed with pride. “I’ll do that for ya lass. I’m turnin the light down. We fly through the night. Over the sea, she practically flies herself. I think I’ll have me a nap. You’d do well to rest while you can. They say the land over this is as wild as it’s beasts. We’ll be enterin’ port about an hour after dawn. Get some sleep girl. Nothin’ gonna harm you here.” He leaned his chair back on two legs and butted his back to the wall and pulled his cap over his eyes. Marishi took out a small bedroll and covered it. Trying not to think about Rae.”

 

She must have slept as the next thing she remembered was the Captain moving around groggily checking the dials and instruments and staring out the cabin windows. It was dawn with the light cresting over the sea. There was a large land mass in front of them. Huge by all accounts and dense with foliage. An actual jungle. “We dock in 5. Get your things ready.” The Captain said. They touched down and docked at the first mooring port. The gangplank was slid open for the only passenger disembarking. “Hey. Don’t be a stranger. I kind of like our talks!” The Captain called out and winked. Marishi couldn’t help but smile.

 

She walked up to the arrivals counter where she was asked where she came from, where she was going, and when she would leave. Marishi provided the details to the obviously bored Mithra who didn’t bother to look up at Marishi. She allowed passage into the Mithran village of Khazam.

 

Francmage had mentioned something about a guide that would lead her through the Jungle. The problem is that this whole village is nothing but female. She wasn’t sure who she was even looking for. Before she began her search, she messaged Rae on her link pearl. She didn’t pick up. She must have been busy. “Hey, it’s me. I’ve made it to Khazam. It’s nothing like they said it was going to be, but don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t been able to handle anyway. I love you. Hope to talk to you soon.” She spoke into the linkpearl.

 

“Sorry miss, I couldn’t help but overhear but is your name … Marishi? Marishi Ten?” A small and slender Mithra asked almost as if blending out of the shadows. Marishi, with her hand on her sword, said “Yes, that is my name, though none should know it here. How did you come to learn of my name?” The Mithra knocked the ashes from her pipe and let out a light melodious laugh. “The one who informed me was the one who sent you. Francmage. I’m your guide. Jakoh. It’s an honor to meet your Mistress Ten.”

Marishi’s eyes narrowed. “Odd that that guide finds the guider. Usually, it’s the other way around.” She said cautiously. Jakoh shrugged her shoulders and said “We can sit here all day and argue the merits of how one properly introduces the other, or, we can get you to where you need to be. If you choose the latter, the chocobo stables are right over there by the gates.” Jakoh began walking away and called out “Besides, you still out like a sore thumb with your exotic dress and defined features. I could have spotted you from a crowd.”

 

The girl did make sense and she knew more about the situation than your average run of the mill Stanger. Why not let someone she doesn’t know to haul her off into a labyrinth of a jungle. What’s the worst that can happen? She thought as she caught up with Jakoh at the stables.

 

“Right so that solves that. They’re fetching to of their best birds to ferry us across the Yhuntungah Jungle. There are ancient ruins on this island. Buildings that predates anything we’ve seen. We can’t get close though due to the little green men with brown coats and kitchen knives.” Jakoh making conversation. “I believe they’re called ‘Tonberry’.” Marishi corrected her. “I don’t know, I don’t know if I like that word. Anyway, here are our birds finally. I do hope you know how to ride one of these things?” Jakoh said with a worried look on her face. Marishi climbed in the saddle and took the reigns bringing the bird under her control in seconds. “I may have ridden something similar, long ago.”

 

The gates opened for the two and immediately shut. The gates were large and heavy. “See a lot of critters try to take over your homestead looks like huh?” Marishi said referencing the gate. Jakoh laughed “Yeah. Critters. Something like that. Stay close and always stay in sight. This place has a habit of snatching people.” Marishi looked around, it didn’t seem like an overly threatening jungle. It was humid and hot, both of which she detested, but it seemed safe enough. “Lead the way Jakoh.” Marishi said.

 

Through the winding trails and drops to the caverns below, Marishi quickly began to understand how this jungle could claim lives. Trails that lead on for days only to arrive at a dead end. Holes in the ground that would send you and your mount down with likely broken bones. Some of the local insects had grown and bloated to huge sizes. Enough to challenge a man in combat. The sounds of life teeming all around, this truly was a wildland and man held no sway here.

 

The came upon a large waterfall that poured into a large pool below. Jakoh indicated to slow down. Marishi could barely hear her from the sound of the crashing of the water. “Stay to your right! Hug the right wall! Whatever you do, hug the right wall!” Jakoh yelled. Marishi nodded in compliance. They began their trek behind the waterfall and it soon became clear why they were hugging the right wall. The rest of the rock was at a decline and slick from moss and water. There was nothing to grab on to if your mount slipped. You would go down into that pool with it. Never to surface.

 

The moved slowly clinging onto the right-hand rock face until they stumbled upon a split in the mountain. It was small, but enough that people could come and go. At the end of the tiny ravine, the trail went down into the darkness. Jakoh had dismounted and she helped Marishi dismount. “That is The Sea Serpent Grotto. It carries a pretty grisly history. Or so I’ve been told. Let’s stop here and eat. Once we go in, we don’t stop till we get to Norg.” Jakoh said pulling out dried and salted fish from her pack.

 

She had offered some to Marishi where she politely declined. “No, thank you. This may sound like the strangest thing, but I actually don’t eat fish. I don’t like it.” She blushed in embarrassment and Jakohs jaw dropped open. “A Mithra … cat … Miquo … doesn’t like fish …” She was stunned. Jakoh didn’t actually know what to say. “Miquot’e. Keeper of The Sun. That is what they call my race where I come from.” Marishi explained. “Tell me about your race. Are they all great warriors like you?” Jakoh was highly interested and her ears were perked in focus and excitement. “No, not all are sellswords like I am. They are very tribal. Nomadic if you will. There is usually a male the presides over the good of the clan, though there are more females than there are males. Most leave their tribes to make it in the bit ‘cities’. They’re usually scooped up and forced to work at the nearest whore house until they are killed, or they’re killed on the streets. Eorzea doesn’t have much compunction for our kind. We are seen as little more than instruments as sex and they will use us like that.” Marishi’s hand went to her right eye. “I can attest to that. As you’ve noticed, I am maimed. I was given this for fighting back a man who thought to use me like a sexual castoff.” Jakoh sat for a moment. “Oh my God. I am so sorry for you. What an awful and lonely life. It sets my blood on fire that a man would have the compunction to lay his hands on a woman without her consent. Especially one like you.” She was becoming angry from the hurts Marishi had to endure over her long life. “That man has long since paid for his sins and isn’t in the position to harm another female again. Such is our stature in Eorzea. Little better in Hingashi. They have very few dealings with the Miquot’e so they don’t know how to treat us just yet. But we are not slaves. And I refuse to collared and leashed. I am the arbiter of my own fate. No one decides for me, but me.” Marishi said. Jakoh looked at her quietly as she put her things back in her pack. She followed Marishi with her eyes. It was only after she turned around did she look down and start packing her own things.

 

They entered the cavern where Jakoh whispered “Welcome to The Sea Serpent Grotto. There is much more to be wary of than a few bats and slimes. There is real evil here. Let us hope we can don’t have to run into it. Follow close to me. Tread lightly. Stay on the right wall at all times. Don’t deviate.” Jakoh instructed. They began their descent into the caves. The slope wasn’t steep and soon leveled out.

 

Marishi noticed that there were braziers and scones on the walls. They were lit. “Norg.” Jakoh said answering the question in her mind. They passed by the occasional bloated bat or slime oozing across the floor, but they seemed uninterested in them. They kept to the right until they hit a dead end. A wall of solid rock. “I’m beginning to grow concerned over your tracking ability, Jakoh.” Marishi half teased the Mithra. She looked at Marishi and smiled. “All in good time my mistress. All in good time.” She was feeling around the rock, running her palm over it as if trying to find something. Her hand stopped she turned to Marishi depressed a hidden button on the wall and smiled. “The way is open for the mistress.” Jakoh teased.

 

They moved passed the façade door and kept to their right. Shortly in, Jakoh stopped Marishi and said. “There are things worse than death here. This place … It’s a natural flotsam and jetsam. Ships that smash on the rocks, well, the wood and debris from that ship ended up here. Including the men. But they don’t stay dead. This place has a was of … reanimating the bodies. Turning them into shuffling mindless things that have no release and no thought. Others … Well, they aren’t so lucky. Be very careful. Stay away from them. Whatever you do, don’t look at them and don’t listen to their lies. If we’re spotted, we drop all cover and sprint to Norg and hope we make it. Got it?” Jakoh ordered. “Got it.” Said Marishi.

 

She soon found out what Jakoh was referring to. At first, she could hear the shuffling. Rusted blades scraping off the ground, feet never actually leaving the earth to walk. Snapping and gnashing of their jaws. Then she saw a group of them near a lit brazier. Awful to look at. All three were in various forms of decomposition. One was nearly nothing but bone. Some scattered rags hung to its ankle. Another was falling apart. It’s face half rotted with insects burrowing inside what nutrients the flesh and eyes had left. Eating away at the skin. They could be seen crawling in and out of an empty eye socket to emerge on the other side of a half-eaten eye. The last must have been new. He hadn’t begun to decompose, but his cheeks were gaunt, his eyes dark, with no life behind them. They all shuffled around aimlessly, carrying around crumbling swords worn down by the moisture and time.

 

“We have to move on,” Jakoh whispered in her ear. Marishi nodded and followed. Marishi caught something else out of the corner of her eye and started to look its way. Jakoh grabbed her jaw and yanked it toward her face. “Don’t look at them. They are deceivers. They will lie to you. They will steal your memories to bring you in. They are the evil of this place.” They kept moving with no sense of time passing except the constant drip of water from the ceiling. The scones and braziers were becoming more frequent. In front of them lay a small host of the shambling dead and at least two of the ‘great evil’. Right in the middle of the room.

 

Jakoh motioned to move slowly and hug the right wall. To no make any sudden movements or noises. The crept past the host of the undead inch by agonizing inch. When they finally cleared the small room, Jakoh breathed a sigh of relief. Marishi put her hand on the wall to rest. “Ow! That’s a sharp stone.” Marishi said as she brought up her bleeding hand suck on the blood until she could get it properly dressed. “Oh no. No no no. Those things are attracted to blood and will swarm us for malms. We have to run. Now!” Jakoh yelled. The time for stealth was over. Marishi followed closely behind Jakoh darting from rock to rock all the while the sound of scraping became louder and louder.

 

In the distance came a small hallway surrounded by torches with a heavy door in the middle. Two men were standing guard. At the site of two women running full speed to them, they could guess what they were running from. Jakoh ran full speed into one of the guards while Marishi slowed down and risked a glance. There she saw Rae, she looked wounded. She was calling out of help. “Rae…?” Marishi said walking towards the darkness. The other guard caught her by her collar. “They are deceivers. They will show you what you long for and turn it into something horrid to lure you in. Do not go to them. Whatever it is you are seeing isn’t real.” The man said in a guttural voice.

 

Marishi looked down and to Jakoh. She seemed to be having an argument with the other guard. “Jakoh, I’ve been over this a hundred times, ya can’t come in. Bosses orders. Yours is a pot of chaos and destruction that leave none spared in its wake.” Jakoh responded like she couldn’t hear him “but you have to let me in, see? I carry with me someone of import that has been summoned to Norg. I led her here through fire and brimstone. She is very special!” The guard looked Marishi’s way. She was half hidden by the light of the torches. “Looks like any regular Mithra I’ve ever seen. Now shoo. Off you go.” He began waving his arms like a farmer would bring in his gaggle of geese.

 

Marishi spoke in a low voice. “My name is Marishi. Marishi Ten. I was summoned here to instruct and be instructed on the way of the Samurai. I am not from Vanadiel.” Both of the guards turned their attention to her. “This name is familiar to me. Boss said that if anyone by the name of Marishi came by to admit her and her friends.” One said. Marishi replied “Jakoh here is one of my dearests and trusted friends. I would not be able to sleep at night if my head weren’t laid on her bosom.” Marishi was making them uncomfortable on purpose. “Fine, fine. But you assume responsibility for the sneak thief.” The guard took out a ring of keys, found the one he wanted, slid it into the door and unlocked it. He twisted the handle and pushed the door in. “Mistress Ten, I bid you a warm welcome to the alcove of Norg.”

 

A rush of cool sea air hit her as the door was opened. Marishi stepped through first while Jakoh brought up the rear. “Now this isn’t something you see every day is it?” Marishi said in awe. Norg was settled into a large alcove in a hollow part on the inside of the mountain. The sea rushed right up against their docks with men hauling and loading cargo. Nothing was gilded in gold or inlaid with silver. Simple materials were used to construct the small port, but it didn’t take away from its grandeur, it enhanced it. In the middle was a grand staircase made of wood that took a guest to the barracks and to the bosses’ office in the back.

 

Marishi and Jakoh moved to the seaside as to be out of the way of the main traffic flow. “Jakoh,” Marishi began. “I believe there’s something you may not be telling me about your history with this place. What do you think.” She was looking directly at the Mithra. She writhed under Marishi’s glare. “It wasn’t my fault! Not all my fault. Okay, it was my fault! Are we all pirates here right? Is everything fair game right? So, I helped myself to some jewelry. I didn’t know that jewelry belonged to the Bosses daughter. I gave it all back!” She said indignantly.

 

Jakoh was young. Perhaps in her early 20’s. Her hair was brown as an acorn and she wore it in in a bob with a simple headband. She was slender and tall. Taller than Marishi. She wore the red attire of the Mithra clan including the loincloth and separates. Her eyes were the color of a dark smoky purple. Her pupils were vertical like Marishi’s, but she also had long canines like a Keeper of The Moon. She was quick to smile and laugh. Her youth still unmolested by the outside world. Marishi couldn’t help but smile at her youthfulness and exuberance. She had so much life. Like it was spilling over in its cup. She began to take a liking to the girl.

 

While they were off to the side deciding how best to handle the situation of meeting the boss, a man walked by. Marishi glanced at him turned away, and snapped back to stare. He was from the far east and he wore the traditional Samurai battle armor. His head was shaved of either side and a top knot in the middle. He had flashing brown eyes that seemed to scan the entire area and asses the room. On his hip, he wore an ornate Katana with emblems and reliefs of a pinion bird on fire. “Ah – That there is –“ Jakoh began before being cut off. “Tenzen. His name is Tenzen. And his phoenix blade. That is just a fairy tale. A legend. He was never real …” Marishi said unable to believe what she was looking at.

 

“Oh, he is quite real, I assure you Mistress Ten. Welcome to Norg.” A young woman dressed all in black emerged from the shadows as if she were never there. “My name is Kagero. I am the retainer for Sir Tenzen. You are correct that he does wield the Phoenix Blade. Tell me, how do you know this?” Kagero asked. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I did,” Marishi responded. “Oh, you’ll find me amenable to your situation. I already know most of it. How peculiar you would be transported here of all places.” Kagero replied. Marishi let out an irritable sigh. “The story of Tenzen and the 4 lords stretches back thousands of years in Hingashi. He was the savior of the land averting many disasters that may have leveled Shirogane, or Doma to the ground. But he wasn’t trusted. They say that he could talk to everything. Birds, beasts, men, the planet itself. He befriended 4 Kami on his travels. Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seriyu. The 4 lords of the 4 seasons and directions. There was a great struggle with a demon or something to that effect, where Tenzen and his 4 were able to seal the demon away, but at the cost of his life. Or, that’s how the story goes. Your Tenzen is a mirror image of the renditions of the Tenzen I’ve seen in the tomes and books. Right down to his Katana.” Marishi said.

 

Kagero was silent a moment. “How interesting.” She finally said. “No, not really. It’s nothing more than a fairy tale. A story you tell your children at night so they sleep and dream of noble and chivalrous acts. There has never been any proof that ‘Tenzen’ ever existed.” Marishi replied.

 

Tenzen began to walk down the grand staircase with a man behind him. Dressed in fine white artisan spun clothing he walked to the beginning of the staircase. He had an eye patch over one eye. “Arrgh! Welcome ‘ta Norg travelers! Some of ya have traveled long indeed to reach this cove.” He walked down the stairs and went to stand by Marishi, whereas Tenzen by Kagero. “I believe introductions are in order! My name be Gilgamesh. I suppose you can call me leader of Norg though no one is the leader here. You must be Marishi Ten,” Tenzen and Kagero both turned to stare right at her. “they talk of your beauty, but their words don’t give it justice.” He gently took her hand and kissed it. He completely skipped over Jakoh. “Marishi, I’d like ya to meet some dear friends of mine! The woman in black, her name’s Kagero. She hails from the far east and is a master in the arts of Ninjutsu.” Kagero bowed. “And this young man is known as Tenzen! Also, from the Far East here to seek counsel. Never a man truer and more honest I’ve met!” Tenzen moved slightly closer to Marishi “It is an honor to finally meet you Lady Ten. I had heard of your ‘relocation’ and prowess in battle. If I can be of assistance in any way, I am at your command.” He bowed low. Marishi was too awestruck to bow. “Looks as though you’ve seen a ghost girl!” Gilgamesh said. “N-no. No. Thank you Sir Tenzen. Your deeds and honor reach far beyond places you can imagine.” Marishi bowed low to Tenzen.

 

“Let’s all head up to me offices where we can talk and get more acquainted with each other – NOT you Jakoh. Last time you were in there, I had to hunt you for 3 days.”

 Jakoh pouted and stayed where she was.   
Gilgamesh, Tenzen, Kagero, and Marishi ascended the staircase in Norg for discussion and hopefully rest.

 

Marishi put her hand to her breast where her Linkpearl with Rae lie. “I’ll talk to you as soon as I am able Sunlight.” She whispered. Kagero turned around and said “Excuse me? Did you say something?” Marishi, flustered and embarrassed answered, “No, just a small prayer to the everlasting and life-giving Sun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

14

 

Rae was reluctant to let her go. The embrace would be their last one in for so long. The link pearls would prove useful in those moments of unbearable loneliness, but without seeing Marishi's face, without hearing her heart, feeling her touch...

 

"Awrigh', Lady Ten," the captain said. He was a tall brute indeed, but his eyes were soft and kind. He looked similar to a Roegadyn, but different. The stark difference was the tail he sported swishing behind him. It looked similar to a lizard's tail. The sight was off-putting for Rae. Once aboard the ship, Rae moved to the port beam and watched as the other ship began to take off. She waved to Marishi, seeing her looking at her.

  
Rae smiled and called out to her. "I love you, Marishi Ten! Till we meet again and I dance again in your silver light, my Moon!" As the airship became smaller in the infinite blue sky, Rae felt the pain. It was not unlike the pain of her aether being stripped of her, but it struck deeper. I resonated within the pit of her being, like a wolf at night, howled into the emptiness that formed within her. Tears formed and fell off her face, disappearing into the sky as they flew forward.

 

"Miss Ten," the captain spoke softly to her, noticing her tears. "Mayhap it'd do ye well if yeh came awff th'rail." He offered her his hand to help her down. She didn't realize she was leaning onto it so much, like it was instinct for her to pine closer to Marishi, despite her being so far away now. She couldn't even see the other airship now. They truly were going opposite directions.

  
Sheepishly, Rae took the captains hand and climbed down off the port beam and towards the middle of the ship. It was clear that her bright demeanour was changed now. The captain gave her a sympathetic frown as he returned to the ship's helm. "Y'know, the toughest pahrt about leavin' the missus is not knowin' when ah'll see her agin," Rae glanced back to the captain solemnly. "But y'know? What makes it easier is rememberin' 'er face an' thinkin' about tha' reunion. Give me somethin' t'work fer."

 

Rae's ears perked up at the thought. She blinked rapidly as she let her imagination run wild with the scenario. It set her heart at ease of thinking the burst of love and joy she'd feel when seeing Marishi again. Slowly, a small smile crept on her face and she wiped her eyes. "Thank you, Captain, you're very kind to say those things. I appreciate you cheering me up," Rae said to him, turning to face him and smiling a little brighter. "Do you have children, Captain?"

 

The captain laughed heartily and shook his head "Naw, Miss Ten. We don' 'ave kiddos. We can' make 'em. Migh' adopt, though." He rubbed his bearded face as he looked up to the ceiling.

 

Rae's ears drooped slightly and she frowned. "My apologies, I didn't meant to bring up a sad topic," Rae said while bowing her head. "I'm sorry she cannot bear children." The captain's rapturous laughter caused her to jump back, startled as he slapped his knee and shook his head, holding his side with his other hand.

 

"Miss Ten," he said after regaining his composure. "Yeh truly don' know much about this place, do ye? Me wife can bear young'uns just fine! I can' make 'em! Don' got the tools!"

 

Rae blinked rapidly and her ears perked up as her whole body went rigid. Her face was a bright red now, almost like her hair. "E-Eunuch?" Rae asked, horribly embarrassed at the topic, but she was morbidly curious now to back down.

 

The captain laughed harder, staggering to the stern for support as tears rolled down his face. "Yer face! Oh Gods! No, Miss Ten! We ain' born with any! Galka reincarnate!" He then roared with laughter again as Rae's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Yer a glowin' tomahto, Miss Ten!" He said while laughing harder. Rae covered her cheeks, then allowed herself to smile slowly before she joined in the captain's laughter. A few of the crew members glanced their way and stopped their work and chuckled to themselves before resuming it. They wouldn't have long before they were to land.

 

The rest of the flight went on rather peacefully. The crew and captain were polite and kind to Rae. Rae glanced over the ship's railing and gazed at the scenery below. They flew over the ocean, but to their east was land. She could see a bit of forested areas as well as many, many mountains. The longer she watched, the mountains and forests turned into a beach and desert. No landmarks stood out against the flat, golden grains that covered the desert. It reminded her of Thanalan in a sense, but at least Thanalan had towns and such across the area. No one inhabited this desert.

 

"Thar's ye land," the captain shouted, pointing forward to another mountainous region. Rae walked towards the ship's bow and gripped the rail tightly while leaning forward slightly. The land was beautiful, but it held an ominous feeling about it. Something Rae could not shake.

 

From behind her, a gentle hand was placed on her back between her shoulder blades. She glanced back to see one of the crew members, a female Hume, pointing off to the distance. "Do you see the mountain with a hole carved in? That's where you'll be going," she explained, Rae had to squint, but she could make out the mountain with a natural arch set over a village. "You should know. They've been in seclusion for so long. They might not be as welcoming and kind as we are." She warned Rae. Glancing back to her, Rae's brows furrowed, but she nodded. As they drew closer, Rae noticed the city in shambles. Her eyes widened and she turned to face the Hume who gazed upon the city. "Many years ago the city was attacked by an army and destroyed. Any living thing there was killed. Man, woman, child. It did not matter. The Beastmen slaughtered everyone within the city. We thought they were all killed; however they reached out to the world not too long ago and they've been trying to rebuild, but they mostly still live within their Stronghold. That'll be where you will be, as their school is set up there. The Red Mages live there until they've proven their skills and then return to the world and go out adventuring to help make money to rebuild their home." Rae glanced to the woman and nodded her head, thanking her for the information she had given her.

 

As they pulled in, they flew to a plateau near the ruined city and docked there. A group of people was there to greet them. Two of them Taru and the other two were Elvaan. Rae climbed down the ship's side, as the gangplank was not equipped to reach to the ground, then bowed to the four that greeted her. One Taru wore a frown on his face as well as a curled mustache, the other, a female, was solemn. Both Elvaan bowed to Rae elegantly. Each of the group was clad in a similar red outfit. It was close to what Rae wore, but she had a feeling they wore the official uniform that accomplished Red Mages were given.

 

"Welcome to Tavnazia," said the male Taru. His head looked more like an onion than an actual head. Rae smiled a small smile to him as he went on to explain the rules and regulations of being a student in the Tavnazia safehold. "By entering our Safehold, you are a guest to us. We will respect you if you respect us. No magic will be cast outside of training. Training is only during the daylight hours. A curfew is in effect and you will adhere to it. Curfew every night is 20:00 hours. Failure to obey curfew will result in you spending that night under the stars with the Beastmen and other foul beasts that haunt these hills. Any duels must be sanctioned and monitored by a teacher. Failure to do so will result in your ejection from the school permanently. Have I made myself clear?"

 

Rae nodded. Though the rules seemed a bit unnecessary to her, she felt there was a good reason or two for why they were in place, but she would not question it. It was as he said. She was a guest in this place and she would respect whatever rules they had. "My name is Perinana. I am assigned to be your guide and roommate. I'll show you to where our room is once we get to the Safehold." Said the female Tarutaru. Rae bowed to her respectfully, to which the small Tarutaru returned the bow with a courtsey.

 

"We are instructors at the Red Mage school," said the male Elvaan while bowing to Rae. "My name is Iphen and this is my sister, Fucie. My sister's forte is restorative and buffing skills while I am more specialized in the study of the black magic and physical aspect of our Job." Rae bowed to them as well, but they did not return her bow.

 

The Galka captain clapped his hand on Rae's back and bade her a fond farewell. "If'n ye need anythin', lemme know, Miss Ten. Send word an' I'll be 'ere." And with that, he boarded his ship again and flew off. She turned back and faced the group, though they had already started back towards the entrance to their hidden home. Perinana, however, remained behind for Rae, to which Rae was quietly grateful for.

 

As they walked, Rae checked the link pearl given to them and quietly spoke into it. "I've arrived, my Lune," she whispered. No answer came back, so she sighed and continued on. Perhaps she was still in the air and couldn't hear her speak. "It's... different. It reminds me of home, shall we say. Ha ha... I'm going into an underground area. I fear this might interfere with our link pearls. I'll come out at night and sit under the Moon and speak to you. Perhaps that will make me feel closer to you."

 

"If you walk that slow we're going to close the gates on you!" Piped up Perinana while waving her hands for Rae to catch up, which she did quickly. The entrance was carved into the mountain. A large gateway big enough for a dragon to fit through. Guards were posted at the entrance on either side as the gate was held open for them. Once they entered, the doors closed behind them quickly and locked shut. It was dark within, but Rae's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lighting. They walked deeper into the safehold. As they walked, the sounds of voices calling and spells being cast echoed through the stone corridors. She would see the flash of fire as it shot across a room and was diffused with a spell-absorption and the small, quiet claps of congratulations to the caster for a well-aimed spell. She would not like it here, Rae decided. It reminded her far too much of Sharlaya, the place she ran away from because of how stifling it was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

15

 

Marishi awoke in a small cot in a dark room that smelled of alcohol. It was still early. It had only been yesterday that she arrived in Norg and already plans were being drawn out. But that’s not what bothered Marishi. She hadn’t heard from Rae. Not one peep since they parted. She tried to contact her via linkshell, but there would never be an answer back.

 

Next to her on another cot lay Jakoh. The girl wouldn’t go home even when threatened by Gilgamesh. Marishi had never trained someone or had anyone serve under her. Today was the day the real task begins. She thought.

  
It was still quiet when she rose silently as to not wake the Mithra in the bunk next to her. She left without a sound. There was no one about. The entire day and night the place was teeming with people going about whatever business they had. Marishi wasn’t fully battle dressed as she had taken off her lord’s coat and padding. She was still robed in a white silk kimono. She wore lace pantalettes that stopped at her upper thigh and simple open-toed clogs.

 

She stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the beauty of the sea and it’s never-ending ebb and flow. “The sea is most beautiful when the Sun and Moon are meetin’ right before Dawn. I come out here often to ease me mind and lift me spirits. Listen to the tide and let it be yer guide.” Gilgamesh said quietly as he moved to stand next to Marishi. “With all the commotion, we didn’t get a proper chance ta speak, did we? Lotta decisions got made on yer behalf, but ya didn’t have much say in them. Poor girl, thrown into chaos right after being thrown into chaos.” Marishi smiled as he called her ‘girl’. “I didn’t say anythin’ outta line of funny, did I?” He asked almost apologetically. “No, my lord, no. It’s just. I haven’t been called ‘girl’ in a very long time. A very long time.” She said. “Ha! Look at ya! You’ve seen what? 30 Summers? Maybe?” Gilgamesh retorted. “I’ve seen double that, so yer all girlies to me.” Marishi was quite a moment smiling to herself. “Of course, my lord.” They spent a moment in quiet staring at the sea roll in and out. “Hasn’t been easy for ya has it?” He asked. “No, my lord, it has not. I am prone to what they call spells of melancholy. My mind goes to dark places and I become lost. The future is dark for us. My wife and I.” She replied. Gilgamesh put his arm around Marishi and drew her close. As a father would draw his daughter. She stiffened up for a moment, then gave in laying her head on his arm. They watched the Sunrise together like that, not speaking a word for some time.

 

Finally, Marishi broke the silence. “If I may ask a question?” Marishi asked. “Of course!” Gilgamesh said. “Though I reckon I already know what the question is. You want to know about Tenzen.” Marishi was impressed that he was able to pick up on her curiosity of him. “Yes, about this, Tenzen. I don’t remember much about the story, it was more of one told to children and I wasn’t born in the Far East. But there is a story on my star about a man with that name. With that build. With that armor. With that Katana. He was a hero. Him and his four lords. Traveling Doma and Yanxia helping people and averting disaster.” Marishi said. “Aye, sounds right up Tenzen’s alley,” Gilgamesh said with a short laugh. “This perplexes me, my lord. Why would the two look exactly alike but be different?” She asked. Gilgamesh said it bluntly. “I don’t know. And we’re like to never know. Some things don’t have an answer. Some things can’t be explained. Instead of goin crazy tryin ta figure out the inexorable, sometimes its best to just … accept things for the way they are.” He looked at her and smiled. “Off with ya. Go get washed and dressed. We’ll get some food in our bellies and we’ll figure out what to do with ya, and yer number one admirer in there.”

 

Marishi did as she was told and washed in a basin of cold water. The hideout didn’t have much in the way of amenities. She cleaned her jackets as best she could and dressed. She equipped her Gordian Katana, Wakizashi, and Tanto. All in the traditional wearings of a Hydealean Samurai of the Far East. Jakoh was awake and bursting full of questions. “Wash and dress,” Marishi said before she could get a word in. As Jakoh entered the bathroom, Marishi left the cabin and went down the corridor to the mess hall. As she walked in, the dull roar of the room trickled down. She felt self-conscious. Gilgamesh came to her aid. “Back to yer meals! It’s like you’ve never seen a girl before! I catch anyone of you so much as eye her the wrong way, that eye will belong to me. And I always collect!” The men turn back to their food and conversation while Gilgamesh led her to his table where also sat Tenzen and Kagero. “Good morning, Marishi. Did the night find you well?” Kagero asked. “As well as to be expected. Thank you.” She replied courteously to Kagero. “You carry multiple weapons I see. If I’m not overextending my place, may I ask why?” She cut right down to the point. Marishi liked Kagero right off the bat. “The long sword is my Katana. The Gordian Katana. It is my main weapon. In more restricted places or in the event the Gordian weapon is not available, I can be armed with my Wakizashi. A short sword. I also carry a Tanto, per tradition. It is used as a method of last resort, for defense and … other practices.” She explained. Gilgamesh, Tenzen and Kagero were all raptly listening. “Where I come from, if you bear a disgrace that cannot be amended, it is required that honor be restored. With the taking of your own life. By disembowelment. Though typically there is another Samurai with you that takes your life as you are performing the ritual.” Marishi said. “And this happens often?” Tenzen asked. “No, my lord. Not often. In fact, I’ve not heard of it being used in centuries. But we are to carry it at all times. It serves as a reminder that we must carry ourselves with discipline and honor. Integrity and justice. Or so the doctrine says. Like I said, very rarely are these kinds of rules actually followed.”

 

They finished up breakfast with small talk and a little banter. Jakoh had made it just in time for breakfast and was listening to everything being discussed. Recording it to study it further. Gilgamesh bade them follow him where he entered the main corridor and on the left side a small door. He unlocked it with a key he retrieved from his jacket. “After all of you, please,” he said.

 

They entered a brightly lit room. It was small, but on the floor lay tatami mats and banners hung from the walls. Marishi knew exactly what this place was. “You wish for a sparring match, my lord?” Marishi asked. “Aye. Just ta see the differences in technique.” He said. Marishi was plain. “My lord, with all due respect, I am Samurai, but I am hardly the best example of form and technique.” She said. Gilgamesh ignored her. “If you would indulge me. Tenzen will be your opponent.” Marishi laughed. “Tenzen? No, my lord, I cannot. His skill far surpasses my own. I can see that by the way, he carries his blade.” Gilgamesh handed her and Tenzen a Bokken and said, “It’ll be alright, girl. No one’s judgin’. I get the feelin’ that your way can fill in the gaps that our way has. Please.” Marishi grasped the Bokken, slid it in her sash, wood blade up, sighed and took her place in the sparring ring.

  
“I am honored that you would engage me in combat, Lady Marishi. Your skill is much greater than you let on, I feel.” Tenzen said. “You feel it? As in you sense it?” Marishi asked. “Something like that,” Tenzen said. Marishi crouched down slightly and placed her right hand close to the grip so as to brandish it. She closed her eyes and stilled her mind. She could feel her heart pumping, her lungs breathing, the air brushing her skin. Nothing else but the feeling and sensation. She opened her eyes and Tenzen began his offensive.

 

He drew his Bokken and with both hands arced the sword in a crescent movement. Marishi drew her weapon and with the flat of the wood, broke the stroke halfway through by deflecting and spinning around with a downward slash. She looked more like she was dancing than fighting. Her movements were exact and graceful. Tenzen was able to dodge the slash and staggered back. Marishi held her Bokken with both hands above her head, blade facing up. She came down on her left which Tenzen was able to parry, but in the same motion switched the stroke to the right to cleave his neck. He brought his weapon up to guard. Marishi spun around behind him and with the same stroke reversed onto his unprotected left side of his neck and stopped as the wood was about to strike his neck. Marishi had outmaneuvered him using speed and feints making the match hers. Tenzen was startled, then began laughing. “Your movement is unlike anything I’ve ever seen Lady Marishi! The match is yours.” He bowed to Marishi. She mirrored the motion. Jakoh could be heard in the distance cheering and attempting to be stifled by Kagero.

  
Gilgamesh brought Marishi and Tenzen back into his quarters and spoke at length to her technique and how she chose the pattern of attack she did. Tenzen then asked a sudden question. “Lady Marishi, if I may request, may I inspect your Katana?” Marishi looked at her Gordian Katana propped against a bookshelf near where she sat. She reached for it and handed it to Tenzen. The scabbard is exquisite. Unlike anything, I’ve ever seen! It’s pearl inlay, but it’s not. It’s not a material that I’ve ever seen.” Tenzen said with wonder in his voice. The intricacies of the guard are incredible. Tooled by hand with lines as the motif?” Marishi corrected him. “Not lines. Circles. Patterns. The loop never breaks. It is fate. In a sense.” He slowly drew the sword from the sheath and inspected the blade. Looking at it closely, he asked: “The blade, has it ever been reworked?” Marishi answered “No. It’s never needed to be. It’s never chipped, notched, folded, or lost its edge. That weapon holds a fragment of the divine in it.” He placed the katana back into its sheath and said: “Thank you for letting me view such a masterwork or artisanship.” There wasn’t a hint of sarcasm. “May I see your Wakizashi?” Marishi took her short sword from her belt and handed it to Tenzen. “Ahhh, this is much more akin to what I have seen. This weapon was made by human hands!” She smiled. “It was a gift bestowed to me by the school in which I was taught. Perhaps gift isn’t the right word. Reparations is a better one. It is a long and mundane story that deserves its place in the past where it should sit.” Tenzen eyed the short sword closely. The hammering is near perfect. The honing must have taken days alone. This is a masterful sword, Lady Marishi. Thank you.” He handed it back to her.

 

“Well? What say you? Will you teach us your dance in exchange for our overwhelming might?” Gilgamesh asked. The day had long since passed and the stars had taken their place in the sky. “I will tell you what I know. I’m afraid I won’t be able to teach you much. I am no mentor. My form is different from my peers, as I come from Eorzea and not the Far East. I also cannot teach all of you. I can teach Sir Tenzen who can adapt and integrate it into his own form that he may pass on to others.” She replied. Gilgamesh and Tenzen agreed and their sparring would start again tomorrow and they would work through teaching one another their ways. Tenzen and Gilgamesh rose to leave. “My lord. A moment of your time.” Marishi said in a quiet voice. Tenzen bowed, bid good night and left. “My lord. I cannot remain here overlong. We are searching for a way to get back to our star. To prevent a calamity from taking place. As soon as we have discovered a lead, I will have to depart.” She said. Gilgamesh remained quiet as if waiting for her to tell him what she really meant to say. Marishi sighed. “Am I truly so open a book for everyone to read front to back? Though my mind and spirit are here in Norg, my heart lies with another and every day that we are a part is a day without sunshine for me. My desire is to return and unite both my heart and body.” Gilgamesh looked at her closely. “Yer lover is on Tavnazia as we speak. She is bearing her own trials. Have faith! And you will get what you truly want. While we’re on the subject, I’d like to take a moment of yer time.” Marishi was slightly taken aback. “Of course, my lord,” Marishi said. “Ya may not have noticed and I’d not blame ye if ya didn’t, but the girl, Jakoh. She’s taken a liking to you.” Gilgamesh said. “She is young and curious. I am different. I do not think – “Gilgamesh cut her off. “That girl has been nothing but a nuisance to me ever since I met her in Khazam. But I watched her grow to the woman she is. She’s done right by herself and by all of us. If you think it or not, Jakoh has an infatuation with you. And it grows by the day. Merely a word of caution from an old man overthinkin things. Good night Marishi.” He turned around ending the conversation. Marishi bowed and left.

 

She walked back to her room that she shared with Jakoh to find her already asleep. She had cleaned her blanket for her and even placed a second one nearby in the event Marishi got cold. She frowned. This was the last thing she needed. For someone else from another star to attach herself to Marishi. Still, it was flattering and a little endearing. Marishi changed into her smallclothes, making sure to have the door closed in the washroom and laid on her cot. “Everything go alright?” A sleep filled Jakoh asked. “Yes … Yes, it did.” Marishi said shortly. “Fine, keep your secrets then. I found an extra blanket for you … No way … He’ll find out … “Jakoh fell back asleep.

 

It was then that Marishi knew that she was far over her head. She stared at the ceiling and thought of Rae.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

16

 

"Rise and shine, Miss Rae!" Sang the shrill voice of Perinana. Rae flinched and groggily opened her eyes. The day before was truly not a dream. For a moment, she thought she was back in Sharlaya. The smell of books and the sense of learning filled her mind. She glanced around and settled upon the small Tarutaru who beamed a smile at Rae. While most others seemed more interested in their studies than they were in the stranger from a strange land, this small onion-like lady was interested in Rae as a person. She made a point to ask questions of her whenever possible as she guided Rae through the Safehold, mindful to answer any questions that Rae had of their place.   
The school was illuminated solely with torches and candles. There were no windows and only one door that lead outside. While it was a safe idea, should they need to escape, it would be difficult with their enemies banging down their only door. It made Rae feel trapped, locked in. It was suffocating, but she would push down that feeling. There were several separate rooms that accommodated over three dozen students and two teachers and one headmaster. They ran a strict ship. Schedules were meticulously kept to for all the students. They were busy from 0800 until 1800 each day and afforded breaks every 6th and 7th day, but not much else. Rae was no exception to these rules. She was to attend every class on time. She was never late nor lost thanks to her roommate, Perinana--whom she had elected to call Peri--who walked her through the school. The classes were strictly for her to sit in on and listen, but never to participate. She had not earned that right yet. This bothered her.

 

"Should I not be learning alongside you?" Rae asked. "Why invite me here if to only make me sit and waste my time?"

 

Peri opened her mouth to reply, but a student interjected. "Waste your time? You should know that you are attending the most prestigious school for Red Mages for free. My family had to sell a portion of their land to afford sending me here to learn. If you feel it a waste of your time, you're more than welcome to leave. The door is right where it was when you arrived." The young man quipped. He looked insulted, but haughty. Rae stared at him a moment before shrugging, content to let him have his piece, but that would not do for him. "Why silence yourself now, outsider? You seemed to have plenty to say but moments ago."

 

"I'd answer your eavesdropping to our conversation, but frankly, I don't feel it necessary to entertain a grown boy's desire to cause discourse," Rae retorted, a polite smile on her face. Peri had to purse her lips together and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from breaking a smile or chuckle. "If you wouldn't mind, now. The women are having a conversation and we would like to do so without interruption." With that, Rae turned to Peri, but the young man would not let it end there.

 

"I'm of the same age as you, cat," he snarled back, quietly. "And I've been here longer than you, so you would do well to listen to me and what I have to say."

 

Peri frowned, then leaned closer to Rae. "It's best if we leave it-"

 

"You surely don't act your age, boy," Rae quipped, a playful smile on her face as she saw his turn red. "Perhaps your parents' money would have been better spent on lessons of manners before lessons in power, lest you abuse it."

  
"Is there something you'd like to share?" Iphen asked pointedly, glaring at Rae. She blinked, then shook her head.

 

"No, sir." She answered.

 

"I would suggest you spend less time running your mouth and listening. You are a guest here and we will respect you if you respect us and our rules." Iphen reiterated the conditions that were laid out when she arrived.

  
Rae nodded her head and spoke up as the Elvaan turned to leave. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but when my honour is pulled into question, I will-"

 

"I don't recall wanting to hear your reasoning for interrupting the class, Miss Rae," Iphen interrupted. Rae stared at him with bewilderment. "You will keep quiet until the lesson is over, or unless you have a question if this magic is too advanced for you to understand." Rae remained silent while the boy in front of her snickered, his friends scattered throughout the classroom joining in with him.

 

"His name is Rolev," Peri whispered as Rae's eyes pierced the back of his head with a sharp glare. "His family is actually quite rich and influential within the school. They own a large farm and supply us with the best of their farm. It's best to not pick fights with him, as the teachers will support his side."

 

"Duly noted, Peri," Rae replied quietly. "But I will make no promise I won't take my jabs where I can." A gong rang throughout the halls, signalling it was time to switch classes. Rae sat behind Rolev again and glared at him, not breaking eye contact any time he dared sneak a glance behind him. The day ended and the students were given their free time before curfew. Some went outside while others went to practice their magic. Rae and Peri headed outside, chatting happily about Rae's life on Hydaelyn. It was warm outside, though cloudy. Rae breathed in deeply and sighed. Digging through her pocket, she produced the link pearl and listened. There was nothing. "Marishi? Are you there?" Rae called to it.

 

"Marishi is your partner you said, right?" Peri asked, to which Rae nodded. "I must admit, I've never heard of two females loving each other and marrying, but she must be some wonderful woman if you fell in love with her."

  
Rae chuckled and nodded, pocketing the link pearl. "She is, truly. No one else has made me feel this way. She's everything I need. She has wisdom, she has power, she has passion. Marishi is like a terrible force on the battlefield. She is like the god of Death haunting along the battle, plucking life from any body she deems fit. Her wisdom is endless. She is like an encyclopedia. Like a library of tomes that knows everything. And by the Twelve, her beauty! If her face does not capture you, then her eyes surely will! She's like a dream. A dream I never wish to wake from..." Rae sighed and smiled, flopping back onto the grass and staring at the sky. "She is my Moon. The stars that fill the sky. She's the light in the darkness of the world. Without her, the sea flees, the plants die, the sky is black..."

 

Peri stared in quiet awe as Rae spoke, her mouth open slightly and her cheeks blushing. "Wow," she whispered. "She really is incredible, huh?"

 

"She is and more," Rae mused, chuckling and sitting up. "I miss her more and more each hour."

 

"If you miss her so, then leave and be at her side," snorted Rolev. A few of his friend snickered with him again and he glanced back at them, emboldened by their quiet support.

 

Rae and Peri glanced at him, though Peri turned back around to ignore him, Rae smiled to him again. "Rolev! What a pleasure. You come looking for me, you must be in awe of me! Please, we can talk later when I'm not busy."

 

Rolev scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning on one foot. "And what of you is there that I should I be in awe of?"

 

"My power, of course. I can see you're quite an astute Red Mage--despite your stammer with spells and poor aim--and can sense strength when you see it! Don't you fret, though. With enough practice, you might cover a fraction of my power." Rae teased, Peri smiled, hiding her reaction from the group, though Rae saw it.

 

"What power? All we've seen you do is sit around and annoy everyone with your presence," Rolev retorted bitterly, scowling at her. "If you have power, why not show it?"

 

Rae reached down to her hip and produced her rapier and crystal and hopped to her feet, spinning around on her heel to face Rolev. "But of course! I would gladly show you how a Red Mage fights!" She exclaimed, a fire in her eyes as she stared at the Hume, who backed up and held his hands up a little. His friends followed suit. Rae opened her mouth to cast a spell, but a small hand tugging on her pant leg stopped her.

 

"It's a trap, Rae, don't do it," Peri warned, eyes wide and worry stricken across her face. "If you cast a spell they'll kick you out!"

 

Cursing herself, Rae began to sheath her weapon when Fucie appeared. "Put away your weapon, Miss Rae!" She commanded, her eyes ablaze with fury. "You may NOT draw weapons within the school! That is grounds for expulsion!" Rolev and his friends glanced to one another, smiles on their faces.

 

"We are not within the school, ma'am," Rae answered, her rapier already replaced at her side. "Rolev and his friends wished to see my rapier, and I wished to show them."   
"She was going to cast a spell, Miss Fucie!" Cried Rolev. Fucie stared at him, then turned back to Rae and stepped closer to her.

 

"You may not draw your weapon for any reason unless permission is given to you by Iphen or I. If I see your rapier again, I will drag you out myself." She hissed to her quietly.

 

Rae became indignant, her brows furrowed and a frown on her face. "Why invite me to come here if you're going to have me sit in a corner and do nothing? I came here to learn and all that I have learned is this school is run by politics and your magic is weaker than the other classes of Black Mage and White Mage. I haven't seen spell nor fencing practice. I thought you wanted to learn of my magic as well?"

 

Fucie glared down at Rae a moment while Peri covered her mouth with both hands. The sun was setting and cast a dark shadow across one side of Fucie's face as she glowered at Rae, who met her gaze and did not falter. "Make no mistake, Rae," she whispered, her voice bitterly cold. "You are here as per the request of Francmage, who happens to be a good friend of the headmaster. I have little belief that whatever skills you possess are as impressive as he has made them seem as it would take some one of great discipline to wield this power he claims you hold. I have seen nothing but immaturity and ingratitude from you. I think you've managed to charm sir Francmage, but you will not charm us here," Rae's face turned red as she bit her tongue. Her gaze never broke from Fucie's and the two stared a moment before Fucie spoke again. "You will sleep outside with the beastmen tonight." Before straightening up and turning around, waving a guard to her.

 

Rae kept her words to herself, but turned to Peri, whose face was drained of all colour as she stared at Rae. "It'll be fine, my friend," Rae said with a smile, patting the Tarutaru's head. "I'll not be done in by a beastman nor his friends. Go inside, I'll find a place to sleep and see you in the morning." The group of students--who had all witnessed the event--returned to the safety of the Safehold while Rae climbed a tree to reach the small plateau of an outcrop of stones. She laid herself down and tucked her hands behind her head. It was just like when she and Marishi ventured out and slept under the stars. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of Marishi and wishing desperately that she were there. When she opened her eyes again, the moon was large and bright in the sky. Rae smiled a small, sad smile and reached up towards it. "There you are, my Moon. How I've missed you. I will sleep in your embrace and not be so lonely now." As she spoke, tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned to her side, curling into a ball and bringing her tail around her. She laid there until she fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

17

 

The days slid by, one blending into another. Conversations about her home with Gilgamesh and Kagero, sparring bouts with Tenzen. She tried to avoid Jakoh as best as she could without being harsh with her. Every day Marishi tried to reach out to Rae with her link pearl. Only to receive silence. Marishi had become accustomed to the hideout and would take to walking by herself. Though she knew she was never alone.

 

“You are a very poor stalker Jakoh.” Marishi said without stopping stride. “I did well this time though! You barely knew I was there.” She said proudly. “Barely is enough to get you killed. Remember that.” Marishi said gravely. “Marishi? How come you don’t talk to me like you do Gilgamesh or even Kagero? How come you don’t talk to me about yourself?” Jakoh asked. This caught Marishi off guard. She wasn’t expecting questions like these. “You would be bored by my mundane life. You seek adventure and danger where I’m only slightly more interesting than a common housewife.” Marishi said. “You and I both know you’re lying. I just want to know about you.” Jakoh said. “Okay, fine. What would you like to know? Ask me a question, I’ll answer it. What do you want to know about myself?” Marishi was aggressive in her tone which intimidated Jakoh and caused her to stare at the ground. Marishi felt guilt for it immediately. She’s just a girl. She doesn’t know better. “Wh-where were you born?” Jakoh final asked. “In a mountain range called Coerthas. It’s western lowlands. In a cabin at the base of one of the peaks.” Marishi answered. “That sounds beautiful. Is it pretty up there?” Jakoh asked. “It was. Once. The land was torn asunder and raised into the sky by a madman named Nael Van Darnus. Upon his demise the earth fell and crashed into the mountains. Changing its serene views to one of craters. That was before the eternal ice.” Marishi said. “E-eternal ice?” Jakoh responded. “My world was torn asunder once by what we call an elder primal. The Dreadwyrm Bahamut. Trapped for Eons his hatred and anger festered. When he burst forth, he rent the world asunder. Such was his anger and malice. He turned Coerthas, my once home, into an eternal snow drift. Never lifting the freezing grip, it has on the land. Many died during those days. I don’t know how or why I was spared. Does that answer your question?” Marishi demanded. “What about your family?” Jakoh pushed the subject. “I have none,” Marishi responded flatly. “Everyone has a family. What about your mother and father?” She asked. “My mother died in childbirth. I never knew her. She never knew me. My father died of a wasting sickness when I was about your age. I left the cabin they had built and burned it down. A funeral pyre in his honor.” Marishi said all of this with no emotion. No sadness or pain. But as a matter of factual events. “O-o-oh. I’m sorry that your family died. They say sometimes if you and your friends are really close, it can almost feel like a family.” Jakoh said with pity in her voice. “I have no friends. I have no family. The closest thing I have to either is – “Jakoh cut Marishi off. “Rae? Am I right? Perhaps if you gave a fraction of your attention to the task at hand instead of pining over someone halfway around the world, you’d actually accomplish something, Marishi.” Jakoh turned on her heel and left. Clearly done with the conversation.

 

Marishi was upset. Irritated. Who was she to lecture her about what her priorities should be? How dare she even suggest that she wasn’t giving it her all. Marishi had a dark scowl line forming and was on the verge of turning and finding Jakoh and really letting her have it. From the shadows emerged a familiar figure. “Kagero. Ever the surprise, what may I do for you this night?” Marishi said tersely. She was clearly not open to conversation. Kagero, if she had picked up Marishi’s tone, ignored it. “She chides you because she wants you to look outside of your own circle. She grows frustrated that you do not notice her.” Kagero explained. “Nonsense. Of course, I take notice of the girl. How can I not? She dogs my steps every waking moment.” Marishi retorted. Kagero thought a moment and spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. “You are older than you let on Marishi Ten. I don’t know how or why. It’s not my story to tell. But you seem to forget that you, too, were once a young woman full of life and vigor. Full of love to give and to share. It can blind you to reason.” Marishi turned to face Kagero. “So, what are you saying that Jakoh has fallen madly in love with an interloper of her world whose fate is to leave this star and not return? You’re right. I am old. Older than anyone here. I’m an alien on an alien world. Not to mention that I’m already bound to another. Of which is the only reason we are alive today.” She finished with anger clearly in her tone. Kagero bowed “I did not mean to upset you, Lady Marishi.” Marishi shook her hand “You did not. It’s the situation I find myself. It is vexing. We train and we train, we talk and we talk, but something is lost in translation that stops both parties from progressing. Let alone the linkshell distresses I’ve had.” Kagero looked at Marishi thoughtfully. “How long has it been since you’ve spoken with Lady Rae?” She said with a soft and soothing voice. “The day we parted. How long ago that was, I don’t know. Time seems to flow differently here. The days and weeks blend with another. I honestly have no idea how long I’ve actually been here.” Marishi said with a short laugh of derision.

 

Kagero bowed. “The masters would like to speak with you in private chambers. It’s been 4 months, by the way.” Kagero said. Marishi looked at her quizzically. “4 months?” Kagero nodded. “4 months since you have arrived in Norg. As for your skill with the blade, there is no doubt that you have improved upon your technique and there is no doubt that Lord Tenzen and the other instructors are working on filling their new knowledge into training regimes. Your stay here has been, by every measure a success. I’ll not keep you waiting. Please, join with Lord Tenzen and Gilgamesh anon.” Kagero bowed and left.

 

Marishi walked into the quarters. It was the same as it was all the days before. Tenzen and Gilgamesh were speaking on something that Marishi couldn’t catch or didn’t care about. Tenzen was the first to speak. “Ah, Lady Marishi! How good it is to see you and in such good health! Is there anything we may do to assist you?” Marishi smiled and bowed. “No, my lord. My needs are being served adequately, thank you.”

 

There was a change in the air. Their body language was vastly different. This was going to be more than just speaking of technique. “We might as well get to it,” Gilgamesh said. “Tenzen and I have decided that we no longer need ya services. We’ve accomplished what we set out to accomplish. Which means yer free to go as the wind blows lass. Yer nor longer fettered ta Norg.” He was short. Not unkind but it was clear he was issuing an order. “Thank you, my lord. And I am humbled that you would release me. However, I few it wouldn’t feel right if we didn’t have a live demonstration of these newfound skills.” Gilgamesh was intrigued. “What kind of proving ground did ya have in mind?” Marishi replied. “Outside of Norg lies the Sea Serpent Grotto. Home to undead, serpent, and Sahagin. Each causes you some consternation from time to time and they need to be clipped of their numbers in order to pass safely by.” Gilgamesh understood the concept. “Alright, a bit of sport hunting could do to prove the differences. Just you and Tenzen. Myself, Kagero, and Jakoh will be watching close by.”

 

Tenzen and Marishi were ushered to the entrance to Norg fully armed and equipped. The heavy wooden doors swung open and the two stepped out. The doors closed and there was little to no sound save for the occasional drip of water into a stagnant pool. Tenzen hesitated to move forward. Marishi eyed him then stepped into the dimly lit caverns. She walked as light as she could and never strayed away from a wall or ledge. They walked into the Grotto for what seemed like hours until they came upon bioluminescent lighting. Marishi motioned to Tenzen and knelt down. “I assume these are your ‘Sahagin’, correct?” She asked. Tenzen nodded. “Hmph. Smaller than the ones that are on Eorzea, though they look much more aggressive. We must be near their spawning dens. I’m not keen on taking life for the sake of verification and data. Have these wavekin done anything to merit death?” Marishi whispered. “I do not have the answer to that question Lady Marishi. They do not seem to be provoked and if so, will only be provoked as we are so close to their young. They don’t seem an ill sort.” Tenzen was attempting to rationalize the killing in his head. “There is no need for all that noblest Samurai. They are not the targets we seek.” Marishi said. “When I first arrived here I was guided through these catacombs. Near the end, I ran into something I did not expect. Undead. Not only shambling corpses but spirits and wisps of malice. Instead of attacking those that would be left alone, why not we actually do Norg a service and clean up the undead from these caverns?” Tenzen thought a moment. “I agree. It is better to release the tortured souls of this place than to strip ones still bound. Lead the way Lady Marishi.” He said.

 

They backtracked to where Marishi could remember the shambling and the frigidness of the spirits. The temperature began to drop and Marishi knew they were close. They spotted them near the exact place she had originally found them. In no better shape. Marishi drew her Gordian Katana and asked for the blessing of Alexander, the lord of time. The blade started to glow a soft muted white pulsating. Tenzen drew the Phoenix blade and begged forgiveness for the lives he was about to take. There was a momentary pause, then the flash of steel.

 

Marishi covered the distance to her target with blinding quickness, slashing at it in an upwards, then downwards trajectory, rendering the first of the group completely immobile. Tenzen used the same tactic on one of the outliers and cleaved the corpse in two. The other two corpses and the apparition lunged at them both. Desperate to feed off the warmth they will ever be denied of. Marishi jumped back slightly and spun in a half circle raising her weapon high. The momentum of the upwards cleave created a visual effect of the crescent moon as she jumped. The corpse went down without a sound. Tenzen was locked in battle with the last corpse until he shoved it away, placed his weapon back in its sheath, held it, and as the corpse attempted to attack him again, he slashed horizontally then vertical, destroying what was left of its frame.

 

That left the apparition. The most dangerous of the group. A touch from them could render a man paralyzed. They were also deft as the casting of black magic. It targeted Marishi for its spell and began casting. The only way to stop it from casting was to sever the link it had between the world of the living and of the dead. Suddenly, Tenzen pitched into the fray and hit the apparition with the flat of his blade. This stunned the ghost enough to interrupt its spellcasting where both Marishi and Tenzen slashed the ghost down using Gekko, Kasha, and Yukikaze techniques.

 

The link severed, the apparition faded into nothing, Marishi hoping it could finally find rest. Breathing heavy, Marishi and Tenzen looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. As soon as they caught their breath, they made their way back to Norg their mission a success.

 

Upon arriving, they found a none too happy Gilgamesh, an impassive Kagero, and Jakoh, barely able to control her excitement and awe. “Orders stated that you were to kill fish, not ghosts,” Gilgamesh said irritably. “The Sahagin posed no threat and weren’t aggressive. To slay them for the sake of testing would have been inhumane. I would rather dispatch those who wish for release than those whose time has not yet come, my lord.” Marishi said to Gilgamesh. He looked at her sternly for several long seconds before bursting out into laughter. “Good enough then! Good enough! Marishi, if you would be so kind, please come with me. I’ve words for ya. And only you.” Gilgamesh said.

 

She followed him to his cabin where he sat down at his desk, looking at Marishi standing before him. “Ya certainly exceeded all of my expectations. Even in my best days, I couldn’t have bested you. Tomorrow morning, an hour before dawn, an airship will arrive. It will unload its cargo and depart roughly 20 minutes after docking. Be on it. You have served yer purpose and you have my blessings and gratitude.” Gilgamesh said. Marishi was relieved. She could finally leave this rock. She could finally meet up with her wife and hold her again. She was already anxious and giddy for the airship to arrive. “Thank you, my lord. I have learned much from yourself and lord Tenzen. I fear I have taught you a fraction of what I have taught you.” She said gratefully.

 

“You’ve given us much to think upon, that much is clear. Marishi. One more thing. The girl. What will you do with her?” He asked her cautiously. It took Marishi a moment to understand who he was referring to. “Jakoh? Nothing, I suppose. She is free to walk her own path.” Gilgamesh smiled sadly. “You still don’t see it, do you? That girl idolizes you. She dotes on you. It’s clear as day to everyone, save you, that she is in love with you.” Marishi was taken aback. “No, my lord, perhaps smitten, but I wouldn’t say in love. I’ve done nothing to spur that feeling on.” Gilgamesh held the same sad smile. “You don’t get it do ya girlie? You don’t have to do anything. Its been building up in her head. More and more. She wants to run away with you, did ya know that? When you return home, she wants ta go with you. She’s a good kid. I don’t want to see anything hurt her. Get my meanin’?” Marishi was no longer smiling or jestful. “I will leave before she awakes. By the time she realizes it, I’ll be gone already with no one here knowing my destination.” Gilgamesh let out a sigh. “That’ll do it. Thank you again Marishi. I know it’s not been easy and you’ve already a heap of troubles as it is. But I thank you for what you have done here. Hopefully, what you’ve learned here will assist you in taking back your world from the evil that pervades it. Would that I could send soldiers. Marishi Ten. You are dismissed from the Samurai Academy.” Marishi bowed. “Thank you, Sensei.”

 

It was early evening when she left Gilgameshes quarters. She went into the mess hall and at ate her meal for the evening. Afterward, she walked up and down the length of the water line. Waiting for it to be dawn. Curiously, Jakoh was nowhere to be found. Marishi would have liked to say something to her before she left. Perhaps it was better this way. The night drug on. Out of instinct, she went to the barracks to make sure Jakoh was there. She found her in her cot next to Marishi’s. She had in her arms a doll. Amazingly well stitched and made. It was made to resemble Marishi. Jakoh truly did love Marishi. She was touched by this and at the same time saddened. Her heart belonged to another.

 

“Perhaps in another life my sweet Jakoh.” She whispered to the sleeping Mithra. Marishi kissed her cheek softly and stood up. She pulled her Tanto out and she cut a length of her own red-brown hair, tied it off with twine, and exchanged the doll with her hair. She quietly left the barracks never to see Jakoh again. But she always kept the doll made to resemble her. Wherever she went.

 

The hour before dawn proved true and an airship quietly docked in port. “Yer my passenger?” Asked the captain. “I am.” Answered Marishi. “hop on board then, we don’t have all day.” He turned and walked in the airship. Marishi followed.

 

The captain was running through his pre-flight checks and preparing for takeoff. Marishi asked, “Where are we headed captain?” The man still flipping through his checklist said “The Tavnazian Archipelago. It’s where you wanna go isn’t it?” Marishi tried to contain her excitement. “Yes, Captain. That is my requested destination.” The man scoffed. “Good, cause that’s where we’re going. It’ll take us a bit to get there and from the skywatchers, there’s to be a squall soon. Hopefully, we have you landed and me gone before that storm hits. Now, leave me to my checklist and I’ll have us off.”

 

Marishi thought about Rae. How long had it been since she had last seen her? It felt like a lifetime ago. How long had it been since she had heard her voice? How long had she been in Norg? Months. She hadn’t seen her wife in months. Hadn’t spoken with her in months. Hadn’t held her or touched in outside of her dreams. The only thought she had in her head was to go faster. Get there faster. –

 

Before long the airship pulled from the dock and began to sail out the cove to gain speed and take off from the water. As the Sun broke the horizon, the airship lifted into the skies. In the barracks of Norg, a young Mithra silently cried while clutching a Locke of hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

18

 

The student were evenly split down the middle. On the one hand, there were some students who were in favour of Rae. She had shown a prowess in Red Mage that none others could match. Her abilities put her at the top of the class instantly. In her first duel, she dispatched her classmate with such ease, Iphen and Fucie had to admit she was talented. The headmaster, the solemn Tarutaru that greeted her that night, was also impressed. He insisted on another duel, to which another classmate was all-too eager to oblige. In terms of magic, Rae was second to none. Despite her impressive skill, however, she was still the runt of the group. Iphen and Fucie still favoured Rolev, and he still made every effort to get her punished. Rae spent more nights sleeping under the stars than she did sleeping in the bed she was assigned.

Rolev, however, was not impressed with her. His bitter grudge he held kept him from approaching her and from learning the "dirty magic" she had. His friends, appeared disinterested, but quietly wished to practice in the skill that Rae had. As them month wore on, the headmaster encouraged all parties to learn of the strengths and weaknesses from one another's different Red Mage skills. Their lessons grew more and more about learning the differences from one another's magic than it was about imposing the magic upon the students. Those who admired Rae and were in awe of her skill would approach her during their two hour break and on weekends. She would quickly gain permission to show off her magic and would demonstrate, and the students would join in the practice. Rae was thrilled at the slow change. in demeanour from her peers and teachers. This was what she was expecting when she was asked to go to the school; however, she couldn't help but notice she missed the crucial lesson, the whole reason why she was there: dual-wielding.

She put in a forma l request to the Headmaster, asking that he teach her what she wished to know. He was the focus on the physical aspect of being a Red Mage, so it only made sense that he would teach her how to dual-wield. It took two days before an answer came, but once it came, the students were excited, for it would mean a chance to witness Rae's skill with fencing.If she was half as good with wielding her rapier as she was with casting spells, then this would be a lesson to remember.

The headmaster allowed the student body to spectate. They were lined up along the cliff watching as Rae and the headmaster duelled. He was wielding two rapiers while Rae held her one. Her crystal companion hovered beside her obediently. As the duel started, Rae was immediately overwhelmed. Blocking two rapiers was much more of a challenge than she thought it would be. More effort was put in to her dodging than blocking. The Tarutaru's smooth strides were almost hypnotic to the watchers. He commanded the battle field with just his movements. Rae was out of breath before the fight really started and he had his rapier pressed to her shoulder before she could stop him. The crowd applauded and Rae bowed her head in defeat. "You have the skill, Rae, but we must teach you the methods. Come, I will lend you a rapier that was once and old student's. He since left the school, but left his rapier as well. I shall allow you to use his and practice-"

"I wish to duel her now," came a voice from the crowd. Rolev stepped forward, and Rae sighed. "If I win, you will teach me instead. If she wins, you can teach her!"   
The headmaster scoffed. "You think yourself at her level, boy? She would slice you into a thousand pieces. You need more practice. I've seen you wield your sword. You throw it around like a club. You have no contest here."   
"I demand you let me duel! Or I shall tell my father of your negligence to teach me properly! We all deserve a fair lesson just as she does, and I will demonstrate that I am just as capable as she!" Rolev retorted. His friends backed him up, nodding in agreement and quietly voicing their support.

"Whatever you may think, I will not let you duel her. She just finished a duel and is tired-" Rae cut him off by raising her hand, a smile on her face and a fire in her eyes.

"I'm ready to fight, Headmaster." Rae stated, drawing her rapier again. Eyeing her over once more, the headmaster stepped aside. Rolev drew his blade and the two squared off. He wielded just one blade as well, which Rae was relieved to see. Rae waited and watched. She was never the first to strike, as her Master taught her all those years ago. It was easier to strike after a parry than it was to dive in. These sentiments were not shared with her partner.

Rolev lunged, thrusting the blade forward to pierce Rae's arm, but she blocked the blade, allowing it to ricochet off to the side and she spun, using her momentum to slice at him. Roleve jumped out of the way, however, landing to safety. Rae prowled around him, waiting again. Her duel partner grew impatient and lunged again, slicing downward, but Rae quickly feinted to the opposite side and swung her blade upward, to which she missed, then she skipped forward and swung diagonally, which was parried, then she swung from the side, clipping his shoulder and cutting his sleeve. The boy cried out and clutched his arm, grimacing at her. Rae only smiled and chuckled. She was lithe and well-balanced. Despite her loss at the hands of the headmaster, she was quite capable of dispatching this young man as he seemed only concerned with landing fatal blows, not whittling down his enemy's defences until he could strike the finishing blow.

Rae struck as he was distracted with his minor cut. She wouldn't let him have a reprieve from her onslaught. She swung her blade down, then across, then up, then spun around and sliced sideways. Each strike was a threatening blow and he struggled to defend himself from her. Just as he was backed up against the wall, the students watched with wide eyes and opened mouths, he desperately tried to gain the upper hand. Whispering a spell, he cast a spell of fire, causing Rae to jump back to safety.

Peri cried out. "He's cheating! He's using magic!!" and the other students cried foul as well, but the headmaster stayed his hand. Iphen and Fucie watched impassively, a smirk on their faces. Rae snarled and brought her hands to her chest, then summoned five blades of aether. The students gasped and pointed at the brilliant, purple and white spectacle until the blades flew at Rolev. Some screamed in horror as they pierced his clothes, and others remained silent, but looked away. Rolev cried out for mercy as he felt the blades graze across his skin, pinning him in place.

"Cheater!" Spat Fucie, who stomped up to Rae and grabbed her by the collar of her coat. "You KNOW you may not use magic in a duel! That is against the rules and you have forfeit your win!"

The students, upon realizing that Rolev was safe, but only pinned in place by the aether swords, all began to protest, but Iphen raised his hand, silencing them, except for Peri. "No! That's not fair! She fought fair and square and Rolev cheated first! He should be punished! He lost first! Rae won! She's stronger than him!" She cried out stomping her feet and tears rolling down her face. She had remained quiet of this for too long, now they had gone too far for her.

"You would do well to hold your tongue, Perinana," scolded Iphen, who glared down to her. "Lest you suffer her same punishment."

 

"I don't care! You're being unfair! Punish me as well, but I'll no longer keep my silence when I see you prostrating yourselves before the all-mighty coin! This is a school! Not a political playground!" Peri snapped back. Rae's eyes widened and everyone stared at her with shock, including the teachers.

 

"Such insolence," Fucie muttered. "Both of you will sleep outside with the beastmen. For the rest of the week!" Rae simply shrugged, but Peri's face paled, though her expression did not change.

 

Slowly, the students began to return to inside. Rolev's friends struggled to free him from the blades Rae had created. She glanced back to them, then willed the weapons away. Once she did, the group of them tumbled to the ground, then scrambled up and followed the rest of the students back inside. The gates closed, leaving the two students outside. "You should have just let it slide, Peri. You don't need to be punished with me." Rae said while walking towards her usual sleeping spot. She had been kicked out so many times by then that she had found the perfect spot to sleep that was out of view of everything else, but she could see everything.

 

"I can't just sit by while you get punished for him, Rae," Peri said, following her and frowning. "It's just not fair. You deserve better treatment than what they're giving you."

 

She laughed and held her hand out to Peri, then pulled her onto her back and made sure she was hanging on before she began to climb to the plateau. "I'm treated far worse back home. This is a courtesy they do for me. Here, we'll sleep here tonight. This is my bed. My true bed." She explained while laying down. Per glanced, the spot was little bigger than the both of them, but she didn't feel comfortable laying on it. Rae then patted her tummy, signalling she could lay on her, so Peri did, resting her head upon Rae's bosom. She stared up at the sky and sighed. There was no moon that night. And despite having some one next to her, she never felt so alone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The months that followed were fast. They blended together for Rae. Her lessons were entirely focused on her learning to wield two rapiers at the same time. Her teacher, the Headmaster, was strict, but forgiving. She was a quick learner, thankfully, and before long, she was keeping up to his pace. She moved like she were dancing. She spun, waved her arms, skipped, leapt, and shuffled. Each movement was smooth and fluid. She spared no effort to little else. She was left alone by Rolev and his friends. Which she was grateful for. The rest of the students seemed to admire her even more now and frequently asked to see her magic and fencing skills. The teachers learned to turn a blind eye, as the headmaster finally stepped in and gave her the privileges she deserved.

 

"Rae! Rae!" Cried Peri one morning, rushing to her during breakfast time. "Rae! I just overheard the headmaster talking! There's an airship coming here from Norg! It has your wife on it!"

 

Rae's eyes widened and a bright, happy smile crossed her lips. The brightest, happiest smile anyone ever saw. She pushed back her chair and ran to her room, fetching her change of clothes. She wouldn't greet her wife in her students' clothes, but in her uniform that she earned. It had been four months. Four long, agonizing months of silence from her wife's end of the link pearl. She knew she was safe and alright, but it didn't stop her from agonizing and the pit of loneliness building up within her. Once changed into her uniform, Rae glanced at herself in the mirror, then darted outside. Rae scanned the skies eagerly, looking for a spec in the sky that would signify her wife. Everything was clear, not a cloud could be seen. Her heart thundered in her chest so loudly that she couldn't hear anyone run up behind her. Peri quickly rushed out, breathless, and handed her a telescope. "There! You can see farther with that!" She explained. Rae had jumped at the sudden appearance of Peri, but laughed and bowed to her.

 

Thanking her, Rae used the scope to look through the endless blue again. Something drew her attention, however. Clouds. Where had they come from? She didn't see them moments before. Straining her eyes to see, she paid fine attention to detail to see if she could find anything. It was then that she spotted something far off. Something that looked to be an airship. Her heart leapt in her chest and she practically ran off the plateau to try and meet the airship. "Oh that I could fly like the dragons! My wife is there! I see her! I see the ship that brings her!" Her heart reached out. She never knew this connection existed before but knowing Marishi was so close, she felt her heart and soul searching for the familiar presence of Marishi. She ached for it, yearned it. "Marishiiiiii!" Rae cried out, even though she knew she probably couldn't hear her, but excitement built up within her. She would scream and yell until she heard her wife's voice again. It had been too long. It had been far, far too long, and soon, she would be whole again.

 

As the ship neared, she noticed the clouds were more frightening than usual. This was no storm by chance. These clouds had a purpose, they obeyed a command. Rae furrowed her brows and gripped her rapier. There would be a battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

19

 

The airship gently rocked back and forth on its way to their destination. Marishi had spoken with the Captain who indicated that it would be at least a full day’s travel to reach Tavnazia, and that’s on good weather. She was antsy and ready to touch down. She kept reminding herself to be patient, that it will come when it comes. But being away from Rae for so long had made her anxious. The good and the bad thoughts flowed through her mind. What if she didn’t recognize her? What if she had found another? What if something happened? Marishi had to keep pushing those thoughts out of her head. They were doing no good but serving to drive her crazy.

 

The airship made good time in the afternoon and by evening they were a bit over halfway to their destination. The Captain had retired to his cabin for the night, not being one to share company, so Marishi was left alone on the open deck to look at the stars. She went down into the hold and grabbed a sleeping roll and blanket. She took them up to the deck and lay there staring up at the stars. Willing time to go faster. It was a fine night she thought before sleep took her.

 

She woke in the early hours of the morning. The promise of a day of Sun quickly shattered. There was a crosswind that she immediately noticed. It was cold. Marishi looked up. She could no longer see the heavens. Heavy clouds pushed down upon the sky threatening rain and more. Lightning. Rumbles could be heard in the distance letting her know that the squall the Captain spoke of was closing in on them. She rose to her feet and looked over the railing. It was too dark to see if they were over land or over the sea. “Hey! Get away from the railing or you’re liable to fall right off!” The Captain said irritably. “It seems there’s a storm gathering. Where are we location wise? Are we close enough we can touch down?” Marishi asked. “No.” Was all the Captain said. He took control of the steering column and began to try to get above the storm, but the clouds made for such turbulence that it would shake the airship apart before they could ever clear it. The first of the raindrops landed on the deck and soon a torrent of water hammered at the hull.

 

Marishi was able to make it into the steering room in time to not be drenched. “We’re going to have to skip along the storm. Stay in the weaker areas. There’s no way that we can outrun it and there’s no way we can land. This will add time onto our arrival, but I’d prefer to make it there in one piece. Including my ship.” The Captain said to Marishi. She nodded in agreement. Rain pounded the hull and streaks of white and blue lit the sky up as if it were day. The smell of sulfur and brimstone heavy in the air.

 

It almost seemed that the storm had a mind of its own and was pushing the airship in a specific direction. Any attempt to deviate caused the storm to suddenly intensify and risk damaging the ship. It was no longer their ride. They rode where the storm allowed them to go.

 

The hours of the morning gave enough grey light to see that they were over mostly land, but were near a shoreline. The rocky bluffs holding evergreen trees and bluebells. In the distance, Marishi could make out the remains of once a large city. “That’s the city of Tavnazia! What’s left of it! During the Crystal War, this was the site of the Alliances last stand! They were obliterated by the Beastmen hoard, but not before the Cardinal at the time brandished LightBringer! It destroyed the city, but it also destroyed the invading army! No one came looking after that as everyone thought that none had survived!” The Captain explained over the loud booming of thunder and hammering of rain. “The survivors mostly hid in the old catacombs that connected it to the Sacarium! They were able to find a way out to more hospitable lands to carve out what existence they could for themselves!” Marishi was scanning the horizon. She saw the ruined city and broken buildings. She also saw other oddities. “What’s that on the horizon? Is that a chain of islands?” Marishi asked. “No! That’s called Ravine Site A01 and B01! Not much is known about it, but it sits in suspended animation and the earth floats! They say that the elder dragons make those places their home!” The Captain said. Before Marishi could push the issue further, a bolt of lightning streaked right across the hull. It was so close the sound of the bolt superheating the air and vaporizing the water could be heard. “Damn! That was a close one!” Exclaimed the Captain. “At least we’re getting close! I’ll prepare for an emergency touch down. It’ll be rough so hold onto something, lass!”

 

The airship began to descend pushing into the direction of the choppy seas. Though it should have been light out, it was completely dark. Marishi could make out small figures in one of the small meadows they were passing over “Well, it looks like you get a welcome committee!” The Captain said grunting to maintain control of the airship. The world fell away and all the sounds around here became deaf. She was only aware of one of the figures in the meadow. She breathed the word “Rae” and she knew that was her.

 

The Captain snapped her back to the task at hand. “What in the hell is that thing?!” He exclaimed. Before Marishi could chime in a sarcastic response the object held her in thrall. “It’s not a cloud. It’s moving far too fast. And against the wind.” The hairs on her arms stood up and adrenaline pumped into her body without her fully knowing why. Being born next to the Holy See of Ishgard meant you were aligned against the dragons in their war against the city. Drills happened almost every day and she had seen her share of dragons fall from the sky. Even at an early age. She would always get nervous or anxious whenever she could sense a Dragon with ill intent.

 

This was a dragon with ill intent. And it was a large one. One of the largest she had ever seen and it bore a stark resemblance to one she had seen on her own star. One who tore the world apart with its malice.

 

It was Bahamut.

 

Descending upon the unarmed airship already struggling with the weather. The Captain barely able to hold his wits about him seeing the lord of the skies descend upon him. Marishi cast one last glance to the meadow. She couldn’t make anyone out there anymore. She breathed deep, steadied her hands and said “I suppose he’s going to want some questions to be answered. I don’t suppose you’ve ever parleyed with an Elder Dragon before have you?” The Captain stared at her unblinkingly as if she spoke another language. “I didn’t think so. Lucky for you, I’ve a talent for just these things.” She said as she opened the door to the bleating rain. She called out “If he isn’t amicable to what I’ll be saying, slow down the airship as much as you can, bring it into a low glide, and jump off. It’ll be your only chance to live. You crash on the rocks, you’ll die. You let it spiral out of control, you’ll die. You come in too fast or sharp, you’ll die.” The Captain final found his words. “What about you?!” he asked. “Me? Hah. I doubt I’ll have to worry much about you putting down the ship. I’ll most likely long be dead” She laughed. She closed the door behind her.

 

The weather was miserable. The rain stung and the lightning crackled all around deafening her. She was drenched before walking out to the main deck. She reached the deck as the dragon came within sight and range of the airship. Marishi brandished her Gordian Katana it’s brilliant white light a beacon in the dark sky that could be seen for malms. It wasn’t a challenge, it was an offering. Marishi yelled to the Captain “Hold it steady! Make no sudden movements! You move, we die!” He must have heard her as the airship began to hold a static position in the sky waiting for the Elder Dragon to come within range.

 

The beating of its wings was what she heard first. They were so loud. They fanned the rain to throw daggers at her. She saw his eyes. They weren’t the red she was accustomed to, they were yellow and though they held disdain, they did not hold malice. His aura was terrifying and would send men into a panic at the sheer presence of him, but this mortal was different. This mortal held her ground. How curious. He inspected her a moment. She was a Mithra, but of slender build and not as feline in appearance. No, no that’s not right. This female wasn’t a Mithra. She was something completely different. A race Bahamut had not seen before. She was not Zilart, Kuluu, Hume, Emptiness, Fomor, Mithra.

 

Finally, after long seconds, his voice boomed like the thunder all around them. “What you, mortal? You are not a child of Altana, nor are you a shade perverted by the emptiness of Promathia.” The sound of Bahamut asking her a direct question made her flinch but she did not back away. “Myself and others like me are called Miquot’e. We are like your Mithra, but not so. I hail from a star called Hydalean. I came here escaping the wrath of an entity I have never seen before. They called it ‘Pandemonium’.”

 

“What is it you call yourself mortal?” Bahamut asked. He made no indication if he believed her story or not, though it was clear he heard her. “My name is Marishi Ten. I am a Keeper of The Sun. Born in Coerthas during the Dragonsong War. I was witness to the battle or Carteneau where a beast of pure malice and hate rent the world asunder.” Marishi called out. “If I may be so bold that I ask what you are called great lord of the skies?” His head tilted slightly to the left and was quiet a moment, considering if he should tell her. “I am the lord of all the skies and king of the dragons of Vanadiel. I am one of the first Terrestrial Avatars to awaken and defend the land. I am called Bahamut.”

 

She mouthed the word ‘Bahamut’. “You have heard of me then, mortal? I am at a disadvantage. You know me, but I know not of your star or where it may be.” He sounded almost amused. Marishi chose her next words carefully and said them slowly. “I know of the name of which you hail. That name strikes fear into every mortal man, woman, and child. For eons, all have known your name. And for eons, you were forced to sleep. A perverted shade of what you once were. When you broke free of your fetters, your rage was unquenchable. Your hatred its own destructive force. You changed the face of the planet in a single night.” She spoke of his deeds with fear, mixed with awe.

 

“I would do no such thing mortal. Your petty wars mean nothing to me.” Bahamut replied. Marishi lowered her weapon and said “Search my heart and search my memories my lord. You will find that what I have witness and bore to you to be true.” Bahamut considered. There was nothing to lose, except breaking her frail mortal mind, though she did request him to share her soul. “Very well. Though I am not to blame if your mind is lost to oblivion from the strain.” He reached out from the Aether and joined with her being.

 

Marishi dropped to her knees fighting to breathe. The Captain was about to rush out but stopped when Marishi lifted her hand up in caution. She was fighting to keep her soul together with the immense wyrm slithering through it threatening to break it apart. Marishi fought back tears, but they came anyway. Though they weren’t tears of sorrow, they were tears of blood. Red clouded her vision as her eyes shed crimson, large droplets falling at an increased pace. It was then her emotions began to overwhelm her. Bahamut had found her memories and was forcefully recalling them. Memories of her father on the soft fields teaching her how to use a bow, the first boy she had ever had feelings for. Years later, Marishi found out that boy had joined one of the high houses of Ishgard and was slain by Nidhogg himself. The loneliness she had felt as a child. He father’s sickness claiming his life. He had done nothing to deserve the fate which the world placed on him. He was the last of good men in the world. He did what was right and what was just. He always put others before his own needs. How did the world repay him? By killing him slowly and painfully. Marishi found out how the world really worked. She laid his wasted and twisted frame in the cabin he had built for himself and his beautiful wife. He laid him in his bed. She said no goodbyes. Anger and sorrow fueling her motives. She burnt that cabin to the ground with the body of her father in it and left, never to return. Not even after the snows came.

 

Bahamut was pulling her memories from her and as he pulled them, she was forced to remember them. The painful. The wrenching. Thoughts of her time in the military surfaced and her pride in being chosen as a White Mage. Her pride soured at the battle of Carteneau when the Garlean Legions met with the Alliance on the field with the red moon falling. Marishi began choking and hacking up dark splotches that stained the deck. Bahamut had found something of immense interest and nearly ripped it from her mind. It was the memory of the Calamity. Marishi’s memories of it were fragmented and disjointed, much to the irritation of Bahamut. Only slight glimpses. Death with wings. Destruction manifest. “This visage is me and yet, it is not me. I do no sense life in this beast. Only malice giving it form. What kind of baleful magic is this that yours have at your command on your star? You bring great danger here mortal. The knowledge to reanimate those long dead and give them exponential strength to wreak havoc upon the land. Yours is a danger you know not.” Bahamut said in her mind. She couldn’t retort or react. He kept digging.

 

Memories of her time in the Gordias machine flooded her mind and her acquiring the Gordian Katana. Memories also fragmented and distorted. “So, you have been touched by the Gods of your star. They offer you little protection here as you are far outside of their reach. How capricious a lot they are. Trading blood for blood. You don’t even know what you agreed to, do you, ‘Harbinger’? Foolish girl. You are your own undoing forging pacts with renegade Avatars who owe alliance to no one.” Marishi was weakening and couldn’t hold on much longer the blood keep falling from her eyes and flowed freely from her mouth. He strength failing.

 

Memories of Rae. Her hair, her smell, her smile. The chime of her voice. He graceful movements and how the muscles moved on her upper thigh when in motion. Snapshots of her laughing or pouting or both of them in the midst of combat. Something caught the attention of Bahamut in these memories as his focus was like a razor peeling apart her mind. The memories he was pulling all had to deal with Rae, but it wasn’t Rae he was interested in. It was her Rapier. Her sword. “This weapon. You know how it was fashioned and what from, don’t you mortal?” Bahamut asked her. “Y-Yes … I … Know … What it … Portends …” Marishi sputtered out. Suddenly the feeling of shattering into a thousand pieces faded and caused Marishi to nearly pass out. Breathing heavily, Bahamut let her regain her breath and composure before continuing. “You have some strength in you. To endure that level of trauma. Nevertheless, you are an anomaly. You and yours should not be here. Though it wasn’t by your direct control you came to be. Your partner carries with her something I desire.” Bahamut said.

 

Marishi was confused. “Something you desire? We have nothing of value to a being of stature as yourself.” Bahamut’s tone did not change “She has something I desire and I will have it. Where is the girl? Your memories did not show me her whereabouts.” Marishi looked up at Bahamut defiantly. “I do not know the answer to that question Lord of the Skies and even if I did, you would be disappointed to know that I would not tell you. You cannot have Rae.” Bahamut screeched in only what Marishi could tell as laughter. “She is close. I can feel it. We are much the same. I will flay the skin from your bones and burrow into your mind so deep as to break it. Never to recover. This is the fate you face now, mortal. Do not throw your petty life away on such as this.” Marishi knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against the might of Bahamut. Neither her nor Rae could ever hope to lay him low. Marishi thought a moment, smiled and said “Even if I told you, my life is forfeit. I am an anomaly. One you cannot suffer. So is she. You would kill us both just for being what we are. The ‘choice’ you offer isn’t really a choice, is it? So, here is what I choose. I choose not to tell you. I choose to fight. I choose to protect those I love against the tyranny of others. You claim that you are not the same as the twisted shade of Bahamut of my world. I say you hide behind technicalities. You are much the same. You would destroy that which was created by entities greater than yourself. Out of spite? Jealousy? Or simply because you are nothing but a beast and that is all you know how to do? Regardless. My choice is made. The next move is yours.” Marishi found her strength again. Defiant she stood there with her Katana held high in the air waiting for the Wyrms answer.

 

The rain had stopped but the oppressive cloud cover and lightning continued unabated. A small figure could be seen along on the deck of the airship with a beam of white pointing up next to a hideous and terrifying dragon of immense power. All was still a moment. Almost as if there was to be actual peace. Then, Bahamut launched his offensive.

 

His aim wasn’t to kill Marishi. He needed her alive, so he couldn’t just flare the airship into cinders. But he could rip the airship apart, plank by plank until there was nowhere to run. His talons hooked the side of the ship and ripped a gaping hole on the side that sent the airship reeling. Marishi kneeled down and positioned her body low as to not be thrown off. “What in the hell are we supposed to do now?! Some negotiator you are! He’s gonna destroy my ship and me along with it!” The Captain said near hysterical. “Keep it as stable as you can! You won’t be able to save your boat, but if you do as I say, you’ll walk away with your life!” Marishi called back. The airship stopped its spin and slowly righted itself. The engines weren’t damaged, but the airship did lean listlessly due to the weight displacement.

 

Bahamut lazily flipped to the other side of the ship and came within striking distance of Marishi. She slashed at him and her blade hit home on his right arm. The blade bit deep and caused Bahamut to rear in pain. Not a mortal wound by any account, but enough to cause him pain and reevaluate the frail Samurai on the deck with newfound respect. “Ha! A true bite. There is some fight in you after all anomaly.” Bahamut said. He then tore the hull out of the other side damaging the engines keeping the ship afloat. The ship started to sway and begin to fall. Marishi looked around quickly at the landscape. There was no immediate treeline in which to let the ship fall and if they landed on the shoals of the sea, they would be crushed. Another hard rock as Bahamut tore away the front portion of the airship and screech from the Captain. Marishi spotted a rocky outcropping slightly to the west. The rocks seemed to be piled high, but there was a cavity in the middle. How deep, she couldn’t tell. It was their only chance. “Push hard to the west! Look for the outcropping! Put it down there! Put it down hard!” Marishi yelled to the Captain. She couldn’t tell if he heard her or not, his face ash grey and knuckles white with no expression on his face.

 

Bahamut began to rip apart the top deck sending wood and splinters everywhere, the debris causing small cuts and wounds to her arms and face. Bahamut wouldn’t risk getting in close again. He was going for attrition. The airship began to flip to its side causing Marishi to hit the railing of the other end. “Captain! We have to climb in altitude! We won’t make it like this! You have to right the ship! This is your hour now! You and I are dead without you!” Marishi yelled. The words were like an electric shock to him that woke him out of his stupor. He pushed all power to the failing engines pushing them well past their rated limits to begin to climb. Bahamut sat back, confused by what they were trying to accomplish. He let the airship be as he watched with amusement the impotence of mankind. “Straight up, then down on that outcropping! Slam the ship into it. You see it’s hollow in the middle right?!” Marishi yelled. The Captain nodded, understanding what her strategy was. They were going to wreck the ship on the rocks. When the airship split into two, the Captain and Marishi would get into the cavity of the rock face and burrow into the earth escaping the Wyrm. It was a foolish plan hardly fit to work, let alone be safe. But it was the only chance they had.

 

The Captain had balanced the damaged airship out and was able to climb high enough and maintain altitude long enough to position itself over the bowl. The airship, huge chunks of it torn asunder, sputtering along, barely had enough rudder control to spin it around. “Cut the engines now!” Marishi cried. The labored chug of the engines suddenly stopped and all was quiet. They hovered there a moment, quiet with the breeze a sort of peace surrounding them until gravity took hold of the boat and began to pull it down.

 

That’s when Bahamut realized their intent. They never intended to fight him. Just to buy time to find a place to escape, or commit suicide. The airship fell like lead from the sky reaching terminal velocity in a matter of seconds. Black plumes of smoke pouring out of the overheated engines. Bahamut raced to reach the Airship to snatch the creature from another world from it so he would be free to unravel her person at his leisure. The ship falling, Marishi had ordered the captain into the cargo hold of the ship where it would, in theory, be the safest for crash landings. Marishi stayed on the deck to keep the wyrms concentration. She saw him approach at speed and she brandished her Katana in challenge. It’s light flaring in the morning mists. He was closing in on her, when a blinding white flash emerged from the destroyed city in the valley. The light blanketed everything in white and caused Bahamut to stop his assault and shield his eyes. Marishi was also partially blinded to the flash, but it didn’t matter now. The airship was about to hit the rock line shattering it into a million pieces. Her vision returned to her just before the ship crashed. She braced for the impact and was thrown as the ship slammed, caved, splintered, and tore in two on the mountain.

 

The last thing Marishi could remember was a sharp pain in her left chest and the feeling of falling. She couldn’t catch her breath. The angry sound of Bahamuts screech filling her ears.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

20

 

The breath escaped Rae's lips. Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold. The storm swooped in, the rain fell sideways as the gust of wind nearly knocked her back, causing Peri to stagger backwards, almost knocking her off her feet. Rae sensed something, something that terrified her. Something she hadn't sensed in nearly 10 years. It was different, though. While the presence was undoubtedly Bahamut, it had a different flavour to the aether. Rae stood there, positively soaked with the rain and Peri tugged on her pant leg. "Rae, we must go inside! We'll catch death if we stay out here!" She shrieked desperately. Rae snapped from her trance and looked down to the Tarutaru huddled against her leg, using it to brace herself against the unforgiving wind. Trees bowed at the force, the earth seemed to crumble, buckling under the sheer force of the storm. Rae picked up the Taru in her arms and darted back to the doors. The guards were inside, peeking out for the two of them. Once Rae approached, the opened the door for them. It took both guards to push it open against the wind, and when they did, water gushed into the hallway, soaking their boots and the floor beneath them.

 

"There's something fearsome out there," Rae yelled over the sound of the pounding rain against the metal door. "It will attack the school, I fear, if we don't do anything about it."

 

The two guards glanced to one another, then looked down the hallway. The whole school was there, it seemed. Iphen and Fucie included. They stared at Rae with shock. Rae turned to the students and teachers and knelt down, bowing her head. "Please, I need your help. There's something out there that is attacking the airship my wife is on, moreso, I fear it will strike out against the school. We must stop-" The air was pierced with an angered scream from Bahamut. The hair on Rae's neck and arms rose and she looked towards the door. All the students grew tense at the sound, then Iphen spoke up.

 

"It would seem Bahamut has left his abode to stop that airship," he said casually, shrugging. "Whatever he wants, he will get. We should let him have it and be done with it."

 

Rae lifted her gaze slowly and stared at Iphen with an impassive expression on her face, but the look in her eyes was what caused his heart to stop. "Leave it? That it is my wife. The one I vowed to love and protect until I draw my last breath. If you expect me to simply forget my duty to her, then you will find yourself quite shocked when I tell you I will do no such thing."

 

"No one is going to risk their neck to save your wife whom you haven't spoken to in months," snapped Fucie, supporting her brother. "Who's to say she hadn't found another? Who's to say she wasn't just flying by to drop off the ring-" She could not finish the sentence. Rae's rapier was drawn and she was on Fucie in a matter of seconds, the sharp blade pressed against her neck hard enough to draw blood. Instantly, two blades were against Rae's neck from Iphen and Rolev, then, three blades on their necks from the students who supported Rae.

 

"My wife would never do such a thing," Rae whispered, eyes narrowed and glaring at Fucie. "Just because you haven't felt the pure love of another, does not mean it does not exist. Just because you fear your own brother would put a knife in your back, does not mean that others would to their own." That last statement seemed to strike a cord with Fucie. Her eye twitched and her face contorted with rage. Outside, another angry roar was heard and the students glanced around, frightened. From behind Fucie, the headmaster spoke up.

 

"There will be no blood spilled on these floors," he said. His voice echoed and instantly all withdrew their weapons. Some looking shame-faced, but Rae glared at Iphen and Fucie with equal rage towards them both. "Rae, you have some one to save. I will offer you whatever help I can muster, but to face Bahamut head-on would be a fool's challenge. I say we distract him enough to force him to a spot where he would injure himself. Use his hulking weight against him. There's plenty of mountains and sturdy trees. clipping his wings would cause him to lose his balance and send him careening into the mountain face." Rae nodded and darted to her room, but stopped when a voice spoke up.

 

"I'll help! I want to help Rae," Peri exclaimed, stepping forward. Rae turned to face her and felt a lump form in her throat. Others stepped forward as well, offering their assistance to help them ward off Bahamut and save Rae's wife.

 

There was a moment of silence as Iphen, Fucie, Rolev and his friends all remained still, refusing to offer their aid. The headmaster nodded and said. "Then get your cloaks, young men and women. We are going to battle an Elder Dragon."

 

The school was live for the first time in years. Guards and students scrambled to get their gear equipped and fitted. Rae was the first ready and at the door, her rapier held at her side. "I think we shall try the spells you have taught the students," the headmaster mused, stroking his moustache. Rae smirked. "Lightening in a thunderstorm sounds reasonable, no?"

 

Rae's tail swished behind her, excited to finally give her skills a try. The students all lined up, and once everyone was present, the guards swung the doors open and the students all rushed out, finding hiding spots in the cliffs to keep safe from Bahamut's attack. They worked silently, sending signals to one another by waving hands. All hands signalled they were in position and ready to strike. Bahamut was soaring about now, preparing to lash out against the airship. The headmaster gave his first signal, the first group prepared an attack, then sent several bolts of lightening shooting through the sky. Some had true aim, others narrowly missed striking the airship. Rae cursed under hear breath and sent a bolt of lighting herself, striking the tip of Bahamut's tail, causing it to whip around and Bahamut to lose balance momentarily before regaining it. "Do not strike him directly, Rae," cautioned the headmaster. "We are going to direct him, send the lightning in a way that will guide him farther from the airship. If we can get him to hit the trees, good. If he strikes a mountain, even better. But do not hit him. It's useless." Rae frowned, but nodded. The second volley of lightening shot out, the aim was horribly off this time, but at least none struck the airship. Rae felt sick as she saw chunks of the airship get torn off by Bahamut, but it flew on still. Whoever flew that thing was a master of it, surely.

 

It was then that the airship stalled. Rae's heart slowed as she saw it descend. "MARISHI!" Rae screamed and jumped from her cover. The headmaster, in a panic, waved for the students to blast indiscriminately. They obeyed. Bolt after bolt flew from their rapiers' pommels, causing Bahamut to take another path, but unfortunately was too slow to stop the airship from falling. A few students darted out from their hiding spots to rush to Rae's aid as she sprinted across the plateau to the falling airship. A flash of bright light caught Rae's eye and she saw the form it came from. Marishi. She would have to salvage her from the wreckage. Another scream from Bahamut and the great shadow he cast flew over them, soon, a rumble that shook the earth was heard. Rae spotted Marishi thrown from the ship and her heart stopped, her breath leaving her body. She'd die if she hit the ground from that height. Without considering other options, Rae spun to her left and crouched down, then cast a spell of Veraero towards the ground. The resulting blast sent her skyward. Rae turned herself around in the sky just in time to meet Marishi, catching her in her arms and slamming into the opposite mountain side. She attempted to stop their fall, or at least slow it, by dragging her feet into the face of the mountain, but a burst of pain shot up from her foot and stunned her mind, causing them to free-fall together to the ground.

 

Rae squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Marishi tightly, bracing for impact, but was cut short of the fall. Large, strong arms caught them both and Rae's eyes snapped open to see one of the students holding them both. The Galka beamed a smile at Rae and Marishi, and Rae laughed. "Thank the Twelve you were here!" She croaked.

 

"That was AMAZING what you did!" He exclaimed, causing Rae to blush. Somewhere from above, another roar was heard and the Galka student began running back to the Safehold. They made it in time as the rest of the students and the doors were closed and sealed behind them.

 

Rae checked over Marishi as best she could considering they were crushed against the Galka's broad chest, but he brought them both to the infirmary, where a few students prepared to treat the two of them. Rae's cloak was covered in blood. Was it her own? No, it was Marishi's. The Galka placed Rae down, who cried out as she put weight on her right ankle. Carefully, he helped her place Marishi on a bed and the students immediately began working their magic and medicine to help Marishi recover. As the Galka attempted to help Rae away to another bed, she shook his hand off her and knelt down at Marishi's side, holding her hand. "I don't want to leave her side. Let me stay here!" She begged.

 

Peri was with them immediately and shooed the Galka away. "She'll be treated when she wants! Let her be with her wife! Come, Rae, let me take your cloak. You're soaked! You need to get warm. It won't do for you to let your wife see you sick!" The Tarutaru helped unclasp the cloak Rae wore and remove the coat as well, leaving her in her soaked tunic and pants and boots. All around them the students worked in a flurry to seal and patch up Marishi's wounds. When one tried to help Rae, she swiped at him. "Please! Help her first! I'll live. It's just a sprain." Meanwhile, her ankle was swelling and turning purple, but she paid it no mind.

 

"Oh, Marishi, please. Please wake up. Please be alright. Oh, my Moonlight, my Lune, my Silver Sun." Rae closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Marishi's hand, then her forehead against it. Her hands trembled. The students began using their magic to heal Marishi again, this time, Rae helped. She learned their spells and began casting a cure over Marishi, helping to seal wounds that were bleeding to help with the mending of them, as well as clearing out infections and bacteria so she would not get sick from her injuries. It was then that Rae realized something. She had changed.

 

Being stripped of Bahamut's aether caused her to feel empty, weakened. Now, she was using magic she had never before seen and able to wield two rapiers at the same time. She knew spells she thought only black mages could cast and was able to heal almost as well as any white mage she had met. A sense of calm washed over Rae. She was stronger than she gave herself credit for. She thought when Bahamut's aether was pulled from her own she would be nothing, but she was something even before he allowed her to attune to him. She was something long before then, and she would be something long after him as well. The thought comforted her. As she gazed down and looked over her wife's wounds that were sealing over, she relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be alright.

 

There was a taste of rust on Marishi’s tongue. Old blood. The last thing she could remember was her body being shattered and thrown from a shattered airship. Slowly she opened her eyes to the sight of a ceiling supported by wooden joists. There was a smell of moisture and old books. Her breathing was easy and not haggard as she had thought it would have been. She twitched her left arm to make sure she could still feel it as well as her toes. She hadn’t broken her back or neck rendering her paralyzed. She looked over the rest of her body.

 

She wore no top. In its place bandage wrappings around her left arm and breast. The wrappings continued over her right breast to offer some modicum of modesty. She was under a blanket. She wore no boots or bottoms. Nothing but her underwear which did little to leave the rest of her up to the imagination. She blushed slightly. Someone must have taken her clothes off. All of them. To treat her.

 

She was in an infirmary of some kind judging by the scalpels and forceps on the table close to her along with a tray of blood-stained gauze. There was no one occupying the bed to her left. She turned to the right. There was someone in that one. Marishi’s face had gone grey when she realized Rae was also being treated in the infirmary. She had color to her cheeks, more so than Marishi and her breathing was even and sound. She was sleeping. Her leg was wrapped in a plaster cast.

 

A small Taru sat at her bedside the definition of worry and anxiety over Rae. She watched her closely and did not take her eyes from her. It appeared Rae had made friends. Hopefully, it wasn’t the same kind of friendship that rooted with Jakoh. The Taru didn’t notice Marishi was awake and so she kept quiet staring at the ceiling.

 

The trample of feet could be heard approaching in the distance. It became louder and clear there were three distinct footfalls. Marishi closed her eyes and feigned sleep to hear what they might say. “You’ve done well Peri. But you extend your strength past its limits. Please, rest in your quarters. I will keep Rae company.” The voice was soft-spoken, with authority, but not unkind. “But if she wakes up and she needs something, I should be there.” The tiny voice of Peri spoke. “When she awakes, I will send for you right away. Do not worry. She is in good hands.” The male said. Headmaster. Marishi deduced. “Yes sir, I will rest a while. Please, inform me right away when she wakes.” Peri pleaded. Her footsteps could be heard leaving the room.

 

“I want you to look at these two. I want you to look hard. This is what happens when comrades on the battlefield do not support each other. Your negligence and malice have caused your classmate to be hospitalized and her wife in critical condition.” The headmaster spoke harshly. “Sir, I highly doubt that even if we did participate, the outcome would be different. I do not think – “The was young. Full of arrogance and defiance. His accent was different than Peri and the Headmaster. The boy must be highborn. “That’s right. You didn’t think. You acted out in hatred against a girl that doesn’t deserve it. Your action of inaction almost cost these two their lives. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” The headmaster was stern. He wasn’t scolding them, he was defining the art of warfare. “Why should we be forced to help them? They aren’t even from our world Headmaster! It’s bad enough to suffer one under our esteemed roof, but now we have two. The other one seems quick to anger and action. Look at the callouses on her hands. She has wielded her sword against who knows how many! Headmaster, I vote for the immediate expulsion and eviction of both Rae and her ‘lover’.” A female voice. Young and much the same as the male. Whining and demanding. “There are no sessions being held, you have no grounds to make that request. Besides that, you would need the approval of two thirds the class body. Why war here when you can have all you want just outside the gates?” The Headmaster sounded as if he were at a loss. “Because she and her devil concubine spread lies and weaken our schools and houses from within. Would that I could duel her again.” The male voice said coldly.

 

Marishi had heard enough of these two slander Rae. She opened her eyes and immediately sat up, staring at the make Elvaan. Her voice was low but her tone was sharp. “You’d do well to keep your forked tongue behind your head, whelp. Lest you wish to be parted with it. I have heard you slander Rae three times since you’ve been here. Believe me when I say, boy. There won’t be a fourth.” All three turned in Marishi’s direction. Her face was pale and unmoving. Her eyes unflinching. “And you would do well to not trouble yourself with the affairs of your betters, whore. Look at you. Weak as a mewling. Even that dolt Peri could best you in combat. I know! Why don’t you take yourself and that sad excuse for a mage and go back to whence you came? You don’t belong here. You infect us with your mere presence. I wonder if your disfigurement was genetic? Too much breeding in the family tree?” The girl said with hate in her voice. Marishi silently chuckled. “You’re going to have to do better than that if your aim is to upset me. Where I come from, my kind are used to service carnal desires and little else. We are cajoled, mocked, insulted, stoned, and beaten. Who are you? A little elf girl coming to the defense of her over-entitled spoiled brother. I respect you standing behind kin, but this isn’t the fight you want to have.” Marishi said flatly.

 

“That’s enough. All of you.” Said the Headmaster sternly. “I will tolerate no more outbursts. From anyone. That includes you, Miss. I’m well aware I hold no authority over you. But if you continue to fan these flames, I’ll have Rae expelled. Understand?” Marishi looked at him a moment and said, “I’ll comply. If the rules are broken outside of my own control, however, I will react accordingly.” The two Elvaan looked at each other with alarmed glances. They expected Marishi to fall in line with the code of conduct, without thinking that their code meant nothing to her. “You tread thin ice Miss. You seem to be recovering apace and my course properly taught. I request to convene with Rae at her earliest convenience. Alone.” The Headmaster said. The siblings turned on their heel and quickly exited. The Headmaster behind. “A moment, Headmaster,” Marishi said. “You’ve not had your fill of vitriolic words yet? You would lash out at me as well?” He asked. Marishi thought for a moment. This one wasn’t a fool. He could read the writing in between the words. “No, I have no quarrel with you. Or any of you for that matter. I’d speak to you about the siblings that dog your frock like slavering animals.” The Headmaster was silent. A moment passed between the two. “You stated you were to speak. Have you changed your mind, or do you enjoy wasting my time?” He said. “I don’t know what hold they have on you, but it’s clear you favor them heavily. It’s not from the fondness you have fostered I imagine. You are a storied professor and me pointing out to you is likely redundant, but there will come a day where you will have to take a stand. Will you stand for what you believe in, or will you meekly dance to the puppets strings? Something to think on at the least. Thank you for your time Headmaster. Oh, one more thing, if I may. My clothing seems to have gone amiss. I’d like greatly to be able to wear something again.” Marishi said. The faint traces of a smile could be seen on the Headmasters lips. “Your garb was rather frayed and soiled from your foray. Our seamstress is finishing her sewing and cleaning now. You should be able to dress within the bell.” He turned on his heel and left.

 

True to his word, Marishi had her clothing back. She was still stiff on her left side, but she was on the mend. As she was putting on her boot, she tasted old blood again. She began to cough slightly to clear her throat. She spit out blood. She finished dressing and walked over to Rae, gently stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. “The sky calls out its Sun again. It’s time to bless the land with radiance.” She cooed as Rae’s eyes opened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

21

 

Rae stirred at the sensation of something brushing her cheek. They had given her sleeping aids to help with her ankle. She had dislocated it, but nothing was broken, they said. Setting it back in place was the worst of it, but with time it would heal and she'd be without a cast. As her eyes opened and focused, she saw Marishi hovering over her. A small, sleepy smile crossed her face as she gazed up to her wife. "You're awake before me again," she mused, then suddenly reached up, locking her hands behind Marishi's neck and pulling her down onto the bed with her. Rae's legs wrapped around Marishi as did her tail as she completely wrapped herself around her wife, burying her face into the crook of her neck. She clung onto her as if she feared letting go would cause her to slip away into nothing. Tears flowed freely as she embraced her wife, drinking in her scent and warmth. Oh, how she missed this! Rae gasped and sucked in her breath sharply a few times before she pulled away, looking into Marishi's eyes, her own red from her tears. "What happened to you? Why didn't you answer me when I tried talking to you? What have you learned? Oh, Marishi. I've missed you so much! I thought of you every minute of the day and dreamt of you every night! I slept under the moon and wept so many nights. I never want to be apart from you!" Rae blurted out her questions rapidly, not giving Marishi a chance to answer any of them before she hugged her tightly again and pressing her lips firmly onto hers, kissing her with all the passion she had pent up from spending so long apart.

 

"Rae!" Peri cried out. Rae turned her head just as the small Tarutaru ran over to them both and jumped onto the bed, throwing her arms around them both as best she could. "Oh, Rae! You're awake! And your wife, too! I'm so glad. Ohh I'm so gla-ha-ha-ad!" Peri sobbed as she hugged the two of them, great tears streaming down her face as she hugged onto them both tightly. Rae couldn't help but smile and chuckle as her small friend cried harder than she had.

 

"We're fine, we're fine, Peri, please, let go of our necks or we might not be so fine." Rae teased, to which the small Taru did immediately, gasping and dropping back down to the ground. "Marishi, this is my friend, Peri. Peri, this is my wife, Marishi."

 

Peri stared in awe of Marishi, eyes wide and cheeks coloured red. "I've heard so much about you, Lady Marishi," Peri said, her voice reverent as she addressed Marishi. "I'm so glad I got to meet you! Rae spoke so highly of you, and she wasn't lying when she said you were the most beautiful woman she's ever seen."

 

This caused Rae to laugh and wave to Peri. "Don't give away all my secrets, Peri!" She laughed, to which Peri chuckled as well and covered her mouth. Rae turned back to Marishi, gazing up at her with affection and tenderly caressing her cheek with her fingers before leaning up for another kiss before she unhooked her legs from around her's and let her tail relax against the bed, allowing Marishi to get up finally. She sat up and went to stand up, but grimaced at the pain from her ankle. Peri immediately darted off and fetched a crutch for Rae and handed it over to her, allowing her to get up. She kept her injured ankle off the ground and walked with the aid of the crutch. This would prove annoying to her, but necessary. She'd need it for about a week before she could walk on her ankle without fear of pain.

 

"Everyone is talking about how amazing the fight was yesterday," Peri exclaimed once Rae was moving around. "They saw Marishi falling, and the dragon, and the airship! Oh! The captain is fine, too. Thankfully he was in the cargo and most of it was securely placed so he didn't endure too much damage. Pretty smart of him to hide there... But! They saw all of that and they were so excited they caused Bahamut to crash into the mountain and you! Rae! You flew!! You flew to save your wife! Are all Red Mages able to do-" Rae had to cover Peri's mouth as she laughed nervously, her cheeks blushing brightly.

 

"It was nothing fantastic, Peri.. Please. You are so dramatic about everything." Rae said. Peri then laughed along with her and shook her head. "I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat. What time is it, Peri?"

 

"1500 hours. Everyone is on break today because of yesterday so everyone's wandering around. The storm is over, too. You should go see everyone! They're waiting to see if you're doing better!" Peri explained excitedly. Rae only laughed and shook her head.

 

"I think I want a while along with my wife. The rest of the school can learn of our recovery from you, Peri. If you wouldn't mind?" Rae asked, to which the Tarutaru nodded and quickly scampered off to inform the school while Rae took Marishi's hand and pulled her to follow along. It was difficult to walk together while holding hands, so she settled with just being beside Marishi.

 

As they walked, the two began to catch up to pace with what happened in each other's life, but they were cut off when the headmaster approached them. Rae bowed her head to him and smiled, and he returned the smile in turn.

  
"I am glad to see you up and about so quickly, both of you. Rae, how are you feeling? Is your ankle healing well?" She nodded her head in response to his question, and he let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad for this. Now, I've come here on official business. As headmaster, I had the opportunity to witness your growth. You came here uncertain, alone, timid. Slowly you blossomed into one of the strongest, most capable Red Mages I have ever seen. You endured much here. Much judgement, much ridicule, much unfair treatment. What's worse is you drew your weapon on a teacher within school grounds. You split the students and caused them to spite their teachers and some of their own. You've left quite an imprint on this school." Rae's ears drooped. She had been quite irrational with some of her decisions. She never meant to cause a revolution among the students towards Iphen and Fucie, but it happened, and it could not be undone.

 

"I've received several requests from both teachers and some parents calling for your expulsion," he went on to say. Rae's ears raised slightly and she snorted, a lopsided smile on her face. "Of course, your actions in helping save the school from certain doom at the hands of the Elder Dragon Bahamut, as well as saving another person's life while putting your own at risk, are all admirable and worthy of earning a pardon from the headmaster of this academy. So, Miss Ten. I wish to condone your actions from yesterday and forgive you of them. You acted in the best interest of the school and those within it. You did nothing wrong in my opinion."

 

A warm smile crossed Rae's features as the Tarutaru spoke, and he smiled to her as well. "Thank you, Headmaster." Rae said, bowing her head to him in deep gratitude. "But what of the parents? And Iphen and Fucie? Will they honour your decision?" Rae stood up straight and gazed down at him.

 

"I received two resignation letters this afternoon on my desk as well as a notice that funding has been withdrawn," he answered her honestly. As Rae started to protest, he raised his hand to her. "I have also reached out to the surrounding towns and students have contacted their parents. We will be receiving supplies at the middle of next week thanks to the kind and generous donations of those who are able to spare anything. I have also already appointed two staff members to replace the two I have lost, so not much has been lost this day." Rae let out a laugh again and ran her fingers through her hair. She really did leave quite the imprint upon this school.

 

"You have a week, Miss Rae, before you graduate." The headmaster added. "Miss Marishi, you are permitted to stay here. Typically only students my be within these halls, but an exception shall be made for you. Please try not to start fights with the students." He implored, then turned around and walked back to his office.

Rae let out a sigh of relief, then turned to Marishi. "Well, it seems trouble always chases us, doesn't it? At least I'm not expelled. Perhaps I'll finally graduate from a school!" Rae then laughed. It was strange for a grown woman to be so concerned about being expelled, but knowing she was going to be rid of those irksome siblings and that terrible Rolev put an extra skip in her step. Or at least it seemed so.

 

The following week continued on in a droll. The classes were finished as the students were to be tested only; however, given their exemplary skills during the fight with Bahamut, those who were present for the showdown were exempt from taking the final tests. Those who did not show up, however, were forced to take the tests under the new direction of their teachers, a Hume named Allaen and the Tarutaru named Perinana. They were stern teachers and let no stutter nor hesitation slide by without a strict lesson on how it would greatly impact them in the battlefield. On graduation day, the students lined up and were given their new robes. One by one, each student received a medal for their accomplishment and a set of magic-enhanced robes that would strengthen any spell they cast. Moreover, the clothing was made flexible and allowed the wearer to move freely. As a parting gift for Rae, she was given a rapier. The students applauded her as she was given the generous gift from them all. She had taught them so much from her world, and the least they could do was gift her with a rapier to allow her to properly put her new talents and skills to good use. Rolev, however, scowled the whole time. The Hume was reluctant to let go of his grudge, and now that he could no longer get away with anything he wanted, he spited Rae even more.

 

"Our school is better off having granted you permission to be here, Rae. You as well, Marishi. Though you only stayed a short while with us, you have given us all a lasting impression that we shall not soon forget." The Headmaster said, winking to Marishi and smiling broadly to the whole student body. "Today, I look upon the new wave of Red Mages. Go forth and teach what you have learned. Practice what you teach. Fight for what's right!" Everyone raised their hands and cheered, joy filling the room as they finally finished their schooling and were now considered full-fledged Red Mages.

 

The students returned to their rooms, packing their things while Marishi and Rae made their way outside, having packed their things already. She wished she could stay longer, but they needed to leave back to San d'Oria. An airship was ready to take them a small walk from the entrance to the Safehold. They had made their way towards the airship when Rae froze, her hair standing on end. She then spun around just in time for a large shadow to blot out the sky and a gust of wind to blast past them, knocking Rae off her feet. She scrambled to her feet just in time for Bahamut to land between them and their airship. Turning to run back to the school, they were blocked by Bahamut's tail striking down, crushing the plateau they were on. "Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaeeeeeeee," he growled, lowering his head. His breath was hot and smelled of sulphur. Rae drew her rapiers, her Dreadwyrm rapier held before her while the other held behind her as she prepared to strike. A low rumble rose from his throat as she assumed fighting stance. "To think you were so near this whole time and I did not sense you. You do well to mask your aether, mortal. And you. You lead me straight to her, despite trying your best to save her from me. A pity indeed that now I have you both. It seems your efforts were for naught."

 

Rae held her ground as he addressed Marishi. She would not strike until she learned what Bahamut's intentions were. "Why have you come here? What is it that you want?" Rae asked, her voice an authoritative bark. Both eyes were on her in that moment, and for a second, she felt her body stop, but she regained control. She wouldn't allow this Bahamut to frighten her.

 

"Insolent," he growled to her. "I hold your life on a string and you have the audacity to ask me questions. You are in my domain. This realm of Tavnazia is mine. You have trespassed here and brought... that with you. I demand to know who you are and why you have come here." He snorted, sending hot air to burn her skin. Rae closed her eyes as he did, squeezing them shut and grimacing. She could sense him. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and glared back at him, keeping her weapons drawn.

 

"I am Rae, as you know," she answered back. "I am here to learn how to dual-wield rapiers and to learn the magic of Red Mage from the land of Vana'diel so I may return to Hydaelyn and use my skills to defeat Pandemonium." Rae gripped her weapons tighter as Bahamut moved closer, sniffing the rapier she held before her.

 

Another low rumble emanated from his belly and he curled his lips into a snarl. "I can smell it. This Dreadwyrm from your home. It smells of me, but it is not me. Who is this Bahamut from Hydaelyn?"

 

Rae was stumped. How could she answer this question? It seemed too open-ended. "He's... he's an Elder Primal. He destroyed nearly all of Hydaelyn after being contained for countless years-"

 

Bahamut growled louder and snapped his jaws, his eyes focusing hard on Rae, causing her to stop talking. "You interacted with him. I saw it in Marishi's memories. You've told her as such. I want to know what happened."

 

"... I attuned to his aether and took a part of him unto myself."

 

"So then he is only aether?"

 

"Now he is. Before he was corporeal."

 

"And why do I not sense this aether within you?"

 

Rae paused a moment, which caused Bahamut to slam his tail down, urging her to speak. "Before I came here, some one I knew ripped it from me and a witch gave it a physical form." She explained hesitantly.

 

Bahamut stared down at her, mulling over the information he was given. "I wish to see the moment you attuned to him." He said. Rae looked up at him, a brow piqued. Before she could react, she felt a presence pushing upon her mind. Rae cried out and clutched her head, falling to her knees as she did and her weapons clattered to the ground on either side o fher. "Stop fighting me or I will break your mind and leave you a husk of what you are!" He commanded, his voice adding more pressure to Rae's mind. She had to slowly force herself to allow him through, allowing her mind to not be overwhelmed. She could feel him drudge up her memories, she relieved each one. From her time on Eureka to her wedding to her meeting Marishi to her leaving the island. He dug deeper than necessary, finding her time on Sharlaya interesting before withdrawing until he found the memory he was searching for.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
She was alone. Her master had gone to secure them a place to sleep while they would assist with cleaning the battlefield and disposing of the soldiers that remained hiding. Rae felt a calling to her. She sat alone beside a destroyed Magitek Armour. There was none on the battlefield save herself and the dead, but she felt a pull on her aether, on her consciousness. Getting to her feet, she walked the direction the call came. She stepped over bodies, sometimes having to take entirely different routes to find a way to her destination. As she drew nearer, she felt herself lose control of her body. She no longer cared for the dead and stepped on them indiscriminately. There was a spire in the middle of the battlefield covered in orange aetheric crystals. Rae climbed the spire with confidence, not questioning where her foot stepped, not wondering where her hand reached. Soon, she was atop the spire. Electricity shot off the ends of the crystals, creating a dangerous atmosphere to all those who entered the encased flat of the spire.

 

She could see practically everything. The whole battlefield was laid out before her, but all that mattered was in front of her. A purple wisp hovered amid the aether-charged crystals. It beckoned to her bidding her come nearer. As she did, the wisps began to flicker her way. Rae reached out to touch the faint tendrils. Once they connected, a flurry of emotions and sensations assaulted her. Rage. Sadness. Emptiness. Loneliness. Acceptance. Greeting. Pain. Sadness. Regret. Rage. Rage. RAGE!

 

She grew dizzy and staggered backwards a bit, but caught herself. The aether wisp still remained, the tendrils reaching out to her desperately. She knew this was Bahamut now. She knew she had to get away, but the feel of the aether was... familiar to her, almost. She knew better than to try to attune to the aether of an Elder Primal, especially one that had just almost destroyed the world, but she couldn't help but feel as if she needed to do this. It was safe to do this, since Bahamut was calling to her himself... but why was it safe? Why should she feel comforted by the call of a Primal? Was she a thrall already now? Perhaps it was too late for her. She had already made contact. She should throw herself off the ledge and end it. But... why was she considering her options? Shouldn't thralls be simply obedient? Rae stared at the aether as it slowly drew back within itself. Sucking in deeply, Rae moved back and reached out to the aether once more, connecting her fingertips with the faint tendrils.

 

She had to accept it as her own. She pushed her aether against it, then it pushed back and she pulled back. She continued the motion, their aether rocking back and forth. Her head spun and her body convulsed, but she focused on the aether's flow. Back and forth. Ebb and flow. Rae and Bahamut. Soon, the aether settled within her. It felt like it was too much, but after a moment, her body grew accustomed to the overbearing presence of Bahamut's aether. She laid there, still, staring at the sky. The crystals light changed from orange to blue, the electricity stopped. All was quiet.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"So it is as Marishi saw," Bahamut stated, withdrawing his presesnce from Rae's mind. She gasped, releasing the breath she did not know she was holding, and dropped to the ground, pressing her face to the grass below her. "Your star's Bahamut was mindless, but there was emotion to him. I know you sensed it as well, Rae. Your world is different than this world. It is sad, marred with irreparable damage, but it is still beautiful. It would be a pity that it should be destroyed by that creature... Pandemonium. And that witch... It would be a greater pity should they come here and wreak their havoc. I cannot allow this to happen. You are to return home, but you shall take a part of me with you. While you cannot attune to my aether, I shall do the next best thing." With that, Bahamut reached out to Rae's weapons. His large claw touched her new rapier, gifted by the school. As he did, the weapon began to glow a faint purple light.

 

Rae, who was still recovering from the interaction, was panting and staring at the sword as it took on the assisted aether from Vana'diel's Bahamut. Once it was done, Bahamut withdrew his claw. "Save your star from this Pandemonium. I will lend you my strength to do so." And with that, Bahamut pushed off the ground, his wings unfurled and carried him off over the mountains.

 

The world was silent and still for a brief moment before Rae grabbed the swords and sat back, breathing deeply still and her eyes closed. "What the hells is wrong with Bahamut? Is there a world that exists where he isn't an arsehole?" She asked breathlessly, though as mile crossed her face as she said it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

22

 

“it’s not finished. He’s not finished. We’re not finished. He knows. He knows how to do it. We must stop him!” Marishi said looking up at the sky. She was but a spectator to the events that unfolded, but him burrowing into Rae’s mind gave Marishi insight into his. She couldn’t fathom or understand most of the emotions that he could range. She couldn’t see his past, present, or future, save a moment in time. He had laid siege to a city. There, in their arrogance, mortals contacted something Marishi couldn’t understand. It was not a man. Almost a mockery of one. The city itself was beautiful, the trees perfectly groomed, the city center perfectly maintained. A grand castle sitting on its north end. They had done something there. Something reprehensible. Something horrifying. Bahamut was of Vanadiel. Born of the earth, owing an allegiance not to a god, but to the planet itself. He was the planets custodian. Its shield and spear. Anything that threated Vanadiel would be burnt to cinders.

 

As Bahamut kept worming inside Rae’s head, Marishi was met with a myriad of images, thoughts, memories, emotions. The emotions and thoughts were too far beyond her to understand, but she watched the memories.

  
Through subterfuge, Bahamut had gained access to this city. The Celestial Capital of Al’Taieu. Their sins were beyond redemption. They had reached out to a God. One that even the Lord of The Skies feared. The memory shifted to a meeting with a child of all things. A child of man. A pact had been struck. Bahamut watched from the outside of the city as the land in the northern seas was smote down to the bottom of the sea, only to have its defense mechanisms activate and withdraw into an inaccessible paradox.

 

Marishi tried to control the wave of memories emanating from the Wyrm. She didn’t have much more time left. She focused on the child. He was unlike any of the races on the planet she had seen or heard about. Even the so-called ‘ancients’. He was within the city when it sank. He was also the one who opened back up access to it. This boy was special. Incredibly so. He was a traverser of worlds and universes. He could pass through the physical plane and at his choosing, emerge in the infinite paths and streams that were created. Marishi began developing a plan when the memories stopped and she lurched forward breathing heavily.

 

She watched Bahamut ascend to the skies and became desperate. This was hers and Rae’s only chance to go back home. Marishi yelled to the withdrawing Bahamut “What of Al’Tiaeu?! What of the crystal within a city and the city within the crystal?!” Bahamut stopped and the whole world stood motionless. “Hmph. So, you realized that the mental link works both ways. I applaud you. What of that cursed place? Either way, it’s inaccessible to mortals such as yourselves.” Marishi was losing his interest she quickly searched her mind for something, anything, that would strike a chord with him. “Selh’teus can though, can he not?” This stopped Bahamut and turned his full attention on Marishi.

 

“You say that name as if you know who he really is. Yes, he can traverse multiple planes of existence. But he is unlike you mortals.” Bahamut stated. “I want the chance to measure that quality for myself. I refuse to accept our fate and be stuck here while our own world burns. Even if we go back just to be added to the pyre! If our world falls, how long would it take for them to find their way here? Your own planet is threatened by proxy! So, help us, I beg you! Open the way to Al’Tiaeu so that we might find a way to return!” Marishi defiantly said.

 

He stared at her for long moments. His eyes boring holes into her. Measuring her will and resolution. They were different, and the Samurai had escaped his clutches even with victory assured. The mage houses great latent power yet untapped. Bahamut suddenly spoke. “It is done. Your path is open. Take your ship to the northern sea. There will be a beacon. It will be something of a shock for you to shift planes. Or so I was told by a mortal once. Enough. I have tarried in the affairs of man overlong.” He slowly spun and set for his aery in the ravine.

 

“Are you alight Solar? I’m sorry, I saw a fragment that I didn’t fully understand. I know you don’t understand. I still don’t. But you have to trust me. This is going to be our only way back. Back to what? Nothing, most like. Our world has likely already fallen. But I will find that man and I will kill him. I should have killed him when I had the chance. The woman … She was unlike anything I’ve ever seen. I fear her far more than I fear that Primal. Somehow, I know that she could bring it to heel quite easily. So what do you say? We toil to forge our way back to a world that hates us and our kind? That has victimized and brutalized both you and me? Do we fight to save something that is hardly worth our pity or compassion to save?” Marishi asked Rae holding her hand out to her.

 

“Good girl. Come, our pilot needs new instruction.” Marishi smiled at Rae. She took her hand and ran over to the airship. It was in an idle state, but the engines still fully powered. Marishi and Rae boarded. On the flight deck, Marishi called out to the Captain “Change of destination Captain! We head for the Northern Seas near Quifm Island! How fast can you get us there?!” The Captain replied “Within the hour! It’s your money! I’ll take you where ever you want to go!” The airship lifted from the ground and slowly spun in the northern direction. They passed over the ruined city of Tavnazia. Once a bastion of religion and hope now gutted and empty save the dead that will find no rest.

 

They were quickly over the sea and, true to his word, a Red light shot up from the seabed. The weather was choppy and several gusts of wind hit the ship in multiple directions. “There’s nothing there where I can land! I won’t be able to keep her stationary with this wind! You’ll be able to get a pretty view of it though!” Called out the Captain. Marishi turned to Rae. “I’m so happy to have you back, Rae and I am so proud of what you have become.” Tears were in her eyes being carried away by the wind. “Your strength is palpable and I dare say you have more skill with the blade than even I. Next, to you, I am weak and frail. You have become what you were meant to be. Gods, I love you. If anything should happen … I … “Her words began to fail her as the thought of defeat was too much to bear and she could feel the bitter tears trying to reach up to sap her of her courage. “I will find you in the next life.” She finished. She kissed her wife and hand in hand stood on the deck waiting for the airship to reach the beacon.

 

“This is as close as I can get her! Look at your red glowy thing as I have to pull her about!” The pilot shouted. “Trust in me, my Sun. You must have belief. Faith. Trust in this Altana that watches over this world. Pray, and follow me.” Marishi said to Rae. “Thank you, Captain, for your services! They will no longer be needed! Return to Sand’Oria with all haste and inform Lord Francmage of all that has transpired here! Tell him that we will meet again!” Marishi yelled. She let go of Rae’s hand, backed up 3 paces and sprinted to the opposite side of the deck. “What are you doing girl?!” The pilot screeched. Marishi vaulted over the wooden railing, clearing the airship and began her free fall. Wind whipping at her garb the rush in her ears. She could barely keep her eyes open even a slit. She fell for what felt like an eternity. The sea was below to greet her. “Please work. Please.” She whispered as she met with the water.

 

Marishi hit what felt like liquid, but if she had struck the sea, she’d be dead. She was descending in nothing but black. Suddenly, the world shifted. What was down now was up and she felt herself ascending to a luminescent light. The last thought before her mind shut down from the shock was of Rae. Praying that she was safe. Marishi touched down on what looked and felt like water. The water she could walk upon. Her boots touched lightly on the water and stopped an inch deep. Marishi passed out.

 

The sky was a crystalline hue of pink and green. There was light, even if there was no Sun. The landscape was familiar, yet foreign. White dirt contrasting with blue iridescent rock and all-around water. The red beacon pulsed softly and before that beacon lay the fabled Garden of Ru’Hmet that surrounds the Celestial Palace. The Grand Palace of Hu’Xzoi. Untouched and undisturbed for eons.

 

Marishi had reached the forbidden land of Al’Tiaeu.

 

It didn't take long before Rae recovered from having Bahamut probe her mind. As the airship took off, she felt her mind clear finally. She stared out at the land flying past them with remarkable speed. With the amount of times they were on an airship in this world, one would think her awe and wonder of flying would die off. She felt as though the world were brighter somehow. Even before when they first arrived to this land. Rae gave Marishi's hand a squeeze and she turned to her, smiling happily. As they flew over the ocean, the winds began blowing in a strange pattern. It was like invisible hands pushed and pulled at the ship, fighting for possession for it. Rae stared at the flash of red light that shot up from the ocean and blinked rapidly. Marishi gave her little information, so she was left at a loss as to what it was. Perhaps Marishi didn't fully understand it, either. Rae turned to Marishi as she spoke and her brow arched curiously as she spoke. It was as if she thought they were going to die. As her wife kissed her, Rae returned the affection and caught her wife's wrist. "Of course I trust you, my Lune. Where do you think we are going?" She asked, but before an answer came, Marishi slipped out of Rae's grasp and darted for the port, then jumped off the edge. "MARISHI!" She called out, and watched her descend.

 

Rae gulped and steeled her nerves. The captain was calling out to her as well, but she was set on the decision. She placed her hands on the handles of her rapiers and ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped off as well. As she jumped, her hat drifted off her head, so she reached up and grabbed it with her left hand and pushed it back onto her head while her other hand held tightly on to her new rapier. She watched as she fell towards the water. She knew how to survive jumping into water from great heights, but this might be just too high to survive. As she neared the water, Rae squeezed her eyes shut and called out to this land's goddess. "Altana guide us!" and immediately was submerged into the mysterious abyss that swallowed the two of them. She felt her body pass through a void not unlike what she and Marishi came through. Her body felt like lead. it dropped down faster and farther into the nothingness until suddenly there was a light. Rae opened her eyes as her boots touched water. She could hear waves lap against the shore and pillars that stuck out from the water. Rae fell backwards, but caught herself with her hands so she didn't completely submerge in the water. Her head was spinning it felt like. The world was revolving like on a merry-go-round. Beside her she heard a splash and saw Marishi collapse. Rae crawled towards her quickly and pulled her up and she gazed down beneath them. They should not be standing on this water, and yet it was supporting them.

 

Rae stayed sitting and pulled Marishi close to her, resting her back against her chest so she wouldn't slip beneath the tide, if it were possible. Her mind still spun, so she pressed her forehead against Marishi's shoulder and closed her eyes until the spinning stopped. "Marishi," Rae cooed, finally opening her eyes and looking to her. "Marishi, wake up. We've made it, wherever that is." Rae said while glancing around. The land was mysterious and beautiful. Rae thought she would be afraid, but the calming appearance of it all soothed her soul. As Marishi stirred, Rae looked to her, smiling softly. "We made it." She stated simply, then got to her feet and helped Marishi to hers. They walked towards the bridge that connected the water they stood upon to land. The smooth, white stone looked as if it had been kept up with, so Rae assumed there was intelligent life teeming in this strange area. "Are we still on Vana'diel? Or did we get transported to another world?" Rae looked about with wonder as she spoke. It seemed like they were in a dream world than reality.

 

Once on the stone pathway, Rae felt a little better about their footing. Splashes not far from where they were drew her attention. Strange, iridescent beings leapt up from the water and dove back in, but vanished from sight when they were submerged. Rae gulped at the sight, drawing the conclusion that they would be invisible predators to them if they were to be on the water for any period of time. "What are we doing here, Marishi?" Rae asked, then playfully slapped her wife's arm. "And thank you for telling me your brilliant plan to jump off the airship! You scared me half to death with that talk of finding me on the other side and then taking that leap of faith." She sounded stern, but a smile was on her face. She didn't seem too worried. With Marishi at her side, she felt as though they could do anything and get through anything. If not, then at least they'd be together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

23

 

She was only gone a few moments. The shock of their travel caused her mind to reel. To protect itself and her body, it shut off. Marishi was not smiling.

 

She stood to her feet and noticed that she walked on the water. She didn’t swim or submerge. The feeling was nauseating. Being 12 feet above the ground walking on clear water you could see to the bottom of. She took view of her surroundings. The canopy of the sky was crystalline green and pink. It never moved position. It never rotated. There was no Sun, yet there was light. It seemed as though there were some things native to this place. Dancing and diving under the water floor at will. Wisps of memories long forgotten repeating their last thoughts over and over.

 

There was nowhere to go. Save one direction. The ramp leading up to a massive building. Marishi answered Rae’s question. “I don’t know. I don’t know where we are. I saw a vision of it from Bahamut. This place and what looked like a child that would rent open the reality he was in and traverse to another. Bahamut saw him here. Wherever ‘here’ is.” She said. She began to assimilate to her surroundings better and she was clear headed again. “I don’t know what time it is. I don’t know which way is north. Maybe we’re not on the same planet anymore. This place seems vast, but there is only one focal point. In there.”

 

Marishi and Rae began walking toward the long ramp Rae teasing Marishi. “I’m sorry. It all happened so fast, it was the only thing I could think of. I wonder … I wonder if faith is why we still live. I’ve always believed the Gods to be fairy tales made up by man to explain what they couldn’t. Halone never came to my aid when I begged her. Perhaps Vanadiel is blessed to have a God watch over them. To guide them. Hmph. Or maybe it’s all double speak.” Marishi tore her mind off existential arguments as they reached a crystalline gate dark purple, but transparent. “Well, how quaint. Another locked door.” Marishi said sarcastically. “It’s not natural, it’s manmade. I’ve never seen anything like this before.” She reached out her fingertips and touched the gate.

 

She jumped back when the gate reacted by flashing a bright pink, then fading. Marishi caught her breath and looked at Rae in alarm. “I don’t know anything about this place or what its purpose is, or was. I have no idea what to expect. We may be the first visitors to this place in a very long time.” She was talking almost to herself. She was scared. She wasn’t as scared when she first arrived on Vanadiel as she was right now. The whole place was completely alien to her. She felt the urge to turn around and run the other way. She closed her eyes and stilled her mind. It had been in overload since she saw fragments of Bahamuts memories. She needed a moment to still her shaken soul. She breathed deeply and exhaled. It was cold in their surrounds and could see their breath, though it wasn’t so cold as intolerable. She breathed in again slowly and slowly released. She was still, unmoving. He eyes flashed open with a clear mind, retaking it from the jostle. “Let’s go. The ramp leads to that structure. If I were to live here, odds of me being in there would be high.” Marishi began to walk steadily and straight. Immediate path clear.

 

There was no second gate. A large arch led them inside the building. Plants of all shapes, colors, and species lined the upper portion of the walls. Everything gave off a pearlescent glow causing the already harsh bright lights to be amplified. There were doors, but they were sealed with the same rock the building was. They began to move forward. Arches lined the ceilings in bending and intricate patterns. Everything perfectly symmetrical. A small translucent console jutted out of the right wall. Marishi moved to it. Responding to her movement, the console flickered to life and began talking “Welcome to the lush and bountiful land of Al’Taieu. We hope your stay is comfortable and accommodating.” Marishi softly snorted. “Advanced races and their terminals. Even when we’re on a different planet, we find these things. The more things change, the more they stay the same.” She said to Rae. “I wonder if this thing has a map, or directions or something.” Marishi began to inspect the translucent interface panel but was greeted by the console answering her question. “You are currently in The Garden of Re’Hmet where most of our residential and market districts are located. Located to your left on the far wall is a transportation unit that guides visitors to The Grand Palace of Hu’Xzoi. Access is restricted in states of lockdowns.” The screen showed a map of the area along with the palace as the central spire. Enclosed around it was The Garden.

 

“I wonder who locked the area down and why?” Marishi mused to herself. “I did.” A human voice from behind them said. Marishi and Rae flipped around in surprise with Marishi placing her hand on her Katana and began to brandish it. “As for why, well, an army of Dragons invaded our capital.” It was the boy she saw in Bahamut’s memory. He was pale, nearly white with black eyes and short silver hair. He didn’t seem concerned that he was facing two grown battle-hardened veterans. “Of course, that was … 1,000 years ago? 1,500? I lose track. Welcome to Al’Tieau. The celestial capital of the Zilart nation. My name is Selh’teus. How did you get here? Put your weapons away. I have no malcontent for either of you.” Marishi sheathed her sword but kept her hand on the grip. “Faith.” Said Marishi. The child half smiled, amused by the answer. “Yours is a kind I’ve not met before. You are not of Vanadiel. You hail from somewhere else.” He almost was talking to himself. “Where is this place? What is this place?” Marishi asked. “I told you, this is the ‘beloved’ Celestial Capital of a long extinct people. Brought to heel by their own avarice and arrogance. Contacting the Twilight God was their own undoing. As for its citizens, you’ve already seen them outside. ‘Ascended’ versions of their idea of perfection. I assume you to mean if you are still on Vanadiel. You are. Physically you are located at the bottom of a crater inside its manufactured mothercrystal that sits in the basement of this very tower. He answered.

 

“What? That … makes no sense. We are inside a crystal that houses a city whose very crystal is in the basement? That’s not possible.” Marishi said. “A paradox, no? You may choose to believe what you may. The Palace is sealed off and will not be opened. The sins in that tower must never be unsealed. Surely you weren’t sightseeing, so why are you here, interlopers?” The boy asked. Marishi attempted to put feelings into words. To make sense of something she herself didn’t understand. “For you. I think. I saw you, in a vision from the Wyrmking. You were able to slip between worlds with ease. You’re right. We are not from this star. Through chance were we pulled from our homes and arrived here. We are looking for a way back.” The boy made a slight scowl. “You’re not lying. At least what you say you believe to be true. For the sake of time and effort, I would know your mind.” Marishi looked at Rae hesitantly. “I will verify what you have said. We will then discuss your return. Not before.” The boy added. “Hah. The Devil’s Choice. We’re damned if we do and damned if we don’t. I agree.” Marishi said. She thought back to Bahamut and his essence nearly rendering her catatonic. The boy closed his eyes. Marishi could feel his presence in her mind, but it wasn’t forceful like the Wyrm. He took care to only view the incidents at Eureka and Vanadiel. He was gone almost as fast as he was entering. “Incredible. To endure all of that and still be alive at all is nothing short of incredible. The pathetic man is of no consequence, the witch though, he’s is a power I’ve never seen. Yours is a fool’s errand though. If you went back, she would turn you to cinders.” Marishi stared at him. “We would die as one of our people to defend our home then. It’s a burden I accept gladly.” She was resolute and her voice steady. It rang like a clarion call in the empty halls. “Yes, you would. You would die for honor and valor. Though, I cannot help you. I have never been to your ‘Hydelean’ in my travels. I do not know the way, nor would you survive the transition.”

 

Tears welled in Marishi’s eyes at his reply. Anger and despair spilled over like a sickness. She yelled at him “Then it’s all been for naught?! Fire and brimstone, light and dark, life and death! It means nothing?! The offenses we have had to endure! Wasted! It’s all for nothing!” She sunk to her knees and began sobbing. This was their best chance and like sand on the beach, washed away. The boy watched her, without pity, without disdain, without compassion. He watched her silently. When there were no more tears left in her, he quietly said, “I cannot help you, no. I am sorry. Were it within my power, I would.” He spoke the next words slowly, hesitantly. “But there is one that can. Your hope is not lost, even if your crusade is.” Marishi looked at him “What hope could there possibly be? The worlds conspire against us.” She said through a swollen stuffy nose. He moved closer to Marishi and Rae. The first time they had seen him move at all. He knelt down to be even with Marishi’s eyes. “You hold much sorrow in your heart Marishi Ten. But you are not done. You still have work that needs doing. No, you are not done yet. Your hope lies close to where you started. In the La Thine Plateau, there is a small path that leads to a bowl in the mountains. There are pillars arranged in a circle in this meadow. You will have need of this,” He took her limp hand and placed a small blood red gem in it and closed her fingers around it “There you passage may be allowed. Though, you go back to your own graves. You cannot hope to stand against the beast and its master. Now rise. Take heart. Your path is before you.” He stood with Marishi and looked at Rae. “Rae Ten. Though you remain quiet, I have noticed you and the strength you wield. You haven’t realized your true potential. You don’t even know it’s there to tap. I cannot see a way for you to overcome your enemy, but if anyone had the potential to stand against her, it would be you.” He stepped back several paces and said “I would wish you luck, but I don’t think that will be enough. Perhaps your ‘faith’ will see you through. I will have to make a trip one day to your Star. May the Goddess watch over you and usher in the dawn.” Pillars of light formed around Rae and Marishi. Their bodies teleported away from the once great capital. Selh’teus stared at where they were standing for a moment, lost in thought before saying to himself, “Hmph. You both may yet defy fate. My thoughts and essence be with you both in the coming days.” He summoned a tear in the fabric of reality and stepped through it. The portal closed leaving the beautiful garden to be never seen again by mortal eyes.

 

Darkness enveloped the Elvaan city of Sand’Oria. Francmage received the report that both Marishi and Rae jumped from the airship into the sea. He refused to believe they were dead. “They will return, they will come back to us.” He spoke quietly his mantra over and over. The hour was late and he sat at his desk. He stood up, placed his jacket and hat on and quietly closed the door as not to wake his wife. He stared up at the stars and thought of his friends. Wondering where they were. Wishing for their good health. He tore his gaze from the sky by a small particle of light. “I must be tired. Staring at the stars isn’t likely to help.” He reasoned to himself. More particles began to materialize, one by one dancing in unison at two points on the ground. Francmage stood back alarmed, ready to summon the guard. The particles formed in full, the visage of Rae Ten and her wife, Marishi Ten began to take shape. For a moment he thought they had died and were coming to haunt him for his actions. The particles massed in full and the light faded leaving two females standing in front of a prostrated and repentant Elvaan.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTIE QUATRE

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

24

 

Rae's ears rose to attention at the mention of probing Marishi's mind again. She has had plenty of people within her head lately. She doesn't need another. Before she could object, Rae could see the discomfort on Marishi's face as he began searching through. She grabbed her hand in support for her. She wished she could do more to assist her wife, but this was the best she could offer now. Once it was done, Rae kept a hold of her wife's hand and listened intently to the boy. As he confessed his inability to help them, Rae's heart dropped into despair, but Marishi took it harder, much harder than she thought she would have. Rae dropped down with Marishi, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. "It'll be alright, Marishi," Rae whispered. "There has to be a way back to Hydaelyn. We'll find a way. I know we will." Her hands squeezed Marishi's shoulder and arm as she held her. She felt the dismal weight of the situation, too. Part of her decried the futility of it, while the other half accepted it.

 

It was then that the boy lowered down and gave them hope. A possible way to return home. Rae breathed a soft sigh of relief. There was hope still. She prepared to stand up, but stopped when the boy addressed her. Rae stared at him and blinked rapidly. She had hidden potential yet untapped? Maybe before. After her aether was severed from Bahamut's she felt anything but powerful with a hidden well of it somewhere within her. If she had it, she would have used it by now, surely. She wished to voice her disagreement, but she felt it was unnecessary. She bowed her head, thanking him for the insight, and stood up with Marishi. She watched as he formed a portal and stepped away, but her ears strained to hear his words, her brows furrowed. Before she could ask what he meant, he was gone. Next, Marishi and Rae began to disappear. The world that surrounded them grew dim and entirely vanished, only to be replaced by the dark sky above them and a cobblestone street with houses on either side of them. Rae had squeezed her eyes shut by that time, expecting that same nauseating sensation to wash over her as it had before, but this time it did not come. "Huh," she murmured, her eyes fluttering open. "Maybe we're yet getting used to this... interspace travel?" Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of praying. Rae turned and spotted Francmage, bent over and whispering prayers for their souls.

 

The situation caused Rae to laugh, but excitement filled her. They were back in a relatively familiar place. It was San d'Oria! "Francmage!" Rae exclaimed. As he sat up and stared, Rae ran to him, causing her hat to fall off, and threw her arms around him, hugging him and laughing happily. "Oh, Francmage! It's so good to see a familiar face again! Why are you praying for our souls?! We're here! We're alive! Marishi! It's Francmage! We're in San d'Oria! We're home again!" Rae's eyes widened as she said those words, then laughed again. "Well, home on Vana'diel, I guess." Rae chuckled and turned back to Francmage, letting him go. He was white as a ghost, but his cheeks were a bright pink.

 

Somewhere along the street, a sleepy, but angry voice called out. "Can you keep it quiet out there?! Some of us intend to sleep while the night is still out!" Rae gasped and covered her mouth, but a smile was upon her countenance. Francmage suggested they take their discussion back to the inn they had stayed before, to which the two followed quickly along, filling him in along the way. Once they reached the inn, they found a table near the fire and continued on their story. Francmage was pleased with Marishi's experience. The friendships she forged would surely help in the future, and the skills she taught and learned would be a benefit to all. As Rae recounted her trials, Francmage's expression took a turn. His eyes darkened and his lips turned upside down to a frown. "To think my own kin would treat you so. They must have been envious of your clear superiority." He murmured solemnly.

 

"What matters most if you both have returned unharmed. I am intrigued, however, by this boy you've met. This Selh’teus... I've heard that name before, but it was long ago. It dances on the tip of my memory, always out of my grasp. On the morrow, I shall investigate this name. For now, perhaps it is best if we shall retire. I've been awake since dawn fretting over the fate of you two, but now you are alive and well, I feel I can sleep finally," Francmage said, relief changing his features to a softer appearance. "I'll arrange a room for you two. I'm sure there's one left." With that, he stood up and started towards the counter, but paused and turned back to them both.

 

"You know, I worried I sent you two to your deaths. I can't express how relieved I am to see you both again. There truly is something fantastical about you." He added, then smiled to them broadly and marched to the counter.

 

Rae sighed and glanced to Marishi, her hand reaching over and grabbing hers. "I think we've had enough adventure to last us a while. But we're not yet done. We must get to La Thine Plateau. Maybe then we'll be able to find our way home..." She let the sentence fall off there. To talk about what would happen back where they came from was a topic she did not wish to address. Rae brought up Marishi's hand to her lips and she pressed her knuckles to her lips. Just then, Francmage returned with keys for them both.

 

"I have secured a room for you both. I suggest you two get your sleep. I have a feeling you'll endure much more yet. Tomorrow, I shall brief you on what I have learned, but for now, sleep." With that, Francmage left them and returned home to his wife. Rae stood up and walked with Marishi to their room. She had barely taken off her clothes and changed into her sleepwear before she felt the heaviness of fatigue settle over her. She'd bathe tomorrow, but for tonight, she crawled into the bed and looked to Marishi, smiling and holding out her arms for her.

 

"Come join me, my Midnight Moon," Rae purred, quite sleepily. "We shall sleep and be renewed for tomorrow." She bade her to come join her at her side and slip off into slumber.

 

Marishi watched as Rae threw her arms around Francmage. Her eyes narrowed. Upon hearing Rae state they were home caused her to snort with disapproval. She held her tongue though. She recounted the experiences she had been apart of in Norg. “Allies, perhaps. The Tenshodo owes loyalty to no one. The Far East have their own problems. So, I wouldn’t be overexcited.”

 

She was tired. So tired. It felt like a week since she had last slept. She heard Rae call her to bed. “I will join you anon. Sleep.” Marishi said softly. She waited until her breath became slow and even proving her truly asleep and quietly left the small bedroom and moved to a table with two chairs. She sat back in one and leaned herself back against the window sill. She could see outside while her body could be somewhat comfortable.

 

She was exhausted, but something wasn’t right. She couldn’t name it. It was like the smell of rain before a storm, or the fleeing of animals when impending destruction is near. It was a feeling. She fell asleep in that chair with a bad taste in her mouth.

 

Marishi awoke as the Sun crested into the window. No dreams. She must have truly been worn out. She tipped the chair into its correct position and moved to the bedroom. Good. Rae was still asleep. Marishi didn’t want to answer questions as to why she was absent. She walked into the washroom, drew water into a tub. The water was hot. The piping tapped into geothermal springs around the city. She undressed and slid into the tub. She sighed in relaxation. She was filthy and the feeling of clean water washing away unpleasant memories from the past few days was soothing. She emptied the tub and drew more water. Marishi rubbed her shoulder with her hand. She must not have realized how tense she had been. But she could relax. She cleaned with a bar of tallow, a linen cloth and a piece of pumice. She washed her hair and face.

 

She let the water drain out of the tub as she stood up. Her ribs were slightly sore and there was slight discomfort, but nothing she couldn’t brush off. Her long legs stepped out of the tub and dried herself off with a towel. She took another and wrapped her hair up into it so it would dry. She took a third and used it as a midriff robe. She opened the door silently. Rae was still asleep.

 

Marishi slid the dresser open and went to grab her whit kimono and brown tights. She stopped. She didn’t feel like wearing white today. She pulled out her dark green kimono, dyed so deep it looked black with a hint of deep green tones when the sunlight touched it. She grabbed her spare black Velveteen Tights and underwear and went back into the bathroom. She dressed and picked up her soiled clothing from the floor. She looked at her Osode. White trimmed with gold. Stitched and mended from the all those that wanted to harm her. She frowned at it. Ugly. White stains so easily. I’ll talk with the local seamstress and have her repair it and dye it. She took the towel off her head and smoothed her hair to her normal style.

 

She set her chainmail she wore under the Osode on a small stool and walked out of the room. She glanced at Rae. She smiled. How peaceful and beautiful she looked. She slid on her boots and left the hostel and started her way to the weaver’s stalls. She felt off. Off balance, or sluggish. The feeling couldn’t be described. She was just, not herself. Irritated by the feeling she headed to the stalls and spoke with their head tailor who agreed to remend the jacket and to dye it. “Red. Almost black.” She said. He grunted and started about his work.

 

It would be awhile before her Osode was restored. She walked back towards the Inn and opened the door to her room. In the chair she slept in the night before sat Francmage. In the other chair sat Rae, happily eating breakfast.

 

“I’m sorry Marishi, you just missed breakfast. I called at your door, but there was no answer. I was able to grab the last plate and bang hard enough to arouse Rae!” He said. Marishi closed the door and moved slowly in, not saying anything. Not looking at either Francmage or Rae. She leaned against a pillar and finally said, “That’s alright. I’ll make sure to grab lunch. So … “She said to Francmage. “Ah! I was just catching up with Rae regarding my mundane exploits.” He looked up at Marishi expecting her to ask the goings on he had over the past few months. Marishi’s face remained unmoving. “So, you said you have information? I don’t presume you have any information on the child. I doubt you’ll find any.” She spoked slowly. “We can still reach out. There has to be someone who knows something about him. I’ll track it down.” He said cheerfully.

 

“Your report, Francmage. Please.” She snapped at him. Francmages and Rae’s smile left their lips. “Right. Not a lot on interdimensional travel save for some information from Windurst. Never have I met such an insufferable, egotistical, and rhyming Taru in my life. She won’t be of help to us. She said something cries and my demise and warped away.” He said. “Is that it? Four months and a rhyming mage from Windurst?” She was near scoffing at what little he had done. “Information doesn’t come readily, nor does it come cheap. I did receive a report this morning that an Envoy from Khazam is set to arrive officially offering her aid. Her ship should have landed actually. You must have made quite the impression during your visit. They’re sending the best information gatherer they have. Girl named Jakoh.”

 

Marishi’s already fair complexion paled. She looked at Rae who was looking at her quizzically. “I take it you’ve met the girl? She seems quite the lively type from the report. She’ll be checked in here. Easier that way.” Francmage said in high spirits. “No-Yes, yes she is known to me. If she is the best they have, we’re better off without her. She’s too young. Send her back.” Marishi said with a constriction in her voice and throat. The last thing she needed was this. Still, she’s persistent, I’ll give her that. She thought. “That won’t be possible, I’m afraid. To send her back would cause diplomatic strain between our nation and the Mitthran tribes. She is here to stay. I’ll take all the help we can get! Four is better than three.” He winked at Rae.

 

There came a soft tap on the door. She stared at Francmage a moment with no expression. Inside she was livid. She turned around and opened the door.

 

“MARISHI!!!” screeched a small and lithe girl as she wrapped her hands around Marishi’s neck. “Yes, yes it’s good to see you too – stop it, how are you so small and still so strong? Let go.” Marishi was staggered back by the sudden lunge. She had to unclamp her hands around her neck. Marishi turned her to face the two seated at the table. “Introductions are in order, I suppose. Francmage, Rae, this is Jakoh – Jakoh the man is Francmage. A noble of the highest regard in the city,” She would talk him up to ensure that her light fingers didn’t find a way into his pocket. “The woman’s name is Rae. My companion. I’ve spoken of her before to you.”

 

Jakoh was excited and wide eyed at this new adventure she got to go on. “It’s nice to meet you Fronkmage! It’s nice to finally meet you, Rae! Marishi spoke about you back on the island.” Jakoh bowed.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the room. Each awkwardly waiting for someone else to speak.

 

Rae piqued a brow as Marishi reacted to learning this Jakoh would be joining them. She started to ask why she was so resistant to her coming, but the door swung open, causing Rae to jump, startled. As Jakoh entered and threw her arms around Marishi, Rae blinked rapidly. Marishi briefly glazed over the details of this Jakoh woman, but never went into depth. Judging by Jakoh's response to seeing Marishi again, Rae figured their interaction was a little more than what warranted just a brief summary. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Jakoh," Rae finally said, a smile on her face. She'd question Marishi about it further later. For now, they had friends. "I hope you had a good voyage here! Marishi and I seem to always meet bad luck when it comes to airships." She giggled and turned to Marishi, smiling to her while reaching over the table and placing her hand on Marishi's. This gnawed at Jakoh.

 

"Oh, it was a great trip," she responded cheerfully, smiling. "I gotta say, I was more than thrilled to be coming here to see you, all of you! When I heard that they were going to send Kagero to help Marishi, I told them that was a stupid idea. Kagero and Marishi barely spoke, while Marishi and I talked a lot! I'm more friends with Marishi than anyone back at Norg, so it made sense to send me." The Mithra wore a proud, happy smile as she explained that, then took a seat at the last chair at the table, pulling it out, subtly closer to Marishi. She sat with one foot tucked under her and her tail twitching behind her.

 

Rae smiled and chuckled. Her enthusiasm and eccentric personality was endearing. There was something else there, though. She noticed how Jakoh moved the chair closer to Marishi and how she constantly looked over to her. There was something more. Something more indeed. "I'm glad you befriended her. Having some one like you at her side must have been comforting. Although, Marishi didn't say much about you. I'm afraid we haven't really had the chance to go into great detail." She explained, smiling apologetically. She was fishing now. Fishing for a reaction, for a response. For her suspicions confirmed.

 

"Of course," Jakoh sighed, rolling her eyes. "Marishi isn't one to give great details about things, y'know. She's also not the greatest at goodbyes. Didn't even say it to me. Just slipped off in the wee hours of the morning. I'm an early riser, but Marishi wakes up before the Goddess does.

 

Marishi didn't bid her farewell, but chose to leave early. It wasn't a rushed thing, that was planned. She was running away. Rae's smile flickered a moment. This girl was more than just a friend--or rather, she wished she were. Marishi wouldn't betray her like this. "Oh, you don't need to tell me about my wife," Rae said in a pleasant, soft voice. She smiled while leaning onto the table, her eyes focused on Jakoh. "I'm relieved you're so willing to help us, Jakoh. Being strangers in this strange land is quite a helpless feeling. I'm confident with your assistance that we'll be able to return home to Hydaelyn in no time. It'll be such a sad thing to say goodbye to this world and it's ever kind people." Rae wouldn't outright call her out on this, but she'd make sure Jakoh knew the situation through the power of suggestion. She didn't want to outright push the girl away, but she also didn't want her to be a problem for Marishi, and by indirect influence, her as well.

 

The smile faded from Jakoh's face. "Oh, right. You guys are still trying to get home. Well, another person to help push you guys to your goal always helps! I'll assist you in any way I can!" She exclaimed happily, pounding her chest with her fist and puffing it out, the smile returning to her face. Rae had to admit, she was partially relieved Jakoh acted so childishly. Marishi would never tolerate that, but she also knew she wouldn't have to worry about that. Marishi has been faithful to the end. "What's the first plan of action, Francmage?" Jakoh asked, turning to look at him, but she leaned back so she could continue glancing back to Marishi, hoping to make eye contact. Rae, in the mean time, kept her hand on Marishi's, but politely turned to Francmage to listen to what their action would be now that the group was here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

25

 

Francmage paused for a moment trying best how to word the situation. “You were told to head out to La Thine. That area is expansive and it sounds like the glade you need will be hidden quite well. It’d take weeks or months for us 4 to search even half of the grounds.” He was hesitant to deliver the next part. “To complicate matters, there have been a handful of nobles at court causing unrest and unwarranted aggression.” Marishi interrupted him “Over what? They cannot be so powerful as to avoid the butcher’s block.” Jakoh piped up “Yeah! Dusty old codgers anyway, who’d care if they’re gone?” Marishi cast a scathing look at Jakoh while Francmage stepped in. “My dear girl, your enthusiasm, and vibrancy is a breath of fresh air to us antiques,” He smiled and winked at Rae again. “but it’s best that you don’t meddle in the affairs of which you know nothing. Those ‘codgers’ each have standing men at arms and battle-hardened knights sworn to their houses. If they were to meet a demise, we’d have another civil war. No, we cannot just be rid of them.” He rebuked Jakoh and from the look, Marishi gave her she was cowed into silence staring at her feet swinging from the chair. “As for their grievances, I’m sorry to report is you two.” Rae gasped. Marishi lifted her hand from the table. “You cannot be serious. We have spent a handful of nights in this kingdom. We hardly warrant any threat or malcontent.” She said flatly. “I know you don’t, old girl, but they argue that we harbor possible evil demons and whatever is hunting them could find its way here. They also complain of the use of kingdom credit for expenses you both incur. They bicker that neither of you brings anything worthy to our table. Yet you demand shelter to be given. Interlopers dictating the goings on of our proud kingdom.” Francmage was quick to follow up to avoid anymore animosity. “I and my Father hold some standing in the court and have promised your expenses from our coffers. So they are silent for now. Some members have ties to the church and the church steps in, you could be branded as heretics or enemies of Altana. Don’t worry though, my friends,” He smiled wide as if the troubles he just described were but ash carried on the wind. “We will ensure that the King knows of your quality and kindness.” Marishi looked at him expressionless. “Is that before or after they send their Paladins and Knights to tie us pyres and burn us alive? A rhetorical question. I’m just tired. Thank you for your time and information Francmage. As always, it is invaluable.” Marishi closed the conversation with the expectation that he was to leave. He stood up, grabbed his hat, and stared down at Marishi and said, “Think nothing of it. We consider you friends. Some even consider you closer than some blood ties! Haha!” He turned towards Rae and said, “I will return in the early evening to fetch you, Lady Rae. You have been able to strong-arm me into a guided tour of the city!” He bowed and left.

 

Marishi immediately turned to Jakoh. “There is a clothcrafting stall in the market near the center the city. I have commissioned them to alter my Osode. They should be done now. Fetch it for me.” Her eyes lit up. “Of course! Though I don’t know the way. I may need a guide.” She said with large eyes. Her limit of subterfuge and double-speak had reached its quota for the day. “I’m sure you’ll manage. If I catch you with anything other than my jacket, I’ll take you to the Obulette myself. The day does not grow younger, off with you.” Jakoh furrowed her eyebrows at Marishi for a moment then her face changed into a smile. “You don’t change, do you? That’s what made everyone in Norg so endeared to you.” She glanced back at Rae and then began to walk to the door. Before she left, she placed her right hand on Marishi’s left arm and squeezed it gently. A display of their closeness. The door shut.

 

Marishi stared at the door a moment. She could feel Rae’s on her. She knew the subject of what their next conversation was going to be about. Marishi sighed and said, “Has the whole world gone mad?” Marishi saw the impassive face of her wife. She didn’t have to say anything. They both knew the questions she wanted answers to. Marishi sat down at the table opposite of Rae. “I mentioned her in passing because I didn’t think it would matter and I wanted to put the whole thing behind me. She’s poor at controlling her emotions. The difficulties of youth, I suppose. She had taken a liking to me in Norg. One that was not reciprocated.” Marishi emphasized this. “I suppose I took pity on her. I remember being her age and full of life and promise and love. She ended up staying in Norg and sharing a room with me. I would tell her stories to make her go to sleep, or at least be quiet. I’d tell her of our homeland and our adventures.” Marishi stopped a moment thinking how best to word it. “I was told early on that she was smitten with me. Me. Almost 4 times her age! I figured it was a crush on the new and mysterious stranger showing up in town situation. She never attempted to make an advanced towards me. Not once. And she is a good girl with a good heart. As long as she didn’t attempt to make it manifest, I let her have her crush, figuring it would wear off once the excitement of me quieted down.” Marishi had the look of frustration, pity on her face. “Come to find, it didn’t. She had confessed to Kagero and Gilgamesh her unrequited love she had for me. So, Kagero and Gilgamesh asked me to leave before dawn. So as to spare her as much pain as possible, I left her without a goodbye. I did not expect to return or see her again. And that is where we find ourselves.” Marishi followed up. “She is impressively skilled for her age. She has been taught in the ways of Shinobi but is a master thief. It’s hard to not be impressed with her ability to not only plunder but to fight. She’ll cut a man down before he has a chance to naked his blade. She compensates for her small build by blending with the shadows and creating mirror images of herself from smoke as subterfuge. It’s quite the site to see someone so young be so skilled. It takes years to learn ninjutsu. She mastered it in a fraction of the time. She is also the chieftainess and ruler of the Khazam tribes of Mithra on the islands.” Marishi spoke of her deeds with clear respect for her, though she treated Jakoh somewhat poorly overall. She leaned back in her chair and said “There you have it. That is the story of Jakoh. Master Assassin, Master Thief, ruler, and starstruck fool all inside a Mithra that hasn’t even seen 19 summers yet.”

 

Before Rae could follow up with questions she undoubtedly had, Marishi quipped, “Though it seems you’ve found your own admirer. He is much more subtle than the girl, but it’s there. He’s taking a liking to you. A married noble knight of upmost standing doting upon an interloper. An anomaly. Quite ironic really. It’s not lost upon me. Surely, you’ve noticed. You can’t have not. Men. I wonder if his desire is carnal or emotional. Probably the first.”

 

Jakoh returned with Marishi’s Osode proudly. Before she could get her foot in the doorway, Marishi thanked her for retrieving it recommended she return to her own room. When she is needed she will be called upon. And proceeded to shut and lock the door in her face. Marishi tossed the Osode over the back of her chair, sat down, and didn’t let up. “The difference between your conundrum and my paradox is I’m aware of it, and the lines are not blurred. He is quite charming and much different than me. I can see the appeal. Just a word of advice though, Rae. It’s best to draw your lines now lest they venture to the point of no return. Or not and continue anon. The choice is yours.” There was bitterness and disdain in her voice at the end. She had done well to hide her animosity for the most part. To her, it was good enough.

 

A moment of silence passed between the two before Marishi said “Ah, look at the time. I believe your tour guide will call upon you for the grand tour of the capital.” Her pleasantness was feigned. She made no attempt to hide it. “I shall take my leave lest I poison the mood. I have my own plans this night.” She donned her reformed Osode. Near pitch black red with embroidered silver thread hemmed in with the gold trim. It was form fitting, but not overly tight and accented her features well. She could feel no patching or stitching of repair in the lining or the Osode itself. It was perfect.

 

She walked towards the door, fully armed, unlocked it, and said “A good evening to you, Miss Rae. May it be blessed.” She walked out the door.

 

Marishi called her ‘Miss Rae’. She never called her that or was that formal. Almost as if they weren’t married to one another.

 

She left the Inn as the Sun was setting. She was able to grab a plate of food and fresh water on her way out. She didn’t take the main street. She didn’t want to have to bump into someone. She ate and drank in a grassy and well-kept courtyard sitting on a stone bench. She left the plate and took the water skin. She entered into the noble district of the city making her way to the seat of office. The Chateau. From the noble district on, it was forbidden to carry weapons of any kind save only if you held a position in the Royal Knights wing. She kept walking. The feeling of herself, but not herself intensifying. There was a rage and anger within her fighting to break free. She did what she has always done, push it down an bury it.

 

Some fires cannot be doused with water, nor earth. The fire turns into a volcano under the ground. When enough fuel and embers are there, a volcano will erupt to the danger of all.

 

Rae was caught off-guard with Marishi's formality. Her jaw was left slack as the door closed behind Marishi, leaving her alone in the room. "What in the hells," she murmured, frowning finally and her brows furrowing. "It's not my fault he gets a little too friendly." She said to herself. Still, it was something that clearly bothered her wife. She should say something to Francmage. She would say something to Francmage. This man was not worth her wife's love.

 

As she got herself ready for the tour, Rae rehearsed in her head what she'd tell Francmage. Perhaps she wouldn't even go on the tour. Putting herself alone with him was just asking for trouble. Before she could leave, a knock came at her door. Rae answered to find a small Elvaan boy holding a parcel. "Miss Rae?" He asked. His bright, cheerful eyes gazing up at her. Rae nodded and took the package the boy offered her, then he skipped off happily. A letter was on the package. Rae took it off and closed the door.

 

'Dearest Rae,

 

Before I take you on this tour, you must clothe yourself with these garments.

 

It is best if you look as close to one of the nobles as possible, as you will be going through their districts and I do not wish for any to gaze upon you with ire nor disdain. You deserve to be gazed upon as the flower in the desert you are.

 

I hope it fits! You are a slimmer and shorter type than most, but the tailor who made your clothes is the best in all Vana'diel.

 

I shall fetch for you in an hour!

Sincerely,

 

Francmage.'

 

"That's definitely too friendly," she murmured to herself while placing the note down. Rae stared at the parcel, then unpacked the contents. It was a dress. A soft, light blue hue was used as the main part of the dress while the petticoat and trimmings were white. Around the collar and the swooping neckline was a white trim that was a lazy frill. The layers had a similar lazy frill that circled the skirt of the dress. Her sleeves where off the shoulder and made of the blue fabric as the rest of the dress. Along with the package came a pair of blue gloves and a pair of white dress heels and a hair clasp. Rae swallowed hard. It certainly looked expensive. Along the skirt of the dress were clusters of pearls in the middle of what appeared to be flowers made of the blue and white fabric. Guilt wracked Rae's mind and heart. She couldn't turn down the tour now. Not after all this effort and money had gone into this. She would have to confront him right off the bat.

 

Quickly dawning the outfit, Rae heard a knock at the door and she sighed, preparing to speak to Francmage before they left. Once she opened the door, a stranger Elvaan stood before her, dressed in sharp clothing. Rae blinked at him a few times as he gawked at her, then he quickly stammered. "I-I am your coach-er. I am your chauffeur for tonight. Your coach and Ser Francmage is awaiting you downstairs. May I accompany you?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

 

Rae smiled warmly to him, finding his slip-up adorable. "Of course, good ser," she replied, slipping her hand through his arm and walking downstairs with him. She walked with ease and confidence, although her dress proved to be a problem to her. She wore heels just fine, but the large, puffy dress was something she was not used to wearing. It was bulky and in the way, so she constantly had to have it held up in order for her to not step upon the petticoat that hung just barely above the floor. As she and the chauffeur walked down the stairs and into the main area, people stopped mid-sentence, heads turned, utensils dropped as did jaws. Rae noticed the stares and blushed, then tugged on the Elvaan's arm as she hurried out of the Inn.

 

"Miss Rae," he gasped, picking up the pace to keep up with her. "Why do you run? Do you not love this attention?"

 

"N-no," she answered honestly. Usually when people stared back on Hydaelyn it meant they knew you existed and attention like this was always bad. Once outside, Francmage was at a carriage speaking to the driver. As the other Elvaan stopped and stared at Rae, Francmage turned around and his eyes widened while his mouth remained open. Rae's cheeks continued to turn red. "Francmage, wait. Before we go, I need to say something." She said, her brows furrowed and a frown on her face.

 

"I'm afraid we don't have much time, Miss Rae," interrupted the driver. "We're a tad behind schedule and we need to get to the courtyard in 15 minutes. You can say what you need in the carriage." With that, Rae was ushered into the carriage and seated, then Francmage followed and sat opposite of her, still gazing upon her.

 

Once the carriage began moving, Rae sighed and looked back to Francmage. He certainly was handsome. Especially when he was dressed in his formal wear. She swallowed hard again and spoke up. "Francmage, I must ask that you stop speaking to me so... comfortably." She wasn't sure how to put this. Rae didn't wish to hurt his feelings, but she needed to get him to stop. "It's upsetting Marishi and I feel that it would be best-"

 

"You wish for me to be uncomfortable around you?" He asked, slightly amused. A smile crossed his features and he leaned back, propping his elbow up on the side of the carriage and resting his hand upon his cheek.

 

Rae's ears rose in alarm and she answered quickly. "No! No that's not what I want at all. I just think you speak to me too casually. In a way that only... lovers should speak.”

 

"My dear," Francmage replied, shock written across his face and filling his tone. "That certainly is not how I would speak to anyone but a dear friend! The women around San d'Oria are spoken to with softer words and tones. I only speak to you how I would speak to another young woman."

 

Rae remained quiet, glancing away from him and frowning. That explanation somehow didn't make it any better. Francmage pressed the matter more. "Do you not like how I speak to you, Miss Rae?"

 

A moment passed of her stunned by the question. "It... it's not that I don't like it, Francmage..." she answered at length.

 

"I understand." He said in a low tone. He brought his hands to rest at his lap and he smiled to her warmly. "I shall refrain from stepping over my boundaries with what I say. I wouldn't want my words to hurt you, Miss Rae." The tension in the carriage seemed to melt away and Rae relaxed visibly. She smiled back to him, clearly relieved he was so understanding. "Now, while we're chatting, we're missing all the sights of the city! Look out the window and take it all in, Rae. You are getting the tour of a lifetime!" Francmage exclaimed happily, pointing outside and watching as she moved to the window and gazed outside, eyes bright and happy as she watched the buildings and people fly by them. As he watched her, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. The finest flower in all of San d'Oria and she wasn't even from this land. The most beautiful creature in all of Vana'diel and she wasn't even his. How lucky Marishi was.

 

The carriage took them to the courtyard where they climbed out and walked about. Francmage held his arm out for Rae to take as he guided her around showing her where the garden was, which gazebo was the nobles' favourite to sit and gossip at, and where the men would smoke their cigars and speak of political matters. It was quite a scenic courtyard, but as he escorted her into the palace, it was far more lovely inside. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all spotless. The windows were clean and ushered in the bright light from the sun. As they walked, they were taken to a place where they could dine. Rae ate conservatively, being as polite as possible while others stared at her. She didn't wish to embarrass Francmage with her unrefined habits. Normally she would be gorging herself on such delicious foods, but she refrained. During their meal, they spoke with the other nobles. Each one getting to know Rae. She smiled and spoke happily to them, even though she could sense their detest for her. 'These must be the nobles that want us gone.' She thought to herself while faking a genuine smile as the two left.

 

"Are you quite certain you aren't royalty back on your star?" Francmage asked, smiling brightly to her. "A queen? Duchess perhaps? Empress of some sort?" Rae could only burst out laughing at his question and promptly denied it.

 

As they continued on, the Palace revealed certain areas that even the nobles could not enter, which Rae frowned. One part being the library. Despite hating school, she loved to learn and books was the best place to learn things. She could lose herself in reading of the world's history and their knowledge. Touring the rest of the palace took a few hours before they left to go to the next attraction. Rae had her face pressed against the window of the carriage in order to see the tops of some buildings, to which Francmage laughed at her. He sat on the same seat as her now, looking out the other side, then beckoned her to look at the house that the eighth king of San d'Oria was born. As Rae climbed over to look, Francmage froze, gazing down at her as she leaned over him. Her hair was pulled to the other side, exposing her neck all the way down to her chest. He had to turn away, squeezing his hands to avoid staring too much.

 

Their tour brought them to the last nobles' estate - Francmage's family estate. He happily helped her out of the carriage and guided her around his mansion before taking her out to the garden. By then, the sun had set and the sky was illuminated by stars, but the garden they walked in had lamps to light the way. Rae had to ask to sit down, as the heels she wore were digging into the back of her feet. She took them off and rubbed her feet as best she could with the large petticoat and she sighed irritably. "Do your women really wear this when they go out?" She asked, dropping her foot down exasperatedly. There was no relief for this foot pain.

 

Francmage frowned and thought a moment, before he beamed a smile and jumped up, holding out his hand to her. "Come with me! Take your petticoat off first, though." He averted his gaze while Rae reached up under the skirt and unlaced it and let it drop to the ground. Instantly she felt relief. When she reached for her shoes, Francmage shook his head. "No, don't bring those. You won't need them." He then kicked off his own shoes and brought her over to the small brook that ran through the estate and to the pond. Carefully, he helped her climb in and stand in the cool water. Its soothing flow working on the awful heat of her inflamed heels. She held the rest of her dress up, but it was a much easier task to do now that the layers were gone.

 

"Ohhh this feels perfect. This is just what I needed." Rae sighed, smiling while closing her eyes and holding tightly onto Francmage so she didn't slip and fall. She hugged onto him, letting her muscles relax as he held her up with both his arms wrapped around her. It was then she could hear Francmage's heart pounding. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him and saw him gazing down at her with a look she hated, but loved. Marishi looked at her that way. Or at least, she did a while ago. In fact, it had been so long. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she held his gaze and her ears dropped flat against her head. She wanted to look away, to push away, but she was reminded too much of Marishi. Her thoughts were so focused upon how she missed her wife gazing upon her like this that she didn't notice Francmage leaning in. Before she could stop him, his lips were pressed against hers. Gently, one hand slid up her back and cupped her cheek. She froze, eyelids drooping as she melted into the kiss. Her body leaned towards him and her hand let go of the dress, letting it fall to the water with a gently splash. Rae pressed her hand against his chest and fully closed her eyes.

 

And for a brief moment, Rae enjoyed it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

26

 

“Jakoh.” Marishi said. She said quietly. “Ugh. I’m not in the mood for this game, girl. Are you going to come out, or am I going to snatch you out of the shadow you’re hiding in?” Marishi waited a moment. Jakoh reluctantly moved into sight. She was behind a stone pillar. “How do you always know? I was quiet this time. There is no way you heard me.” Jakoh said with a defeated sigh. “There are other senses besides your eyes and ears. Smell, body heat, taste. Don’t forget. Your perfume smells good by the way.” Marishi said. She wasn’t so harsh as she was instructing. She even complimented her. “You like it?! I picked it up Jeuno!” Jakoh started. “Hssst!” Marishi silenced her. “We aren’t supposed to be here. I didn’t even ask you to come. If you or I are caught, there’s going to be a lot of questions we don’t want to answer. Are you armed?” Jakoh half smiled and pulled a double-bladed leaf shape dagger out in her right hand and she took out a single bladed black kukri in the other. “Carrying weapons this close to the head of state is forbidden. They can and will arrest us as usurpers. Sigh. Well, now that you’re here you can’t go back. I want to know who in the Regency is plotting against us. I would know my enemy. Come with me. I’ll show you how to blend with the dark.”

 

Marishi and Jakoh moved from shadow to shadow building to building completely unseen, unheard, and undetected. Even when 2 knights mounted on chocobos walked right past them they did not notice. The castle was in view when Marishi stopped short. Jakoh running into the back of her.

 

Marishi tossed her an irritated glance and kneeled down. “That’s a lot of open ground to cover undetected.” She said looking at the castle. Between them was a large and open courtyard. No trees, no shrubs, no flora of any kind. Just smooth inlaid brick and short soft grass. They would be inside, but not for much longer. Their sessions were set to end soon. Marishi felt a hand slip into hers. “I can cover that ground with no one seeing me. I can get in there and find who you want. I can do that for you. I’m happy to do that … for you.” Jakoh whispered.

 

Marishi looked at her a moment took her hand out of her own and placed her tanto in it. “I want this back, understand? It’ll do a better job at defending you than that little beestinger you have there. Both of us hope you don’t have to use it. Don’t stay long in there and don’t risk your own life. It’s not worth it. Go. Meet me back here.” Jakoh gripped the tanto close to her chest like it was a relic of old. She nodded and incanted a shinobi scroll. Purple lengths of silk encircled her for a moment and the silk was blown away by the wind. Leaving nothing where Jakoh was standing.

 

Darkness was falling and the lamps that dotted the walkways were lighting up. No one was near the courtyard of the fountain. Marishi did see anyone. She sat down on the grass and put one foot against a pillar and her back to a wall and closed her eyes.

 

She felt tired and stretched. Worn and frayed. She had felt like that since returning and she couldn’t understand why. There was a hate growing within her, but she didn’t know why. Her mind, thoughts, and mood had all been very dark the past two days. She could normally fight it off, or it would pass in a day or so, but this was different. This was a hurricane that had been gathering strength for some time. It was now moving to swallow her up. Vivid images of a black sky constant flashes of thunder painted in her mind. She was in the ocean. Alone. When the eye of the storm comes for her, she will be drawn into the abyss. Never to return.

 

She wasn’t fully asleep, nor was she fully awake. The sounds of a bubbling brook soothing her to rest. She heard faint voices in the distance. He eyes slowly opened. She couldn’t see them, but she could hear their voices. They were getting closer. One was a male. The other, a female. Laughter could be heard from them both. As they came close, Marishi recognized the voices. She looked at the sky and quietly asked, “It would be them, wouldn’t it? You would fate me to be here. Of course, you would. You who have ground me under your heel my entire life and sees fit to lay waste to all around me. God, Gods, Deities, Primals, whatever it is you deem call yourself, know that I. Hate. You. With every fiber of me. But you will make me dance. You will never let me be free. Well? Are we ready for the curtain to open?”

 

The two came within eyesight of Marishi. She didn’t have to look to know who it was. Francmage and Rae. He was wearing a much more formal and elaborate frock that still resembled his normal. Rae wore a ballgown dress studded with pearls and silken blue gloves that went to her upper arms. She had her arm looped through his as they walked slowly until they reached the little stream on the opposite estate. His touch on her was soft and delicate. Bending to her own movements like a willow. He wore the smile of one who was fanatical in his admiration for his companion. She helped her dip her feet into the water and held close

 

Marishi looked away with bitter tears in her eyes. As if the sight caused her physical pain. Covering her mouth and nose to stifle and sob, she didn’t make a sound. She could hear them speak, but her mind couldn’t make sense of words. The tone of their voices were like knives through her brain. There was splashing of water followed by laughter. Marishi stood up and withdrew her hand. In control of herself once more. She slowly opened her eyes and looked in their direction.

 

They stood close together as Rae clutched him for support, her feet in the clear brook. It quieted down and there were low words exchanged between them. Time slowed down and it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, or swallowed by the abyss or both. Marishi still in the shadows peering around the corner, while they weren’t 50 feet apart. She watched them grip each other closely, Rae look up and Francmage move in and kiss her, he caressed her cheek with his hand. Marishi saw Rae’s ears go flat, eyes close and give in.

 

One moment was all she could withstand. She felt physically ill and began to choke. She couldn’t suppress the noise. She put her hand over her face, eyes shut and streaming tears. The world rocked beneath her feet and Marishi felt overheated and light headed. She couldn’t be there anymore else she would black out. She immediately left not caring if she was caught or not. Her mind was a haze. Unable to put the fragments together. The tips of her fingers were cold and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. She focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She could muster that. As she made it to the Inn she walked in and shoved a standing guest against the rail so he would get out of her way. She made it to their room. She opened the door, walked in, closed, and locked it. She walked into the bedroom where she stood staring out the window a moment. Her hands were shaking violently, her mind trying to remove that image seared into her head. On the verge of a mental collapse, she began to hyperventilate. She placed both her palms on the dresser to keep her from falling down and breathed heavily for several moments.

 

Then, her breathing regained control and she lifted her hands off the dresser. She opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a hand cloth. She wiped away the tears and blew her nose. She walked calmly into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She didn’t recognize the face staring back. No expression on her face. Eyes half closed and dull. She stared at this person in the mirror. It wasn’t her. But at the same time, it was. This is Marishi now. A voice inside called to her. It called from the image of her in the mirror. It was a soft and compassion filled voice. It said no words, but she knew what it said. It offered her oblivion. To retreat into the darkness. The voice would take over and make everything better. It would shield her from the destruction of her life. It would let her sleep and forget. All she had to do was let go. The voice promised to take over.

 

The temptation was overpowering. She knew who the voice was and hesitated. It was her. It was buried anger and pain she stuffed down. It was shame and humiliation. It was hatred and malice. It was the creator and controller of the storm clouds in her mind.

 

She would lose herself if she were to submit. The voice promised that. She couldn’t let it control her. Not all of her. But the damage had been done and the toxic seed was planted and started growing. The voice could reach her and she could hear the voice. Only say the word and she could retreat. The voice would right all of the wrongs she couldn’t. The voice was capable of nothing but hatred, anger, and violence. It was a beast. A monster. And it had woken. It promised vengeance and revenge. Blood for blood.

 

She stared into the mirror with her image staring back. Something was dying in her. Writhing and wailing. She could stop focusing on staring at her eyes in the mirror. black and vibrant red. She had a vision of her red eye darkening and fading to an ugly shade of rust. Like old dried blood.

 

She turned and left their room. Rae’s room. She stood on the landing unable to form coherent thoughts. She has nowhere to stay for the night. There was nowhere to go. She couldn’t be in that room. She couldn’t share that room. Not anymore. She looked to her left. Jakoh’s room. She would not deny Marishi. She would do anything for her. Because she had love. At that moment, she hated Jakoh with such intensity that it felt like she was to burst into flames. Love is a lie. Love is dead. It doesn’t deserve to exist. No one is happy. No one should be. No one will be. Marishi would help Jakoh by purging her of the sickness. She will take from Jakoh what Rae took from Marishi. Blood for blood.

 

She walked to Jakoh’s door. She left it unlocked. Marishi walked in, drug a chair to the same wall the door was on and sat down. She waited. She listened to the slightest creaks of floorboards for movement. She wasn’t listening for Jakoh. She didn’t care if she came back at all. She was listening for a couple to enter into a room a few doors down.

 

An hour went by. Marishi hadn’t moved from her position. Nothing moved. Not her fingers or her neck. Her ears shot up at the sound of someone climbing the stairs. The footsteps were light. Female. Soft sniffling could be heard as a key was inserted into a door, opened, and closed. Only one. How disappointing. She didn’t slide the lockbolt into position. Perhaps a late-night tryst. That was fine. Marishi had all night.

 

Shortly after, Marishi heard faint scuffing from outside. She looked out the window. She was on the second floor. A bat? The window silently moved open. She took her hand off her short sword. And small figure hopped silently in and closed the window. “Hello, Jakho.” Marishi’s was gravely and low pitched. The figure spun around. “Light a lantern” Marishi commanded. Jakoh moved slowly towards the counter and lit a lantern. “Marishi! You about killed me from fright!” Jakoh said breathing hard with her hand over her chest. Marishi sat, unmoving. Expression never changing. Eyes dull and half open. “You said you would wait for me outside the courtyard. When I got back I couldn’t find you. I thought the guards got you! What happened?” Marishi stared at her for long moments for slowly saying “There was an altercation that called me away. What have you learned?” Jakoh looked at Marishi. “Are you okay, Marishi? You look pale. Well, paler than you usually do. Are you hurt?!” Jakoh said with concern in her voice. “Hurt? What? Yes – no, no, it will pass. I am … fine.” Marishi hissed the last word. “Your report girl, now.” Marishi snapped. “I was able to get in the castle through a window on the right side. I had to distract one of the – “Marishi’s tone changed. It was filled with vitriol and contempt. “I did not ask you to detail your pathetic escapades. I asked you a simple question. Are you not able to answer simple questions or follow simple directions?” Jakoh reacted to Marishi’s words like she had hit her. They cut deep. “I-I-Yes, I can follow directions and answer questions. I’m sorry …” Marishi loudly sighed making it clear that she didn’t care about her apologies, she wanted her information. Jakoh straightened herself up and said. “Yes, I was able to ascertain the information you requested from the court session that was currently in a conference when I made my entrance.” Marishi replied, “Hmph. Continue.” Jakoh felt more at ease. “There’s two that are outspoken against you and Rae. They are of the older houses and command the most seasoned knights. They whispered that by you being here puts them all in danger. The beast that ate your world could find the same way to get here as you did. The other one said that you may very well be false and that it’s possible that you ran away due to wrongdoing and that people might be looking for you now.” Marishi stared at her with her dead eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. How unmoving they were. “They both complained about the charges you have wracked up with excessive spending. They cited private airships, schooling, those kinds of things.” Marishi absorbed the information and asked, “What are their names?” Jakoh responded “Arsha and Faurie.” Marishi stood up from the chair and walked towards Jakoh. She moved closer to her and stroked her cheek with her hand. “Good Jakoh. That’s good. You’ve done well. I will stay with you tonight. It’ll be just like Norg.” Jakoh’s breathing grew slightly heavier and her eyes dilated. She completely folded to Marishi as if a spell were cast over her. Jakoh would do anything for her. Spy, steal, kill. Whatever Marishi wanted. “Fetch me a blanket and bedroll. I shall sleep in the common area. You will sleep in your bed.” Marishi said as she suddenly broke contact with her and walked back to her chair. She started tugging on her boots. Within moments Jakoh returned with what Marishi requested with a smile on her face. “Leave me.” Marishi commanded. Somewhat confused, Jakoh began to leave but suddenly stopped. “Marishi?” Jakoh asked delicately. “What” Was her response. “I-I think I saw something else. I don’t know. It was dark and it was loud. It could have been my eyes …” Jakoh stammered. Whatever it was she didn’t want to say. “Either you saw something, or you didn’t. Foolish, impertinent child. Out with it. Now.” Marishi’s tone was a whip snapping at Jakoh’s back. “I-I think … I think I saw your Red Mage friend …” She stammered. Marishi sat up and stared straight at her. Her gaze was unflinching and uncomfortable. “He-he was with a woman, dining with everyone else.” Jakoh was nervous. Marishi already knew the rest. She turned to look out the window and with a husky voice said “Stop talking. I don’t want to hear any more. Go away.” Jakoh quietly left, leaving Marishi to herself.

 

Marishi laid upon the bedroll staring at the ceiling. Replaying over and over again in her mind what she had seen. There was a hint of shame thinking back to how she treated Jakoh. She was trying to please Marishi. Jealousy and hate overshadowed her shame. The voice promised that she’d remake Jakoh in her own image. She would take away what Marishi had with Rae. The voice promised that Rae would be made to know. That she would be made to witness.

 

All she had to do was give in.

 

She tried to make the tears come, but there were no more to shed. She waited for the detested Sun to rise.

 

Her eyes snapped open and she brought her other hand up to his chest and she shoved him roughly into the water, putting her full weight into it. Francmage took a tumble, falling backwards and landing on the hard rocks on his back and knocking his head against one. He was a noble, but he could take a few lumps as he had seen his fair shares of battles. He was completely drenched and Rae's clothes soaked from his resulting splash. As he sat up and gave her a quizzical stare, he was met with a fiery glare that caused him to flinch. Tears streamed down her face despite her look of rage. "How dare you," she hissed. Pure venom in her voice. "How DARE you! We are married! What are you thinking?! Why in the seven hells would you do that?! I told you! I. Told. You. And you can't respect me enough to keep your disgusting, carnal thoughts to yourself! You're worse than the men back on my star! Because while they have lustful thoughts of me, they don't try to hide it from me and mask it with chivalry! At least I knew who was my enemy and who was my ally! You're a snake! Worse than that! You're vile! Disgusting! Repulsive! I love my wife. I love Marishi. And we may have our arguments, but I would never do what you just did. Your should feel ashamed! What your loving wife might think if she learns of this--no. She will learn of this. I will tell her."

 

"No, please, Rae. Don't do this, please. I beg of you." Francmage pleaded, clambering to his knees and clasping his hands before his face as he bowed his head. "Please. She's with child. Doing this would put her in such duress. I fear what it would do to our child..." Rae's ears raised and her eyes widened. Even worse. He was starting a family with another woman and he couldn't control himself for one night. "I-I-I don't know what came over me. This night was so perfect. I... I lost control. I couldn't stop myself. I acted impulsively. You're... you're just so beautiful. Your charm and grace is irresistible."

 

"Stop it!" She cried out, tears flowing more. "Don't you dare blame me for this! This is your fault! This is your doing!" She was screaming at this point and lights appeared in the mansion. Rae stared up at the windows and quickly turned to leave, but her dress was caught on some rocks, causing her to fall to her hands and knees, completely soaking herself again. He attempted to get up and help her, but Rae's screaming cry held him in place. She grabbed the front of the skirt on her dress and tore it. She forced the tear all the way around until she was free of it, leaving most of her legs exposed. She then ran. Ran past her shoes, through the door, through the foyer, into the street. She didn't stop. She ran. She ran into alleyways. She ran through courtyards. She ran until her legs felt like lead. She ran until her lungs burned and it hurt to breathe. She ran until her heart felt like it would stop. She ran until she reached the inn. The tears still flowed. She collapsed onto the steps and buried her face, weeping silently, her shoulders shaking with her sharp inhales and hiccups as she cried. After her legs regained feeling, Rae pushed herself up and walked into the inn. The innkeep watched her come in, alarm on his face as he saw her clothes torn, her hair ragged and her face stained with tears. He may have asked her something, but she was deaf to all.

 

As she reached her room, she opened the door and saw it empty. Her heart crumbled, as did the composure she managed to muster together. She closed the door quietly and threw herself onto the bed. Her whole body shook. The emotional and physical stress she put herself through caused her body to fall apart. Her limbs did not move at her command. Her breath came raggedly. Tears flowed without end. Her voice would not rise up, it was gone. She felt hollow. Empty. Though she did not want what happened, it happened. She enjoyed it, too. For only the briefest of moments. It was enough, however, to leave her grief-stricken. How could she let her mind betray her wife like that? How could she allow herself to like being kissed like that? Marishi would kill Francmage if she found out. She couldn't tell her. As much as she now hated him, she didn't want him to die. Not at the hands of Marishi, at least. Besides, he still proved useful to getting them home. She couldn't imagine doing all of what they have done without his assistance. So for now, she'd have to keep this secret... out of necessity.

 

That was Rae's last thought before she fell asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her dreams haunted her. Nightmares after nightmares of horrific scenes played before her. Marishi leaving her. Marishi crying. Marishi angry. Marishi dying. She couldn't help her. She couldn't save her. Her arms were tangled with Francmage's. They laid together while Rae watched in horror as Marishi slowly lay dying in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes stared at Rae as the light was lost from them and the blood pooled around her face, staining her skin and eyes. Her irises were black while the rest of it was red. Rae could not look away at the sight of her wife's life leaving her body. Her lips moved, but she did not hear the word, but knew what it was.

 

Why?

 

Before she could answer, Pandemonium appeared from the darkness that surrounded them. It screamed angrily, then began sucking in everything. First Marishi's body, then Francmage. Rae clung tightly to the ground, but her nails broke under the strain of holding her there. Her fingers bled as the skin was torn from it as she clawed desperately to avoid being sucked in to the frightening Primal.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

 

Rae awoke with a start. Beneath her, the bed was wet with sweat and tears. Slowly, Rae pushed herself up and held her head. It throbbed hard. She felt as though it would split down the middle. Part of her hoped it would. Grief settled in immediately, filling her heart with dread with the impending conversation she would have with her wife where she would have to lie to her. She climbed out of bed and glanced around. Marishi never returned at night. There were no signs of her being there and she wasn't woken up. A pang of foreboding doom struck in her heart. What if she knew? No. She couldn't have. She was with Jakoh and she would have come to her rescue if she heard of it. She could have woken her up and spoke to her. Rae was in the bath now. She showered. As she cleaned herself, her hands trembled. The soothing waterfall of the warm water did nothing to cleanse her soul of guilt. She felt dirty. Filthy. There was nothing she could do to rid herself of this guilt. Rae clung to the side of the shower and sobbed. She wasn't sure if she was crying or if it was the droplets of water from the shower, but she grieved.

 

Shower done, Rae dried herself off, tied her hair up and put on some casual wear, equipped both her rapiers, and walked downstairs. The innkeep watched her carefully as she found her usual table and sat down, leaning her head against the wall and staring miserably at the empty table before her. "Can I get you anything, Miss?" He asked softly, walking up to her quietly. She jumped when he spoke and she looked up to him, her eyes still slightly red and puffed up from her tears.

 

"Oh... Yes. Water, please." She requested, then leaned her head back against the wall beside her, tears forming in her eyes. She hated pity. This man pitied her. It made her feel much, much worse. If only he knew. If he knew how despicable she was...

 

"Would you like anything to eat?" He asked quietly. The thought occurred to him to gently pat her shoulder, but she didn't look like she wished to be touched.

 

Rae shook her head. "No, just water, please. Bring a pitcher. I need to drink a lot." She replied softly, her voice cracking. The innkeeper bowed to her and quickly fetched her some water and placed it on her table.

 

"If you need anything, let me know. I will bring it to you immediately." He said. Rae thanked him as he returned to his post at the counter and helped the few guests that had lined up there, readying to check out.

 

Rae sat there, staring at the water on the table. Her tail curled around her and she tucked her arms close to her body, crossing them over her chest. She wanted nothing more than to disappear. She wanted to undo everything. Part of her wished she had a latent connection with Alexander as well so she could pray to him and beg him to turn back time. She would never have gone with Francmage. She would have sent the dress back and a curt response as well. She would have snuffed out that kindle that he had started for her. As it was, unfortunately, she could not undo what was done. So now she must face the consequences... or dodge them, as she has chosen.

 

The break of dawn came with an early morning grey mist. Marishi hadn’t slept. She hadn’t eaten. She hadn’t wept. She felt like a stranger in her own skin. That her will was no longer hers alone. She shared it with the voice that spoke to her, silently fighting for control. She didn’t want to leave that room. To leave would be to make the night before real. It was all she could think about.

 

How would she deal with them? How could she deal with them? How could she deal with herself? She had already dug her claws into a girl barely into womanhood with the sole intent of ruining any chance she could have at love with another person. Marishi was disgusted. She hated Rae, she hated Francmage, she hated Jakoh, she hated herself. She was worn out before the day even began.

 

As the Sun began to burn away the early morning mists, she rose. She’d be gone by the time Jakoh awoke. She’d be gone before Rae could stumble out of her room after a night fawning over another. She’d leave. She didn’t care if she couldn’t get back to her home. Her home had deserted her for a pathetic excuse of a man. The voice promised satisfaction. To kill them all and be done with it. Like buzzing in her ears, it got louder and louder until she couldn’t focus on anything but it calling to her, promising to help her. She put her hands over her ears and curled into a ball, her eyes shut tight.

 

Then, as it burned away by the Sun as well, it went quiet. It was worse than the voice. There was no buffer. It was Marishi slowly being ground down by the wheel of jealousy, betrayal, revenge, and guilt. She suddenly rose up, pulled on her boots, grabbed her katana and walked out the door. As she left the cool air of the inn hit her, clearing her mind somewhat. It was too hot and too stuffy to think coherently in Jakoh’s room and she wouldn’t stay another moment in Rae’s.

 

She decided to not confront her if she ran into her wife. She would wait. Feel her out. Perhaps they could repair the damage if she openly told her. She would give her that chance. There was no redemption for the nobleman. He had betrayed not only his ‘friends’, but his own family. He was as good as dead to Marishi.

 

She began to move to the main floor of the building but hesitated right outside of Rae’s room. She couldn’t head any noise from within. She reached out her hand to grip the handle and open the door. Just to check. Vivid images of seeing Rae in their bed nestled up to another flashed in her mind, another vision of Rae awake and embracing another, yet another vision of Rae in the throes of passion, body bare and damp with exertion enjoying and writhing with pleasure from another. Marishi pulled her hand back with a gasp. She had felt like she was physically struck three times. She needed to leave. She could feel her sanity beginning to slip away with panic. It was too small in the building. It was getting too hot. There wasn’t enough air. Parts of her mind and body threatened to shut down from overloading.

 

She walked down the landing and arrived on the first floor. In front of her was the door leading outside. To freedom. Marishi wasn’t fated to be so lucky. The dining tables were to her left. She happened to glance that way. Rae was at a table alone. Distracted and oblivious to everything around her. Marishi would have to sit down with her for at least a few moments. To not would be far too suspicious and aggressive. She stared at the door leading outside with angry tears welling in her eyes and cursing everyone silently. Including herself. She took a moment to arrange her face and feign a healthy state of mind. She turned and numbly headed toward the table Rae was seated.

 

Rae didn’t notice her approach. She didn’t notice Marishi stand at the table, staring at her with no hint of emotion. Rae didn’t hear Marishi pull out the chair and sit down across from her. Only when Marishi set her weapon against the wall with a loud snap did she start and look at Marishi.

 

Marishi didn’t look like herself. Naturally pale, she appeared ashen, almost translucent of color. Her lips matching her face in tone and lack of blood. Her eyes showed dark circles of exhaustion and were dark. Her hair appeared faded with the vibrant colors dulled and the shine of health gone. Her body already beginning to waste away from lack of nutrition and rest. She stared at Rae for what seemed like hours in silence before forcing herself to speak. Her normally melodic and chiming voice raspy and hoarse unnaturally low in pitch.

 

“Good morning, wife.” She said with emphasis on the last word. She was already feeling like she was spiraling out of control. If Rae responded, she didn’t hear. She wasn’t listening. “I trust your evening found you well and full of excitement and wonder? Your tour of the city must have taken you far and wide with so much to see.” She couldn’t help the disdain and contempt in her voice. “From what I hear, the banquet you were invited was quite … bountiful. I cannot help but be slightly envious. It must have been a night to remember.” Rae was pale and her hands shaken. It fueled Marishi’s growing anger. Before Rae could speak, Marishi cut her off as if she wasn’t speaking at all. “My own proved to be something of interest. Jakoh and I looked into the court officials that bear us ill will. It took us late into the night and we did not return until a short time ago. They are quite influential it turns out and is bound to see us exiled, though I doubt it has anything to do with you or I and more to do with their political rival. Our ‘esteemed’ and honored host. Odd, I’ve not seen him this morning. Normally he is seated where I am. I hope his own spouse hasn’t taken ill.” Marishi was using every word and every emphasis to attack Rae silently. She was perversely amused to see that the mention of Jakoh and Francmage’s wife drew blood. “Well, I’m glad you were well taken care of in my absence last night. I must be off again. Another errand calls me away to the ports. I may return later. Give our master Red Mage my regards as I have no doubt that you will see him before I do.” She snatched her weapon leaning against the wall. “May the day find you well, Miss Ten. Until next we meet.” She hissed her last name to Rae, stood, bowed stiffly and left. Not caring if Rae was going to speak.

 

She kept her composure until she made it outside and into the side alley of the Inn. It was vacant. Marishi dropped her knees and began to dry heave. She had nothing in her stomach to expel. The bitter taste of bile and despair was all she could taste. It was cool but she was sweating and breathing heavy. She felt as though a fever was consuming her. She had no idea where to go. What to do. She had nothing in which to defend or believe in. though she often felt isolated and lonely, she knew she was truly alone. Amidst a home that was not hers. She had no home.

 

Marishi sat back against the wall and pulled the wooden lacquer sheath of her tanto from behind her back. The wood held a cavity not just for the dagger, but cut into the wood there was something else. She pulled it out of its place and held it in her hand. It was a small single bladed knife, ceremonial in design. She remembered the day she was given the Tanto and knife. It was given to every Samurai of Kugane and was designed to be used for a single application and nothing else. In the shame of defeat or an offense the owner could not bear, the blade was designed to retain one’s honor by taking the life of its owner. Ritualistic suicide. She sat in the alley and ran her thumb over the blade. Razor sharp it a clean gash in her finger drawing blood that dripped on the edge. She adjusted her position and sat on her knees back straight. She had been instructed on how to use the knife and she was resolved to use it. There was nothing left for her to continue on for. She closed her eyes and lifted the knife to her throat. She heard a female voice call out to her that made her stop and her eyes open. Jakoh. Irritated that should couldn’t even die without being interrupted she looked at her angerly and said “What?”

 

Jakoh replied, “I asked if you were well. I heard you retching from the window. What are you doing?” Marishi reversed the knife and hid it in the palm of her hand. “Nothing that concerns you. I am fine. You need not trouble.” She snapped at her. The look of compassion and concern held on Jakoh’s face. “Are you sure? You haven’t seemed yourself lately. I saw Rae in the dining – “Marishi interrupted her. Hearing Rae’s voice spoken was physically painful to hear. “Don’t speak to me about her. Not another word. I am fine. Just a dizzy spell.” She stood up shakily and ordered, “come with me. I need you by my side.” Jakoh’s ears perked up in excitement. Smitten that Marishi would ask her. “Okay! Where are we going? It’s just us that will be going right?” Jakoh hoped it was just the two of them. Marishi could feel the longing radiate from her. She felt ill for a moment again. “Yes, just us. It’ll be just us from now on. I don’t want to talk about it. Come. Oh, here. It’s the sheath from the dagger I loaned you. Keep it. You’ll make better use of it than I have.” She tossed the lacquered sheath to Jakoh. Before she could say anything, Marishi grabbed her by her arm and pulled her along to the port district.

 

The afternoon was wearing on and the water was shimmering off the hulls of the airships docked in the port. Sailors and merchants were loading and unloading cargo, deals were made, members of the polite society were intermingling. Marishi sat on a bench silent with Jakoh next to her swinging her legs and staring at around. “Marishi, I’m really happy you wanted me to come with you, but I’m not sure what we’re supposed to be doing,” Jakoh said wearily. Marishi was volatile lately. One moment insulting her and the next caressing and protective. “I had to get away. I have to get away. I can’t stay here. My life lay in ruins. There isn’t anything left for me.” Marishi said tears coming suddenly to her eyes. The pain was dull and constant. When she spoke of her thoughts the pain spiked sharply, digging into her body and carving out a chunk of flesh.

 

There was a moment of silence between the two. Marishi trying not to cry and Jakoh silently bearing her pain with her. The voice sounded again. All she had to do was give up. Why continue fighting when it was useless? Let go and she would feel better. The voice promised that Marishi would be restored before it was finished. She hesitated and, in her weakness, the voice began to break her grip on reality. Marishi suddenly said to Jakoh in a different tone than she ever used, “You know, you’re the only one that has been loyal to me and constantly by my side. Thank you, Jakoh. I don’t know what I would do without you. You anchor me to the world and give it vibrance.” Marishi took her hand and locked her fingers between Jakoh’s. Her breath caught sharply and her heart skipped beats. Jakoh’s eyes widened and stared at Marishi. “I’m hardly deserving of your friendship or kindness and I know that I’m not agreeable most days. I wish I could show you how much it meant to me.” Marishi locked eyes with her. One black, one rust. A dull red devoid of life. “I-It’s okay, I’m j-j-just glad that I – “Jakoh started. Marishi tilted her head to the side slightly and moved close to Jakoh. Marishi held a moment staring at her lips, not saying anything. Her breathing was steady and no emotion registered on her face. Jakoh’s heart was pounding in her ears. She couldn’t breathe. She never needed anything so badly. Marishi lifted her head slightly and kissed her slowly. She let her poison sink into Jakoh as she drank it without a second thought. Blood for blood.

 

Marishi held a long moment locked into widows embrace with Jakoh and slowly withdrew. Jakoh was stunned. Marishi’s emotionless expression never left her face. “Marishi, I-I … I – “She stuttered. Marishi frowned and said “Don’t say it. I know what you want to say. Don’t. It doesn’t exist. It’s not real. It’s …” Marishi was suddenly distracted and her undivided attention was focused to the left of the girl, her dull colored eye showing signs of life again. “Those two, right there. The highborn. Is that them? Turn around and look” She said sharply snatching her hand away from Jakoh. “Who? Oh, oh yes! Those are them. Those are the two I heard last night. I don’t know how they’re able to walk around. Look at them. They’re so old.” She said. Marishi stood up as they passed. They hadn’t noticed them. “I’m going to follow them.” She stated as she staggered away and kept just within earshot of them. “Marishi! Wait! I’m coming too!” Jakoh dashed after her.

 

The two old men were locked in conversation. It was difficult to hear while staying undetected. Marishi was able to pick up the latter parts of their conversation “… Pathetic fool. Wife with child and he can’t resist the urge to bed a stray.” One said. “The best part is that his little house cat is also ‘committed’ to another. The dangerous one. I wonder how she would take the news? Maybe we should let it slip and just have her kill them both and we arrest and execute her. Would save us the hassle and manpower.” Said the other. “Hmph! Not a bad idea. But no, it’s already been arranged. Send four of your best to the auction stalls tomorrow morning and meet mine there. I’ve ensured that the area will be closed. They won’t walk out alive. Any of them.” The first said. “How to draw them out?” The second asked. “Send a letter of summons by royal decree. I’ve already ‘signed’ and sealed the paper. It just needs to be delivered. Once they’re dead have your men take the bodies …”

 

Marishi stopped dead in her tracks. Jakoh ran into the back of her pushing her forward. Marishi spun around and pushed her against the wall. Harshly whispering “Go back to the Inn. Lock your door. Don’t open it for anyone. Do you understand me? Not for anyone. Go now. Don’t wait for me. Go right now.” Jakoh stared at her confused and scared, “Why? What were they saying? Are you okay? I won’t let them hurt you.” She said. Marishi looked at her with disdain. “Considering I can cut you down easier than those two mummies, you should be asking me for protection. Leave. I will be fine.” She pushed Jakoh away and turned around to start walking. Jakoh did as she was told, confused and bewildered.

 

It was nightfall by the time Marishi made her way back to the Inn. She split with the girl in the event that either of them was spotted. It would be harder to track down two instead of one. The lamps were lit and the lights on in the hostel. She opened the door and walked up the stairs. Not bothering to glance at the innkeeper. By instinct, she went to her old room and gripped the handle. She stopped short of turning it. She had almost pushed last night out of her mind. It came flooding back, with new guilt in tow for the sins she had committed. She could only ask herself what she had done. What damage had she inflicted not only upon her wife but to an innocent girl. She clenched her teeth and slowly opened the door.

 

“No talking. Just listen.” She said to Rae when she came in. Rae was alone in a chair near the breakfast nook. “Men are coming for us tomorrow. I don’t know how many. They aren’t interested in talking. We’re just a convenient excuse to wipe one of their rivals in court off the map. They’re going to lure all of us tomorrow. I’ll meet them but I won’t be the easy prey they expect. This concerns you as well as me, otherwise, I wouldn’t be here. Go into the bedroom. Don’t come out. I will watch tonight. I’m not interested in whatever it is you have to say. Do not defy me. Go.” Marishi ordered Rae harshly. She would pick her up and throw her in the other room if need be. There was no room for argument in her voice.

 

She stayed in the lounging area the rest of the evening. Quiet. Listening as the voice called out in harmony.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

27

 

Rae was stunned.

 

No words could form on her lips as Marishi spoke. No thoughts conjured in her mind. She was mute. She was unable to do anything but live that moment slowly. Marishi knew. Somehow, in some way, she knew. Perhaps she saw it herself? The thought sickened her. No, if she had seen it, she would have seen her throw him off. Gossip spreads swiftly among the nobles. Marishi said she had Jakoh spying. Perhaps they spoke of it around her? How late was Jakoh out? Maybe Jakoh saw it and embellished what happened? As she opened her mouth to protest, Marishi was gone. The breath in her lungs left with her. Rae sat there a moment longer before the emotion settled back in again. She gripped opposite edges of the table and she squeezed. Her nails dug into the hard wood, forming 4 holes on the underside of it. She breathed deeply, struggling to contain her wail. Part of her tried to argue. Tried to contest that it was just a kiss and not actual adultery, but she knew better. She was at fault. She was guilty. It wasn't just Francmage's fault. She allowed it to happen. She went with him despite knowing how he felt. She knew she couldn't trust another man's emotions. They were the same no matter what world they were on. This was her fault.

 

Rae suddenly got up and rushed up the stairs and darted into her room and closed the door, locking it. Marishi wouldn't come back. The thought made her legs weak. She staggered before reaching her bed, falling to her hands and knees. No tears fell this time. She was fresh out now. 'Marishi won't come back this time. You did this. This is on you.' She thought to herself bitterly, painfully. Rae wanted to scream out again, but her voice failed her. In a silent, airy scream, Rae's mouth opened and she slammed her fists onto the wood floor. The guests below looked up at the ceiling with concern. Some oblivious to what was going on around them, some saw a pair of lovers go separate ways. Sympathy was the paramount emotion from those people. Many of them knew their story of how they got there. This land was the place that tore them apart. The innkeeper being one of them. Quietly, he slipped up the stairs and left a tray with bread and cheese and a pitcher of water with a filled goblet. He slipped a note under the door, explaining what was left for her if she chose to take it.

 

Thoughts raced through Rae's mind as her initial meltdown finished. It took a good while before she stopped, but she sat up from her spot on the floor and looked around the room in a daze. Water. Food. She needed those. Spotting the note, she read it, then opened the door and took the tray. She drank deeply of the mug before taking the pitcher and drinking directly from it. Water spilled over the sides and soaked her chest and stomach before she dropped the pitcher from her lips and placed it back onto the tray, then she shoved the bread and cheese into her mouth hungrily. It wasn't enough. The pitcher was empty and she needed more. She took the tray and opened the door and jumped when she saw the innkeeper again. He had another tray of food, this time with dried and salted beef with bread and butter and another pitcher of water. He gazed at her and frowned, a fatherly concern across his face. "Miss, are you alright? Should I fetch... is there anything I can do for you?"

 

"I'm sorry you... feel like you must leave your post for me," Rae's voice was different. It sounded not her own. It sounded hallow, flat. "I'm not worth the special treatment." She admitted to him. She hated herself. More than anyone and anything, she hated herself. She knew better, and yet Rae let herself into that situation. Marishi left her and it was all her fault. Tears threatened to fall and the innkeeper quickly switched the new tray into one hand and took the one she was holding with his other.

 

"Nonsense, Miss," he said to her gruffly, frowning that she would imply she wasn't worth the kindness. "Everyone is worth it. If it means you'll be a better person from it. Here. Take this. I noticed the tray hadn't left and I was going to replace it, but I see you devoured it all. You need food and water to think clearly. Eat. Drink. Come talk to me when you are done, if you wish." He handed her the new tray and left, glancing back behind him once before vanishing into the stairwell.

 

Rae mulled his words over in her mind as she closed the door, staring at the plate of food. He even included fruit for her. The act of kindness caused a lump to form in Rae's throat, but she swallowed it and took the tray over to the table and began eating and drinking slowly. 'This is your fault. Your life is ruined. Marishi was everything and now you pushed her away with your selfishness.' The voice thought, dragging her deeper down into her self-loathing. She tore into the meat hungrily, then drank more. 'You know men can't be trusted with their carnal desires. You've known this all along. You saw the way he looked at you all the time. You knew he had lustful thoughts. And you liked it. You enjoyed the thought of a man as kind as him lusting for you. You like the attention. You're disgusting. You don't deserve Marishi.' She thought. She was tearing herself down more and more. As the moments passed, she felt her lowest. The will to eat was gone. Her will to move her arms were gone. She wanted to waste away in that chair. She wanted her flesh to turn to ash and be carried out the window.

 

'She either saw what happened and ran away before she could see the rest, or some one who did saw and told her a half-story. Now she'll never know that you told off that bastard and you'll have to live miserable wondering if that would have changed her mind.' She thought to herself. It then dawned on her. Marishi never heard her side of the story. She couldn't have known she told him to keep his hands to himself right off the bat. She couldn't have known that she pushed him away. Otherwise she would have been talking to her about it. Like a civil adult. Rae frowned deeply, brows furrowing. Why was she acting like such a child? Yes, she wronged Marishi. Yes, she's despicable, but Marishi wasn't giving her a chance. She wasn't being fair. Instead, she was being passive-aggressive about it. She knew and she wouldn't talk to Rae about it and instead simply rubbed her nose in it. Anger bubbled within her. Even she would give Marishi a chance to talk if the roles were reversed! She owed that much at least! And if she learned that Marishi pushed him away, then she wouldn't be as mad!

 

'But it was still you that put yourself in that situation. You were warned, you saw it all happening, and yet you still went out with him.' Chimed in the voice, all too happy to remind her of her sins. Rae clung dearly onto that anger, however. She wouldn't let herself become complacent. They had been together for over 10 years. Marishi owed her the chance to explain herself, to recount her side of the story. Rae paced the room, building her emotions back up, bringing back her mental stability. She would find Marishi. She would go out and look for her and tell her. She would pin her down until she told her. Marishi stood no chance against her in battle. She'd subdue her and make her listen. At least then, if Marishi chose to leave, it was with all the facts and not just half-truths.

 

Rae had finished her meal and gathered the dishes and took them downstairs. The innkeeper looked to Rae, noticing the fire in her eyes. It wasn't the same fire. It was a sickly, barely smouldering flame from the ashes of a bonfire, but it was life nonetheless. "How do you feel, Miss?" He asked her with a soft tone. He took the tray from her and placed it on the table beside him, then leaned on the counter.

 

She looked him in the eye, getting a read on his intentions. He looked to her like a worried father would his child. Rae relaxed, knowing she could trust him. "Miserable," she answered honestly. "But this is something I had done. I must face the consequences of my actions. If Marishi returns, please send her to the room, or let me know if she won't. I will speak with her." Rae explained. The man's eyebrows shot up suddenly at Rae's words.

 

"Miss, you had done something? The way you came in with your dress torn and hair a mess... why.... I got the wrong impression." The innkeeper confessed sheepishly.

 

Rae's face contorted to that of disgust and she glanced away. "No, kind innkeep. I am in the wrong, and I can't undo what I've done, but I can try to fix it." She replied, then walked back up the stairs. The innkeeper sighed and rubbed his face. Life was never simple with some guests. It didn't help this one in particular had hair like his own daughter and bright, green eyes like her too. He muttered something under his breath and began cleaning.

 

Hours passed as Rae sat at the table, staring at the many lines in the wood. She had them all memorized by the time she heard loud tapping on her floor. She was torn from her reverie at the strange happening and started to rise from her seat when the door flung open. Rae stopped in her tracks when she saw Marishi come flying in, speaking of plots to murder them all, then commanding her to keep her mouth shut and simply do as she was told. There was a look in Marishi's eyes that told Rae she shouldn't argue this time. Her mouth closed tightly. She stared at her. Her expression wasn't sad nor anger, but a stern stare. It was not hard, either. She wanted to speak to Marishi, but she would obey for now. She gathered her Red Mage's clothes and a cloak and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking it behind her. She'd change in the morning, but for that night, Rae placed both her weapons to the side of the tub and she climbed in, draping the cloak around her as she laid down and closed her eyes. She wouldn't be able to sleep with Marishi just outside the door keeping watch.

 

Keeping watch... Marishi came back to protect her. The thought sent a wave of warmth through Rae's body. Rae blew out the candle that remained lit in the bathroom and allowed herself to bask in the Moonlight that gleamed through the window directly onto her. The sky was cloudy, blocking the Moon intermittently, but it was there. Rae found comfort in this and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

28

 

Marishi spent the night sitting in a chair staring at the door. She wanted them to come. To assassinate them both. She wanted to paint the room red. Their blood, her own, Rae’s, it didn’t make a difference. The second day of no sleep. Her eyes were splotchy and smudged. Her breathing at times shallow and frantic. She had given up any kind of rational thought and simply accepted any and every idea or image that went through her head as universal truth. Why was she there? To protect someone that wasn’t worth the effort? To pass judgment and render atonement? Was she there to kill her?

 

As the early morning hours approached she began to lose her grip on what was real, who she was, what she was, her name, place, past, present. Her nose began to bleed and her vision lose focus. She snapped back and forth. She couldn’t go right now. She’d go, but only once the task at hand was fulfilled. She began to develop a cough, the strain and exhaustion too much to bear on a body that didn’t feel like her own. Minutes felt like hours. She’d waited for the Sun to rise for days.

 

Finally, the Sun made its appearance. Leaning heavy on her katana for support, she slowly rose to stand and opened the door. She moved to her left and knocked on Jakoh’s door. “You can open the door. We need to talk.” Marishi said in a raspy voice. She heard the lock click quietly back and the door crack. Suddenly the door flung wide with Jakoh jumping out grasping at Marishi trying to kiss her. “I’m so glad you’re safe! I was so scared you wouldn’t come back! Let’s leave. Right now! You can stay with me. We won’t have to hide.” She nearly cried in joy. Marishi shoved her back against the wall. “No. I’m not going anywhere. Don’t touch me. Come with me.” She said calmly. She turned around and headed back to her room with a hurt Jakoh in tow.

 

“Our Red Mage ‘host’ will receive a summons this morning if he already hasn’t. It will demand that he gather us and present us to the court. We will receive him and follow the instruction. We will remain here until he arrives. I suggest you arm yourself.” Marishi said flatly. “Why? What are we being summoned for? Weapons are banned, aren’t they? Why would we take them?” Jakoh didn’t understand. Marishi didn’t care. “Your questions will be answered sooner than you would like.” Jakoh left to gather her things. Marishi went to the bathroom door and harshly said, “I know you heard me and you know what’s coming. I suggest you arm and make peace with yourself. We most likely won’t live to see midday.”

 

Jakoh returned and both waited in silence. Marishi waited until she heard boots climb the stairs. Before Francmage had a chance to knock Marishi opened the door and stared at him with a blank expression. He didn’t appear to be faring much better than Rae or Marishi. “Welcome, ser. It is a surprise to see you here so early calling upon Rae. Please, come in. I’ll fetch her presently.” No hint of emotion in her voice. Not hate elation, anger, or sadness. Like a flat trumpet calling weakly to gather forces. Rae heard the door open and came out of the bathroom. “Oh … ahh, thank you, Marishi, but it wasn’t just her I wanted to speak with. Actually, everyone I needed is already here …” He said slowly. He saw Rae come out of the bathroom and his attention sat fixed upon her. “I believe they call that serendipity, my lord. What news have you this early hour?” There was a distinct tone of condescension in her voice as she educated him in verbiage. “Oh … umm … news. News? Oh, oh yes, of course. We have been summoned by the palace for findings and an update on the status of your return home. We are expected shortly. My hopes are we may find a way to overcome our obstacles and reunite us once again …” Francmage wasn’t talking to Marishi or Jakoh. He was talking to Rae. Staring at her, clearly smitten.

 

Marishi half smiled. “My lord? Surely, you’re referring to discovering a way to send my wife and I back to where we belong, no? It is early yet, it is easy to misspeak at this hour. Well, let’s not keep our generous hosts waiting. After you?” Francmage didn’t notice the venom in her voice. It was like a slap in the face for Rae. “Ah, I’m afraid they will not permit weapons of any kind in the palace from non-citizens. Mine is strictly ceremonial.” He said sheepishly. “I prefer to keep close to me that which I can trust to not fail me or abandon me. I will relinquish my weapons only when ordered by palace guards. After you, ser.” Francmage smiled and nodded. He hadn’t heard a word she said. “Very good. Follow me.” They left the small room the candle flickering and fading as the door closed.

 

The auction house, normally bustling and filled with throngs of people was eerily absent of anyone. The market tents and stalls were empty. There was no one in Victory Square in Southern Sand’Oria. They all walked at a staggered pace. Francmage was at the front, followed by a silent Rae. Jakoh tried to stay near Marishi, but by her gaze, it was clear she didn’t want company. She took up the rear. They knew they were walking into an ambush. Better to meet it head on and keep the element of surprise. Stay on the offense and you’ll be on the defense. There, near the great arch awaited their persecutors.

 

Eight knights, all seasoned though multiple campaigns stand in a lazy circle talking and laughing. Their leader spotted the four first and called out “Ah if it isn’t Lord Francmage! To what do we owe this honor, my lord? Oh my! It seems you have taken 3 cats for your pleasure! We only knew of the one. You must tell us the secret of how you do it, my lord! All while having a wife to attend to at home.” With a twisted smile on his face, he half bowed.

 

The second in command announced, “It’s prohibited to bear arms in the general population areas and markets, yet all of you are fully armed. By decree of the Senate and the King, you are to surrender all weapons immediately and await sentencing at Bosteniu Oubliette. Comply, and you will not be slain in the streets like dogs.” The leader spoke up again “Or cats!” He and his men began to chuckle at the joke. The second in command held firm. “Do you comply?” Francmage turned to face his small party. Rae was staring at the leader with animosity clutching one of her rapiers. Jakoh’s normally cheery face was marred with a frown with her palm on the butt of the Tanto Marishi had given her. Marishi seemed completely disinterested and even bored by the threats. The only one who recognized that Francmage was looking over his friends for courage was Rae. She smiled at him. That would be all he needed.

 

“My lords, my comrades, my friends! There have been rumors of unrest in the city as of late. We are merely headed our way to visit the court. There, we will gladly relinquish our weapons. If you would like, you may act as our escort.” Francmage said to the second in command. He replied “Your request has been denied. You and your companions lay down your arms and submit. You will each have your say in court upon your sentencing. Francmage, as a member of the court you are to surrender your weapons and return to your home until you are summoned.” Marishi wasn’t even listening to the discussion. She was waiting patiently from one of them to draw steel against her. That’s all she needed. “And what of my friends?” Francmage asked. The second in command stated flatly “They will also surrender their arms, but not being citizens or nobility of our great nation, they will be held in the Oubliette for questioning and safekeeping.” Jakoh leaned to Marishi and whispered “What’s an Oubliette? It sounds fancy.” Marishi snapped back “It’s a ‘fancy’ word for a prison or dungeon. It’s a gaol. They’re going to arrest us, beat us, lock us up in cells, then torture us until we tell them what they want to hear. They will then call us traitors and enemies of the crown and hang us in the courtyard.” Marishi stated without interest.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself freak!” The leader exclaimed. “To be honest, this part is more of a technicality than anything else. I’d prefer it if you didn’t surrender. Save us time, give us a good show, and make us look good in court.” Francmage attempted to mediate “Now, now, I’m sure His Majesty – “The leader cut him off. “I’ve had enough of you and your mouth you adulteress Red Mage. Did you grow tired of your wife? Did SHE grow weary of hers?” Francmage and Rae went pale. Jakoh had a confused expression on her face. Marishi was staring at him now with no hint of expression or personality of her face. “How dare you …” Francmage said. “Don’t tell me Francmage, they didn’t know? Didn’t you tell them? What about your domesticated house cat? Did she tell her wife she found comfort in your embrace?” Jakoh looked at Marishi and said, “What are they talking about?” Marishi spoke. “Shut your mouth, girl. Don’t speak of things you know nothing of.” The words cut deep into Jakoh and her eyes started to tear up. “Marishi …” She looked directly at Jakoh. “I said to shut up. Do not address me. Your stupidity has brought you here and here is where you will fall. Accept your lot as we all have.” Rae started to speak up to Marishi. “No – not from you. That man speaks the truth. You know it, our ‘esteemed’ host knows it, and I know it. So, do not speak of prudence to me. Do not speak of compassion. And YOU …” she turned to Francmage. “These men are here to kill us you, idiot. They have no intention of detaining us. Your pleas of reason and peace and lost upon the wind and are needless and boring. You sound just as you are. A sniveling double speaks betrayer. For at least once in your pathetic life, accept that the poison you spew will not deter these men and prepare for your final stand.” The leader looked at Marishi and began clapping. “Well said, cat! Well said! I almost wish I could talk you into joining our ranks! The fire in you is unquenchable. No one touches her. She’s mine.” The second in command stated “You have chosen to defy crown and king. I mark you as enemies of the state. No quarter shall be given to those who would usurp our great nation. Death is your punishment.”

 

The leader said to his knights, “Advance on them. Kill them. But not too quickly. Leave our ‘esteemed lord’ alive. The gallows he can face, for a true traitor he is. To his king, to his country, to his wife, and to his children.” The captain drew his sword. “Come cat. Show me your quality. Show me the hate and malice that burns inside you.” They began slowly advancing on all four. “Marishi, what’s happening?!” Marishi half smiled “Die with honor girl. There is no greater calling.” Marishi then stood away from the group as the leader moved towards her calmly.

 

“You’re not scared. Not like the little one over there. And you are brutal. I like that in a woman!” He lunged at Marishi as she turned to the side to dodge his blow. She had not yet drawn her weapon. “You have reflex. You have been in battle before. Outstanding! Here, I thought I’d hack down a couple of mewling’s.” He slashed up at her then down. At his downward slash, Marishi half brandished her Katana to lock blades with the leader. “Some skill with the blade! Let’s put your heathen Eastern abilities to the test!” He jumped back quickly and swung his sword at her neck. She fully brandished her katana and deflected the blow with the flat of the blade. Her weapon fully drawn, she went into a defensive stance. “Have it your way.” He lunged, and swiped, and stabbed at her. None of his attacks were meant to actually land. He was pushing her to the wall where he movements would be severely limited.

 

“You won’t fight back? Come on, fight! I see the lust for death in your eyes! Fight back!” he shouted as pushed he back to the wall. He brought his blade down over her head where her katana locked steel with his. He pushed down until the blades were crossed between them. He quietly said, “Will nothing kindle your flames? Maybe I should let you live. Maybe I’ll let your whore wife live and her pathetic lover. I bet you can hear her moaning all the way in the ports. Do you think she’ll court me next?” He said with a sneer.

 

Something had been growing in Marishi. Something awful, horrible. An infection that was spreading throughout her body and corrupting her mind. It had always been there. Latent. Waiting. She had let it out of its cage when she saw Rae and Francmage embrace. It begged to be free. It yearned to unrestrained. It promised freedom from pain and hurt. It swore vengeance against the wrongs. It offered to recreate the world into how she felt. Hollow and dead. It would take over. It would take care of the dirty work. She was tired. She could sleep now. Rest. When she woke back up, everything would be as she wanted it. Everything would dead and burned. The world in her image. All Marishi had to do was to let go. It would take over. No longer would she be burdened. Just let the waters take her under the waves. There was a peace in drowning unlike any she could feel in life. She just had to agree.

 

With the leader locked in swords with her, leering down and grinning, she agreed to the arrangement closed her eyes and let the darkness swallow her.

 

Her dull eyes that were half close fully opened and her face contorted and twisted into such a visage of hate that the leader was taken aback. He had awoken whatever it was in her. And he felt fear. Marishi was locked in crossing swords against the stronger male with her back pressed to the stone wall. Her lips curled to bare her teeth and she lunged into his unprotected neck and bit down.

 

The shrill cry of their leader stopped everyone’s engagement and they turned to look at what that horrible noise was. Stopping mid-combat everyone looked their way. They could see the man with his head raised up to the sky screaming. There was a movement on his left side followed by the spray of his blood spattering the wall. His scream was cut short into a gurgle as he went limp. Falling to the ground, heart still pumping blood out of its severed artery, he fell back. His entire neck was rent and laid bare. From his jugular through his windpipe. His head held on by only his spine and some muscle on his right side. As he fell, Marishi came into view. Her back was against the wall still. She was still barring her teeth with blood smeared and dripping off her lower jaw. She slowly walked forward spitting out remnants of cartilage, muscle, and sinew that once belonged to the dead leader. She turned her unflinching malice to the rest of the melee.

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Shocked and appalled at what they had just seen. A man’s neck had been ripped apart by the jaws of an animal. Ripped apart by a monster. Neither Francmage, Jakoh, or Rae could recognize Marishi anymore with her contorted features frozen into a look of pure hate. She rode upon her pale horse named Pestilence and her name was Death. Three knights were first to gather their senses and courage. It was just one woman. She wasn’t war embodied. They could easily cut her down.

 

They rushed in swinging their swords in the attempt to cleave her. She skipped to the side and before they could react, from her hands came blinding flashes of lightning. The closet knight to her froze with a look of surprise on his face. He reached up to his upper face and collapsed. Marishi’s katana had sliced through his head clean and slid to the ground as the rest of him fell. Before the other two could react, she spun and raised her sword and came down full force on one biting into his left shoulder. The knights all wore chainmail with some banding for extra protection. She tore through it like a hot knife through butter. She cleaved her sword into his shoulder, collarbone, sternum, rib cage, and stopped at his upper abdomen. She had sliced through iron, steel, flesh, bone, sinew, heart, and entrails. She put her foot on his chest and shoved him back to clear her sword. Geysers of blood erupted from the split soldier. As he toppled over his right side being overheavy began completely splitting from his body where Marishi had cut.

 

The third Knight stunned by the appalling acts of violence he had never even imagined possible held his ground against Marishi. She took the blade and brought slashing quickly down her right side cleaning the blade and splashing gore and blood on the cobblestone to stain it. He put up a weak defense, blocking three blows that Marishi sent him. With her left hand, she hit him in the throat to stun him, grabbed his collar with the same hand and with her right, ran him clean through his stomach. She quickly twisted the katana and pulled it out. He grabbed his stomach to keep his intestines and organs from spilling out of his body. She took her katana and while still holding his collar, flipped her hand around the hilt, lifted off his left side and punctured his chest through his ribs bring the blade through one end of his upper left chest to his lower right, tip sticking out above his hip. He fell to the ground.

 

Two more guards rushed her in the attempt to get the drop. She was without her sword due to it being stuck into the man she just impaled it with. They slashed at her quickly as she jumped back. One knight lunged too far overreaching his extent. He didn’t care as Marishi was weaponless. She reached up her hand with curled fingers and sunk her hardened nails deep into the side of his face and drug them across it. He began screaming in pain as Marishi tore his face apart with her hands. Flesh and muscle gave way under her nails as she raked them down. When she reached little over half his face, she gripped the strands of tendon and muscle and pulled up. The knight choked as he fell from shock. If he was human at one point, it was impossible to tell. His face had been ripped apart.

 

The other attempted to cut her down as she was distracted. She skipped back as he slashed wildly arcing in the air hoping to score a hit. He pushed her back to the auction stalls where he attempted to bring his sword down to crack her head open. She caught his arms in her hands and held locked for a moment. Disgusted and frightened with the carnage and shock he looked at her. Covered in blood and pieces of his friends. She was breathing heavily with her teeth still showing and blood still wet on her face. Whatever she was before, was no longer there. Replaced by a monster with an unquenchable thirst for blood and death. She looked into his eyes. Her face still holding the expression of hatred and evil. In her eyes, he saw nothing. There was no soul or life in them. Just a consuming rage. He knew he was dead.

 

She took one of his hands and pulled back to get to his fingers where she bent several until they broke. He released his grip on his weapon in pain and shock. She took his bastard sword and ran him through his chest to pin him to the back of the auction counter. He was screaming in pain and surprise. The blade was shoved so far into the counter that instead of pulling it free, Marishi grabbed the hilt with both hands and pulled it to the side. The sword gave and shattered the bottom half away from the top. It was an uneven break diagonally across the blade. She took the lower half still in her hands and drove it into the left side of his neck nearly severing his head from his body. She left the two pieces of the broken blade to extrude from the knight. One pinning him to the wall, the other buried in his neck.

 

Six knights lay dead in their own blood and guts. Each with a look of surprise or shock on their faces. The ones who still had faces. The other two were engaged with the other three. One against Jakoh, and one against Francmage and Rae. Marishi ran and snatched her katana that was protruding from the dead knight and without a single thought running through her head she engaged the knight attacking Jakoh.

 

He didn’t see her coming. He was trying to down the little girl to even out the odds. She was upon him like a storm. He raised his sword arm to strike at Jakoh. Marishi brought her own blade on his arm, severing it from his body. He began screaming as blood began shooting from the stump that was left of his arm trying to move it around erratically. Jakoh stood back in horror at the agony Marishi had wrought upon the knight. Marishi looked at Jakoh with no hint of recognition, ripped the kukri from her hand and stabbed the knight multiple times in the back and sides. She grabbed his chin from behind and lifted it up dragging the knife slow and deep across it, pouring blood out of the wound. He fell over with the dagger still dug into his throat. Marishi snatched up her katana and darted to the last knight standing.

 

Rae and Francmage hadn’t killed him yet, they must have wanted him alive. The knight was tired and shaken. He looked up to Marishi moving his way. He dropped his sword and dropped to his knees screaming “I surrender! I give up! Please, don’t kill me! I was ordered to do this! I’m sorry, So sorry! Please don’t – “Marishi was upon him and she brought her katana sweeping across his neck. He stopped talking. Marishi kicked his chest back and toppled his head clean off.

 

The square was littered with blood severed limbs and gore. The grass was drinking pools of blood and the grey stone walls were splattered with it. Marishi herself was covered in it and bits of bone and tendon sticking on to her jacket. She was breathing heavy, facing away from Francmage and Rae. Jakoh was on the other end retching from the carnage and smell of the field. Both Francmage and Rae had looks of horror on their face. Never have they seen from anything the level of violence and brutality that they had just witnessed. Blood dripping from her fingers and the tip of her sword. Francmage spoke. “Marishi? It’s okay now. They’re all gone …” She turned toward Francmage and began advancing on him.

 

She had not spoken a word since the fighting started. As if speaking or understanding were too high a function. She was animalistic and instinctive. She could no longer discern ally from enemy. He began to back up and Marishi descended the small stairs onto the grass. She flicked the blood off her blade and picked up speed. She brought her sword down over his head and locked it with his own rapier. He attempted to whisper the beginnings of a spell that would bind her in place. She bent down and shoved her shoulder into his chest to interrupt his speech and grip on the spell. He staggered back where Marishi hammered her sword with his to the left, then to the right, the downwards left breaking his wrist and dropping his rapier. She grabbed him by his frock and threw him against the nearby wall where the gripped his neck choking him and readying to run him through. “M … rii …. Shiii … d-d … on’t … you … remem … ber … me?? P … lease …” Marishi looked at his face where her expression changed to one of hate to one of evil enjoyment. She even managed to grunt with pleasure. She let go and shoved him back against the wall. She spun arcing her sword with the blow that would gouge open his chest and kill him.

 

As she was coming down, her blade locked with a purple rapier. Rae’s rapier. Marishi withdrew her blade and backed up slowly laughing. Rae had drawn both her weapons and was prepared to defend Francmage. Marishi’s feelings stirred, but the shade controlling her bent the emotion into elation. Finally, she would end that which caused so much pain. Holding her katana in her right hand, with her left, she pulled her wakizashi and held it point down blade facing out. Marishi could dual wield too.

 

There was a moment of pause the wind pleading to end the bloodshed when Marishi sprinted at Rae. There was a pillar of earth that was aimed at her. She skipped away from that, followed by a massive gust of wind. She crossed her swords together as a shield and she was pushed sideways followed up with a summoned bolt of lightning that she rolled out the way of. The air began to crackle and moisture sizzle as the heat began to form. Before Rae could get the spell off, Marishi was within striking distance. Marishi had taken wounds from the aero blast Rae hit her with, but she couldn’t feel them. She slashed down on Rae striking one rapier while reversing her hold on her wakizashi she lunged for her neck, countered by the other rapier. They held a moment. Locked into combat. She stared at Rae. She no longer had the expression of hate or of elation. Her face showed the internal struggle being fought. She couldn’t let Rae speak to her. This was all she had.

 

She shoved Rae back and swiveled her wakizashi back to a defensive position and closed the gap on Rae. She couldn’t let her get spells off she had to be constantly pushing an offensive. Years of combat together had created a bond and intimate knowledge of how both preferred to fight and what tactics to use. As they clashed in arms, it was clear Rae was skilled in swordplay. Dual wielding only enhanced it. Her form was that close to a dance, but there was a lack of intent behind her thrusts and parries. Marishi’s attacks were graceful, blades arcing to their deadly dance. There was savagery to her blows. It wasn’t a fencing match, she was trying to kill her. In one move, Marishi reversed her wakizashi, brought it in line with her katana and slashed laterally to the side. Rae met the blow with both rapiers parallel tips up. Rae began to speak. Marishi let out an animalistic screech and jumped back to break the lock. Rae made her move. She conjured a whip and snagged Marishi by the throat. Her next move was to lock in close and drive a flurry of thrusts home to jump back and incinerate her opponent. Marishi had seen it done flawlessly hundreds of times by Rae. Rae closed the gap as per her tactic and Marishi, instead of pulling away met with her interrupting her chain. Marishi swapped weapons into her hands. She held her wakizashi in her right. As they were locked, Marishi spun them to the side so Rae’s back was at the wall. She lined up her short sword to Rae’s left shoulder and pushed. Rae howled in pain as Marishi drove the blade into her shoulder, burying the blade to the hilt and pinning her to the wall. Marishi had lost grip of her katana. She struck Rae with the back of her hand dazing her and drawing blood freely from her nose and mouth. Marishi was breathing heavily. She was getting tired and pushed far past her physical and mental limits. With shaking hands and tasting battery acid in the back of her throat, she picked up her katana and walked up to Rae.

 

There was silence between the both of them. Marishi was going to kill her and Rae knew she was. Hesitation and pain rippled through Marishi. She was begging to take control back. It had gone too far. Tears in her eyes violently struggling with herself she leveled the tip of her katana to Rae’s breast. After this, there was nothing. She would take her own life and it would be over. There could be nothing after this. Rae looked up at Marishi. She was also crying, but she smiled at her. Accepting her loss. There was nothing after this. She pulled back on her sword about to pierce home when she was hit by what felt like a rock in her back to the right shoulder blade. She spun around and snatched the culprit. It was Jakoh. It didn’t matter. She’d die too. She attempted to raise her katana to her throat with her right arm. It wouldn’t move to the height. She looked down. She hadn’t been hit with a rock. Jakoh had dug her kukri into her back. The tip and edge silver. She released her grip on the girl and lowered her weapon. Something sharp and heavy hit her in the back of the head. As she crumpled to the ground, she smiled. Her nightmare could finally be over as the shape of death manifested itself to take her away from this world.

 

Eight knights lay dead variously in the large courtyard. Mutilated and butchered, they lay in pools of their own blood. Faces frozen in pain, fear, or shock. Blood and remains sprayed over the flagstone pavement or rock walls. On the far end could be seen two standing. A male dressed in red and a small female with a tail dressed in green. They were standing over two bodies. One held to the wall with a sword and the other slumped and facing the ground. The Sun was shining and the air was fair. A cool breeze whispering in the trees. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

29

 

As Marishi knocked on her door and told her to get armed and make peace, she scowled. "Like hells we won't live." She growled while climbing out of the tub and changing her outfit to her official Red Mage attire, then strapped her belt around her waist and slid both rapiers through their loops at her side. She'd take down half of whatever army they sent to them. As she exited the bathroom, she looked up and saw Francmage enter. Rage built up within her, but she pushed it down. She was just as much at fault as he was, if not more, because she knew better and had full control of herself. As he began to speak, Rae averted his gaze, pursing her lips and frowning. He was acting foolishly. Did he not learn from last night? Rae wanted to snap at him, but doing so would not improve the situation. She'd just avoid looking at him and pretend she wasn't listening to his words.

 

As they walked, Rae was reluctant to walk near him. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Francmage as possible. However, if she was between him and Marishi, then she knew she could stop her from killing him at least. They walked on. Rae's ears raised and listening to anything around them from any possible ambush. Thankfully, the streets were empty. Though she wasn't sure how thankful for that she should be. Rae came to a stop when the 8 guards appeared. She kept her hands rested on her Rapiers' hilts, watching them all carefully. She would be the first to draw if she sensed things were taking a turn. As Francmage continued to parley with them, it became increasingly more obvious that they had no intention of leaving with all of them alive. Her arms crossed, fingers twitching, eager to grab her blades and be done with this unpleasant experience. As Francmage turned to her to look for encouragement, she returned the glance, then nodded to him as she gripped her rapiers, then looked to the group and smiled. This would be the first time she could try out her skills with dual-wielding. Before she could advance, Marishi snapped, shouting at Jakoh, then at Francmage, then at her, then to the captain of the group. Her ears were raised to attention and her eyes wide. She knew Marishi knew what had happened, but that she would speak of it in such a way in front of others sent a chill through her. The guard's words didn't hurt her, but Marishi's cut deeper than any sword could. Her hands trembled as she shook as if cold. The colour drained from her face as she realized how far closed off Marishi had put herself. She may have come to protect her last night, but there was nothing left of the Marishi she fell in love with. Now it was a cold, angry, hateful person. Rae wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Not now that they were going to fight.

 

The captain chose Marishi. Rae cast a concerned glance back to her, but saw her expression emotionless. "You have more to worry about than your mangy wife," called out one soldier. Rae turned around and her eyes focused and narrowed on the one who spoke. He seemed confident. Overly so. Rae withdrew her Rapiers and spun them in her hands, then placed one hand at her back, the blade facing up, and her Dreadwyrm rapier before her. She would dispatch him easily enough and help Marishi. 'Why, though? She's not going to save you.' She asked herself. The thought froze her in place and the guard charged at her. He was met with Francmage deflecting the sword and knocking him back.

 

"Look alive, Rae," Francmage urged her, keeping his eye on the soldier. Rae snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the fight. She'd get rid of this soldier first. As she charged in, Francmage called out to her. "Don't kill them! They're just following orders!" Rae gasped and readjusted her rapier's blade to not pierce him, but to deflect off his armour. She then manoeuvred her other blade to stop his.

 

"Why! They won't hesitate to kill us!" She barked back at Francmage, clearly annoyed. He then lunged at the soldier, drawing his attention to him. Rae pulled back and waited for a good chance to strike. When she saw his flank open, Rae jumped in, slamming into his side and knocking him off balance. Francmage moved to disarm him with his blade, but his efforts were deflected by the soldier's shield. The soldier then rolled away and got to his feet, ready to fight again, and Francmage jumped back to Rae's side. "Why spare them, Francmage? They're here to kill us!"

 

"If we keep one alive, we can use him to claim our innocence, as your wife surely won't spare them no quarter." Francmage explained, causing Rae to grimace. It was true. And if one was alive, they could use that one to clear their names when he says they were put up to it. Rae prepared another attack, but stopped when the blood-curdling scream from the captain was heard. Rae froze and turned her head and saw him drop and Marishi's blood-covered face reveal. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her eyes widened as she saw her. The look in her eyes... she was gone. She was far gone. This was no longer Marishi. This was some beast. The sound of a sword swinging drew her attention away as the soldier tried to catch her off guard and slice her neck. She blocked the swing with her rapier, then lifted her foot and kicked him back. She glanced back again to Marishi and saw her cut through two soldiers easily. Her heart began to race in fear. They weren't safe. No one was.

 

"Francmage, you need to leave." She commanded him, her tone deathly serious. "You too, Jakoh! It's not safe here!" The guard yet again swung at Rae, to which Francmage parried and swung the flat of his blade to knock against the soldier's hand, but he missed. He moved too slow and too clumsily. Rae could see him casting frightened glances back towards Marishi, but so long as Rae was there, he would not leave. As Marishi began to approach them, Rae glanced back, then pushed Francmage aside and moved away as well. When Jakoh was close enough, Rae grabbed her by the tail and yanked her back and together they hid behind a carriage. Rae shook, her breath ragged and her heart pounding in her ears. She could see her pulse in her eyes as she felt her adrenaline kick in to overdrive. Marishi was on a rampage the likes she has never seen before. She looked with no recognition in her eyes. She was blinded with rage. Whatever that captain said to her set her off and she would not be satisfied until every living thing around her was dead. Rae glanced to Jakoh and saw her face stricken with horror at the carnage. Rae grabbed the girl and held her close, turning her gaze away from it. This wasn't for her to see. This wasn't who Marishi was. Rae, too, averted her gaze, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to calm herself. They'd need to get away... she'd need to send them away. Rae would have to stop Marishi. She'd have to stop her herself. It was her fault Marishi was like this now. It was her fault this was happening.

 

It was then that Francmage moved out after the last soldier was horrifically killed. Rae snapped her head towards him and gasped. "Francmage, no!" Before she could stop him, Marishi had already spotted him and was moving closer. Rae was frozen and couldn't move. She clung tightly to Jakoh, who clung back to her. As he was shoved against the wall, Rae let go of Jakoh. "Run away. Save yourself." She said to her while darting over to Marishi, catching her Katana before it struck Francmage. She gazed at Marishi with a hard stare filled with regret, pity, pain, sorrow, and anger. She regretted what she did. More than anything she regret the hurt she caused Marishi. She felt pity and pain seeing how she became. If Marishi was cognitive, she would hate what she became. Sorrow for she knew this was her responsibility. She was angry, though. Angry that this could have been prevented. She would end this, though. One way or another. Marishi lashed out again, almost catching Rae off guard. She gave no indication she would strike, which frightened Rae and she summoned a mass of stone to slow her down. She needed to keep Marishi at a distance. She could subdue her if she got her tired enough. Maybe, just maybe, then she wouldn't have to hurt her. Rae sent a blast of wind at her, hoping to knock her down, but she could not be so fortunate. Her instant cast sent out lightening, hoping to stun her in place, but that was dodge. For the first time in a battle since her green years, Rae felt a panic as her opponent drew closer to her. She stepped back unsure of how to react, but saw the flash of steel cut towards her neck, which she blocked upon instinct. As they held locked there a moment, Rae saw Marishi's eyes more clearly. Both ears drooped as she saw the look in her eyes. Her hands began to shake under the strength of Marishi. She had to put distance between them. She tried to jump back, but Marishi shoved her, causing Rae to stagger and Marishi was upon her again, to which she met her.

 

'I can't win,' she thought to herself dismally while parrying blow after blow. She tried to whittle down Marishi's stamina as much as she could, wear her down. 'I can't win against her. She's too strong. I can't fight against some one who fights this brutally. I'm going to die. She's going to kill me and move on to the next person. She'll kill anyone who gets in her way... I have to stop her.' Rae stopped her dance and shot her whip at Marishi. The only way to stop Marishi was to kill her. The whip locked around Marishi's throat and Rae closed the gap. She would be on the offensive this time. She couldn't keep defending and dealing blows that where meant to incapacitate. She couldn't incapacitate Marishi. She could kill her though. Tears filled her eyes now. This was their fate. Before she got close enough, however, Marishi reversed her stance, causing Rae to stumble and fall off balance, then pushed against the wall. She looked up to Marishi just in time to see the blade push through her shoulder, causing her to throw her head back and howl in agony only to have her face slapped to the side. She stayed there a moment, blood and tears dripping to the cobblestone ground beneath them. As she stared at the ground, she thought to herself. 'She's going to kill me. I can't stop her.' It was then she realized a spell that she could use. If she died, then Marishi would die with her. At least then she could complete her mission and spare anyone else from dying at Marishi's hand.

 

As her head remained turned, she began whispering a spell. Above Marishi's head formed six swords made of blue, crystallized aether, all aimed towards her. The moment Rae died, the swords would drop, impaling Marishi. "I'm so sorry," Rae croaked, head still hung down. Rae lifted her gaze to Marishi and saw her stare down at her blankly. She gasped for air and coughed blood spraying from her lips, lifting her head was difficult. So much energy was taken in the fight. Tears flowed from her face as she stared up at Marishi. "I'm so sorry, my Moonlight. I love you. I hope you can forgive me when we meet at The River." Rae whispered, then smiled to her weakly. Before she could finish casting the spell, Jakoh appeared, stabbing Marishi. Rae gasped and stared with wide eyes as Marishi dropped Jakoh, then Francmage strike her with the pommel of his blade. As Marishi fell, so did Rae's head. The blades she formed clattered to the ground harmlessly, then disappeared. Slowly, Rae's world grew dark. She felt the blade yanked from her shoulder, and the shock of the pain from that caused her to pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTIE CINQ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

30

 

To The Reader Of This Letter,

 

This is an attestation of my life, my deeds, and my misdeeds. Anywho chance to read this know that I am already gone and dead. I do not ask for mercy, nor forgiveness. I expect none. I want none. May any who read this come to understand the folly of my actions as they are the direct influence of its culmination.

 

My Father was a simple man. The last of a dead breed. He gave everything and expected nothing. He always did what he thought the right and honorable thing to do was. He had wisdom for being nothing more than outcasted lumber in the middle of the mountains with his young bride.

 

He worked without complaint and without contempt even when his wife became pregnant with a child. I’m told those were the happiest days for him. A future almost there for the taking. He’d tell stories about him and his wife dancing to imaginary music under the stars in the cool summer evenings without a single care to be found. He was proud of who he was and who he was with.

 

It was not to last.

 

When his wife went into labor, it was clear something was wrong. She was bleeding far too heavily than normal and her already weak and small frame was under the utmost stress it could take. It was a home birth. There was no time to get her to infirmaries and maternity wards in Ishgard. Not that the would ever admit a feral non-believer into their glorious city. Ironic as this was before their withdrawal from the world.

 

The strain proved to be too much for the young woman, who at the age for 23 gave birth to her first, last, and only child. Me. I took my first life that night. In blood and ash. I killed the woman that gave me life and rested with me all of her hopes and dreams of a better world for our kind. A more fair and brighter world. I gave her a grave in return.

 

I don’t understand to this day why my Father didn’t hate me for what I had done. I took away the most important thing he ever had. The only thing he ever wanted. And I stole it from him to feed my own life, like a parasite. I would have hated me. Part of me does hate me for doing that to him. Maybe if I were to never have been born his fate would have been much different. But we cannot change the past. We are merely doomed to repeat it.

 

He took to raising his infant daughter on his own. He had help from his small community and even some highborn in Isgard took pity on the poor widowed bastard. They would assist with care when he was called away for a large logging job, or they would provide food, clothing, furnishings, money for him and his demon child. He was a proud man. Accepting these acts of pity and kindness brings tears to my eyes even today at how humiliating and condescending it must have been for him. Nevertheless, he did not beg and he never asked. He always said thank you and he always tried to repay his debts.

 

He was called away longer and longer into the forest on logging ventures. The money is more lucrative but much more dangerous. A mistake happens that far in, you won’t make it to a base camp quick enough to live. Maybe that’s why he took to those jobs so often. I have been told I inherited his shadows of the mind. I am much like him in those regards. He would go on these trips, weeks, months at a time. Covering his debts and a new that he took on. The boarding and education of me. In the city of the clouds and Halone’s chosen people. Ishgard.

 

To them, I was lower than the poorest in the Brume. I was an outsider that only through pity of a man whose child ruined his wife was I allowed admittance at all. How ironic. I was formally educated by the clergy of the Holy See. I was informally educated about the pettiness, racism, and hatreds of the world by my peers. Teased, insulted, mocked, bullied, ganged up on. All of these things were part of my routine during those times. This was just how the world was. When my Father would come back or there would be a break in teaching, he would always arrive and take me away. Those were the best times of my life.

 

He would take me on trips into the forest and teach me about the trees, the moss, the lichen, the water. He would tell me about the stars and the seven heavens that were above. He taught me of birds, of deer, of fawn, of game. He taught me how to pray, stalk, and hunt for food. He taught me how to skin and dress the carcass ensuring nothing went to waste. He taught me the weight of my sins upon taking the life of an animal. You must honor its sacrifice. Thank it for its bounty. Promise they will meet again soon. And so my early years slid by. Half marred by beatings and isolation from my classmates, the other half living in wonder and admiration of a man who by all rights had every reason to kill me. And yet he loved me. Even when he understood the monster I was to become.

 

Towards my teenage years, I became more and more quiet and withdrawn. I spent more and more time in Ishgard. Though I have made few friends, we were all societies outcasts and usurpers. Us being in the same place at the same time made it easier to pick us off. I began to resent them. I began to resent the holy doctrine that was beaten into our heads 5 days a week. We are non-believers. We outside of Her graces. Our only option is to die in the service of the Holy See in the hopes that Halone will take pity on our brave souls and raise us to her bosom. We would never become highborn and we would never rise beyond our station. I was chosen to become a Nun for the See years before I was eligible and years before I was told what my lot in life would be.

 

At the end of our final teachings, as many were accepting their new roles within the church, I was informed of my Fathers declining health. He had always been so strong. I had never even seen him cry. Not in 17 years. It couldn’t have been that bad, I thought to myself. No, not thought. I lied to myself. I finished out the term and was given leave to visit with him before I took up my new life as a Nun in service to the Holy See. To spread the love of Halone. To remain in chastity for the rest of my life.

 

When I came home, my Father was severely wasted. A shell of what he once was. I should have left months earlier to care for him. It was the least I could do for killing this man’s bride. But I was selfish and ignorant. Perhaps if I had come earlier, he would still be alive. We never found what was killing him. Some said a disease that was eating him inside, some said a fever that was slowly cooking him, some simply said that he had lost the will to live as there was nothing to live for. His wife was dead at the hands of her daughter and his daughter was killing him by ignoring his existence.

 

That was the second life I took. That of my Father. I am guilty of fratricide. A sin I’ve never had to pay. He only lasted a few months of me returning. He had died in his sleep in his bed. An early morning Saturday. The mists were so still and the world was so quiet. That day, the entire land was engulfed in fog. Never for the Sun to break through. Everything was grey. The world mourned the last of the great men passing. Behind his cabin that he had built for his wife and expecting child was a large pine tree. One of the oldest in the land it was said. It was there he buried his bride. I couldn’t dig him a grave next to her from the frost on the ground. I couldn’t dig a grave next to his for my own.

 

There was nothing left for me there. Not there, not Ishgard, not Coerthas. There was a war going on to the south and the east. The “Autumn War” they called it. I would join this war. I would join and I would find my way to the halls of my father where he and his perfect wife that I could never be, waited for me to be the family I never had but wanted nothing but.

 

With his wasted frame in the cabin, I made him as comfortable as I could. I told him the things I never told him in life. I told him I loved him. That I was proud of him. That I hoped he was proud of me. I told him I was sorry for the things I did and didn’t do. I asked for his forgiveness. I set fire to the cabin the night and burned his body like the pagans of old. I never did return to that place. Not even after the ever snow became to set over the land.

 

I left to offer my services to the great city-state of Gridania in their war with Ala Mhigo in the Autumn War. I was accepted into their ranks as an officer but was sent to the Conjurers Academy for education and training in the ways of the land and the manipulation of aether to bring succor to those in need. To heal the wounds of the world and close the wounds of a man so that he may yet live. Perhaps I had a head start from my Father teaching me about the land and respect for it. Maybe I was just more in tune than the others. I had outpaced my class at an exponential level. I was placed into an advanced class very early on and it was shown that I had a natural ability to hear the land and the ‘Elementals’.

 

Around this time, I started to come into my own. I had taken a picture my Father had commissioned of his wife and himself. The only picture he ever had of her save in his mind. I began to style my hair and cosmetics to hers. It was the ‘old’ and ‘archaic’ style that was no longer in vogue. But I found it fitting somehow. I would take my long hair and comb the middle of it back and clasp it with a silver brooch creating something of a tail. I would wrap the back of my hair into a bun to pin back under the tail. I would let the sides call of the left and sides of my face. Bobbed naturally. I would line my eyes and eyelashes black and smudge shadow until it was smoky and blended with the contours of my face. I would wear no stain upon my lips or gloss for shine. They would be pale like my complexion. I honor my Mother for giving me life and for me taking hers.

 

I did well enough in my class that a small division of elite Conjurers called ‘SeedSeers’ began to notice me and urged me to understand trials not as a conjurer, but as the recently rediscovered ‘White Mage’. Specialized in the aid and assistance of others. They could even call back souls on the brink of death. In my arrogance, I accepted and I began the path of White Mage. The Autumn War drew to a close. I was only 22. I hadn’t been able to take to the field. All this training and listening to trees for nothing. But I was admitted as a ‘White Mage’, one of the few at the time, into the ranks. I was promoted to the title of Captain and the war effort spun down.

 

Not for long it seems since what cause Ala Mhigo to abandon their conquest of Gridania was not a fear of the opposing force, but a coup from within. Ala Mhigo had been taken control of my a relatively unknown nation to the far north. The Garlean Empire. I had not heard of them at the time. But they would come to be the focus of the world in the years to come. Their goal was to subjugate and bring into the fold the land of Eorzea. The same land I am from. They wanted to unify the continent under one enlightened rule. Those who complied were spared, those who resisted were conquered, beat, raped, and sold into slavery. A testament against those who would stand against the Empire.

 

The following the months, Garlemald launched its official ‘invasion’ of Eorzea with the advancement of it’s most advanced and armed ‘Dreadnaught’ class destroyer, the ‘Agrius’. It’s unclear what happened and in what order, but the invasion was stopped by the mortal enemies of Ishgard themselves. The Dravanian Hoards along with the King of Kings for all dragon kind. Midgardsomyr. The Lord of Dragons was able to best the Dreadnaught, but at expense of its own life. Stopping the evasion and entering into a statement for the next 20 years.

 

I had remained with the Gridanian Military as a White Mage and became something of a staple. I was able to purchase a home and land, which at the time, women were barred from doing. I was courted and chased. Many of the softer of society sought my hand. It was endearing and I took companions, but they never lasted long. They’d not the fire I needed. The Garleans had reawakened and began their march upon our fields and lands. Every single city-state (with the exception of Ishgard) promised financial and military backing as an alliance to combat this singular threat to them all. Glory and greatness finally at my fingertips. I was among the first volunteers to sign up.

 

Though a series of events, I was held at the rearguard in a backwater encampment. Eorzea’s moons, one pale white and the other blood red began to change at this time. The red becomes larger and larger until it was apparent that it was falling onto our soil. This was intentional. Brought about by one of the leaders of the enemy’s armies. He sought to cleanse the realm of impurities by incinerating us all with his meteor. Under a sanguine sky all troops of the alliance, including myself were brought to the area of engagement where the Legions waiting for battle.

 

It was bloody and horrific. Neither side able to gain ground. All the while the moon fell through the atmosphere. Though, it wasn’t a moon. It was a prison. A prison to house one of the largest Wyrms I have ever seen waking or not. The prison broke away and the malice of being trapped for eons was released. Changing the face of the planet forever. And then it was gone. I don’t know what happened. I cannot recall. Those that were there will not speak of it and those that will don’t know. It was gone though. At the cost of our homes and our brothers. Have you ever seen a battlefield of fire and charred bodies? Do you know what it smells like? Fear and singed flesh and hair? Have you seen men silently screaming with their eyes melted out of their heads? Have you ever heard the screams of dying men begging for succor or oblivion? I did what I could. The muddy ground with pools of blood. Bodies. So many bodies. Reaching out to me. Begging for my help. There was too many. Soon, the hem of my white cloak stained to rust with dry blood from the men reaching to me.

 

I was found in a daze and brought back to the main camp where the unnumbered wounded were awaiting treatment. There were so little of us. And so many of them. We bleed the land dry of aether that day to the point we had to resort to traditional means for medicine and healing. Still, we lost 2/3 of our forces. The units still combat able were rounding up the enemy wounded for execution and interrogation. They were dying and in pain. Locked up like dogs for their wounds to infect and spread. The standing order was for none to assist. Those pitiful men with no light in their eyes. Those men that looked like stricken men that courted me. We can’t let them just die. Against the standing direct order, I helped them as best I could. I released them and began the march home. My war was over.

 

Or so I thought. Upon arrival, I was arrested and detained for assisting the enemy. A crime punishable by death. My tribunal was held and I could offer no defense. I had done those things, yes. Due to my service to the country these many years and my standing in the military, I was stripped of my rank and exiled from the city. Never to return. This was my reward for the kindness I bestowed.

 

I took to roaming a number of years. I was getting old. My legs weren’t what they used to be. My hair was losing its color and shimmer. Wrinkles began to form. My eyesight started to fail. I had nothing to show but for grey hair and a tired body. I had made my way to an old settlement abandoned by men of learning. They ran away when they heard rumor of the empire encroaching their lands. They left all of their fancy and advanced ideas and prototypes behind with them. I linked up with an explorer that said he knew how to get into the giant iron monster in the lake and that there were untold riches there beyond the mind. He’s never been there himself of course. I volunteered my services though there was some contention among the others concerning my ability to keep up. I was the only one with the ability to heal wounds however and so my place was secured.

 

True to his word, he got us in. The place was sprawling and confusing. Pistons firing and gears cranking. We were all lost. But they kept pushing forward. They quickly outdistanced me. They were young and full of life. My own was taught and wearing down. They abandoned me. I’m not sure if I was looking for a way out, or a nice room to die in, but in a room, I found ‘him’. No, he found me. He knew about me before I even spoke a word. He knew every detail and every secret I’ve even kept to myself. He weighed me and passed his judgment over me. I was not fit to live, nor was I fit death. Instead, I would act as his agent. His ‘Harbinger’. In return for a fragment of his heavenly powers. I thought I was going in insane. How could I say no to God? I accepted and was presented with a blade of the Far East with instructions to learn how to use it in his name. He sent me on my way.

 

Twilight years shamed woman being told to learn a new art that would take until my death to even grasp. Well, I had nothing better to do except to wait for the end of things. I left that place and with every step, I felt better. Vigor came back to my hands and my knees no longer ached. I wasn’t walking slightly bent but was straight. My vision cleared like a cloud over the ocean. Before I opened the hatch to leave, my hair was brown/red and silky again. I looked at myself in the river. What stared back was a woman in the prime of her youth. God turned back the clock for me to accomplish my tasks and he froze my bodies age at the height of my womanhood. God called himself Alexander.

 

I did as was told and traveled by sea to the great Far East. There, in the city of Kugane, I applied to be accepted as a student of the Samurai Dojo. Me, being a woman, a Miquot’e, and not a citizen of Kugane was promptly denied and laughed out of the barracks. The next day I came back and ask to be admitted. I showed them the weapon that was bestowed upon me. They called it a gift of the Kami. That they couldn’t ignore the portent. They offered me a decision. They would take the weapon and hold onto it. If I were able to graduate from their training, I would receive the weapon back with full honors and status of a Samurai of the Far East. If I did not graduate, or I died, they would keep the weapon themselves and I would either be banished or my body thrown into the sea.

 

Naturally, I accepted. These were some of the hardest parts of my life. Every single man in that dojo hated me and wanted to see me fail. They would mock me. Slander me. Steal from me. They would grope me. They would beat me. They would beat me every day when it came time to spar. They would split my head open, break my ribs, give me concussions, beat me till blackout. Every day. And every day I would get a little stronger. A little tougher. I would be able to take more hits or deflect blows. Months passed of this hell on earth. I don’t think I’ve ever experienced torture to that degree before or after. Months of verbal and physical abuse. Until I had the skill to fight back.

 

My first bout was with a fresh student. He was beaten within seconds. The second with a more seasoned student. I beat him unconscious. They lead him away on a stretcher. The third I heard was paralyzed from the waist down after out match. The fourth spent 6 months in the infirmary. The fifth was the Sensei. He was a challenge. But I broke his hand, collarbone, and cracked his sternum. He yielded. And I was made Samurai of Kugane. It was bestowed upon me my Gordian Katana, Wakizashi, and Tanto that I bear today. I left shortly after that, though I would return several times.

 

Somewhat without direction, I turned to the age-old profession of sellsword. For the right money, I’ll either protect you, or I’ll kill your enemy. It paid the bills and passed the time. I wasn’t interested in Men and their advancements. Men use and abuse you. Consider themselves your better. They beat you berate you. They hurt you. I couldn’t have that. I just came from that. Men are the same everywhere. They would ogle me or try to grope or grab me as I walked by. To most of them, I was a Miquot’e Seeker of The Sun. Our profession was to lay on our backs and be ravaged nothing more than a slavering dog painfully pumping himself into you only to kick you off and throw you a few Gil for your time. Or worse. They may just beat you, rape you again, and kill you.

 

I did the best I could to stay away from these men. It’s unavoidable though. But that part isn’t till later.

 

I met ‘her’ around this time. At the Airship landing in Ul’Dah actually. Briefly. She saw me. I saw her. These locking of eyes and souls set us on a course of untold joy. And untold sorrow. We couldn’t help ourselves. We would find each other and we would walk in the nights, ‘her’ talking about herself. Where she came from, who she was, stories she had. I kept quiet. I had no such grand adventures or learned stores to tell. But every night, she forced one or two out of me. Her eyes. Her emerald green and shimmering eyes. They were intoxicating. She would always say I would steal her breath by the way I would stare at her with my blood currant eyes, but it was hers that would enslave men. They would enslave me.

 

We ran away together. We eloped. Not that there was anyone to stop us. My family was long dead. He’s disowned her. The ones that were left alive. We set about to start our own lives. Lives of adventuring and seeing the world and all its wonders and beauty. It was like a dream come true. For a while.

 

Men will never leave things alone. The worst of evils come from their darkened hearts. If men cannot have what they want, they will take it from you. ‘She’ and I were running a simple parcel delivery in The Fringes out near Ala Mhigo. We had stopped for the night in the local encampment. I was to meet the contact at a tavern. We were early so I thought to check the area first. I left ‘her’ in the room.

 

The contact wasn’t there, but a handful of men were. They were drunk and one was upset that I hadn’t fallen swoon over his clever jokes and acts of strength. He confronted me where I had insinuated about his ‘manhood’ not quite being up to the challenge. This is when I learned the cruelty of men. And has forever poisoned them to me. That man beat me to death on the table. He punched, he crushed, he slapped, he slammed. When I could no longer fight back from the beating he gave me, he beat me again. And again. But even that wasn’t good enough. He ripped what was left of my clothing from my body and he raped me. Over and over. Between his rape session, he would beat me more and cheer to his friends. Then he would do it again. He wouldn’t let me pass out. He would make me stay awake. He called me filthy, and how I had it coming. That my kind should be used to this by now. That I should thank him for his mercy to let me live. That he knew I liked it and he felt my orgasm. He called me queer for being with another woman and how it was his honor to set me back on the correct path. He beat me again and then left me for dead. The emotional scarring will always be with me. I’ll never rid myself of it. He left me with a reminder. He had beaten my face so badly that my right eye no longer functions. It sits in a fully dilated state even in the brightest of lights. I must bear that for the rest of my unnaturally long life.

 

When ‘her’ and I arrived on the island called ‘Eureka’, I was 90 years old, though my body wasn’t a day over 29. ‘She’ and I had been friends, companions, mates, wives, lovers for 10 years. 10 long years. Some of the best and worst of my 90. But I fear we won’t make it to 11. I don’t think I’ll make it to 91. I don’t know if she’s dead or not. I may have killed her and none will tell me or talk about her. She is not here where I am. Alone. Chained up like the monster I am in the darkness. Nothing but the sound of water dripping from the ceiling followed by the occasional scream of a man being tortured down the hall. The smell of mildew and iron. The rust smell of blood. They will come for me. They will bury a dagger in my ribs or hang me in the commons. I will never return home. I will never see ‘her’ again. There is no home without ‘her’. And just like I had done, so long ago, I set fire to the cabin that was our home out of anger at what it had become to represent.

 

If anyone reads this, know that I’m not excusing my actions. I killed those men. I enjoyed killing them. I killed that woman. I did not enjoy taking her life. I should have taken my own when I had the chance. I am a monster. One that should never be let out of a cage or one that needs to be destroyed. I present a danger to all around me.

 

My only hope is when I am brought to the gallows, that I may find ‘her’ again, tell her I’m sorry, and that I love her. That we may find the halls of my Father, so I may introduce the only good thing I’ve ever done to the first two people I ever killed. There I will beg for forgiveness, and accept my punishment.

 

I pray as the Sun rises that I don’t see it set. I am ready for the noose, dagger, or axe to take me. So, take me Death. I have cheated you long enough.

 

To die - There is no greater a calling.

 

-

Marishi Ten

Vana’Diel 863 Crystal Era

 

P.S – If you have discovered this letter, it means that I am dead. It is better this way. If a woman named “Rae Ten”, or “Rae” was not part of the pile of bodies I left in my wake, please, deliver this to her so that she may remember me in my final thoughts of lucidity. Tell her I am sorry and that, as promised, I will wait for her beside the great river so we are together again in the next life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

31

 

The young man delivering her food opened the door and checked her carefully. She seemed to be sleeping, or she was awake and not moving. He didn't fear her now that she was in chains, but still he was supremely cautious. He brought the bowl and bread to her, but stopped when he saw the letter on the ground. He picked it up and frowned. The words were written like a child still learning the alphabet, but he could read it still. Normally letters would be sent out, but this "Rae Ten" person he did not know and decided to take it to his superior.

 

"Sir, I found this in your prisoner's cell." Said the boy, offering the letter to him. Francmage took it and unfolded it, skimming through the lines. As he noticed the last paragraph, a deep frown formed on his face.

 

"Have you told anyone else of this letter?" He asked. The boy shook his head, and Francmage nodded. "Good, keep it that way. I will deliver the letter to the appropriate owner. Thank you." He said, dismissing the boy. Once he left, Francmage crumpled the paper and paced the room, stroking his chin and considering his options. As he left, he tossed the crumpled paper into the fire and closed the door. From the corner, a pair of bright, violet eyes appeared and stared at the paper as the edges caught fire.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

 

Rae woke, but did not open her eyes. She was in bed again. Part of her wondered if what transpired was a nightmare. Keeping her eyes closed, she moved her hand to her left shoulder and felt the bandages covering it. They were dry, but the soft pressure she added sent a jolt of pain up her neck and to her brain, which she immediately stopped and withdrew her hand. As she opened her eyes, it became clear she was not in her room at the inn. The ceiling was made of a smooth stone that was polished. The corners were gilded with gold and the walls were made of a white, smooth wood. Beautiful paintings hung from the walls and nestled to one side of the room was a cozy fireplace. Curtains were left open to welcome in the bright sun, giving Rae a chance to turn her head and look outside. From her angle, she could see the top of a stone wall that circled the building she was in. Her heart pounded, causing a sharp pain to rip through her left arm. Grimacing, Rae clutched her arm and tried to calm herself. She was in Francmage's mansion. "Ah, you're awake," came an elderly voice beside her. She turned to see a greying male Elvaan. He sported a long, ashen beard and white robes. He was sitting at table not far from her bed, a book in hand and bottles stocked up across the table. A chirurgeon. "I shall fetch the master." He stood up and began to walk away, but Rae called him back.

 

"Sir, please, you don't have to do that. I'd prefer if you didn't." She begged. She wasn't prepared to deal with Francmage right now, and she had an inkling feeling he hadn't yet come to his senses.

 

The elderly man sneered at her. "You do not order me around, woman," he said, contempt in his voice. Rae blinked rapidly at him, shocked at the sudden animosity. "I have been commanded by my lord that, should you awaken, he is to be notified immediately. Good day to you." And with that, he left Rae to herself and her thoughts.

 

Her initial thoughts were to leap from the window, but she knew her body was too frail to survive the landing. She needed ore time to recover before she tried anything daring, especially with her arm being the way it is. She glanced down to it and realized she had her arm bandaged tightly to her body to avoid her from moving it. "Wonderful," she muttered sarcastically while dropping her head back. She could feel and wiggle her fingers despite not being able to see them, so at least she didn't completely lose functionality of her arm. Marishi's blade must have missed the major tendons. Or perhaps the chirurgeon was able to mend what was broken. Regardless, she knew her arm would be usable again. Perhaps with some minor ramifications.

 

"Rae! You're alright," Francmage gasped, sweeping across the room to her side. His arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly, but she did not return the embrace. As he pulled away, he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her lips, but she put her right hand on his chest and pushed him back, eyes wide with fury. "What is it, my dear?" He asked, bewildered.

 

"Have you learned nothing?!" Rae seethed. "Did seeing those men slaughtered without remorse not stir guilt within you? Did it not incite shame? You witnessed a strong woman's mind break and crumble into feral anger, blind rage, due to our direct actions no less! And you feel no disgrace?!" Rae spoke with a sharp tone, but Francmage seemed impassive to it, like they were having a casual conversation.

 

He slowly shook his head and sighed, frowning finally. "Rae, I'm sorry. I thought... I thought perhaps... well, you only just woke up. You would have no idea of what happened." He looked out to the window dropping his hands to his lap. Rae remained silent, staring at him, waiting for him to explain. "Your wife, Marishi, was sentenced to death for her crimes. I had told the council that she acted out of preservation of her life, but the fact she had impaled you discredited my plea. She's a threat to everyone. She had to be chained heavily in order to bring her and gagged so she wouldn't snarl-"

 

"Stop," Rae sobbed. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she heard the news. And to have it painted worse as Marishi's final moments were being described so heinously. She did not want to think of Marishi being her savage, mindless self before her final moments. "Stop telling me. That's enough. Why have you brought me here? Why are you still trying to kiss me? Where is your wife?" Rae glared at him bitterly, scowling at him as he continued to look at her with a sad, pitying expression.

 

"I sent her away," he answered. Rae's heart stopped and her eyes widened. She searched his face for any signs of joke or lie, but she found none. "When I brought you here, she was going to have you thrown out into the gutter, but I sent her away instead."

 

Rae's hand trembled slightly. He was mad. Insane. Obsessed. And how he spoke about it made it clear he felt no remorse for what he had done. It was like it had to happen. It was going to happen all along and he knew it. Rae swallowed dryly. "What of your child..?" She whispered.

 

"Illegitimate," he answered quickly, dismissively. "She went against my wishes and as lord of this house, I will not tolerate such behaviour against some one I care deeply about. She had to leave and her child will be a bastard. Don't you see, Rae? Now there's nothing tying us back. There's nothing keeping us from being together. We can make this work. We can make our love real."

 

Rae's heart began to palpitate and her body tremble and sweat. Pain shot through her left arm and she felt her face drain of colour. Clutching her arm, Rae tried to find the words to speak, but her mouth was so dry. "Get me water, please." She said, her eyes losing focus. She was trapped. She was trapped with a mentally-ill man and his sick fantasies to be with her.

 

Francmage nodded and stroked her sweat-dampened cheek and turned her head to face him, then cupped her chin with his fingers and thumb. "I shall return, my dearest. I'll bring you food as well." His hand then trailed slowly down her neck and across her collar bone, tracing her frame until he stopped at her waist. With that, he left. Rae's tremors worsened. It was like he was oblivious to all the signs. Like he didn't realize she was terrified of him. She didn't try to mask it, but his blissful ignorance was what made this all the worse.

 

Once alone, Rae succumbed to her sorrow. Muffling her howl of anguish with a pillow, she sobbed openly over the loss of her wife. This was not how she wanted it to end, but at the same time, she knew it had to end. With Marishi in the state she was in, she was a threat to everyone. If Rae could not reason with her, then Marishi would kill person after person until no one dared stand in her way or until she was killed. She felt a breeze. Rae stopped crying and, after a moment, she pulled the pillow down. Jakoh stood at the edge of her bed, a concerned look on her face. "Rae, are you alright..?" She asked quietly.

 

It took a moment for her to regain her composure, but once she did, she pulled the pillow down more and rested her chin on it, curling her legs up to her chest and her tail curling around her feet. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. Just... a moment of weakness, I suppose." She answered. "How have you been? How long have I been unconscious?" Rae didn't want to ask how long it had been since that day. Since that awful, awful day.

 

"Three days," Jakoh replied, walking around the bed to Rae's side and sitting beside her. "I've been worried about you. I kept trying to come visit, but Francmage refused to let me. He... he covets you, Rae. It terrifies me the way he looks at your unconscious form. He doesn't realize I've been keeping watch over you. I wanted to make sure... I just... He's not well, is he, Rae?" Jakoh asked, hesitation in her voice.

 

She shook her head, ears dropping. "No, he's not, Jakoh. He is a sick man who thrives off his fantasy world. He's not used to being denied, I believe. Growing up a noble's son, he gets what he wants and he will have it at any cost," Rae sighed, the situation becoming more and more depressing by the moment. "Thank you, for watching over me. You didn't have to do that for me. Especially how I treated you when we met." Rae glanced down at the pillow, shamefaced.

 

"You saved me that day," Jakoh answered, smiling faintly. "You saved me from Marishi. You comforted me. I don't know what it is, but I feel like a little sister to you when you held me like that. I felt eased. I felt brave enough to stop Marishi from killing you."

 

Rae chuckled and reached over to Jakoh, touching her hand and smiling to her. "A life for a life. You are truly selfless to be helping me like this, especially after all that has happened. I cannot thank you enough." Rae spoke earnestly. It was then that Jakoh's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around Rae, knocking her back a bit.

 

"I'm so sorry, Rae! I... I wronged you! And you have been kind to me! Marishi... Marishi and I.... Even though I knew about you.... Marishi and I kissed as well!" The breath escaped Rae's lungs and she stared at the wall across from her. Jakoh clung tightly to Rae as she processed the news.

 

"Did... did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?" Rae asked quietly. It didn't matter now. Not to her. Marishi was gone, but she wanted to know.

 

"She-She did. She started it. I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Rae!" Jakoh sobbed. Rae went to pull Jakoh back and look at her, but the sound of footsteps drawing near could be heard. Jakoh moved quickly, finding a dark corner and vanishing within the shadows. Just in time for the door to open and reveal Francmage walking in with water for Rae.

 

He smiled pleasantly to her, walking briskly across the room and placing the water in Rae's hands. "There, my darling. I've brought you your water. How are you feeling? Is there anything more I can do for you?" Rae took a long gulp of water and checked the corner that Jakoh was in. Unless someone knew what they were looking for, it was impossible to see that some one was there.

 

She shook her head, but continued to take sips from the cup. If she had it there, then he wouldn't try to kiss her. "No. I'm fine. You can go, thank you." Rae spoke from behind the glass cup and turned from him.

 

"Well, I was hoping we could discuss our future together, Rae." Francmage said, rather bashfully. Rae's eyes darted back to him, wide and acutely alert. "Now that Marishi is dead, your marriage with her is void. Why, I don't even believe it would be honoured on Vana'diel anyways... but this world is large and unknown to you. You need some one who knows it. Some one who will protect you. I can do that for you, Rae. I will do that for you. I will take care of you, Rae. Always and forever." He cooed to her, grabbing her thigh with his hand. Her blood ran cold and goosebumps formed along her skin.

 

"I-I would rather be alone right now, Francmage. Thank you for respecting my wishes." Came her frightened reply. She looked away from him again, but he quickly reached over her, knocking the glass out of her hand by accident and spilling the water onto her. He climbed on top of her, swinging his leg over her and straddling her, then buried his face into her neck and lavished her with kisses. Rae froze in a panic and Jakoh appeared from the shadow, drawing her kukri, but Rae thought quickly and began to scream in pain, causing Francmage to pull back and look at her. She reached over, grabbing her left shoulder and writing. "My shoulder! It hurts! Oh gods, it hurts!!"

 

Francmage panicked, jumping off her and glancing around her as she rolled on the bed, clutching her arm and groaning in pain. "I-I don't know what to do." He stammered, frantically looking around.

 

"Get the chirurgeon!" Rae snapped.

 

"I-I sent him home for the day. I thought... you were-"

 

"WELL GO GET HIM!" Rae screamed, then cried out, rolling to face away from him as he quickly turned around and darted out of the door. Rae glanced behind him as she heard his quick footsteps down the hallway. Rae then climbed out of the bed and rushed to Jakoh, who had since vanished back into the shadows again. "You need to go. It's not safe for you here anymore. I'll be fine. I'll get out of here." Rae told her, pushing her to the window, but Jakoh balked and turned around.

 

"He's lying," she blurted suddenly. "He's lying to you! Marishi isn't dead yet! She's alive still! She's being held for trial. It hasn't happened yet! But he's pushing for her to get executed!" Rae stared down at Jakoh with shock. Marishi was still alive? "And... and she's not crazy anymore. Here. She wrote you a letter." With that, she pulled the slightly singed paper from her pocket and held it out to Rae, who read it quickly. Tear drops dropped onto the pages and she wiped her eyes. Marishi was alive and sane. She snapped out of her rampage. She was alive!

 

As Rae brought her hand back down and looked at Jakoh, she saw the pain in her eyes. An ache formed in Rae's heart and she reached over, hugging Jakoh to her tightly, pressing her head against the crown of Jakoh's. "Jakoh, I'm so sorry you were dragged into all of this," she whispered to her, holding her closer as Jakoh's arms slowly wrapped around Rae. She could feel her shirt dampen with tears from the small Mithra. "You don't deserve any of what happened to you. You are a special, strong, talented young woman and any person would be blessed to have you at their side whether in battle or in life. You're like the sister I never had, and I love you as one. It's because of that that I need to tell you this. Marishi didn't kiss you to reciprocate your feelings. She did it to hurt me. She knew what I had done with Francmage and she returned the deed in kind. Marishi used you, but that isn't to say she doesn't care about you, for she does. I know she does. The ways he spoke of you, I daresay she harboured some feelings for you, too. She spoke highly of you and I know she respected you and cared an awful lot. But this isn't where your story will go, Jakoh. You deserve better than the life you'd have by going to a world where a monster has inevitably destroyed it. You deserve better than to love some one who would treat you as a thing for revenge. You must move forward. Leave this city and don't look back."

 

Jakoh sobbed, her fingers now clenching the fabric of Rae's shift. "What... what about you? What are you going to do?" She asked, lifting her head and hiccuping.

 

Rae smiled down to Jakoh and reached up, wiping her eyes with her good hand. "I'm going to save Marishi and we're going to go home." She answered softly. "Go, now. Know that Marishi and I love you, Jakoh. You can make a better life for yourself, and you deserve as such."

 

Jakoh smiled, wiping her eyes as well. "I love you guys too. Don't let them kill Marishi, Rae! Good bye!" She said, then jumped out the window. Rae watched as Jakoh vanished, then she sucked in a deep breath of air and placed the paper she held on the table. Her clothes were nowhere to be found, but she did notice a new set of clothes on a chair beside the door. Rae quickly took off her clothes and threw the new clothes on. They were a deep, royal purple hue with a gold trim. It was similar to the other clothes she had, but details differed. With her arm tied to her body, she could only throw the shirt on, pushing her good arm through the right sleeve. She then threw the jacket over her shoulders and tied it together with the gold brooch so it wouldn't fall off her shoulders. Her weapons hung on a weapon rack hidden in the corner of the room, so she fetched them, slid them both through their respective loops then walked out the front door.

 

As she walked, she formed a plan. Breaking in to the dungeon would certainly be impossible with only one arm. She needed help. Not the strong-armed kind, either. She needed to play the politics. And play them she would. It took a bit of work, but she managed to collect information and listen to gossip enough to find out at least one of the houses that wanted her and Marishi dead. With determination, Rae marched to the house of the noble and knocked on the door. She was greeted, of course, by a servant. "I'm sorry, madam," the servant said, staring at Rae with wide eyes and fear on his face. "The master is not having guests today."

 

"Tell your master," Rae answered, pushing passed him and walking into the foyer. "That I have something he wants. And I can deliver it to him on a silver platter. All of his problems will go away if he does me one favour." The servant hesitated, but as he saw Rae's hand rest on the handle of her Dreadwyrm Rapier, he quickly rushed off to find the master in the mansion.

 

Mere minutes passed before the esteemed Elvaan appeared through one of the doors to the side. Rae turned to face him and smiled pleasantly. "Ah, you must be Master Droupane. A pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you! Quite an interesting bit." Rae said while bowing to him and walking closer. "I'm sure your servant has informed you that I have something you want--and I do. You want Francmage out of the picture. You want Marishi and I gone. I can give you that. I can give you that and more. You can bury your hated rival and smear his name, never to recover in this city. He'll be driven out by the masses as they raid his home and riot on his doorstep. I can give you all that you need for just one. Simple. Thing. I want my wife out of prison. I want her charges dropped and her to leave here a free woman. We will return home and incur no more expenses to your precious wallets."

 

The Elvaan stared at her, eyes wide and mouth partially opened. He then spoke up after a moment. "I don't believe... I cannot expunge your wife's record. What happened, happened. There is no covering that up. I can, however, put her in your hands. What happens after that is up to you. How do you intend to give me Francmage's head on a silver platter, but leave this city?"

 

"A letter," Rae answered cheerfully. "Fetch me a quill and paper and I will write my sins and sign it happily. I'll give you the details that only he and I knew. Why, if you want me to embellish anything, I will do so as well. I want him buried. I want him humiliated. I want him to lose everything. He's already kicked his wife out and his son, now it's time he truly lose what he had left." Her tone took a dark turn as she spoke on, Lord Droupane shifted uneasily, then agreed. As he had his servants fetch a quill and paper, he contacted the other nobles, pulling strings, calling in favours. Once Rae finished writing, she held the confession letter to the noble, who read it over.

 

"For being here for such a short period, you are quite fluent in our language," he mused, looking up to her as she smiled back to him. "Well, this appears to be everything I need to thoroughly smear his name. I've arranged for you to be able to see Marishi and her cell to be unlocked. The guards will be changing, but bear in mind, cat. She is a personal prisoner of Francmage. He painted himself as a hero for stopping that... beast's rampage. So he was permitted to keep her detained. You'll have to sneak her out, and Francmage's guards are quite prevalent throughout the city. You will have quite a difficult time escaping, I'm afraid." He said with a sneer and chuckle. Rae did not respond, however. She spun around, her coat flying out around her. She left the building and was never seen of by Lord Droupane again.

 

The Oubliette was easily enough to find, however, sneaking through the city proved difficult. Vast, open spaces of courtyards and gathering areas made it difficult for her to move undetected. People would stop and stare at her as she would dart from pillar to pillar, wall to wall, door through door. Eventually, she made her way to the large prison and slipped in. True to the noble's word, there were no guards that stopped her. They eyed her warily as she darted down deeper into the dungeon until one stopped her. "Your stray is in the cage here."

 

Rae stopped and looked inside the cell, seeing Marishi chained to the wall, food untouched, body wasting away, head sunk down. Quietly, Rae opened the door and walked inside. She hesitated a moment, emotion threatening to drown her. She worried. Worried that Marishi would send her away. She worried that she'd look into Marishi's eyes and see that hatred again. Swallowing her fears, Rae stepped closer and knelt down before Marishi and brought her hand up, tenderly cupping Marishi's left cheek and pulling her head up to face her. "Marishi?" Rae whispered. She stared into Marishi's eyes, but they held no recognition, no acknowledgement some one was there. Her hand trembled slightly. "Marishi, speak to me. Look at me. Move. Do something, anything. Please!" Rae begged, desperation filling her voice.

 

She turned to the guard that stood at the door. "Give me the key to unchain her, please." Rae called out. The man stood there, starting at her with contempt that she would order him around. With a growl, Rae conjured a whip and shot it at his side, catching the hoop of rings and yanked them back to her, causing the man to stagger back in shock. Never before had he seen such a skill! Once in her hands, Rae fumbled through each key, trying each one on her wife's chains. By the fourth key, she felt the lock give way and the chain clattered to the ground. Rae then unlocked Marishi's other hand and she grabbed her left hand and pulled it to her face, holding Marishi's palm against her cheek and rubbing her face against it. When that brought no reaction, she turned her head, pressing her lips to her fingers and to her palm, then she leaned in and kissed Marishi's forehead, nose, cheek, lips, chin. No response. Hope was slipping from her. Rae desperately took Marishi's left hand and brought it around her waist and Rae leaned into Marishi's body, throwing her good arm around her and hugging her tightly. Tears streamed down her face at the thought of her wife being mentally broken and not recognizing her.

 

The thought filled her with dread. It sucked her will away. It turned her joy from seeing her wife again into despair. It ate away at her own stability. "Please, please Marishi. Please be there. Please answer. I know you're still in there. Come back to me, please. Don't leave me. Don't go. Don't go. Please, please." Rae fought back her tears, but clung tightly onto Marishi, refusing to let go until she moved or answered. Rae rocked herself and Marishi, stroking her hair as if trying to console her, trying to soothe her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

32

 

Marishi didn’t realize she was free. She didn’t realize the ghost of her dead wife had come to visit her. Faint footsteps could be heard clicking down stone stairs. The guard looked at Rae and said “Your betrothed beckons. I’ll not hinder your or your pet monster, but I’ll be damned before I help you. Farewell.” He departed further inside of the cell block.

 

For the first time in 3 days, Marishi spoke. “Put the shackles back on. Close the cell door. If you value whatever you are take to the shadows. You have no time.” Rae reluctantly reshackled Marishi’s raw and cut wrists with the iron manacles and closed the Cell Door. To completely close it would have made too much noise, so she brought it as close to closed as she could and darted for the corner of the cell.

 

Francmage soon came into view, pacing quickly, wringing his hands. Indecision and frustration on his face. “You have become a problem for me Marishi. Even though you’re dead my beautiful Rae still pines over your broken corpse. Oh, my perfect Rae. She hates you, you know? She told me not this morning that she would kill you twice if given the chance. I can see how you would be drawn to her. She tastes of cream in the morning with every kiss she leaves. She folds like a fawn in your arms and entraps you in her emerald eyes. Promising you everything you want. Her body is so soft in the moonlight as she sleeps naked in our bed.” Marishi made no movement or sound. Francmage’s fury began to rise. He took enjoyment of verbally lashing her until she flinched. She should have flinched. “You know we were talking in the small hours of the morning just the other day, and she had told me that though you were adequate as a lover, nothing could compare to a man. She spoke of bearing a child with me, once she is named Duchess, of course. Every time she touched you she was revolted. You are tainted and unclean. She was so happy when she asked I deflower her.” He heard a sound from inside the cell. It must have been Marishi finally breaking to his onslaught. He smiled in satisfaction.

 

“Your execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning at dawn. Rae won’t see you. The thought of you turns her stomach. But I will be there to see you off. That’s what friends are for. I will take care of her from now on. You need not worry. She will become my wife and she will bear my heir. Something you could never do. You are a vagabond. A penniless wanderer who duped that perfect girl into your unnatural and sinful bond. A woman courting a woman. How offensive. Your evil knows no bounds. I will fetch you on in the evening. We will at least clean you up and set some of your joints back into place. It won’t do to have you on the butcher’s block with your once disgustingly provocative body mangled before the masses. I will give Rae your regards, though she will not receive them well. Until tonight, my Lady Marishi.” He bowed to her in a mocking gesture and took his leave.

 

It was quiet long moments in the cell. Animosity and hatred forming into a leaving breathing shade of the darkness. Rae looked at Marishi more closely than she had upon entering. There was something different about her. Her frame was wasted and gaunt. He arms seemed too long for her body. Her hair was matted down in places and stuck to her face with blood. Her blood. Her one long and slender hands thin and disjointed. Nails broken and cracked. Her face was marred with bruises and cuts swollen from the abuse of violence against her. Unarmed and unable to defend herself. Her breathing was sharp and ragged followed by short bursts of wet coughing. She would spit out what was in her lungs dark red onto the floor. She was clammy and ashen. She bored the mirror wound of Rae, but unlike Rae’s, Marishi’s was untreated and left to infect her blood. Blood oozed from the wound slowly. They hadn’t cleaned her or taken any steps to care toward her. She had a pile of soiled straw on the ground that marked as her sleeping area and one bucket that served as her bathroom. The same bucket they used to deliver her water.

 

After a moment, Marishi said “So, now you know how a monster lives and how one dies. Why have you come here? To mock me? To pity me? Perhaps you’re here to end it? You are armed. It would be fitting for you take me. I would want you to take me. Over any other. Your lord would be displeased without, but I 'm sure he would find a way to forgive your transgressions.”

 

Rae unlocked the manacles from her hands which fell limply to the ground. She smiled slightly. “Oh, I see. You would spring me from just lodgings. You, a duchess of the city. It would not do well. Don’t bother denying it. You wear the clothing befitting a highborn. That tunic is fashioned for you and made to honor your commitment to your lord. Besides, look at you. Barely able to keep yourself standing. How do you expect to sneak me away and dump me in the wilderness? You have no choice but to go back. Your husband covets you. He will not stop and he will search the ends of this world and our own to find you. We are not to be together again.” There was no hint of sadness or remorse to her voice. Just a flat dull tone that quietly echoed off the stone corridors.

 

A breeze was caught in the cell. It was almost non-noticeable, save for the faint smell of lotus flowers in bloom. Marishi still staring down, smiled and said “Kagero.” Long purple silk lengths floated in the air and formed a lazy circle. When they dissipated, a Hume woman dressed all in black as the Shinobi custom with chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of them. “By the Goddess Marishi, your ‘woe is me’ attitude can grate on my nerves at times. You are not dead yet. Not yet. And neither is your wife. Do you really think if what that viper said was true, she would be here holding your inert body? I love you Marishi, as much as the Sister I had once. But you are infuriating with your self-pity.” Kagero said quietly. Her tone wasn’t mean or harsh. More scolding as a parent would berate a child for their illogical thought process. “She has the right of things, lass. Yer stronger than this. We threw more at ya than this and you brushed it off without care. Yer not alone. Neither of ya. You’ve friends yet in this world of wolves. You must be Rae. Marishi wouldn’t shut her trap about ya. Morning, noon, night. Hell, I feel like I’m party married to ya. My name is Gilgamesh. I’m the leader of Norg, head Pirate, and Master Samurai. I also co-found the Tenshodo chapters fer aid in information and smuggling.” He bowed to Rae. He was an older man, marked by his grey hair and slow movement, but walked with confidence and conviction. “You are more than what you give yourself to be Lady Marishi.” Came another voice. Soft and compassionate. “You have saved my life on more than one occasion and you taught me another way to look at battle. To look at life. They may have broken your mind, but your spirit, they will never break. We are kindred souls, you and I. I feel you calling. My beautiful Lady Marishi, never before have you looked more perfect than you do now. Rise up, with your heart full and have no fear. Your friends have come to your aid and your friends we will always be. We’ve known your quality ever before you set foot in Norg. Do not despair my friend, my mentor, my master. Do not be troubled by shades of the past. Burn away the mist and look upon a golden future that could be. Seize that future and know, my sweet Lady Marishi, you are not alone. You will never be alone. I am with you.” Lord Tenzen’s voice was like a rising chorus reaching the crescendo. “I am with you, my Mistress Marishi.” Kagero joined her melodious voice to Tenzen’s. “I’m with ya, lass. Both of ya” Gilgamesh completed the melody with his bass filled voice.

 

Tenzen turned to Rae and said “Through all the stories Marishi recounted of you, he words do not do justice to how fair a face you are. No words in the tongues of man could give your beauty the description it deserves. I can see why she loves your so fiercely. I can see why she would kill for you. Die for you. She is blessed to bask in your radiance. As are we all, the short time we are able. Marishi is of a different light. Equally as beautiful and tragic. She is the silver and you are the gold. You are the only two that can make the other whole.”

 

The sounds of footsteps, many footsteps could be faintly heard. “It seems your bluff was called as a diplomat of the Far East my Lord Tenzen.” Kagero laughed. “I’ve never been much in the way of politics. Where my words fail, Phoenix will speak for me.” Tenzen replied, hand on his hilt. Kagero turned to Rae and said “Get her away from here. In the back, there is access to the sewer below the city. Follow it out until you find yourself in the forest. Keep moving to La Thine. We will find you. If your lord Francmage sees you Lady Rae, it will make things much more difficult as he must be aware you are no longer in his mansion. Marishi – “Kagero added, “You will endure. You will be overcome. Whatever strength I have I give to you my Sister. We will see each other again. This place is no one’s grave. Not today.” She drew her wakizashi’s while Tenzen and Gilgamesh drew their Katana’s. “You’ll find yer effects at the start of the sewers. Including yer Gordian Katana. I couldn’t find yer Tanto, so I gave ya mine that my father gave ta me that his father gave ta him. They say its blessed by Altana herself. Don’t lose this one.” Gilgamesh playfully teased Marishi.

 

Marishi was flooded and too many emotions were raging for her to be able to form a thought. She looked at each of them and quietly said “I’ve never had a family. I’ve always been alone my whole life.” Tears choked her. “But I am not alone. Not anymore. I love you, my Sister Kagero. I love you, my brother Tenzen, I love you, my Father Gilgamesh.” She turned to Rae and said, “And I love you, my savior Rae. You save me from myself. You make me more than what I am. You are the keeper of everything that is good in me. Your light is what gives me hope and sets my path.” She leaned against Rae no longer able to stand on her own.

 

“Go. Do not be here when Francmage arrives. It will make things much harder.” Kagero commanded as the three began walking to meet the soldiers. Rae and Marishi limped out of the cell and made their way to the end of the hall and up a ladder to access the sewers underneath the city. Before closing the grate, distant sounds of ringing steel and shrieks of commands could be heard reverberating off the stone walls. They closed the grate, grabbed the supplies and equipment left for them and slowly made their way out of the city through the fitting cesspool it had come to represent.

 

Rae kept to the shadows. It didn't take her long to realize it was Francmage there. She swallowed hard, keeping an eye on the door. If it opened, she would have to go on the offensive. She couldn't vanish into the shadows much like Jakoh could, so she was still quite visible if some one walked in. Rae listened as Francmage began speaking, steeping Marishi in lies. Bold lies, as well. She knew he was no longer trust-worthy, but the lengths he'd go to lie. The things he would say sickened her. He only wanted to further break Marishi. He wanted her to suffer emotionally as well as she has suffered mentally and physically. She's found her breaking points of each method of suffering. What more could she endure? It wasn't until he mentioned having bedded her that Rae couldn't contain her rage. His last comment of taking her virginity make her snarl, but she covered her mouth, not wanting to blow her cover. She stood there, listening until he finally walked away. Once she could no longer hear his footsteps, she came out of her corner and rushed back to Marishi's side, taking off the shackles once more.

 

It was difficult to work with one hand. Rae scowled as Marishi began talking, cutting her with her words. "Stop it," Rae murmured, fumbling with the keys and dropping them twice before she finally got it into the first shackle and twisted. "Marishi you don't know what you're saying, stop it. No. No! Shut UP!" Rae jerked her head to look at Marishi, a pained look on her face. It was then that she noticed Marishi's injuries. She looked her over, her heart sinking deeper into her gut and her shoulders slumped. She looked like death. She should be dead. Why she hung on, how she clung on to life was a mystery to her. Rae opened her mouth to say more, but she caught the scent on the wind and turned her head, seeing the woman in black, Rae stayed her hand from grabbing her Rapier. Marishi whispered a name, and Rae glanced back to her wife, then to the new woman. It was then that others appeared. As they appeared and spoke, hope rekindled in Rae's heart. She knew them by name even before they introduced themselves. Marishi spoke highly of these three. Gilgamesh, Tenzen, and Kagero. Three heroes of the Crystal War. If they were here, perhaps Jakoh sent them news of Marishi's state?

 

"I thank you," Rae said, bowing in the Eastern fashion as Marishi had taught her. "Your words are kind, and your presence here is even kinder. I cannot find the words to express my thanks to you." Tears formed in her eyes. She wasn't alone in this city trying to care for Marishi. When she first arrived here, she felt like the whole city was their oyster. She thought they had finally found a peaceful world, but now, she felt abandoned by everyone within these walls. No one wanted what was in her best interest, but with these three, they were the only sane people. They were the only reasonable ones that wanted to help. As they addressed Marishi, Rae smiled to her, hopeful, wishing their words would reach her where she couldn't. She could see the light almost return to Marishi's eyes as they spoke sense into her. They gave them both something that they needed most--hope. Rae smiled back to Marishi as she spoke to her, finally speaking to her with kind words. As she slumped down, Rae caught her with her good arm and grumbled. This was difficult to keep Marishi up with just one arm.

 

As they instructed them on where to go, Rae bowed her head again and carefully walked with Marishi down the hallway, making their way to the sewers. Once there, Rae set Marishi to the wall to quickly gather up her things, had Marishi hold what she could, but she slid the Katana under her bad arm where the wrappings didn't tie her arm to her torso. With that, they made their escape through the sewer. It brought them to the forest where they were free from the confines of the city walls. A cold air set in which caused Rae to shiver. The trees were nearly bare, heralding in the winter. Once outside, Rae turned her attentions to treating Marishi. She couldn't make the whole trek in the condition she's in. Thankfully she paid attention to her healing lessons in the Red Mage school and learned of local herbs that could be used to cover wounds. She brought her to a place that she as sure no one would come looking for them and she threw down her coat and laid Marishi upon it. It was then that she could finally see Marishi clearly. Her wounds covered her whole body. Not an inch didn't bear a wound of some sort. Rae clapped her hand over her mouth and assessed Marishi, looking for where she needed to start first. The wound on her shoulder, that was the most important. It looked sickly and was trying to heal over. She'd need to clean it out and cover it over with bandaging, which she didn't have.

 

Her eyes lit up. "Ohh, but we do." She murmured, pulling her shirt off and exposing her torso still covered with fresh, clean bandages. "Thank the Twelve I didn't cut these off already." She said while searching for where the bandages started. She grabbed the Tanto and carefully sliced into the wrappings, having not been able to find where the wrappings started nor ended. Once it unravelled, Rae moved her arm and grimaced. There was a scar on her shoulder where Marishi's blade bit into it. It looked healed, but not as healed as a 3-day-old wound should appear. It still pained her to move it, too, but not if she kept her arm at a certain level. Rae then got to work. With the Tanto, she leaned close to Marishi's shoulder and examined it. "This will hurt, my Moonlight. Please bear with me." She implored, then cut into the wound. A stench arose from it that caused Rae to crinkle her nose in disgust. Brown, bright green and yellow fluid oozed out and Rae grit her teeth and pressed onto it, pushing out the pus and old blood. She then cut around the wound, scraping off the unkempt flesh that grew over the dirtied wounds, all the while cooing softly to Marishi, remaining stoic to her grunts and cries out of pain. This was necessary or Marishi would die. She had to keep telling herself that. Once the wound in her shoulder was scraped and drained, she began to carefully stuff the clean linen wrapping into it. She'd replace it later, but it would absorb the rest of the blood and pus that had formed. Next were Marishi's fingers.

 

Rae stared at them and sighed. She was not comfortable with her ability to set joints back into place, but she had to try. Taking her hand, Rae delicately stroked it with her thumb and looked to Marishi. "This will be over soon. I have to do these one at a time. I'm so sorry, my Luna." With that, she grabbed Marishi's index finger and steadied her breathing and the hand, then pulled it out and bent it, snapping it back into place with a sickening pop! Rae sucked in air and moved on to the next finger, holding her hand straight, pulling the finger out and popping it back to alignment. She repeated it until all fingers on both hands were replaced. Rae's face had paled by then, but not compared to Marishi's. Rae stroked Marishi's face and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry to do that to you," she whispered before standing up. She wanted to stay there, to let Marishi rest, but it was dangerous. Though no one would look there immediately, some one would eventually. They needed to get to La Thine. With that, Rae threw her shirt back on and fetched her stained cloak, then bent down, picked up Marishi and looped one of her arms over her shoulders and she slid her arm around Marishi's waist and together they walked, slowly, carefully.

 

Rae guided them through the forest, keeping alert for noises and avoiding the creatures that ventured around. She wasn't in any condition to fight, much less was Marishi. So, they walked. They moved out of the way to avoid monsters that may attack them. They avoided the pathway especially, for occasionally there were armoured soldiers patrolling. She kept to the darkest part of the forest when they walked by. She wouldn't get caught again, not like their first day here. It was well into the night before the forest began to thin. Trees appeared smaller and more scant and snow began to appear on the ground. Before them were mountains painted a quiet, light green from the light cast from the moon and a large valley spread out before them. The snow reflected the same light as the moon, making the air a mysterious light that she had never seen before. It was like the earth radiated the gentle green hue. The snow still fell in La Thine. Green-tinged flecks danced on their way down to nestle in with the snow that piled up below. The snow was much taller here and made it much more difficult for Marishi to walk. Cursing under her breath, Rae guided Marishi to behind her, then she bent down, hooking her hands around the back of Marishi's legs and hoisted her onto her back. She then trudged through the snow. She took a moment to readjust her cloak so it was around Marishi instead of herself, since she was better clothed than her wife was.

 

Before long, she saw torches. Squinting, Rae was able to discern the three flames belonged to their three friends. Rae walked closer to them, and they came to her and helped with Marishi, Gilgamesh taking her carefully into his arms. "She's tired... Weak... She needs food and water... Warmth..." Rae said, breathless. Her arms quivered as did her legs. Tenzen grabbed her before she fell down and helped her stay on her feet.

 

"Just a little farther, Lady Rae," Tenzen spoke encouragingly. They walked a while longer. Whether it was a short while or long while, Rae couldn't tell. Her mind was numb and tired. There had been too much happening for too long. She needed a rest. She needed her wife to be alright. They finally came to a cave cut into the face of the mountain. There, they set up camp quickly. Bedrolls were laid out and Marishi placed on one and Rae on the other. She was exhausted, but other than that, no wounds needed to be tended to. Marishi however, needed to be properly cleaned, sterilized, sutured, and healed. Rae was near her, holding her had as they examined her work. "You've done well, Lady Rae. Her wound still holds infection, but it's rather well-cleaned out."

 

Rae's eyes were closed by then and she only half-smiled, her hand gently giving Marishi's a squeeze. "Drink this, Marishi," Gilgamesh said gruffly, holding a bottle to her lips. "This'll knock ye out so ye don' feel a thing."

 

"I had to reset her fingers," Rae croaked as Kagero brought over some rations and a water skein, allowing Rae to sit up and eat her portion and drink the bottle nearly empty. She checked first that there was more water before she tipped it upside down and gulped down the rest.

 

"Her fingers look fine," Tenzen replied, examining Marishi's hands. "You did well. Do not fret, we will take care of the rest. We brought supplies knowing she would be worse for wear."

 

Rae nodded and turned her head, closing her eyes again, but not sleeping. Her ears stayed focused on Marishi, her hand never left her's. She waited, impatiently almost, until they finished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

33

 

They worked late into the night to mend a broken body. Gilgamesh insisted on standing guard. Complaining he never had the ‘stomach’ for medicine. Tenzen did as Kagero instructed as she was the only one capable of any kind of medical treatment. Marishi was sweat uncontrollably. Even as the snow piled outside. “The sickness has entered her blood. We have to hurry. Tenzen, stop butchering the poor girl! Give me that knife. You obviously cannot be trusted with it. Away with you, Angel of Death!” Kagero teased him even as she waved him away. When he turned his back, her face immediately darkened. She whispered so only Marishi could hear if she could hear. “Your time isn’t now, my Mistress. Don’t go where we can’t follow you. Please, stay with us.” Kagero returned to her work.

 

Tenzen walked slowly up to Gilgamesh. He didn’t turn to face him. “She gonna make it?” He asked staring out the cave entrance. “Kagero sent me away. She said I’d blood let her with my savage healing skills.” Tenzen said to Gilgamesh. He couldn’t remember a time he had seen the old man so distraught. “Ya wanna answer my question?” He asked again. Tenzen sighed then looked at the ground. “I don’t know. The infection has entered her blood. She’s developed a fever as her body tries to burn away the sickness. I’ve seen many overcome with the same malady. Few recovered.” Gilgamesh walked towards the mouth of the cave. “She has ta fight now. She has ta fight again. How many fights can she make it out on top of? How many is enough? Poor girl. Reminds me of ‘her’. We can’t lose Marishi. Not like we lost my daughter. Do you understand, Tenzen?” Tenzen stood silently at his side and stood watch with him. Quietly giving comfort to a grieving old man.

 

Kagero was half watching Rae as she was working on Marishi. She was equally as worried about Rae. “My Mistress Rae. You need not fret over her. She is in good hands. You are exhausted and carry wounds as well. I would ask you to lay down, but I know you won’t.” Kagero smiled as she continued to work the needle and thread. “Seeing you both reminds me of a story. This was many years ago. In the Far East, the dark arts of the Shinobi are detested by the caste-class of the Samurai. They consider it underhanded and dishonorable to strike from the shadows or poison from food. The Shinobi were the personal guard to the Emperor, but the Samurai sought to have them exposed, hung, or banished. Until one Samurai stood up and said no. He challenged his friends and lords alike. What the Shinobi did, they did for their country. Just as the Samurai. Instead of purging them, why not work alongside of them? Learn from them? Many resisted and even branded this Samurai a Ronin. His lands and titles were taken from him. Before he was to commit suicide, the Emperor saw his sacrifice and stayed his hand. Upon staying his hand, the Avatar, Phoenix saw his selflessness and chose him as the wielder of her flames. He united a nation. Some Shinobi were so taken with his selfless acts of valor they swore loyalty to this Samurai.” Kagero sighed. “That Samurai’s name is Tenzen. He is the man standing watch over us right now. The Shinobi that pledged undying loyalty to him was me. We have seen many trials, my Mistress Rae. We have seen many dark skies. We have seen the emptiness eat away at our lands and claim the souls of our people. We have spilled the blood of countless to sate the life of Phoenix. We do not fight for country, king, riches, or spoils. We fight for each other safe and our friends. We stumble, we fall, we help each other back up again and light the dark to find the path. That is the true calling. That is love.” Kagero looked up at Rae. As intended, it had nearly lulled her to sleep. She smiled and finished softly “Your love of Marishi and her love of you is a bond life nor death can break. Do not fear. All is as it should be. Sleep in peace. Do not let evils trouble your mind Mistress Rae. Sleep.” Kagero looked down upon Marishi’s face, cut and beaded with sweat. Her eyes misted with tears. “I am sorry, my beautiful sister. Your struggle is not yet over and the night will seek to take you.” She took Marishi’s cold and blue tipped hand “By whatever grace that flows through me, please, pass it on to her. Phoenix, please help her. Please.” She wrapped her in a heavy blanket and watched her shiver and cough. Kagero stood and joined her two companions at the mouth of the cave.

 

She was the first to speak. “How many have passed us so far looking for them?” Gilgamesh did not turn to her. “Four squads. They’re combin the place and there will be more by Sunrise. They’re not lookin’ for Marishi. They want Rae.” He said dismally. “Hmph.” Snorted Tenzen arms folded across his chest. “I’m afraid I’m going to object to his desire.” Kagero stared out at the field of endless snow. “Do you think he’s out here personally? Hunting for us?” Gilgamesh looked at Kagero and laughed. “I hope he is. I hope he’s freezin’ his ass off! Hope he stumbles upon us. He fancies himself on bein a wolf. He’s not seen wolves like us before. If she doesn’t make it … If she doesn’t make it, no number of knights, distance, or magic will save him from my wrath.” His jaw set and clenched, he stared forward.

 

Marishi didn’t know where she was. She was falling endlessly into the darkness. Slowly falling. She fell years. Miles. Feet. “I never wanted this life for you Marishi. I doubt your mother would have wanted it either. You look so much like her. You even have the scowl that she made when I teased her.” A familiar voice surrounded her. She knew who it was. She said nothing. She felt like she was 5 years old again hiding in the cupboards for misbehaving. “You don’t have to hide, Marishi. No one is angry with you. No one is disappointed with you. You can come out little Marishi. No one will hurt you.” The voice with soothing.

 

“You do not know the things I have done. What I did to your wife, my Mother. The things I did to you. The things I’ve done to countless people. I am a monster, Father. I don’t even know how many people I’ve killed. I can’t remember. I am a butcherer. A murderer. I was born killing the only thing you cared about. I took her away from you to sustain me. I don’t deserve your love or sympathy.”

 

“What silly notions have gotten into your head? I’ve raised you better than that, child. You didn’t take anything away from me. You gave me something to be better for. We both loved you the moment we know you were coming and we both would have paid any price to make sure you were healthy and taken care of. I never wanted you to hurt or to blame yourself. The life that was chosen for you wasn’t the one I wanted, but you have left every place better than it was. I’m proud of you little girl. Your Mother is proud of you.” The voice was so comforting and compassionate. It broke her heart to hear the words of her Father that had been dead for 70 years.

 

Another voice called out. One she had never heard with waking ears. “My sweet Marishi. I would happily have died a thousand times to ensure you would enter the world. I love you that much. It is the world that doesn’t deserve you. There are so many things I wish I had been able to tell you. So many experiences I wish we could have shared. I look into your heart and you are wounded. You are so wounded. You didn’t kill me, my beautiful girl. It was my time to go. But I left so much more than I could ever imagine. I left you.” There was such compassion and love in the voice that it shook Marishi to her very fiber. She knew who the voice belonged to though she had never heard it. Marishi brokenly replied “I’m sorry, Mother. I’m sorry that I took you away. I’m sorry I took her away from you, Father. I’m sorry I hurt you with everything I said and didn’t say. You both gave me everything and I took and I took. I’m so sorry for the monster I’ve become. A dealer of death. I wish none of this had happened. I wish I had stayed with the church. I wish they would have made me a Nun.”

 

“Nonsense, Rishi! You would have gone crazy cooped up in that awful and boring place.” Beside the shimmering reflections of her dead mother and father stood Rae, smiling at her. “You would have broken free and became who you were to always be. You would have found me and we would have been together forever.” Rae said cheerfully. “Out of all in my life, I have wronged you the most, Aurora. I have hurt you willingly out of jealousy and insecurities. I have brought ruin upon us all.”

 

“She’s not listening,” Rae said to Marishi’s parents. “She doesn’t understand yet.” Her Mother said never taking her eyes off her. “She will. She just needs a little encouragement.” Her Father said cheerfully. Marishi began to realize this was a dream a dream born from her sickness. They weren’t actually there. Her mind was creating these images to comfort her. She didn’t say a word but instead thought them as they drifted into her mind.

 

“Not quite, troublemaker.” Her Father laughed. “Though we are in your mind, princess, we are no less real. I am your Mother. He is your Father. She is your bride. You were conceived out of love and hope for a better future. I love you, my Marishi. I love you so fiercely that I can travel to you on an alien world and professes how much you have always meant to me. You are perfect, my Daughter. Even in your flaws. Your road doesn’t stop here but know when it does, your Father and I will be waiting for you. We’ll be waiting for the family you’ve made with your beautiful wife. When next we reunite, we will never be parted. I love you, Marishi, never forget that.” He Mothers figure shimmered and faded. Her Father said “Best not to argue against your Mother my little Marishi. Take it from me, it’s a battle you won’t win. I love you, little girl. When your labors are over, you will know where to find us. We will be waiting for you.” He then shimmered out of sight.

 

“Oh, Rishi. I’m sorry for my transgressions against you. I’m sorry for hurting you so. I would trade my life to take your pain away.” Rae began. “You’d take that pain away and leave something worse in its place, my love. You’re all I’ve ever wanted in the world. You’re all I’ve ever coveted. I held you too tight and in doing so forced you away into the arms of another man. Another man you’ve bedded.” She couldn’t hold back tears at the pain. Rae stood there quietly until Marishi composed herself. “My lune, you see what you want to see. You don’t look for truth, you make your own. I will show you what really happened.” Rae said taking her hand.

 

They were suddenly in the courtyard with the bubbling brook. Francmage was there, as was Rae playing in the stream. He stole a kiss from Rae and her ears flattened. She inhaled deeply. Marishi looked away, the pain being too great. Rae’s shimmering hand held hers to give her strength. Marishi opened her eyes and looked back. She saw Rae’s eyes light up with anger and disgust. She saw her shove him back into the water and scramble to get away. She heard the contempt and disgust in her voice and she berated him. She tore her dress and ran away.

 

There were back in the emptiness. Rae spoke to Marishi quietly. “You will not enjoy this Moonlight. I’m sorry. But you must be made to understand.” Rae grabbed Marishi suddenly by her face and brought it next to hers to stare into her eyes. “No, no I don’t want this. Don’t show me this. Stop.” Marishi begged her. “I love you Marishi Ten. I love you so much that I have to show you the darkness in my heart. As you have shown me your darkness so many years ago.”

 

There were no images or sounds that played, but raw emotion. Pain, humiliation, sadness, anger, self-loathing, betrayal, hopelessness, helplessness. She saw Rae weeping alone in her bed about the things that had happened. She felt her sickness and hatred for herself for allowing a moment of weakness. She felt as it began to destroy her inside. She saw Rae sitting in the commons area staring at the fire and Marishi sit next to her. She listened as she mocked and goaded Rae. Taking pleasure in hurting her. She saw Rae banished to the bathtub, crying. Her guilt gnawing her and slowing consuming her. She saw herself stabbed and fall to the ground. She saw Jakoh pull the wakizashi out of her shoulder. She saw Francmage shove Jakoh away with a feverish look in his eyes. No one would touch his Rae but him. He saw her take her back to his mansion. He saw Francmage grab his wife by her hair and drag her out to the doorway. She saw him throw her out on the street. 8 months pregnant. She saw him staring at her unconscious body for hours. His desire and illness robbing him of whatever goodwill and humanity he actually had. She watched him as the healer removed Rae’s clothes. She could feel his urge to send the old man away so he could taste her. Awake or no. He sole thought wasn’t her wellbeing, but her being well enough for him to take her and be the owner of her virginity. For him to fill her with an heir she would bear him. She saw him make his way to Marishi’s cell where he would speak with her at length about how her lips, her skin, her legs tasted. How her thighs would shake with ecstasy as he inserted himself into her. How she would cry and laugh in pleasure and joy as he worked himself into her. How her head would go limp and her eyes roll back and his climax brought her unbound joy. She saw Rae speak with Jakoh and deliver the letter Marishi wrote. She saw Rae determined to get Marishi away. Even at the cost of her own life and freedom.

 

She broke eye contact with Rae and began sobbing large tears. Pain for what Rae had to endure and shame for Marishi stoking the flames. “I’m sorry Rishi. I know it was hard to see.” Rae said quietly. Marishi regained control of herself and said, “You are not her. You are not the real her.” Rae sadly smiled. “No, I’m not. I’m the part of Rae that found itself in your heart. Given willingly. We are not the same, but we are the same. I know this. I know I love you. I know I’ve always loved you. Ever since I saw you on that heat blasted airship landing. I knew I loved you. Such a fierce love that it’s a will unto itself. The worlds are moving against us, moonlight. But we are not lost. We have the only thing that brings all else to heel. Love. We … are … what?” Rae’s image began to shift in and out violently. As if she were being ripped away from the reality they were on. “RAE!” Marishi cried. She was gone.

 

A deep and ugly laugh slowly rippled over her. Causing her hair to stand on end and a fear to rack her body and paralyze her thoughts. “I should have killed you when you were on the floor soaked in sweat and my gifts to you, whore. You weren’t even that good. Love the facelift though. Too bad I couldn’t take the other eye.” She closed her eyes and covered her hands with her ears. She laid in a ball wishing the voice to go away. The voice of the man that raped her and killed her. “You will never be rid of me you little slut. You garbage. I will always occupy your disgusting and lustful mind. Perhaps you’ll find me again one day to submit to me. Maybe you bring your queer little slave along and I can set you both straight. Abominations. I would ravage the unnatural thoughts from your disgusting and perverted minds and bodies. You will see me again. You will come to me and offer yourself. You cannot help it you disgusting dyke.” The voice faded, laughing. Leaving silence.

 

Marishi lay recovering from the trauma she had endured when she noticed she couldn’t hear anything. Nothing at all. Not her voice, or thoughts. The black was absolute. The beginnings of a large suction sound could be heard. Growing louder and louder and louder. The blackness was being sucked in by something. Some much larger than Marishi’s mind could comprehend.

 

“There … You … Are” The darkness whispered bringing Marishi to her knees covering her ears from how loud the voice was. Two eyes opened in the darkness to stare at Marishi’s tiny and pathetic frame. “You are not who I want. But you travel with the one I do. I have been looking for you. And at last, you show yourself.” The eyes blinked away and, in the distance, could be seen the figure of a woman. Slender in a long black dress horns adorning each side of her head. She was beautiful in the most horrifying of ways. She stood before Marishi with a smirk on her face. “This should be something your mind can process a bit easier. Stand. Unless you truly are a wiggling worm for me step upon.” Marishi was frightened. Frightened of this thing in front of her. She held immense power. Marishi couldn’t comprehend. “Don’t bother trying to understand … Ma .. Ri … Shi? Was it? I am beyond your capacity to understand. Though, you and I have some things in common. We’re both traversers of worlds and realities. Amazing you lived.” She sounded almost pleasant. “Where are my manners? How rude of me! I know every secret you hide, but you don’t even know me by one of the hundreds of names I have. You can call me Ultimacia.” She bowed her tiny frame. Marishi finally found remnants of her voice. “I know your face. I have seen you before.” She whispered. “Correct! Good memory. Yes, you have seen me on the island you call Eureka. Along with my deformed dog. I am the one that ripped the life from your little friend. I’m surprised to learn she’s still alive and she’s with you.” She continued. “You will tell me what star you are on. You will tell me how you were able to rip open a portal. You will tell me everything you know to time and teleportation magic. You will give the girl up to me. And I will let you live. I have no care for you. You have nothing that concerns me. But your concubine, yes. She had real power. Power your pathetic mind would shrink from. Tell me where she is.”

 

Marishi hesitated. Her mind was blank. “I could always peel back your psyche layer by layer until I found it. It’s such a bother though. Where are you hiding? Where is the girl?” He voice was becoming impatient. Suddenly the floor rocked and heaved throwing Marishi to the floor. “Who is protecting you? Feeble it might be. I will break your God as easily as I have broken all the others that stood before me. I know you are alive. I will find her and take her essence. You I will flay alive and let the dogs feast on your shattered body. We will meet again.”

 

And with that, she was gone. Marishi began to fill again into the blackness and remembered no more.

 

The morning came dark grey with no sign of the snow stopping. It covered the tracks of the party as they took refuge in the cave. There was a fire lit blazing bright and hot. Kagero saw Rae begin to awake. “Good morning my Mistress Rae. I am glad you slept well and your sleep was unbroken.” Rae’s eyes immediately went to Marishi’s inert body and a ripple of panic shifted over her face. “Not to worry. Her fever has broken. She is in a medicinally induced sleep. There is one last thing we must do to mend her body. I’m afraid if she were to be awake for it, her screams would alert the patrols in the area to our position.” Kagero stoked Marishi’s cheek gently with a look of pain and guilt on her face. “I’m sorry my Sister for having to hurt you again. It will be the last time. Be brave my Mistress Marishi. Be brave my Mistress Rae. Lord Tenzen, Lord Gilgamesh. Please hold her down. Don’t let her move. Put this between her teeth so she doesn’t bite her tongue off.”

 

Kagero got up and walked to the firepit. She put on her hand a smithy’s glove and poked and prodded a long piece of iron that had been sitting the middle. She pulled it out to reveal the pointed tip glowing white and orange from the heat. “We have to cauterize the shoulder else it will become infected again. Please forgive me, my Mistress …” Kagero bent down, leveled the tip to Marishi’s shoulder and pushed. Her body involuntarily jerked from the shock and the pain, her jaws clamping down on the wood in he mouth. The sickening sound of flesh sizzling could be heard followed by the smell. Tenzen coughed trying not to retch. Kagero pulled the rod back and placed it into the fire. She commanded the two, “Flip her over.” Tenzen looked at Kagero in shock. “Surely we need not put her in distress again Kagero. The poor girl could die from the pain.” Kagero looked at Tenzen with anger. “My Lord, do not question me about my methods. I care for her as much as you, if not more. It pains me to resort to this and if there was any other way, I would take it. I don’t enjoy inflicting pain upon those I love. Especially when the one who loves her the most is made to bear witness. Hold her still.” Kagero pulled out the rod and walked over to a face-down Marishi. She gently touched he exposed back. “I’m sorry …” She said with tears In her eyes as she smelted the wound closed with hellfire. They laid her on her side and wrapped her shoulder with bandages. “The worst has passed. She will live.” Sighed Kagero with a smile.

 

“I’ll tend to your wounds my Mistress Rae. I’ll not take no for an answer.” Kagero said as she began to unknot what was left of Rae’s bandages. “My lord Tenzen and Gilgamesh. Please keep guard at the entrance for any of those who would wish us ill. Thank you.” Tenzen gave her a confused look while Gilgamesh laughed and drug him to the front of the cave. Soft talking could be heard between the too until a loud “I WOULD NEVER” erupted from Tenzen. Kagero smiled.

 

“To look at your wound, I need to remove your shirt and bandaging. It will expose you. My Lord Tenzen is a compassionate soul, though he lacks subtlety.” Kagero took off Rae’s blouse and removed her bandages. A wheeling scar marred her milky shoulders. Kagero touched and pushed lightly on it. “The ligaments that were severed have been reattached and are working to mend. There may be some soreness. Whoever treated you did so skillfully. By all rights, you should have lost the ability to use your arm. Lift up as high as you can … You’ve lost some mobility. It’s not enough to hamper your directly, but you will carry it and the pain the rest of your days.” Kagero said sadly. She redressed her wounds and helped her with her blouse. When she was finished, Kagero noticed Rae was staring at Marishi with worry on her face. Kagero smiled and stood up.

 

“Go to her. You should be the first thing she sees when she wakes up.”

 

Rae awoke the next day, having rested well. It was the first time in a long while since she had slept so peacefully. She had felt safe that night. Being tucked away in the cave with Gilgamesh, Tenzen, and Kagero keeping watch set her mind at ease. She blamed it mostly on the fact that she had over-exerted herself just hours prior by carrying Marishi through the snow. Her arm was indeed sore. She didn't sleep on it, but perhaps having to hold her wife on her back was enough to give it reason to be tender. Kagero was there shortly after she awoke and Rae smiled to her, Tenzen and Gilgamesh as well as he drew closer to check upon her. Rae sat up and yawned, though covered her mouth. "I must thank you," Rae said to them both. "I haven't slept so soundly in a while. I'm sure it was because of you that I was afforded such a luxury. Thank you." Rae said while dipping her head. It was then that Kagero was going to perform the last bit of medical treatment upon Marishi, which caused Rae's face to pale. She hated this part. The smell of burning flesh and hair made her stomach churn. She could stomach seeing blood, she could tolerate seeing the innards of man spilling from their wounds, but to mend them in such a way made her feel uneasy. Rae held on to Marishi's hands, interlocking her fingers with Marishi's and sitting at her side. She braced herself for the coming impact. As the hot iron touched Marishi's flesh, her fingers tug into Rae's hands. Her nails, having been broken, were jagged and uneven. They pressed against her flesh, threatening to break it, but they did not. Once the rod was removed, her fingers remained tense around Rae's, but then slowly released their grasp upon her.

 

The first part was over. As Kagero commanded that Marishi be flipped over, Rae moved to obey, but stopped with Tenzen implored Kagero to stop. She smiled to them as they spoke, then she chimed in. "It's alright, Lord Tenzen," Rae said to him smiling weakly. "Marishi can bear this. She wouldn't let a pain like this end her. She won't leave this world from being cauterized." With that, Rae helped flip Marishi over, then she grabbed one hand while the other rest on the other side, Tenzen holding that one while Gilgamesh held her legs. "Mind her nails," Rae warned him. "She will cut you with them." She then showed her hand, puncture wounds of the top of her hand where Marishi's nails had dug into them. Tenzen nodded and covered his hand with his sleeve, giving himself some padding. As the hot iron touched Marishi's flesh again, Rae's ears dropped flat against her skull and she cringed. The nails did not puncture again, but a fresh new set of prints going to the opposite direction formed. Blood pooled at the top of the indentations into her flesh, threatening to escape once her thin skin was torn, but it never was.

 

The worst was over and Marishi was laid to rest again, but Rae could not spend time with her yet. Kagero wished to see her own wound next. Upon requesting to look at her wound, Rae glanced briefly to Tenzen, then smiled politely to him as Kagero asked he go keep watch. For a brief moment, his unwillingness to comply brought her some discomfort. It wasn't until Gilgamesh dragged him away and he exclaimed his purity and innocence that Rae chuckled and relaxed. She then reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, feeling comfortable around Kagero. She's seen it all before, it was no different on her.

 

"Francmage's personal doctor did this," she explained, touching her shoulder and examining the wound. "He wasn't much a fan of me, though. Perhaps it was his day off when he was called to mend and tend to me." Rae chuckled bitterly. Deep down, she knew why he hated her so. It was beyond her control, however. Rae's attention turned to Marishi, staring at her intently. The rise and fall of her chest told that she was alive still, and stable. She breathed easy, which caused Rae to sigh with relief. Once she was given permission to be at her side, Rae quickly threw on her blouse, pausing for Kagero to help her slip it on, then walked over to her and knelt down beside her. Rae grabbed her hand tenderly, stroking it with her thumb. Rae wanted to wake her up herself, but she dared not. Marishi needed sleep more than anyone and the more sleep she was afforded, the better off she would be. Softly, Rae reached down with her other hand and stroked Marishi's cheek while bringing up her hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles, then left her hand there as she watched Marishi's face, looking for signs of her waking up.

 

There was no one in the cave but those two to her. Rae waited for her wife to awaken, to see her lovely ruby and onyx eyes again. She wished to hear her voice again. No one else mattered to her. No one ever would matter as much to her. A horrid thought crossed her mind, recalling the scathing words she hissed at her when Rae was freeing her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she recalled the words of affection Marishi spoke afterwards. After a moment of reassuring herself, she opened her eyes, tears formed in them as she smiled, resting her own cheek against the back of Marishi's hand which she held. "It's time to wake, my Lune. The wolves wishes to howl its worship to you. Don't keep us waiting." She whispered to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

34

 

“Looks like those wolves have found themselves to the gates of the heavens far faster than we had anticipated,” Gilgamesh called out in Rae’s comforting. He slid a dead mean off his Katana as Kagero finished hacking another down before he could scream. “Scouting party. When they don’t return they’ll have us narrowed down. We can’t stay here. None of us are safe. Especially Rae. He comes for her. He’ll grant us all a quick and painless death, but he will keep her hale and healthy to serve nothing other than his own obsession and sexual deviance. He may even keep Marishi alive to ensure she complies. Or he will say she’s alive.” Kagero dismally said.

 

“There is no way out and there is no way through. I’m sorry my friends, I thought I could see us all safely away. But they will be upon us by nightfall when these two do not come back.” Tenzen said sadly.

 

“Your friends are in danger, you know. And what do you do? Sleep? You know that man won’t stop until he gets what he wants. How much longer will you let them decide who you fight and you die for? Do you not grow tired of their whining and begging? How much blood have you spilled for them only to be met with knives in the dark or slander of your name? Our name. Alexander cannot help you. He can’t help you from the distance. Ultimacia has taken notice of him. She felt his presence through you. She will destroy him. Do you know what that means? Do you know what that means to you? Your beautiful body will crumble into dust from our real age. Make ready your revenge before it’s too late and you can no longer draw air into your ancient body. She begins to undo his shield around you as we speak. Your Gordian Katana has already gone dark, Marishi. It is nothing without his blessing and his power. It takes every ounce to fight back against the witch and keep you youthful.” A familiar voice said in the darkness of her sleep.

 

“These men will take what you hold dear. They will take your love and rape it beyond recognition. You will be made to bear a child born to your beloved wife. Your new family will be tortured, butchered, raped, and hung. You will never return to the home that never wanted a whore like you to begin with. Your cowardice will ensure its demise. But Rae will live. Just as you have always wanted. She will live to bear the Red Mage an heir. She will live long enough to throw herself out the window on to the pavement below, her last thoughts as she empties them out on the street being of you and how you couldn’t save them. Look, your Gordian Katana is notched and broken from the thousands of times you have drawn it against someone. You said you didn’t know how many people you had killed in your long life. I do. I know how many. Would you like to know?” The voice was her’s and yet, unlike hers.

 

“You’ve killed 3,472 men, women, and children. A respectable number. Certainly makes you a mass murderer. But you are nothing now. No weapon in which to strike. No God in which to protect you. A being of pure evil searching the realities of space and time for you. An insane warlock bent on ravaging your adulteress wife over and over until he fills her with a child. A wild dog pumping in and out drooling on her with dead eyes envisioning you. How pathetic a future for you, Marishi? You are dead. You will never leave this place. But you can save the people you care about. Meet them. Meet them in open combat. Make them fear you as they once did. Take your revenge against that slavering animal that thinks day and night about how your wife must feel between her legs and how she must scream and pant in pleasure as a real man penetrates her. I will help you. We have forged you a new weapon out of darkness and anger. Take it. It is the instrument of your revenge. For I am you. And you are me. Take what is yours. Beg for the end after quenching the lives of your enemies. And let yourself be taken to the gates for judgment.”

 

Marishi awoke to the commotion outside. Soldiers were filing in rank and battle formations. She felt unusually rested and alert. Rae, Kagero, Gilgamesh, and Tenzen were at the mouth of the cave staring out. Marishi was in the back by herself. She silently sat up. She hadn’t felt this in touch with her surroundings or senses in a very long time. Nothing hurt. She stood up, completely naked, the firelight turning the skin on her thighs a bronze color. She walked over to her Gordian Katana. It was not humming like it normally would. She pulled the sword from its sheath. The blade was broken a quarter way down in an uneven jaggedness. The voice was right. Next to her Gordian Katana, lay a weapon she had never seen before. It was made of solid cherry lacquered and glazed black. It had no hand guard. There were motifs of cherry blossoms blowing in the wind on the sheath in amazing and artisan detail. She drew the blade from its housing. Expertly hammer forged into thousands of folds and layers the blade was razor sharp. The brass fittings that locked the blade with the wooden grip was bright and brilliant. The blade itself was made from a material, unlike anything she had seen before. Carbon steel glistened silver when the impurities were smelted away from it, but this blade was black. From tip to grip, the sword and its edge were completely black with no sign of discoloration or pigment of any kind save for the darkness of the blade.

 

The weapon was designed for a female wielder. No guard and made completely of cherry wood. The blade was slenderer and more curved than a normal Katana. The weapon was made lighter and shorter than a standard Samurai sword to conform to the smaller frame of a female and allow her to wield it with far more precision and deadliness. She slowly laid the Gordian Katana down and took her new weapon with a stack of battle clothing and armaments to the back of the dark cave where she dressed silently.

 

She watched as her friends argued amongst themselves. As if they didn’t know what was to have to happen. Marishi slid on the black elaborately tooled and detailed tights that Kagero had brought for Marishi typically reserved for members of the Shinobi. She wrapped herself in a silk black kimono, short at the waist and wrapped another linen kimono of the same color over that. She took the blade osode chainmail and laced, belted, and sashed it. She used the same red-brown calf-high leather boots she had always used and placed them on her feet. She placed her newfound Katana in the sash blade up and took the Tanto that Gilgamesh had given her. She left her broken Gordian Katana and wakizashi used to spill Rae’s blood behind. She smoothed her hair and made sure she looked absolutely perfect. She was as beautiful as an angel of death. Men would kill for her hand, they would be mesmerized by her sensuality. They would be struck by the mixture of desire and fear that built within in them at her visage.

 

She moved silently behind the four. A new woman. One they would not recognize. The eavesdropped a few moments “… Like hell are we gonna give her up! Either of them up! Let em come! I’ll take 10 men for every foot they step in here.” Gilgamesh. He was ready for blood. “We cannot allow them to have the girls. That means you as well my Mistress Rae. You are the prize in the battle. We shall defend you to the last man.” Kagero said unwaveringly. “By Phoenix’s grace may we quench the world of this darkness and see us delivered.” Reverently said Tenzen. “I hope your trump card shows up sooner than later Gilgamesh. Were out of options and fresh out of friends.” Kagero said to Gilgamesh.

 

“They expect sheep to coral and lead to slaughter. They don’t expect wolves at their throats. I will show them a wolf. None of you will engage them. I will draw their leader into single combat. He cannot help himself.” Marishi quietly said beginning to move past the four. Each of them was stunned into silence. Not an hour ago she was on her deathbed ready to fail at any moment. Now she was fully dressed in the garb of the long and forgotten Shinobi carrying a katana the likes of which had never been seen before on any world or in any reality. “Marishi … How? You should be … You cannot go … “Kagero stammered. “Do well to defend yourself Kagero if the time comes. The lives of these three I leave in your care. You need time to get away and a distraction to enact it. None is more perfect than I. Thank you for saving my life. I think I’ll return the favor. To all of you.” Marishi said. She wasn’t smiling or frowning but there was warmth to her voice. “To you, I owe more than any here. Though the Sun does not shine this day, the time for the Solar to warm the land with love and life is coming again. Do not be troubled by clouds marring your radiance. Do not despair from overcast days. You will burn away the firmament with your love and grace the world with your face once again. The lunar brilliance serves to protect the Sun from the darkness so that she may rein forevermore as queen of the heavens and bringer of life. And so your lune walks to restore her radiance against those that would snuff it out like a candle. It is my calling. Your love is what gives me purpose. Be it tomorrow or a thousand years from now, I will meet you across The River. I have seen it.” Marishi said unable to contain tears in her eyes as she spoke to Rae.

 

She turned and left the mouth of the cave. A splotch on ink on pure white parchment. The contingent of men began to surround her until a shrill and high-pitched voice screamed “no one touch that one but me! Get away from her!” Marishi smiled. He was couldn’t help but play into her trap.

 

Rae saw the small army and her ears dropped down. He brought this much man-power to fetch her? She idly wondered how many of them didn't like her like the chirurgeon didn't. She wondered how many of them spited their commander for dragging them out here for a single girl. "Maybe I should just give myself up," Rae said to them, frowning as they stood together to hide her behind them. The thought of returning to Francmage's place sent a rigid shiver down her spine. But if it meant none of her friends would be hurt, she'd give herself up. As the group began to reject the idea, something within the cave drew her attention. Rae turned around and watched as Marishi drew nearer, alert, clothed, armed. She squinted and tried to examine the weapon, as it was certainly new to her, but she didn't get the chance before Marishi began speaking, drawing her attention to her.

 

When Marishi finally addressed her, she shook her head frantically, then moved towards Marishi, cupping her face. "Don't say such things, Marishi. You aren't going to die. We'll go together to The Great River," she said to her, pressing her forehead against Marishi's. "Your story won't end here, my Lunar. You have friends and an impassioned wife to prevent that from happening." Rae said with a smile while gazing deeply into Marishi's eyes. She then kissed her lips, a short, sweet kiss, and let her go, allowing her to move to the soldiers.

 

"It would be best if you retreated out of sight, Mistress Rae," Kagero advised. "If Francmage sees you, he would turn desperate and do any measure to get you."

 

Shaking her head, she fetched both her rapiers and quickly returned to the mouth of the cave. "I fight. Perhaps him seeing me fighting will deter him from further pursuing me since he'll know I've not desire to return." Rae said flatly. She knew it wouldn't be the case. He was blind to everything else. He only wanted her. He wanted her in his arms and underneath him. She shuddered again, repulsion flowing through her. Once she was ready, the battle started. The soldiers all ran passed Marishi, ignoring her and charging towards the four left in the cave. They rushed out to meet them as well. Rae prepared two spells with her rapiers and launched stone and fire at the soldiers, sending a few tumbling back while a few others deflected the flames and debris with their shields.

 

Two soldiers met Rae and hesitated. They were given strict orders to not harm her. Unable to raise their weapons against her, Rae dispatched them both quickly by slashing her rapiers across their unguarded faces, causing them to collapse, clutching their wounds in pain. Gilgamesh finished them off by running them both through with his sword, then spinning around to cut down another who charged at his unguarded back, hacking at his raised arm by drawing his sword upward, biting through the chain mail and lopping off the man's arm. Kagero moved with such deadly precision, her movements barely visible to the eye. It was like she vanished and reappeared to slice open the throat of one man to another, next to plunge her knives into the shoulder of another. Despite doing well in battle, their numbers were slowly being overwhelmed.

 

More and more soldiers joined the fray. More took the place of those that were downed. Rae spotted four soldiers upon Tenzen, who calmly whispered his apology before cutting them down. Rae assisted as she could, throwing blasts of fire and bolts of lighting through the ranks, spreading them out, disorganizing them a brief moment, but it was enough to give the other three a chance to get close enough to thin out the number. Like a hydra, however, where one died, three others took their place. The heroes began showing signs of fatigue. Rae growled and darted between them and cast two spells. First being Protect. A magical barrier raised around the four of them, protecting them like armour. It would only last so long, however. Next was Refresh. Her magic reached their limbs, rejuvenating their stamina, their fatigue melting away. Just as she finished the second spell, a rope wrapped around her arms and tightened as the holder yanked on it, causing her to stumble forward a bit. "I've got her, Lord Francmage!" He shouted proudly, turning to look at him. The others were too overwhelmed to come save her, but Rae was not worried.

 

Twirling her rapier around in her hand, she positioned it to cut the rope that connected her with him, causing the soldier to fall backwards into the snow. She sliced into the rope with her Dreadwyrm rapier, cutting it like a hot knife through butter, then laughed. "Let me show you how to properly rope some one!" She announced, throwing a magically-conjured rope, lashing it around his neck just as the soldier climbed to his feet. She then leapt forward, closing the gap between them. With a flash, her Dreadwyrm rapier cut through his armour, cutting into his arm, but not completely through it. He screamed in agony while Rae, with her other rapier, drove it through his stomach. It bore through the armour without any resistance. She pulled her weapons free just in time for another lasso to rope around her, and another, then another. Rae glanced and saw three soldiers pulling their ropes taut, keeping her in place. Before she could move again, another looped around her neck, causing her to grimace and scowl. A nearby soldier moved closer to try to disarm her, but she jumped up, planting both her feet on his chest and kicking forward hard, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending them both into the snow. Rae clung to her rapiers, not willing to give them up without a deadly fight.

 

“You’ve come. I must say Marishi, your spirit never falters! It is truly amazing.” Francmage said truly impressed. He was mounted on a Chocobo in full battle regalia. Marishi was alone and on foot in the snow. The rest of the soldiers rushing to their orders.

 

Marishi glanced behind her. “You waste your men’s time, blood, and lives. Inside that cave, there are three heroes of the Crystal War bearing down upon them. The Pirate Gilgamesh, The Great Samurai Tenzen wielding Phoenix as his blade, and the assassin, Kagome.” Marishi said calmly. “Pah. Relics of a dead past well past their prime. Numbers, my dear Marishi, numbers. That’s what wins battles!” Francmage attempting to educate her on battle. She stared at him with eyes unflinching. “You’ll never have her Red Mage. You never did. You never will. But you’re not listening. Your fractured mind will never let it go. Are you going to get off that bird or am I going to pull you off it?” Francmage’s eye twitched slightly. Unmasking the hatred, he bore. “Neither. I have a surprise for you actually.” He whistled loudly.

 

A few moments later, the sound of galloping could be heard. Heavy galloping by four hooves. A heavily armed knight on a beast with four legs trotted next to Francmage and stopped. The knight’s face was completely obstructed by his visor. His plate mail was silver and his tunic pure white. “You’re not surprised! You’ve seen one of these beasts before. They are rather rare in this part of the world.” Francmage said proudly. “A horse? You’d expect me to be impressed by a horse? I’ve seen horses that could soar the open air with wingspan three times a man. I’ve seen firebirds soar the skies kindling the clouds as their pinions turned night into day. You’d have to do better than to see me in awe by a slack-jawed mindless horse.” Marishi laughed. The knight pulled back on the reins to run her down. Francmage held out his hand. “No, no. Not like that. This one deserves the proper way. Dismount and engage her.” Marishi looked at the knight. She knew he wasn’t a rank and file soldier. “You not a Paladin. You’re not a knight. You’re not a mercenary.” Marishi said to him. Francmage filled in the gaps “He’s a ‘Holy Knight’. A ‘Templar’. You could call him. You are an anomaly. An affront to nature. You shouldn’t exist and yet, here you are. A sacrilege to all that is holy and pure in the world. ‘Conviction’ I believe it’s called. Now, I must be off. I have a wife I have to scold for taking unauthorized adventurers.” He kicked his mount and rode past Marishi. She wanted to ride him down, but this knight was in her way. He had an air about him that worried Marishi and set her arm hair up. His was like static electricity emanating from his being. He was a real threat.

 

“You don’t have to do this knight. We have no quarrel. I don’t want to fight you.” Marishi tried to reason with the knight. No sound but a metallic breath came from the visor and puff of air. Marishi was still wounded. Her black garments hid the wounds that bled freely. She was tired and sick still. She could stand a flat assault from such a heavily armed and armored opponent. Her candle burning at both ends, her life wick short and singed. It wouldn’t be long now. Alexander could not help her. The Gordian Katana crumbling to dust was proof enough she had no divine intervention.

 

They stood there on the crusted snow. One gleaming brilliant white like a diamond refracting the light. The other black. A shade of the abyss sucking in everything and anything. The wind was light and rippled their clothing about them. Marishi took the black scarf at her neck and covered her mouth and nose, leaving nothing but her eyes exposed. “To die with honor,” Marishi said. “There is no greater calling.” The knight answered and saluted Marishi with his blade held to his chest pointed up. Marishi drew her black Katana and answered the salute. They understood each other and, at that moment, loved one another for their understanding. The signals of respect turned into arcs of death aimed at one another.

 

The knight was slow, encumbered in full armor. As fast as Marishi was and as sharp as her katana was, it could not pierce the plate mail or the chain mail that covered him. His blows were powerful and brutal. Enough to cleave a man in two. Unable to be parried due to the savagery of them. The two circles each other testing each for weaknesses. It was slow and agonizing. The knight was letting her get tired from blood loss and illness. He was going to run out the clock and simply take her. She couldn’t afford the time to lose which forced her on the offensive. She spun away from one of his slashes and came down on his helmet, denting and pushing it to the side temporarily blinding the knight. She took the moment bite at the exposed portion of plate mail under his arm for movement. The blade bit deep gouging a long slash on his arm that violently drew blood. A costly mistake for Marishi as she couldn’t recover in time to dodge the bastard’s sword swung at her right arm. The blow broke her arm but the chainmail saved it from being severed. She dropped her katana and screamed in pain as she herself fell to the ground. The snow was packed down and splattered with each other’s blood. The knight removed his helmet and allowed Marishi to recover. Intrigued by what her next attack would be next.

 

Her right arm was useless. It hung limply at her side oozing blood freely. She couldn’t feel her fingers nor could she move them. She’d lost her sword arm. The pain was like hornets in her ears and it threatened to overcome her senses. The strength she had borrowed for her was wearing off quickly. Soon she would succumb completely and without a fight. The Sun had come out of the clouds and turned the field iridescent. Marishi looked towards the caves. It seemed as though all eyes were turned on them. She couldn’t see Francmage in the melee nor could she see Rae. Marishi sat on her knees, breathing heavily and sweating. She smiled and said to herself “one more time.” She rose to her feet where the knight began to circle her again. She grabbed her katana in her left hand and paced him.

 

She flipped the weapon into a defensive stance with the blade down facing out hoping to feign an attack. The attack came, but much harder than she could parry and knocked her hand to the side. A boot kicked her to the ground while a hand grabbed a tuft of her hair and forced her to look up. The mirror finish of the blade shone into her eyes as the blade lined up with her own eyeline and sliced forward destroying her eyes and vision. Blood gushed and sprayed everywhere while an inhuman scream tore through the air in agony and pain. A mailed glove grabbed her by her throat and spun her around so she faced the crowd. It lifted her off her feet for a moment as she kicked when she went stiff and the silver tip of a sword could be seen thrusting through her chest. In her left hand, her katana was still held with the blade on the knight’s neck. With her failing strength, she slid the sword back slicing the neck of the knight fatally wounding him. He fell back grasping his neck and pumping his blood all over the snow turning it a bright red. He was dead within moments.

 

Marishi was released from his grasp and dropped her katana. She fell to her knees and felt the puncture of the sword buried within her. Funny, it didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt. Not her broken arm, shattered chest, infected blood, or destroyed and lacerated eyes. She felt the warm urge of sleep overcome her. There was screaming in the distance and hoarse shouting. An explosion that rocked the ground under her feet. The crackle of thunder and rocks grating together. The smell of fire and brimstone. Her mouth began to pour her blood onto the snow. She couldn’t see anything but the haze of red blood. She laid down on her side and stopped moving.

 

She reached her hand out to the sky. Perhaps she would be able to touch Rae one last time. A gentle hand took her own. Nothing was said. Marishi knew who it was and where it was taking her. There was a pang of regret and sadness of a life not lived. Her wife being a widow. Hunted and chased by a madman. But she could let go of that as others took her place. Her family from a world not her own. A family that had adopted her not out of obligation, but love. They would carry her torch. They would protect Rae. Marishi could finally rest in the veil beyond the Aether. She closed her eyes and let Death pick her up as a child and lead her away.

 

The winds had kicked up violently and there was screaming. The sound of the wind was deafening. The remaining combatants looked to the sky where there appeared 4 silver falling stars crashing to the earth, the first landed in front of the body of Marishi. It was a great sword of intricate design and runes. The second pierced the ground to her left, the third her right. The fourth behind her. The swords formed a perimeter around her body as if to ward anyone from daring to touch her. Rae was close to her body now and sunk to her knees. Francmage was advancing towards Rae with the other three engaged and unable to intercept. “You are a slippery one to catch, aren’t you?” He said breathing heavily from fighting. He was smiling in jest. “Come now, let’s go home. The fun is over. He certainly did a number on her, didn’t he? Fitting a beast die like one. Now come.” Above, a golden falling star fell from the skies and landed tip down between Rae and Francmage. His grin was replaced by a sneer. The dagger was long and golden. It flickered quickly and, in its place, formed a myriad of weapons that encircled Rae creating a barrier. A sword, shield, great sword, staff, club, rod, wakizashi, bow, crossbow, matchlock pistol, Katana, scythe, dagger, and knuckles danced around her in a circle dazzling the eyes. They prevented anything and anyone coming close. A bubble appeared around Gilgamesh, Tenzen, and Kagome. It separated them from what was left of the men sent to dispatch them. The bubble prevented any attack to land.

 

Another bubble landed around Rae and Marishi and a fourth behind Francmage. A small airship came into view hidden in the Sun and flew low over the battlefield. Three mages and three knights jumped from the airship to the bubbles. The bubble behind Francmage was empty. A bronze figure appeared on the railing and jumped landing in the bubble like one landing in water slowly touching the surface. It was a woman in her mid-twenties with grey ashen hair and pale green eyes. She had an aura of regality to her as she inspected the bewildered combatants and field. “If I were you little lording, I would flee before my Rune Knights chain you to the earth with barbed vines and proceed to flail the skin from your body with whips.” The voice was delicate and melodic. The girl was beautiful and in the prime of youth. “You … You cannot be here! You risk open war with our kingdom! This is an outrage! You break no less than a dozen treaties!” Francmage was livid. “And I’ll break a dozen more if it means your tiny head on a pike diplomat. Ah, but you have just met me. Allow me to educate you on who you bark to, dog. My name is Arcelia Adoulin. Surviving blood of King August, The Founder King of Ulbuka. I am the current reigning viceroy of Ulbuka and sovereign queen of Adoulin. I have come on personal request of a dear friend,” Her eyes flicked over to the corpse of the shattered body dressed in black. “Though I fear I come too late. You would do well to leave as I allow you to leave with your pathetic lives. Including you lording.” Francmage took a step back. For him to be so close to his prize and not seize it. “You savage. You know not who you trifle with. You interfere with matters of state. King Destin will hear of this.” He was nearly frothing at the mouth. “Yes, you tell your dear king what happened today. You tell him why 30 of his knights lay dead. You tell him why an innocent lay mutilated at your feet. You tell him of your sick fantasies over raping and forcing the hand of the girl not of this world. You tell him that. Then you tell him that I expect to be received by him.” Francmage was breathing hard. Anger and fear converging at the same time. “I am the wielder of Oathsbane. The sword of the Founder King. I will level the earth to the ground and create an arid desert in my wake for your head, you sick little weasel. I will shatter your battlements and raze your city looking for you. I am the tamer of Tartarus and shackler of Hades. You are as shadow and ash to me. Mark me merciful that I leave you with your perverted and pathetic life. Go.” Her voice shook the mountains and echoed in the sky. None doubted that she could perform the acts she described.

 

Francmage mounted his chocobo and bolted full speed to the city. Without waiting for the rest of his obliterated forces. Arcelia pulled the bronze dagger out of the ground and sheathed it on her belt causing the array of weapons to disappear. “It’s a shame he didn’t try to stick his hand between them. He would have found himself short a hand.” Arcelia laughed attempting to make Rae smile. She stared at the figure crumpled in the bloodied snow. Arcelia’s laugh faded and guilt struck her. “I’m sorry, my dear. I was too late to save her. I saw her fall. She was brave and triumphed in the face of impossible odds. She has earned her rest and she has earned her hero’s funeral. I know it’s hard. I know.” Arcelia knelt next to Rae and forced her to turn towards her. “I know how hard it is to lose everything you ever loved. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here.” She was petting Rae’s hair and looking at her through her pale green eyes shimmering in tears. She embraced Rae in the snow and both began to sob for the lives that were taken without sense and without reason.

 

Kagome held Tenzen’s hand and bitterly cried silently. Tenzen with tears in his eyes silently watched almost confused by what was happening. Gilgamesh stood away from the group with his back facing them. Hands clenched and shaking. It was the first time anyone had seen the old man weep.

 

“So, she’s passed beyond the veil?” A voice said in the darkness. “Yes, but she isn’t the one.” Another voice replied. Deep and female voice hot as fire. “But important no less. She bore many sins to get them this far. Without her, the other is not complete.” A third voice growled like a hound without a muzzle. “She did not find her way to your real did she, my lord?” The first voice asked. “… No. She is not accounted for in the shadow realms. She is not of the world. She and her kind are forbidden entry.” A fourth lofty voice said. Deep as a dream. “She is needed, yes. Her work not over, no. The other is the key, very important. The other needs the one alive, else she will fail. Time is against us. This is paramount. Not good. Catastrophic. Condemning. Concerning.” A fifth high pitched voice wailed. “Why do we let the cat come to these meetings? She makes as much sense as that mute Atomos, but it more annoying because she won’t shut up.” The third voice growled. “Silence, all of you. We do not need to be informed of the consequences Cait. We are aware. You cannot see their futures Fenrir so we must rely on everything we have. Lord Diabolos confirms her soul has not made for Dynamis or Divergence. If we can find the strands of her life, we may be able to find a way.” The first voice spoke with hope in her voice. “Then what, Carbuncle? What then? We find her stands and what?” The second voice countered. “We leave that to you Lady Phoenix. In your pinions lay the fate of their star and our own. The hour is growing late and we are running out of time.” Carbuncle mused. “We’re already out of time. The stars dim and fade away.” Fenrir added. “Get them to the shrine as quickly as you can Phoenix. Maybe we can save what’s left of our worlds.” Diabolos commanded.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

35

 

She lifted her head just in time to see Marishi's body raised and turned to face the crowd, blood streaming down her face as her gouged eye sockets stared up at the heavens and the sword thrust through her abdomen. All sensation was lost. The painful rubbing of the coarse ropes digging into her flesh, the biting cold that chilled her to the bone, the wind blowing in her ears, the smell of blood and sweat staining the snow. She watched as Marishi's final moments took the life of the one who robbed her of her's, then they both collapsed to the ground. For a moment, all was still. The wind stopped. The people ceased moving. Time held still for the loss of the Moon. Rae stared unblinkingly, without movement. She stared at the spot where her wife once stood and thoughts rushed through her head at an unfathomably fast pace.

 

Was she killed?

 

Where are her eyes?

 

Why didn't she protect her?

 

Why did she let her fight alone?

 

Why did she let her go without the wards?

 

Why didn't she put her wards up for Marishi?

 

What happened?

 

Was she dead?

 

What happened to her face?

 

Where is she?

 

Where's Marishi?

 

Where's Marishi?

 

WhErE iS mArIsHi?!

 

Two sets of hands were placed on her shoulders and went to pull her up, but a sudden jolt that shocked their hands caused them to repel. A chill ran through their bodies, like a ghost walked through them. Next thing the rest of the group saw was a spray of blood and their upper bodies shift, then drop off their hips, blood gushing from their severed bodies and coating the ground crimson. The ropes around her were tattered, shredded without a movement from Rae. Slowly, she rose from the ground. The battle was still, stopped as the scene played out before them. Some people swore they saw another entity on the field, but when they turned their gaze to stare, it was gone. It was large, hulking, and fast. Rae took a step towards Marishi and behind her a few men fell, heads or arms severed from their bodies or their torsos completely sliced in half. Another step and a few other soldiers were felled by a seemingly invisible force. Suddenly, a flash of purple covered Rae's body, making her appear as if she were made of light. The flash lasted only a moment before travelling through the air and towards the sky where it was too cloudy to see still. Rae stopped walking then clutched her head and bowed down and screamed, eyes never closing, never blinking. From the sky, a pillar of white light shot down and missed the large body of the battle, but instead struck the mountain side causing an avalanche that devoured the plateau a few malms from where they all stood, then slid into the valley below. Five other smaller, lesser lights flew through the sky, spiralling until they collided into the mountain side and caused the mountain to crumble.

 

Everyone stood in awe and horror as the invisible fiend from the sky feasted upon Rae's aether to fuel its destruction. When Rae stood up straight again, her green eyes were nearly completely changed. Jagged lines of a dark purple ripped through her irises and bled into her sclera. Rae then rushed to Marishi's side, grabbing her hand and pulling it to her chest, then picked Marishi up with her free hand. No words could be uttered, only the sound of her struggling to keep herself from completely tipping over, from losing her mind and going into a blind rampage much like Marishi did. As the clouds began to dissipate, the large figure in the sky went with it, and so did the colour within Rae's eyes until they were back to their usual green hue. Rae held desperately onto Marishi's hand as if clinging to her would keep her from leaving. She then pressed Marishi's cold fingers to her burning cheeks, her breathing becoming more frantic as she could feel Marishi's life slowly drifting away from her body. "No," she whispered, gathering Marishi up in her arms even more, her blood staining her clothes. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. Nononononononononononononononono-" Rae buried her face into Marishi's chest, squeezing her hand as her whole body trembled. "Stay with me. Stay. Stay here. Don't go. Don't go! Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Don't, please. Don't go. Marishi! Marishi. Marishi! Marishi!!" Her voice was muffled as she practically chanted her words, her pleas to her dead wife. She was gone, but Rae wouldn't believe it.

 

A noise came from behind her, but she paid no attention. A flurry of emotions stormed within her, her body unable to cope with the hurricane of emotions simply shut down. No movement was made, no senses were processed. She was like a machine that was shut off. Rae held there, still, quiet for a thousand years that fit into a single moment. She was numb, and all that proved that she was still alive and not a statue were the tears that spilled from her eyes. A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder and turned to face her--Who's her?

 

Marishi?

 

Her eyes focused and saw some one she did not recognized. Upon seeing it wasn't Marishi, tears pooled within her eyes again and her shoulders trembled as her face contorted with anguish before she was hugged closer to the strange woman and they both cried. Rae cried for Marishi. She cried and thought how she might be here had she been beside her. Marishi could have been there had she placed wards around her. She could have been there had she stopped her when she left the cave. She didn't have to die. She promised her she wouldn't. Was that the last thought that went through Marishi's mind when she was killed? That Rae broke her promise? That she abandoned her to die when she was very clearly still weak and sick. Did she think she was a terrible wife for letting her go? Did she hate her that last moment of her life as she was skewered?

 

The thought made Rae retch, but she steeled her stomach. The moments that passed felt like centuries for Rae. Time meant nothing anymore. Her Moon was gone. There was only the Sun. It would live on and on until the world would dry up and die. It would do so at a much more rapid pace. Her eyes opened and slowly the purple fissures began to return and her nails clutched the fabric of the woman who held her. "I want to kill him," she stated flatly, her voice muffled with the woman's shoulder. "I want to drain him of his blood and life. I want to watch the light fade from his eyes. I want to destroy his home. I want to obliterate San d'Oria. I will level it. It will become a crater. A black hole upon the maps. It will never house life again." Rae suddenly blinked rapidly, the purple vanishing from her eyes before she grew faint and slumped over, unconscious.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

36

 

He sat alone in the palace dining table. A glass of the finest red wine in his hands. His mind still reeling from what had happened when he arrived back at the capitol earlier that day.

 

Francmage’s forces had been near decimated. His ruin smote across the mountain. The same mountain that was laid low by the destructive force of one female. His female. His mate. His slave. He arrived in the palace to be greeted by his rivals in court with documentation and proof of his heresy and treason. They challenged him. They sought to have him arrested. Like all others in his life, they underestimated Francmage. He was able to provide testimony that not only refuted everything in a letter Rae was clearly forced to write but provide damning evidence that they were the ones to that planned their deaths at the auction house.

 

Their hopes of seeing Francmage arrested were dashed on the floor as they themselves were led to the chopping block, orders direct from the King. Francmage relayed the betrayal of Adoulin and their open act of aggression in the fields of La Thine as Francmage was attempting to detain the mass murderer who had been broken out of prison by pirates and brigands. Adoulin stepped in to protect them. An unprovoked act of war.

 

Francmage told the tale. He was one of the lucky few who survived the witch of Ulbuka’s anger. The Queen herself challenged Francmage and his impotent King, declaring war upon the nation of Sand’Oria and its people.

 

Francmage was the model noblemen. He was the most fit mentally and physically to take upon the mantle of General of the forces of Sand’Oria against the aggression of Adoulin. The Elvaan kingdom would march to war, with Francmage commanding the entire army of temple and royal knights. He was awarded the highest honor in the nation. He was already a hero, a legend. People already spoke of his feats and of his fatally beautiful exotic wife Rae whom he was honor bound to save from the clutches of a devil that held her soul in thrall.

 

Francmage smiled and downed the glass of wine. He would have all he desired. Money, power, respect, Rae, loyalty, Rae, honor, Rae, Rae.

 

“The girl is broken Carbuncle. This is a fool’s errand” Diabolos sneered. “She has no more strength.” The shimmering form of Fenrir turned toward Diabolos. “Fool, did you not see her tear the top of that mountain off with her anger? Did you not realize how she did it?” Diabolos scoffed. “There is no proof, hound. All know that you beg for a new master since yours lay slain 20 years ago, but you are lying to yourself.” Fenrir snarled “Cur. You who would run away from the world. Of course, you wouldn’t understand.” The great hound turned toward Carbuncle. “I do not ask for your leave as I will take it regardless. She is more than a magician of the red order. She is a Summoner that is able to sustain and wield prime manifestations. I will go to her. I will offer her my loyalty.” Fenrir began to leave. Carbuncle called out. “What of the other? Her mate?” Fenrir replied, “neither my new master nor I have power over the realm of the dead. War is coming. The evil from stars is coming. We are all destined to fail, such as the girl did in the snow.” Fenrir disappeared, leaving to enter into Rae’s dreams to offer his eternal devotion and loyalty as her hound.

 

“We have to bury her. We just can’t leave her like this for the animals.” Gilgamesh brokenly said. “The ground is frozen solid Gilgamesh. She deserves a proper burial, but we can’t bury her here.” Tenzen quietly said. “We build a cairn for her and set her in the cave,” Kagero added. Still crying from the loss of her friend. Rae had not awoken yet. Arcelia picked her up and brought her back into the cave and hadn’t left her side. She stroked her forehead and cheeks with cool water whispering comfort and ease to her mind. Marishi’s contorted and bloodied body lay in the back of the cave, outside of the firelight. Hands over her chest, a black veil over her destroyed eyes. “What’s the point? What’s the point in any of this? We fight only to see our family butchered. The ones we’re trying to protect. We’re forced to keep livin. We’re forced to keep fightin. We’re forced to keep watchin as more die. Where is the sense? What is it she wants from us?” Gilgamesh cursed Altana. Kagero hadn’t stopped weeping since she saw her sister’s mangled body and what they did to her. She couldn’t erase the memory of walked up to the broken figure and praying that it was a dream. The only one who said nothing was Tenzen and Rae. Tenzen was listening to someone else. He physically was present, but he wasn’t actually there anymore. His way of dealing with the loss of a comrade and companion.

 

Rae had not awoken. It was quiet for a few moments in the cave. All too weary and heavy of heart to continue the discussion. Arcelia slowly spoke. “We have to leave this place tomorrow. What happened here today was an act of war. They’re mobilizing their armies as we speak. The last report counts their head 30,000 strong. We can’t quarrel over what to do with the body of a person that no longer occupies it nor cares. She’s gone. Her wife is shortly behind her.

 

Tenzen spoke with authority and purpose. His words weren’t of compromise or suggestion, he was commanding. “No. We leave at first light. We take Lady Marishi with us. We make for the bowl in the mountain next to the mothercrystal. We all of us go. Together.” Arcelia looked at Tenzen, “That’s a three-day walk on foot in this terrain and we have one-member catatonic and the other dead. We cannot hope to stay in front of the Sand’Orian army weighed down as such.” Tenzen looked at her and without expression stated, “That is our path that has been told to me. We are expected. Lady Rae and Lady Marishi are expected there. We follow the will of Phoenix.”

 

Kagero softly said, “Phoenix. We will follow her guidance. She is our hope.” Gilgamesh added, “Aye, Phoenix is the only one that can make this right.” Arcelia sighed. “Our faith is placed in a mythical bird that makes it’s home in a samurai sword. What can possibly go wrong?”

 

Marishi opened her eyes. She was in a dark room filled with music the types of which she hadn’t heard before, but at the same time was familiar with. She sat in a high-backed velvet chair and a small round table in front of her. The room was smoky and obscure. Dim lights of reds and blues were lit overhead. She wore a slender sleeveless black dress tapered at her hips with matching black gloves and a small black brim hat with a veil that covered her eyes in black sheer with crystals and studs adorning it. She had a velvet clutch bag with the same studs and crystals at her side. On the table in front of her sat a small silver container with etched markings. A glass with a wide base, thin neck, and wide top. Filled with sickly sweet-smelling alcohol. A small brass cylinder lay next to the silver container. In her right hand was a small white stick of what smelled of tobacco. She didn’t know what any of these things were, yet, she knew. She knew she held a cigarette in her hand. She knew the brass cylinder was a lighter. The silver case held more Cigarettes. She knew the glass was filled with sweet vermouth and vodka. She was in a lounge, though she had never heard that word before. She knew that soft jazz was playing in the background. Though she didn’t understand what jazz was.

 

Her hair was styled the same, the front portion combed back and the sides sheared to a bob. Her makeup was heavier around the eyeliner and eyeshadow. She wore a shade of red for lipstick and maintained her pale complexion without foundation. It was all so alien, but at the same time natural. She picked up her lighter and lit her cigarette, inhaling deeply. A young male who’s face she couldn’t see came and asked if there was anything that she needed. Another drink? Perhaps bourbon? Marishi declined. She stated she was waiting for someone to arrive. The waiter bowed and faded in with the smoky shadows. She leaned back and let the slit in her dress expose the curves of her legs. She wore high heels. Black with brass buckles at the ankle. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. Though she didn’t know where who, or when she was exactly.

 

She could hear the voices. Like buzzing of flies, their words hung around her as she half paid attention to them. Their voices pitched and began singing, their words changing, not making sense until a song was sang by the female voice. The male voices took on a brassy sound. A harpsicord-no. A piano played softly in the background while the woman's voice practically lulled the listener into a sense of peace. Rae struggled to maintain her consciousness, or what was left of it, but she quickly snapped to when she was hit with a smell.

 

Marishi.

 

The high-backed chair faced away from her, towards the fireplace. The tendril of smoke danced into the sky like a memory slipping from the mind. The slender fingers that held the cigarette were gloved. She herself wore no gloves, but strings of pearls hung from her wrists. Pearls dangled from around her neck, swooping low to below her sternum, then looped twice around her neck. Around her head was a black fabric band that kept her hair in in the right-sided part and kept her long, soft curls from mixing together. A solitary ruby was affixed to the band right where her hair parted. Her dress was sleeveless as well, leaving nothing but straps for her shoulders. The fabric was silk and the most attractive dark green. The silk made it appear almost iridescent in colour. The collar of the dress hung low, exposing her bare chest and showcasing her back. Any lower and it would be too inappropriate. The dress only dropped to just above her knees and on the left side it was bunched upward towards her hip and held together with a red fabric rose. She wore dark-coloured stockings that rose up her thigh. The garter belt straps hid underneath her skirt. Around her right thigh was a garter of pearls, lining just below the top of her stocking. On her feet were black heels. Plain in appearance, but upon closer inspection revealed details printed into the surface of roses and leaves. In her hand she held a white, silken clutch with a chain of silver that hung around her hand.

 

She was the picture of beauty, many could say. Simple, yet elegant. Plain, yet refined. Her wife, however, looked as a goddess. She sparkled and shined. She dazzled. As Rae walked around to get a better view of her, the words she had thought up were lost for but a moment before she found them again. "Come here often, gorgeous?" She asked in a low tone, a smile on her face as she rested against the chair, gazing down at Marishi. She smiled to her, enjoying the sight of her, the appearance, the clothes, the hair, the smell, the scenery. She made everything perfect around her. A chair was there, suddenly, matching the same appearance as Marishi's. Rae stepped around, moving towards it and took a seat. The waiter was there just as Rae sat down, delivering the drink she never ordered, but he knew she wanted. Her pearls clacked together as she plopped down and shifted, reaching over for her glass and bringing it to her lips. Her bright red lipstick stained the clear glass as she pulled it away from her lips. Rae sighed and placed the cup down. "Ahh, the music's nice at least. It won't get me dancin', but at least it'll keep me interested." With that, she reached over to Marishi's cigarette case and plucked up her lighter. She pulled out a single cigarette before replacing the case on the table and pulling out a cigarette holder from her purse. She carefully placed the butt end of the cigarette into the holder and put it between her lips, then started the lighter and placed it back down as she inhaled, then leaned back, faced the ceiling, and exhaled. A curtain of smoke blanketing her head.

 

She didn't know how she knew how to operate that strange fire-maker. She didn't smoke usually, either. Though it felt so natural to her to have the cigarette between her fingers and to smell and taste it. Rae glanced over to Marishi and smiled, arching a brow and teasingly asked, "Black, huh? Who's funeral?" She then chuckled and sighed again, then took a shallow drag from her cigarette and huffed it out. There was a silence that was shared between them before Rae spoke up again. "Y'know. It's been a while since we've had a break. No, I'm not talking relaxing at home or going out and painting the town red. I'm talking about getting away from it all. Finding a nice spot in near seclusion and just having our own time. I can't remember a time when we weren't dodging lead or pumping it to make a bit of dough. I've had to wear iron for so long I feel like it's melted to my side. What d'you say? You and I hit the road for a few weeks. Bounce outta town and find a quiet place to spend a while. No more fighting. No more killing. A place you and I can be a pair of lovers that can't get enough of each other?" Rae asked, smiling while leaning over the arm of the chair she sat in to move closer to Marishi. She's wanted to escape for so long. They had their quiet moments--somewhat--when Marishi was in Norg and Rae was in Tavnazia.

 

Blinking rapidly, Rae thought it a strange thought that Marishi wielded a blade and she as well, but spun magic as well instead of bullets. It felt weirder still to think that was strange. She recalled a time when Marishi and her held no guns, but wielded swords. The thought was suddenly strange that she would ever own a gun. Beside her, her pet trotted in, in his mouth a bird of some kind. Rae thought nothing of it--this was what he did. She reached down, gently patting his head as he plopped down on the carpet beside her, chewing, crunching the bones. The thought crossed her mind to question why she had a pet anyways, but it felt natural. She's had him a long, long time. Longer than she could remember. She glanced down at him and adored his deep, dark purple scales and his glowing red eyes. This was normal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

37

 

“Clever. Who’s funeral? Like you don’t know!” Marishi laughed. She crossed her leg and lit another cigarette. “We’ll come back to that. Tell me; does your husband know your whereabouts? Does he know that you sneak off in the middle of the night to speakeasies for sex and romance? Does he know that it’s with another woman? Does he know you’ve left him?” Marishi asked Rae. She started out with the hard questions. Staring at her with Onyx and Sanguine eyes.

 

“Who’s funeral. Who’s funeral indeed?” The waiter ushered in and apologized for his interrupting. “Madame Marishi, you have a call. They say it’s urgent.” Marishi finished her cigarette. “Lead me to the phone my dashing knight.” She said. The last sentence didn’t sound right to her ears and a sharp pain sliced through her head. As quickly as it was there, it was gone.

 

She picked up the phone. “Buckingham Palace, Queen speaking, how might I be of service?” She quipped. “Don’t play dumb with me, bitch. I know who, what, and where you are.” The smile faded from her face and she looked back at Rae at the table. Rae was looking at her, growing alarmed. “Enjoying my wife? I bet you are you disgusting lesbian. Dancing around my city like you own the joint. With my property on your arm. You’re disgusting. I think I’ll have you committed to a sanitorium. I’ve heard they have ways of “reeducating” whores like you.” Marishi had been in a panic at first, but she was calm now resolute. Deluded Senator Francmage I presume. It’s a pleasure to hear the warm tone in your voice. Commit me? My dear boy, you’d have to have the stones to come and get me first.” She replied with contempt in her voice.

 

“And don’t forget that you never married Rae. She has never been yours. She never will be. She’d put a bullet in her head if faced with such a fate. My ‘dear friend’ Francmage. I call you a small contemptuous addled little liar. You know what bar I’m in. What bar we’re in. She is right where she is supposed to be. Come on down and take her if you think yourself man enough, even if I am ‘whore lesbian’, I’m more of a man than you’ll ever be you fucking coward.”

 

It was quiet on the other end for a moment. Finally came his voice, dark with rage, “I’ll see you soon.” Marishi replied, “I can’t wait.” And hung up.

 

She moved gracefully to the waiter and in a pleasant voice asked, “My boy, have you ever heard of the story of Bonnie and Clyde?” The waiter was confused by the question. “Y-yes, they robbed banks, right?” Marishi’s lips turned up into a smile. “Yes, they robbed banks. They also killed people. Many people. Some innocent, some guilty. They went out in a blaze of glory.” She recited the tale. “Madame, I’m not sure … “Marishi put her gloved index finger to his lips. “My dear boy, this place is about to turn into the wild west in the next 15 minutes. You don’t look like a fool. Get everyone out of here before the shooting starts. I’d hate for someone as handsome as you to get caught in the crossfire.” She leaned her and lightly kissed the waiter’s lips then headed back to her table.

 

She sat down heavily with a sigh, crossed her legs, and lit a cigarette. “Seems your old sport isn’t too happy on you galivanting around town with an unclean dyke born on the other side of the tracks. He’s headed this way. He’s not interested in talking. He’s coming to collect you and make me go away.” Marishi sounded annoyed, but her voice still light-hearted. “Nice Dog. You feed him a wishbone or something?” The dog stared at Marishi with unblinking eyes. The intelligence behind them. As if it could read her thoughts and see through the front she put up. “I hate kids and I hate dogs.” She said to herself. She felt something was wrong with the world when looking at the dog. That she wasn’t where she was supposed to be. The longer she looked at it, the more her mind began to slam the fragments together, like glaciers colliding. She shook her head to remove the feeling. She removed her brooch and hat. “The pretty waiter is evacuating the bar right now. I’m not going to run. Not from someone as spineless as him.” She took her clutch and opened it. She dug around a moment until she found what she was looking for. She slowly pulled the piece of metal from her bag and laid it on the table.

 

Nickle plated finish, the weapon was a Walther PPK chambered in .380 ACP with a loaded magazine already in the well and two others next to it on the table. She took the firearm in her right hand and slid the action back, chambering the first round and charging the firing pin.

 

“It’ll just be like old times, huh? Though I seem to remember I used something different. No, that can’t be right. I’ve always used this. Odd the first thought in my head was that of an Asian sword.” A headache came back twice as strong now making her hands shake and body sweat. Her body was trying to make her remember something her mind refused. Slowly she overcame a headache and was in control again. “Sorry, I don’t know what the hell that was all about. Like butcher’s knife cut through my head. I need to stop drinking so much.” She said to Rae.

 

“But we were speaking about funerals! Goddamnit, I forgot what I was going to say. Shit, it was important too. I hate when this happens!” She said frustrated. She happened to glance at the dog where it was staring at her. She locked eyes and couldn’t look away. “… Funny … you should mention funerals. Like someone died. Because someone did die. Someone … died. I … died? Yes … I died.” She spoke slowly staring into the dog’s eyes. “I was slain in a field of snow. My body desecrated and impaled. I was trying to protect Rae from ‘him’. The funeral is for me. I’m dead.” The dog blinked and Marishi was released from whatever visions it was showing her. She was breathing heavily her chest damn and breast rising and falling quickly.

 

“What the hell was that?” Before anything could be answered, there were voices in the front of the room. Marishi looked at Rae. “God, I hope you thought to bring your magic with you.” Marishi had a look of confusion. “Not magic. Gun. Your gun. Because our old sport is here and he doesn’t seem to want to talk to me anymore.” Marishi released the safety on her firearm and placed her warm gun in her lap. “They say that true happiness is like a warm gun in your hand. Guess we’re about to find out. Rae, I love you.” She reached over and kissed Rae long and hard as Francmage came into view.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

 

“They’re not moving fast enough Carbuncle. The Elvaan army will encircle them before they reach us. Arcelia cannot stop an army and the bright-haired girl hasn’t woken up. We have to intervene. We have to call for aid.” Diabolos said. “No. No. I would rather not call upon him unless there were no other options and the hour was at its last. He is held to no oath and owes loyalty to none. If he smells that the girl was wrapped in the essence of Alexander, he will turn the region into smoldering ash.” Carbuncle replied. “Carbuncle. Even if we do get them here. Alive. Even if Phoenix can pull the girl back from the dead without being snuffed out, even if we can fend off an entire army, we are still doomed. She will eat what little is left of their world, she will tame the beast that defied her, and she will come here to do the same. We have no hope of fighting back against her. Her might makes all of us look like doddering children. So, even if we create miracles, they will be dashed on the rocks.” Diabolos said bluntly. Carbuncle thought a moment before saying anything. He was afraid of rousing the ire of the Lord of Dreams. “There … is one way. To stop her. I believe.” Diabolos laughed. “Pray tell us your trump card Carbuncle! Tell us your plan to save our worlds!” Carbuncle sighed. “Locked inside the land you call ‘Dynamis’ houses not only remnants of the Hydra Corps or the Beastmen Elite you drew into your dreams but their weapons. That have slowly gained sentience and power over the years of being stuck in your world. If those weapons were to be gathered and used against the witch,” Diabolos made an ugly sneer. “You would scheme behind my back concerning my domain and those within it?! How dare you! I am the ruler of Dynamis, not Carbuncle! Neither of the off-worlders are allowed entry. Their souls are not permitted access. It is forbidden! I will not allow it!” Diabolos turned to leave. Carbuncle cried out, “Even if it’s the only way to save your domain, the domain of Vanadiel, and Hydelean? She will not stop at the corporeal world Diabolos! She will take yours too! You cannot run fast enough to get away from her!” Diabolos stopped and turned. “Assuming they’re both even alive and ask for admittance and assuming I agree, those things are not to be trifled with. They are capricious and cannot be contained nor controlled. Not by the Hydra Corps and not by myself. They are bloodthirsty killing machines bent on the joy of destruction. They drove their owners mad with their bloodlust.” He finished. Carbuncle said quietly, “We have to let them try. Those two are the only hope any of us have at seeing the dawn.” Diabolos sat a moment in thought and said “First things first, Carbuncle. One miracle at a time. Phoenix needs to find the girl and bring her back. We then need to head off the start of a full-scale war. Then we can worry about sending them to their deaths in the shadow realms.”

 

Kagero, Tenzen, Gilgamesh, Arcelia, and the limp bodies of Rae and Marishi slowly made their trek in the snow. Tenzen carried Rae like a child in his arms, keeping her close, keeping her safe and warm. Gilgamesh carried Marishi’s lifeless body. He had placed a black shroud over her body and wrapped her in it. He held her close, though no amount of his warmth would steal into her bones to animate her again. He wouldn’t let anyone else carry or touch her. Gilgamesh had been shattered and broken about the death of Marishi. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for his daughter’s death. He blamed himself for Marishi’s death. “I shoulda been there at her side at least. We coulda gone together. She wouldn’t have had to go alone.” He said softly as Kagero walked near him. “I don’t think that’s what Marishi or Rae would have wanted, Gilgamesh. She died to buy us time to get Rae away from Francmage.” Gilgamesh’s eyes flared in anger “Do not speak that name again girl! The name alone makes my blood boil and a haze over my eyes. I’ll kill him. I’m going to kill him. He’s going to answer to killin these two beautiful girls that didn’t need to go.” He trudged along in silence.

 

Tenzen was almost in another world. All he could hear is the voice of Phoenix commanding his steps. Quickening his pace. Forcing him to move faster. Time was of the essence. Time was against them. They had to move faster to save their friends. They had to beat the clock. Move, don’t stop. Keep moving. Your steps are dogged. Don’t slow down.

 

Arcelia was the first to notice the haze on the horizon behind them. “Well, I’ll give them this. Their response time is impressive!” She said. Her companions stopped and turned around. Arcelia said, “Gentleman, I give you the Elvaan horde. Royal and Temple Knights. 30,000 strong. Commanded by none other than that doddering fool.” Tenzen turn around and began trudging through the snow. “We have to hurry. There is no more time. He is the least of our concerns. There is another threat that will destroy us all. We have to get to the shrine.” He sounded like a man possessed. “Aye. We keep movin. We get her to the shrine. Phoenix will help her. She’s gotta help her. She WILL help her.” Gilgamesh growled.

 

They walked through the night. The ever-present campfires of war just behind them lighting up the background and obliterating the stars. By morning, they had arrived within eyeshot of the crag. Tenzen, voice cracking with exhaustion said “Hug the foothills to the left. It’s not far now.” All three companions were exhausted and pushed well past their physical limits. The whip of war and hope of life propelling them along. They could feel the ground shaking from the marching of so many feet behind them. Arcelia said, “They’re nearly upon us. We have to turn and stand our ground. I’m not about to be shot in the back by a coward archer.” Tenzen exclaimed, “Here! Here is the path! Look! Phoenix was right!” To the left, there was a small patch cut into the rock that led into the interior of the mountain. It was wide enough for one person at a time. There was snow on the path at all. “We’re almost there! Gilgamesh, go in front of me. I’ll bring Lady Rae behind. Arcelia follow behind me. Kagero, if you would take up the rear.” Kagero responded, “Of course, Lord Tenzen.” Gilgamesh had already began walking down the path.

 

They would arrive at the shrine within the hour. A dead body, a comatose body, and an army passing through to decide the fate of worlds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

38

 

Rae's heart panged at the mention of a phone call for Marishi. She knew exactly who it was. Her son of a bitch husband. She left him long ago in heart and mind, but in body she was forced to remain. As the colour drained from Marishi's face, Rae remained calm. Of course, she could always remain calm in this situation. Her husband would never kill her. Shackle her and keep her in the bedroom, perhaps, but kill her? No. Never. He could also do her no harm. He wanted her fat with his child. He wanted an heir. She would give him no such thing. She has always loved Marishi before she even met him. Besides, he was from an entirely different world than her. He was an upper-class noble and she was a mercenary with her wife, hired to do the dirty work that Rowena-

 

Mercenary? Rowena? A headache throbbed in her head a brief moment, but vanished, taking away those thoughts with it. Her dog began to growl and stood up, swallowing the falcon whole in his mouth. Rae reached up under her skirt to the holster strapped to her thigh and pulled out her Colt. It was a fine weapon. Polished cobalt, well-tended to, pearl grips, a gold rose detail engraved into the right side. It was custom-made. She ordered it herself with her husband's money. A gift she planned using on him one day. She checked, making sure it was loaded, then looked up to Marishi as she approached, a smile on her face. "He won't be a problem. He has no clue his precious wife bought herself a pretty little piece. Well, that son of a bitch will find out today." With that, she cocked her gun and turned to Marishi as she pulled her to face her and bring her closer. As her lips pressed against hers, Rae felt a burning sensation within her. She felt empowered. A surge of energy pulse through her body and breathe life anew. Her head spun a moment until the doors opened. Francmage. He brought a few of the mafia members as well. He was plunged so deeply into their circle that it was impossible to tell who had whom in their pocket.

 

Rae opened her eyes to look at him, then turned from Marishi. It happened so slowly, like the world slowed its turn. The galaxy stood in a stunned silence as she pointed her gun , stared down the barrel, aimed directly for his neck. She would kill him this day. Pulling the trigger, she felt the heat from the blast. She felt the recoil of the pure power of her gun's lethal force as the bullet shot down the barrel. The powder blasted from the nozzle as the white hot fireball shot out and flew towards Francmage and the mobsters.

 

Fireball?

 

Rae hesitated as she watched the resulting blast from her gun. The explosion rocked the walls. The men dove out of the way, but some were not as fortunate and were met with the blast head-on. Their skins boiled and blistered instantly. Some of the men that dove out of the way had to roll around to put out the fire from her fireball. The pure heat of it was enough for the fabric to spontaneously combust. She sniffed. That wasn't gun powder, that was sulphur. Rae stared at her gun with wide eyes, but the shout of one of the men to "Kill the fucking bitch" drew her attention away from what happened. The entrance was burning. Men were dead already, others disfigured. One mobster was on his knees, rifle aimed to Marishi. As he pulled the trigger, Rae turned to Marishi, pushing her out of the way and diving the opposite way. There was no way they could hope to dodge any fireballs sent by the knights. The bullet was normal. It blasted into the top of the chair and shot through, striking the wall across from them. Rae got to her hands and knees and crawled closer to better cover. She couldn't see who she had blasted. She only saw that she hit two in the front and three in the back. Still, though, she could hear more mobsters coming inside. Sitting up from her cover, Rae took aim and blasted her gun again. Another devastating fireball that blasted the doors off their hinges and blew the wall out.

 

Rae heard bullets blast through the table she hid behind, causing her to flinch and curl up, then the livid screams from her estranged husband, ordering them to not harm her. Another shouted back at him in defiance, that they had to kill her in order to protect themselves. Taking advantage of their quarrel, Rae moved from her hiding spot. No longer an over-turned table, but she hid behind a corner and glanced around it. She saw Marishi's gun fire and two men fall, their arms and legs severed from their torso. Another man dropped, his head sliced clean off. That was not how bullets worked. Rae's heart pounded. Something was off. Her head spun. She saw her vision dim and a voice call out. Not to her. Never to her. They were talking. Shouts. An army. Francmage found her. He stared at her from across the room and moved towards her, leaving his cover. Something was at her ankle. Her pet growled, snarled, flames smoldering from his mouth. She glanced down.

 

His hand that touched her ankle caused her skin to blister and burn. He had three fingers as they had melted together. His entire left side was burned. Her heart thundered in her ears, sweat formed all over her body. His head was ducked down, black hair covering the part of his head that wasn't burned. He lifted his head. Slowly. As he did, memories returned to her. The spell book. The night. The Moon. The tree. The fire. The flames. The heat. The unbearable heat. Her mouth tasted like sulphur. Her nose smelled sulphur for months afterwards. The water was too far. Much too far. He was already on fire and his left half bubbling and blistering. That smell. That gods-awful smell! He locked eyes with her, one half nearly closed over from the grotesque disfigurement caused by her flames.

 

Matiseau.

 

"I've found you," he whispered hoarsely, a smile on his face as his eyes began to glow blueish-white again. A pair of hands locked onto her shoulders and she looked up to see Francmage staring down at her hungrily. Without regard for her property, he shredded the clothes off her body and pinned her to the wall. The fire had spread and was burning at her back, but he didn't care. The flames ate away his clothes as he pressed against her. As shouts and screams sounded in the other room, the sound of bullets ricocheting off metal and wood. The sound of Marishi's dying laughter and her pet's frantic roaring, Rae squeezed her eyes shut and screamed.

 

Suddenly, there was nothing. No flames. No gunfire. No pain. Only darkness. Infinite, endless darkness. Rae dropped to her knees, then caught herself with her hands. Her left shoulder buckled with pain and she dropped onto her left side, groaning. She wrapped her arms around herself and curled up, then sobbed. She was dead. She had died. Expended herself until she could do no more and her body's aether wasted away. Where was The Great River? Where was Marishi? Was this purgatory? Is this what she gets for what sins she's committed? Is this where she will spend the rest of her existence? Since she died off Hydaelyn, does that mean there is no Great River?

 

As Rae laid there, she felt a presence staring at her. Slowly, she removed her hands from her eyes and looked up. Bahamut. She stared at him a moment, tears still falling from her eyes. "Bahamut, have you come to take me home?" She asked weakly, hopefully.

 

"I am not your Bahamut." He answered solemnly, causing Rae's heart to crash. She dropped her head, covering her eyes and curled up more, preserving what modesty she could manage, as she was still naked. "Rise, Rae Ten. Your melancholy does not suit you."

 

"What point is there?" She asked, her voice strained as she suppressed her sobbing. "I've died! I've failed! Marishi died and we can't even be together in the afterlife! Just leave me! Leave me to my eternity in the abyss! Let that gods-damned woman find my stale aether and do with it as she pleases! I curse all the worlds and The Void to suffer the same fate I do!" She then turned around and sobbed, her back facing Bahamut.

 

"You have not yet died," Bahamut answered. It was not his voice, however. Rae suddenly noticed it was different. She pulled her hands away from her face once more and saw what she was not seeing before. There, sitting before her on his haunches, was a blue and white wolf. He was tall, strong, and intelligent. Rae stared in silent awe of him. She's heard of the creature she gazed upon, but it was a snarling, angry beast where she was from. This Fenrir exuded power and energy. "You have spent much of your power fuelling the summon you created when your wife passed. That Bahamut you fed all your aether to nearly starved you. Had you not sent it away before you fainted, it would have bled you dry surely. What you have done is nothing short of a miracle. For Red Mages to use powers in summoning is unheard of. Yet you mastered an avatar that holds no loyalty to any thing other than himself and his realm.

 

"I have come to you to make a pact, Rae Ten from Hydaelyn. For over two decades I have searched for a new master, as mine passed on. With your strength and mine, the army that knocks on your door will be made to kneel. You will command a power that all shall envy--not that you do not already. We will save our worlds from the witch and her monster. All you need to do is stand. Take me as your summon, for I am willing for you to be my master. Stand, Rae Ten, and we will free the worlds of the plague that is Ultimecia!" Fenrir stood up, ready for her to accept him.

 

Yet, she laid there, resting her head to the ground and staring at the black abyss around them. "What's the point?" She asked bitterly. "The Moon has waned. She has fallen from the sky and has taken with her the Sun. The world is in darkness. There is no point to living if I cannot gaze upon my Light-Giver in the Night. I save the world and for whom? Those who have taken all I've ever loved from me? Give me a good reason why I would even think to do that. Give me a purpose that will rouse my spirit to move mountains again for those people."

 

"Marishi can be saved," came Fenrir's reply. Rae sat up, suddenly fully alert. Her tears sill rolled down her cheeks, but they stopped forming in her eyes. "Within the blade of Tenzen lies Phoenix. You do know what she is capable of, don't you?"

 

"Resurrection." Rae breathed in awe. She already knew what must happen. She knew what her purpose was.

 

"You must help them get to the shrine, however. You can hear it, I know you can. The marching of 30,000 soldiers chasing your four friends as they hold desperately to your body and Marishi's." As he spoke it, Rae heard the thunder in her ears. The war cries of the Elvaan soldiers as they marched. She could feel her bones vibrate from it. "The time to sleep is over. Your body has recovered from its exertion. You are replenished with aether you have lost. You must awaken now, Rae, and summon me. Send me into battle so that I might slay your enemies. I will send the army behind you fleeing back into the hills and cowering within their stone walls. They will come to remember the power of Fenrir that sent away the hoard of the Shadow Lord's army during the Great War!" With that, Rae reached out and touched Fenrir's mane. From their connection, a bright light was formed and her body began to glow. She closed her eyes and opened them once more. Fenrir was gone and she stared up at the clouded sky. She was on a cloak and laying in a shallow part of the snow. Beside her was Marishi's body, covered in a black veil. Rae turned to look at her, then looked the opposite side. Tenzen, Kagura, Gilgamesh, and Arcelia had their weapons drawn, prepared to fight and defend until their deaths.

 

Rae sat up, leaned back over to Marishi and placed her hand upon her cheek, kissing where her lips were through the veil. "I shall return to awake you, my Moonlight, my Lune, my love." With that, she stood up. They were surrounded by mountains, but the army had begun pooling into the valley they were inside. Behind her was a large, white structure that she didn't recognize as anything she had seen before. No matter, she had an army to thin out. She'd investigate the building later. Rae closed her eyes and reached out, searching through the streams of aether until she found one familiar to her. 'Fenrir, come to me.' She called out with her mind. Using her aether, she willed his aether to take corporeal form. Beside her, the large wolf manifested, and snarled. Rae rested her hand upon his shoulder, smiling kindly up to him. In front of them, the four heroes turned and saw Rae standing, clothes dried and stained with Marishi's blood, and beside her a great, fearsome beast. "Protect the Moon, Fenrir. Protect our Moon. There are soldiers on the other side of the mountain. Can you feel them? Can you smell them? Drive them away. I will finish those within here."

 

With a snarl, Fenrir answered. "As you wish, Master." Then leapt forward. The soldiers that saw the large blue and white wolf lunge towards them screamed in terror and tried to flee, but were caught in his great maw. He tore and chew and flung those about. Any whom tried to strike at him were met with a blast of white hot flames as Rae ran forward. It was dangerous, but she could feel it within her abilities to do so. She conjured another spectre, an Egi to do her bidding. This time, a lesser form of the Bahamut she summoned before, but no less lethal. She rose her hand and commanded the Egi to attack and it did. Its jaws slacked and conjured a condensed blast of Flare within its mouth, then sent it hurdling towards the army, slamming into the side of the mountain they were climbing out of. The resulting blast caused an avalanche. Those that were within the crevice were buried in dozens of feet of snow, crushing them instantly.

 

Rae turned her attention to the others. Arcelia had a wild, thrilled smile on her face as she watched the raw power she demonstrated by summoning two avatars to do her bidding, the others were slack-jawed. "Get inside. I'll finish this up." Rae barked at them, running forward.

 

"Oh, no. You don't get to have ALL the fun," Arcelia exclaimed, running with Rae while drawing power to help refresh Rae's power supply. "I thought you were a Red Mage!" She called out, unleashing a slew of black mage-based spells, sending handfuls of soldiers falling.

 

Rae met her Red Mage abilities with her own. Stone pillars and blasts of blue and white flares exploded through the ranks, causing them to scatter. "I am," she answered between spells. "But I was first and foremost a Summoner!" Searing hot pain shot through her left arm as her wound throbbed from her exerting herself, but she forced herself to ignore in in favour of sending a blast of Veraero to a group that tried to flee, knocking them into the air and slamming against the mountain side. From the opposite side of the mountain, a long, angry howl was heard as Fenrir cut through the thousands upon thousands of soldiers that tried to climb through the small pathway. Rae could feel her battle high diminishing. There were still more yet to be done, however. Looking around, most of the soldiers had started to regroup, attempting to follow through on the assault while others what were on the other side of the mountain began to retreat with Fenrir on their heels.

 

"Hey," Rae called out, realizing she didn't know the woman's name that helped her fight. "Look up there!" She pointed to the top of the mountain. It was covered in snow. She took the hint and grinned, then aimed a blast of her strongest Fire spell while Rae sent her own fire and stone spells to pummel the side of the mountain. The resulting blast caused a large explosion that bit off the top part of the mountain. Rae then pointed it it with her Dreadwyrm Rapier and, with its last bit of power, the Bahamut Egi sent a blast of Flare into the side of the mountain,. In that moment, the world was silent. The empowered Flare from the small Bahamut summon clipped into the side of the mountain, exploding the top half and sending the resulting catastrophe flying over to the other side and directly onto the army below.

 

The army could only see the massive explosions knocking the top half of the mountain over onto their side. The sound of the explosion didn't hit their ears until the boulders and chunks of mountain became visible to them. The sound herald in their death. Debris and compacted snow rained down on them until the eventual landslide of snow blasted them, knocking them off their feet and burying them under countless feet of snow. Those that didn't die from their spines being snapped and their bodies so horribly broken were left to suffocate in their freshly-made snowy tombs.

 

Bahamut vanished and Rae dropped to her knees, propping herself up with her Dreadwyrm Rapier. She panted heavily as sweat formed on her body, dripping off her face. Arcelia gasped and knelt to help her, but a wild, excited smile on her face. "That was INCREDIBLE! We beat a whole army! A whole-" Before she could continue to exclaim, a cloud of moving snow rose up from their side of the mountain. Rae looked up and laughed breathlessly. They would be getting the avalanche too. It would finish off the army that they didn't blast away. It would also bury them in the snow if they did not get inside the Crag. Arcielia reacted quickly, picking Rae up and draping her arm around her neck, then rushing them back towards the entrance to the shrine. They weren't moving fast enough, however. The screams and cries of surprise and fear from the soldiers were drowned out in the sound of the roar of the avalanche. Arcielia glanced behind her just in time to see Fenrir riding up beside them. Rae had just enough time to throw her rapiers into their holds at her waist before she was picked up by Fenrir. Arcielia clung on to him as he ran off towards the Crag, the avalanche nipping at his back paws. He picked up speed enough to get them to the entrance. He was much too large however, and could not fit inside. Rae sent him away quickly before she ran inside. As the door sealed close, the sound of the avalanche beating against the walls, but the door did not cave nor give an inch. Everything held sturdy against the awesome force of nature that would otherwise demolish anything in its path.

 

Rae dropped to her hands and knees and breathed heavily, then fell onto her face and rolled onto her back, arms splayed out and her chest heaving with every breath and a smile on her face. She may have overdid it again. She could feel herself vaguely drifting in and out of consciousness, but she wouldn't let herself slip under. "Rae, are you alright?" Arcielia asked, dropping to her knees at her side. She was exhausted as well, but at least she could keep herself up.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said breathelessly, waving her off. "Who are you?" She asked, looking to her and chuckling.

 

The two laughed as Arcielia introduced herself finally to her. After a moment, Rae finally climbed up to her feet. Her left arm was numb, so she let it hang at her side while she accepted Arcielia's aid to help her walk. She could barely move her legs. They walked forward until stopping as they realized they had no idea where they were going. The area was dark. Very dark. They had no idea if it was a room or a large open space within the Crag. "Tenzen? Gilgamesh? Kaguraaaaa!" Arcielia called out, trying to find where their friends had gone. Rae glanced around, but all she could think of doing was falling asleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

39

 

Marishi had been shot twice by that repugnant Francmage. She was down to her last magazine. 4 rounds to her name. “One for me, three for them.” She darted from the table to a pillar and shot one of Francmages lieutenants in the chest. She shot him again in the head to bring him down. “Two more.” She tried to find Francmage in the room. She couldn’t see clearly, the blackness overtaking her. She couldn’t kill him. There wasn’t enough time. She trained the barrel to her temple, closed her eyes and felt the hammer fall. No shot was heard. She opened her eyes. She was nowhere. Naked floating in a sea of black. The memories of her life flooding into her. Eureka. The Anti crystals. Mati, Pandemonium, the sorceress, Vanadiel, Gilgamesh, Kagero, Tenzen, Rae. She remembered now. Too late she thought woefully. She remembered her vision being cut from her eyes and the feeling of steel buried in her chest. She remembered dying.

 

“You’re hard to find, Marishi Ten. Your mind flutters through multiple realities at once. A woman adorned in white approached her. Pure white toga. The clothing of old. Her hair was red and her eyes lit as fire. She was slender of build, but radiated heat. Such heat. Waves distorted the air around her. “Do you know who I am?” She asked Marishi. She remained quiet. She didn’t want to speak. “Do you know who I am and why I’m here?” She repeated. Marishi stammered “N-no. I don’t know your face. I have nothing you want. I am nothing.” The woman came to stand within inches of Marishi. The flames licked her skin, but they didn’t burn. “My name is Phoenix. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? I am one of the last great avatars of the world. We stand on the brink of destruction. The eve of collapse. You have been brought to a special place in the world. With an entire army nipping at your heels.” She said. Marishi replied “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but my time has passed and I have failed in my charge to keep the only one I care about safe. Will you be ushering me into the next life?” Phoenix stared at her. She didn’t laugh or move, but there was a hint of amusement to her tone. “You succeeded. Far better than you could have imagined. Your bravery inspired the last of my kind to rally one last time against the darkness that would engulf us all. You know of whom I speak.” Marishi quietly mouthed “Ultimaceia”. Phoenix nodded. “So she calls herself. You are as nothing to her as you are now. Even Rae, unbridled with Fenrir at her side and summons at her disposal would be crushed. She cannot hope to stand against her.” Marishi snapped “So you’ve come to tell me in my limbo that all is lost and we are forever doomed. I will not have my vengeance against Francmage nor Mati or the sorceress. Then why are you here?!” Phoenix’s eyes widened “The fire that burns in you, girl. It’s unquenchable. I am here to offer you something of the likes Fenrir offered your wife. I offer you my loyalty. I offer you the flames to rise from your ashes and smite your enemies down with divine fire and death.”

 

Marishi was dubious. “I know your kind. You never offer something for nothing. What is it you want? What is it you shy away from telling me.” Phoenix turned around. “Perceptive. I will live within you. We will be as one. I will share your soul and you shall share mine. Not a fragment. My entire being. It will grant you strength comparable to Rae. For a time. You are dead. That cannot be changed. I can breathe life into you. If my own spirit wanes, you will return to ash. When your duty is complete, you will return to ash. If you are bested, you will return to ash. You cannot escape death. But you can hold it back for a spell. I offer this bargain to you. To save Vanadiel. To save what is left of your dying world. For it is dying. To save your wife from the clutches of a madman that would align himself with your enemies to have her body. What say you mortal? Once more, into the fray?”

 

Marishi was silent. She had no thought upon her mind. She just sat there. Quiet. “Lend me your wings so I may make safe those I love and smite the ruin of my enemies over the mountainside. I agree to your terms.”

 

Phoenix turned oh her heel and approached Marishi quickly. She grabbed her by her throat and picked her up as if she were nothing but a feather. She wings flared from her back. “This will be unpleasant I’m told for I’m to devour you and we are to be singed and seared together. Goodbye Marishi Ten. That name no longer belongs to you, for that soul is now gone. Lost upon the winds.” Her wings closed around them both. Heat and light exploded from the forms illuminating the darkness.

 

In the Crag of Holla, Rae, Arcelia, Gilgamesh, Kagero, Tenzen, and the body of Marishi lay. Each catching their breath. They had pinned the army down, but they were still several thousand strong and their leader was not part of the destruction. Tenzen suddenly gasped and fell to his knees. Kagero rushed to his aid. “Lord Tenzen! Are you alright? Are you wounded? Let me treat you.” Tenzen cried out “She has left me! I cannot hear her anymore. She is gone! The flame in my sword has flickered and faded. She has left me!” Despair racking his body with the absence of the divine. “What?” Kagero began to ask. Arcelia was the first to notice the heat in the room. “Why is it so hot in here? Where is this wind coming from?” There was a waving breeze that brought heat battering down upon them. They began to sweat, then pant. The funeral shroud that covered Marishi was flapping in the wind. Gilgamesh began to move towards her to secure the shroud. Arcelia called out “Gilgamesh! No. Don’t touch her. Something is happening.”

 

The glow in the crag was a peaceful blue from the mothercrystal. The light flickered and faded away to total darkness. All that could be heard was the rough and labored breathing of the party in the room. The mothercrystal flickered once. Then twice. Then caught blaze and gave off an orange and red glow. The heat was pulsating from the crystal. The companions laid on the floor, to be able to breathe from the heat that seared their lungs. Arcelia looked towards Marishi’s body and screeched. “It’s burning the shroud and the body! It’s going to vaporize her. Someone stop it!” But it was too late. The shroud burned away as embers on the divine wind. Marishi’s body dried and became rigid becoming sealed in an ash coffin until her body crumbled to dust and her ashes swept across the floor. Marishi was gone.

 

A loud, angry scream came from Gilgamesh. Born of despair and hatred. What was it all for? Why toil? Why be given hope to have it taken away?

 

The heat waves stopped and the crystal reverted to it’s peaceful blue color. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen like this! Phoenix took her! She didn’t bring her back!” Arcelia screamed. “Why?! What is it all for!? We beg for your guidance Altana and all you do is push the dagger deeper in our backs! I forsake you! You are a lie. You … lied.” Gilgamesh wept. He wept for his dead daughter. He wept for his dead Marishi. He wept for his Rae. He wept for himself.

 

“It is only in the darkest of night can the flame of faith rekindle once more my old friend.” A voice came from everywhere in the room. The mothercrystal changed blue to orange in an instant and the energy housed within burst forth high into the air through the roof of the crag, a flaming beacon that could be seen for malms. A pillar of pure white and orange unable to be contained. The light and the heat returned, but it was no longer a danger. It was like a lovers embrace over them. Protecting them. Keeping them safe and warm. From the light emanating from the crystal, a silhouette could be seen walking toward them. Dressed in black in the attire of the Shinobi of the Far East. Carrying a slender black katana. Hair red brown with white highlights. One eye blood currant red, the other onyx black. She approached them. He boots softly ringing as she walked.

 

“Altana be praised,” Arcelia said reverently. Kagero knelt down. “My master.” Tenzen followed suit. Gilgamesh stared wide-eyed unable to say anything. Rae was silent. Looking at the figure. As the light adjusted, the figure came into focus. Her body was that of Marishi Ten’s. Undamaged and whole. Heatwaves emanating from her body, slightly obstructing her appearance. She smiled at Gilgamesh. “The night is at it’s blackest just before the dawn, my father. You told me that.” Gilgamesh shook and whispered “Marishi?” The woman looked at him quizzically. As if she didn’t understand what he had said. “Marishi? Ah, that is what you used to call me. Marishi Ten, yes. I am her and I am not. But you can call me Marishi.” She turned to each of her friends and smiled. Her eyes stopped on Rae.

 

“You make my heart race and soul soar. Your love is what gives this form life. I can feel her love for you. It’s overpowering. It defies all things. Seen and unseen. It is a power that is far stronger than any destructive force in the universe and will banish all evil. I love you Rae Ten. I love you in Vanadiel. I love you in Hydalean. I love you in the Void. I love you in the Aether. I love you in smoky and dark bars. It is complete. Fenrir is quite pleased with himself I see. Your love gives him strength. Yes. My name is Marishi Ten. Through Phoenix am I able to return to this world again.” Marishi smiled, knelt down next to Rae and kissed her. Her aura flickered and danced as her lips were warm and intoxicating.

 

She smoothed her hair and pulled away from Rae. “I have missed the Sun as it melts away the chill of winter.” She said quietly, only to her. Marishi stood and walked to the mothercrystal and said in a commanding voice “Keeper of Rainbows I invoke thee. We that have passed beyond flame and fire, life and death. Lord of Shadow and Keeper of Dreams, I invoke thee. Council do we need in these dark hours of our worlds.”

 

There was silence in the hall. No movement or miracles or anything for several long moments. Kagero slowly said “Are you sure you said the right thing? Is there an incantation or something like ‘Klaatu Barada Nikto’ or something?” Marishi looked at Kagero for a moment, then looked back at the mother crystal. “They are coming.”

 

Out of a brilliant white sphere glistening in all colors that make up the spectrum materialized a glowing blue animal with a long tail and ruby embedded in its forehead. Dark mists began to form on the ground with sigils and runes being slowly traced to light purple and a portal opened for a demon black and red to emerge. Both stood side by side staring at each one in turn.

 

It was quiet as if both were waiting for the other to speak.

 

"Stop," Rae said suddenly, holding her hand out to Arciela to stop her from shouting anymore. Her ears were raised, but she was listening with her sensing, not with her hearing. "Something is happening. Something astronomical. Aether is literally being distorted and reformed. Hurry, we must find the source." With that, Rae darted forward, following the pull where the aether was being altered. It didn't take her long before they reached the room of the Mothercrystal. It glowed a brilliant, hot, golden light that filled the whole building, drowning out the darkness. Rae watched as her wife's veiled body was turned to ash and her breath was caught in her throat. Was she not meant to save her? Was she not meant to resurrect her with the assistance of Phoenix? Arciela darted ahead of her, ignoring the heat and panicking along with the others over Marishi's burning corpse.

 

"Be still, Master," Fenrir spoke to her from the other plane, his words soothing. "She is reborn. Your beloved wife's old body was frail and not meant to last; however, with a new body, she shall dominate those who would oppose you." Rae watched in stunned silence as the crystal dimmed and the party reacted. She remained quiet, body tense and heart stilled. Without warning, a pillar of light burst from the Mothercrystal, bathing those beneath it in a warm and comforting light. Rae felt her heart leap with joy and she couldn't restrain herself. She walked forward a few steps before running over to the group. Her run slowed to a stop when the shadow appeared in the light. Rae stared up and smiled, basking in the tender warmth that enveloped them all. As Kagero and Tenzen knelt, Rae stood still in silence and watched. This was not Marishi, yet it was. Not just in physical appearance, but in mentality and spirit and aether. This was her wife, but she was different. There was a heat to her that was impossible to ignore. There was a power about her that would not go unacknowledged. This was not Marishi, but it certainly, unmistakably was. Rae dropped to her knees, relieved her wife was whole once again.

 

As Marishi drew nearer to her and spoke, Rae's eyes lit up with joy. Once she knelt down with her, Rae reached to her face with both her hands and cupped her cheeks, meeting her half way into the kiss. The heat was not overbearing as it appeared it should be. She welcomed the kiss, the heat of her lips and skin as it radiated around them. "And I the Moon as it gives me life and joy in the darkness of night," Rae whispered in turn, smiling happily to Marishi. As they pulled away, Rae wanted nothing more than to pull her closer and kiss her more. She had a lifetime to finish what they had started, but this moment could not be replicated. The raw feelings of overwhelming love and desire nearly commanded her every move, but she let Marishi go, then stood up along with her.

 

As she called upon the Avatars, Rae awaited. "Carbuncle is on your side," Fenrir mentioned to her. "Diabolos is skeptical. It won't take much convincing, however, once he sees that Phoenix and I have bonded with the two of you. You both are a cut from a different cloth. He will be unable to ignore that." Rae nodded slightly. She knew no one else could hear the conversation she held with Fenrir, so she didn't wish to alarm them that she may have gone insane. Before long, the Avatars of Carbuncle and Diabolos stood before them. Rae felt a shiver run down her spine, but she did her best to ignore it. Before them were two powerful beings. One was the keeper of a realm that they had yet to see, the other was the leader of the terrestrial avatars. Rae bowed to them, showing her respect to them both.

 

"Thank you for coming at our bidding, Carbuncle, Diabolos," Rae spoke with a calmness. She felt at ease with the Avatars. They weren't unknown to her, they weren't strange. She knew exactly how they came into being and what their purpose was. "It's been a long and difficult road, but I'm relieved you have answered our pleas."

 

Carbuncle was the first to speak while Diabolos leered down at her. "It's been a long time coming, Rae Ten of Hydaelyn. We've watched your deeds and trials from afar. You both have been through much--so much. And you have more yet to endure." Rae smiled sympathetically. There was still their world they had to save. Somehow.

 

"The two of you being here has ever been a threat to our own existence," Diabolos stated flatly, still glaring down at her with contempt in his eyes. "Coming here from your world opened the possibility of that sorceress and her beast to find our home all the sooner. We are ill-prepared to deal with such a threat. Do you have any idea the death sentence you've placed our world with?"

 

Rae was shocked momentarily with his sudden hostility, but she met it with grace and humility. "It was never our intention to come here to Vana'diel, Ruler of Dreams," Rae replied, bowing her head more. "The circumstances surrounding our arrival here were not ours to control. Fate brought us here and I believe for a reason. If our enemies arrived here any later than they might, they could be stronger than anyone could fight off." Diabolos' eyes widened with rage at her audacity to speak in such a manner to him, but Carbuncle quickly intervened.

 

"We have come because we have reached an acceptable compromise that we feel is imperative for the two of you to accomplish," he said, watching as Diabolos' rage quelled quickly. "There is no safe place to hide from the sorceress Ultimecia and her familiar Pandemonium. We must meet her head-on before she drinks deep of the aether of your world and finds us in ours. Each passing moment we let her go unchecked is a moment lost and she grows stronger still. We have met in council and have come to a decision: You and your wife, Marishi, will go into the world Diabolos holds reign over--Dynamis. Housed there are spirits of the army of the Shadow Lord's. Most specifically that you will be in search of are the weapons there. Their old masters succumbed to the madness of their new world and their weapons forsook them. In Dynamis, the weapons outgrew their purpose and being and became whole entities themselves with their own motives, personalities, and desires. These weapons will bear heavily upon your minds. They will bear heavily upon your souls and conscious. They will try to bend you to their will, but you must not allow that. With Fenrir and Phoenix as part of you, I have faith that you will be able to ignore their seductive calls to give in to their desires."

 

Diabolos was not yet willing to let them through just yet, however. He spoke up, his voice a grating tone filled with accusation and distrust. "And what will these mortals do with these weapons once they have mastered them? Once they have made them to heel? They will return to their world and face their deaths against a Sorceress whose power has no match. The weapons will be freed from my Realm and allowed to do as they please. Once they are without masters, they'll cling to the witch and multiply her strength ten-fold! Or perhaps they'll come back here to lord over this land? It has wronged them, too. Perhaps these mortals will seek revenge?"

 

Carbuncle, ever patient, answered his words with a calm tone. "Should they seek revenge upon this land, they wouldn't need the power of the Relic Weapons. They have strength enough to obliterate mountains off the map and level cities in just a night. Fenrir would not allow this to happen, nor would Phoenix. We must trust in our alleys to not allow their masters to go astray," Rae breathed a sigh of relief. Fenrir was right; Carbuncle was on their side. It was good to have some one of such importance at their side. "You know the strength of these weapons. You know what they are capable of. Could you have any doubt that they would overcome the Sorceress' own power? Could their strength combined truly amount to so little against her?"

 

Diabolos remained quiet. He knew the answers. He knew he was grasping at straws to find an argument to prevent these mortals from entering Dynamis. "And what if they encounter the Shadow Lord?" He quipped, arms crossed.

 

There was a long pause as Carbuncle considered the question, then he answered carefully. "They will have to do their utmost to not let that happen. Should they see the Shadow Lord, they must turn and run the other direction and not look back. The Shadow Lord does not venture near the weapons, you have said before. Perhaps they will not encounter him at all. A blessing that would be indeed."

 

Rae frowned deeply at the mention of the Shadow Lord. How could these beings of such great power be afraid of someone--or something--that resides within the land they have dominion over? "That is because Diabolos does not truly hold control of it any longer," Fenrir answered her. "When he drew in Xarcabard, he also drew in the Shadow Lord. He thought he was only helping the people of this realm. The Lord grew stronger off the distortion and dreams that were there. He became even more powerful than Diabolos himself, thus, taking control of Dynamis. Diabolos can only keep the realm sealed and lament the loss of his world." Rae kept quiet about this, but pity was felt for Diabolos. This was not the same entity from their world. DIabolos only wanted to help, and in doing so, he lost so much.

 

Diabolos scoffed. "Very well, then. I will permit them entrance to my realm. There they will die and become as the Formor and we will be faced with the task of finding a way to stop the on-coming threat of the Sorceress Ultimecia," he snapped bitterly. He wasn't completely sold on the plan, and despite seeing what Marishi and Rae were capable of, he had little faith in them as well. "Say your farewells now. 'tis a pity that you should be resurrected only to walk into your deaths."

 

Rae turned to Arciela and smiled, then hugged her. "I felt like I've known you for only a moment, but I feel like we've been friends a lifetime. Thank you for everything you have done for us. I'm sorry to have caused such a catastrophic problem for you to have to deal with. When I return, we shall deal with this all once and for all." Rae said, smiling still.

 

"Oh, think nothing of it. Answering the call for help of a dear friend and getting to make more his all worth it." Arciela replied, patting Rae on her back and pulling her away after sharing a moment of the embrace. "If I get to see that snivelling perverted Elvaan again, I'll be sure to use a dagger on his crotch so he won't have to worry about bedding another woman ever again!" Rae blinked and nervously laughed along with her. While she certainly agreed with the plan, to put it so plainly was jarring.

 

Next was Kagero. Rae turned to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for saving Marishi and I. Thank you for watching over her. Thank you for being a sister to her. I cannot express how deep my gratitude goes for all you have done for my wife. Without you, she would not be here." It felt strange to say those words, as Marishi did certainly die, but was alive again. It was thanks to the collective effort of everyone in that room that she was allowed to be brought back.

 

She turned to Tenzen and embraced him as well, thanking him for his sacrifice of his weapon as well as all that he had done for them. When she turned to thank Gilgamesh, he was still with Marishi. So Rae kept back, averting her gaze and politely keeping quiet until their moment was done.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

40

 

“You know what must be done Gilgamesh, if we fail. Keep the Sand’Orians at bay as long as possible. Don’t risk your life for it. Your work is far from finished I’m afraid.” Marishi said warmly. Gilgamesh wore a sad smile. “You sound like her, you look like her, you feel like her, but yer not her anymore. There’s a part of her that’s gone from us forever, isn’t there?” Marishi held her gaze on Gilgamesh. “The price we pay to ensure peace to our lands.” Marishi turned. “Will I ever see you again?” Gilgamesh called out. “… No. Our paths will not cross again until we see eachother across the river. If ever I had a Father, it would be you. I’ll always love you as one.” The old man tried to choke down his tears at her words. He felt suddenly terribly old and weary. He kept quiet and stared at the ground.

 

“Kagero.” Marishi said smiling. “My master.” Kagero responded kneeling. “Rise, you are servant to no man. You have given more than any here combined in keeping Rae and Marishi safe. Your skill is without equal. You. Kagero, my sweet Kagero, you I will see again.” Phoenix was speaking through Marishi. It was her voice, but there was a distortion to it. It was becoming impossible to tell who was in control of who. She turned to Tenzen. “If any is master in this room, it is you Tenzen. Your skill with the blade is unequal. Your conviction and faith unwaivering. Your steadfastness has been the pillar to keeping hope kindled. I kneel to you, ‘my master’”. Marishi dropped to one knee. Tenzen was blushed and embarrassed into silence.

 

“You fight a war not your own. You draw your nation into an engagement that could purge Adoulin from the land. You do so willingly to help us. I don’t know how I could ever begin to repay the debt we owe you, Arcelia. This is the first we’ve spoken, but I owe you so much …” Marishi trailed off overwhelmed with emotion. Arcelia embraced Marishi where she laid her head on her chest. No words were said. None had to be. They knew their hearts as they were comforted by each others embrace.

 

Marishi stood back from the group and beckoned Rae. “It’s time. I fear we won’t meet again in this world. But I would be honored to walk alongside all of you in the next. Don’t make this place your last stand. When we are gone, leave as quickly as you can. I can already hear them coming.”

 

Rae stood next to Marishi. “The transition is not enjoyable one realm to the next. Don’t die on your shift.” Diabolos growled. Two hourglasses appeared before Marishi and Rae. The sands running through the middle at a normal pace. “Stare at the hourglass. Watch the sand fall away. Focus on the grains. Focus … On … The … Grains …” His voice echoing and far away. It was hypnotizing to watch. Everything else melted away. Even when the blast of debris breaking the barrier from the Sand’Orian army tore through the wall. Marishi couldn’t hear anyone, just the grains falling slower and slower. A shriek echoed across the plains. Francmage was in the room. He must have seen Rae.

 

The grains stopped falling and sat in suspended animation. Nothing moved. Not even time. Then the grains began to lurch backwards, up to the top. Focus broken on the grains, Marishi immediately noticed that Rae and herself were no longer in the Crag of Holla. Snow under their boots, the sky black and green with no moon, no sun, nothing. The surroundings casts shadows as if palls of death. Shuffling wretches with no faces but only burning eyes walked the endless fields of snow searching to spill crimson over the vast white. The remnants of the fabled Hydra Corps. Large minarets dotted the landscape. Makeshift defensive perimeters the Shadow Lord’s army used for cover. The rock twisted and tortured to rise from the earth itself. In the distance the beating of wings could be heard followed by guttural orders in a language Marishi had never heard. The Shadow Lord’s commanders. The Dark Kindred. Said to be demons brought from the underworld to serve as his sword.

 

Noise was disjointed and jarring. Coming from seemingly everywhere and nowhere. Rae was beginning to shake off the travel sickness and look around with wide eyes and fear on her face. Marishi took her hand and interlocked her fingers. There would be no assistance this time. No one to save them in the land of Dynamis. A realm forsaken by Altana and cursed to forever repeat the horrors of the Crystal War. For in Dynamis, the war has never ended and rages to this very moment.

 

From the far north, there was a pulse. A heartbeat. One full of malice and hatred. It reverberated in Marishi’s chest and eardrums. It beat like a battle drum to rally soldiers for the final ride to death. The pulse alone was enough to send cracks up her mental state the hate was so strong. Marishi began to move forward. She felt slow and laden down. Every footstep was a struggle. As if walking through thorn bushes.

 

Then in an instant there was a release. Nothing was slowed down or heavy. Her body moved of it’s own will again. The sounds and shadows still eerie and unnatural, but her senses were her own again. It took more time to assimilate to the Dynamis than she had thought.

 

“Come, I feel time and other hands moving against us. We don’t have long. We have to hurry, love. If we don’t I fear we won’t leave here. Ever.” Marishi said.

 

They began to trudge through the snow not knowing what they were looking for, only knowing to stay away from the specters that called this hell home.


	6. Chapter 6

PARTIE SIX

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

41

 

When Rae came to, she was ankle-deep in snow. Her stomach churned and she fell to her hands and knees, retching from the unpleasant trip. Once she regained her stability, Rae used Marishi's hand to get herself up. Together, they walked. "How do we even go about finding these Relic Weapons?" Rae asked, more to herself than to anyone else. Fenrir had an answer for her.

 

"One lays slumbering not far from where we are. Can you not feel their warped aether?"

 

Rae only shook her head. "Everything around here feels warped. To single out a specific aether stream would be like trying to draw pictures on water," as Rae noticed Marishi's curious look, she smiled sheepishly. "Fenrir talks to me. I promise I haven't gone crazy from all this alternate-realm-travelling we've done." She smiled and gave her wife a playful squeeze of her hand. Although given their current location, she felt anything but playfulness. It was terrifying the world they were in now. She recalled their brief moment with the young boy in the crystalline heaven he made his home forever. Why couldn't all the worlds they travelled to be that beautiful?

 

There was that pulse again. Rae shivered and glanced the direction it came from. "Is that from one of the weapons?"

 

"Nay," Fenrir replied. "That is the Shadow Lord. We must avoid him. Not even I would be a formidable foe against him. With a single cleave he could wipe countries off the map. He won't bother us if we will not bother him. It's best if we stick to our goal. Come, let me guide you." With that, Rae summoned Fenrir into existence. He shook his marvellous blue and white pelt and began plodding forward. Rae and Marishi shortly behind. The world around them was dead. It was like nothing existed within it originally. Plants, water, sunlight, moonlight, nothing existed here. All that thrived were the armies of the Shadow Lord lost in perpetual battle. Every now and then, their straight-line path was cut by a fight that raged on. Forced to take a round-about way to avoid the battle, Fenrir snarled and watched the demons fight. "I should simply cut through them myself. It would save us the time." He growled.

 

Rae glanced to the armies fighting, then back to Fenrir, then to Marishi, then looked forward again. "No, we don't have the time for that. It would take longer because you'd have to kill every single demon in that fight."

 

His lips curled into a sickening smile. "That doesn't sound half bad." He mused. Rae then trudged forward, determined to find their first Relic Weapon. Fenrir sighed and shook his head, then walked forward.

 

Was it years? Was it months? Was it minutes? They seemed to have walked on for ages. Rae had lost track of time, if time even existed in this realm. Thoughts went back to her friends back on Vana'diel. She wondered how they fared against the battle that Francmage brought to them. She wished she could have stayed behind and help slaughter his men more. She wished she could have cornered him. She wished she could have scalped him. She wished she could have carved the name of his wife across his body with her own claws. She wished she could have cut his tongue out and break his fingers off. She wished she could have sunk her nails into his eyes and feel their burst under her pressure and watch the blood flow from his empty sockets.

 

Rae shook her head, shocked by the sudden graphic images that flowed through her mind. Where did that come from? Why was she so bloodthirsty now? "In here." Fenrir said, stopping before a cave that was carved into the side of the mountain they had circled. Rae glanced up, trying to see how far the mountain went up, but it vanished into the low-laying clouds. Without much longer hesitation, she walked inside. There, resting against the cave wall, was a large axe. Rae approached it warily, Fenrir and Marishi at her side. "Address it. You will need to convince it to join your side." Fenrir explained to Rae, who nodded and turned back to the axe resting against the cave.

 

"Excuse me, uhm. Relic Weapon... My name is Rae Ten, this is my wife, Marishi Ten and the Guardian of the Moon, Fenrir. We have come here to seek your assistance." Rae started. Nothing happened, however. She waited a moment, glanced to Fenrir, then moved forward. As she walked closer, a sudden presence could be felt and she stopped, muscles tightening and all her senses on the alert. Fenrir growled his ears folding back flat against his scull as he snarled at the weapon's sudden acknowledgement of their existence.

 

"Rae, hm?" It said, an amused tone in its voice. "Tell me, Rae. What purpose do you have for me? I'm quite content living life as I am."

 

She hesitated, finding it odd that a weapon could be conscious and have a will and conscious of its own. "We seek to employ the strength of the other Relic Weapons here in Dynamis and return to our world where we will fight and slay a witch and her monster." Rae explained confidently.

 

"Use me and the other 15 of us? What happens when you win? Will you just banish us back here?"

 

"What use would you be after a world-eating witch and her pet windbag have been killed?"

 

"We're weapons. There will always be war. There will always be killing."

 

"But what death could top a great Sorceress?"

 

"What if we killed you? HA!"

 

Rae rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning to one foot and scowling at the axe. "Listen. Marishi and I are not going to die. Not if you and your other Relics are as strong as you're believed to be."

 

There was a pause of silence, the wind howled outside, causing an echo to bounce through the cave. All was still until the axe spoke again. "Has Fenrir not told you?" Rae was quiet a moment, glancing to Fenrir, who remained impassive the whole time. After their moment of banter, he had sat down on his haunches and watched, waiting patiently for them to finish. "Any who summon him will be devoured by him. He's a ruthless beast, truly. Anyone who bound his Prime form was eaten alive. He's a stupid dog, truly. Gets angry at getting chained, but thirsts for blood and thinks of nothing more than that. When this is done, he'll swallow you up whole!"

 

Though her face remained the same, alarm jolted through her body. Fenrir was going to kill her? He was going to heat her for summoning her Why would he come to her, then Why would he act so calmly? He doesn't seem the type to simply decide to eat his summoner. Was this axe lying? "It is," came the answer. Fenrir blinked slowly while staring at the axe. "It wishes to cause doubt within you. It wishes for you to second-guess me. Frankly, I'm offended you would allow it to convince you otherwise."

 

"But what of your other masters? How did they die?" Rae asked quietly. She could hear a small chortle come from the axe.

 

Frenrir turned to look at Rae directly into her eyes, causing her to tense up and stare with wide eyes. "What reason would I have to kill you? I came to you of my own volition. You are the only summoner who has shown promise and ability to fight along my side. I know that with you, many battles will be won and many more besides. You are my master now. I have chosen you, not the other way around. I do not need to feast upon your bones and blood to satiate my desire for death. You provide me with ample opportunities." His voice came as a bark in her mind, causing her to flinch and turn away from him, shame-faced. It wasn't until her wife squeezed her hand, reassuring her that nothing bad would happen so long as they were together. Rae smiled to Marishi, always grateful for her reassuring presence. Without her, she would be nothing. Without the Moon, the Sun would have nothing to share the sky with.

 

Turning back to the axe, Rae started again. "My name is Rae Ten. I come from Hydaelyn where a Sorceress named Ultimecia and her monster, Pandemonium have appeared to destroy our world. She will come here next. This world will be destroyed and you will be, too. Choose now: Will you stay here and face non-existence? Or will you fight for your life and your world?" A silence followed Rae's words. The wind howled outside, the chill nipped at their bones, the smell of death encircled them. Finally, the axe spoke.

 

"I congratulate you, my new master," it said at length, a cheery tone to its voice. "Now hold me high and let my blade glint in the sunlight! Let your friends, as well as your enemies feast upon my glorious beauty!" Rae hesitated, turning to Fenrir, then to Marishi. They both nodded in reassurance, then she stepped forward and grasped the handle of the great axe. It was must heavier than it appeared. Rae struggled to lift it up, causing the axe to laugh at her. "Perhaps I will allow my essence to be bonded with yours? It would make it much easier than trying to carry 16 of us around!"

 

Rae smiled a lop-sided grin, then held her hand towards the axe, but did not grasp it. It then gradually began to deconstruct and turn into aether. Its pale blue colour drifted towards Rae's hand. The stream of aether melded with Rae's essence, adding its presence with her own. Rae's brows furrowed, a concentrated look upon her face as she struggled to allow the entity of the axe settle within her being. Fenrir assisted as well, ensuring the axe's aether knew its place, which was beneath the both of them. Once settled, Rae exhaled and dropped her arm, then turned to Marishi and smiled to her happily. "One down, 15 more yet to go." She said cheerfully. Rae then took Marishi's hand in hers and they walked forward. Fenrir guiding them along, sensing the other weapons out and showing them to their next destination.

 

The group did their best to avoid any armies and wandering Formor and Kindred. The last thing they wanted was to draw attention to themselves, especially with their gathering of the Relic Weapons. They travelled. On and on they travelled. They would rest, but never sleep. Sleep never tried to overcome them. It was a strange thing, but probably a byproduct of the dream world they were within. They never needed sleep for they were perpetually in a dream. Next they found were Kikoku, then Gungnir and Annihilator. The four weapons found within the dream world of San d'Oria. Spharai, Mandau, Excalibur, and Mjollnir rested within Windurst and joined alongside with Marishi and Rae upon hearing the request and seeing their brothers had joined them. After a while, it became much easier for Rae to sense where the other Relics were. Fenrir felt it unnecessary to toil much longer in the world and draw upon Rae's aether, so he withdrew and offered his guidance as a voice in her head. Ragnarok, Gutter, Apocalypse, Amanomurakumo, Claustrum, Yoichinoyumi, Gjallarhorn, and Aegis, too, followed with them. After about the sixth Relic, Rae requested Marishi help bear the burden. The sensation of so many present within her aether, intermingling, threatening to take over, was overwhelming. Between the two they split the 16 relics, 8 a piece.

 

Rae sat upon a rock jutting out from the snowy landscape and breathed a sigh of relief. She already felt more confident in their impending confrontation with Ultimecia; however, there were still worries. She was what she needed. She was what she needed. To what end, though? Why rip the aether of Bahamut from her? To summon him? Going to other lands, she's come to realize there are things far stronger than Bahamut out there. The strongest being that ever lived in their realm is dwarfed by the all-powerful deities of this realm. So many questions arose. They were on the cusp of returning home and seeing what damage has been wrought upon it, but all Rae wanted were answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

42

 

“You stand upon the ledge that will take you to the Ulegurand Range. Just through that cave there. Legends state that the brave and noble Sand’Orian knights and Orcs arriving from Rhozowa battled there with Sand’Oria being the victor and pushing them off the continent.” Marishi said staring at the cave.

 

She was different. She knew things she shouldn’t She could speak the dialect without the use of a translation stone. And everywhere she walked, the aura flicked and danced around her. Make her seem almost immaterial. “16. Should be more than enough considering the bargaining and begging we had to do to get them to join. But then what? We kill Pandemonium. We have a very upset time which bringing full force down upon us. I doubt even Phoenix can protect against that. We assume she wants to eat the aether of our work and move on to the next. Great. For what purpose? Or those anti crystals? She’ll have her lackey at her side, I have no doubt in my mind that. Why does she want YOU? Why did she tear out your aether only to have it rebel against her and escape her grasp? What’s so important about that aether? Marishi musing to herself.

 

Another pulse came, this one much more powerful than the last. Enough to knock the air out of Marishi and Rae. “Look, the Castle Gates are opening,” Marishi said eyes drawn. From the gates could only be described as a mountain with the face and shape of a man. His greatsword was large enough to fell forests. He observed his domain looking left and looking right with pleasure. Occasionally, a group of adventurers would rally against him the in the realm of dreams. They were made short work of and were justly rewarded for their impertinence. He towered over the mountains and his shadow cast a pall of death wherever it land. There had been stores that the Shadow Lord of the waking realm was once a ‘Talekeeper’ for the entire Galka race. All thoughts, feelings, emotions, experiences the chosen ‘Talekeeper’ would have in their memory. In the preservation of their society.

 

Years of oppression, humiliation, degradation of the Galka race began to fuel the Talekeepers hatred for things. The only one he could cling onto and find comfort with was a Hume from Bastok. They became friends and after a while, more than that. A great expedition was launched in the uncharted northlands by a coalition of all three great city-states. With them went the Talekeeper, the woman, their commander, and other representatives of the other nations.

 

They arrived in Xarcabard, but a deep seeded hatred had been grown inside the commander against the Talerkeeper. He also vied for her hand. They had split up with the commander and Talekeeper together. He would kill him while they were alone. As he was to thrust his sword into his back, the woman jumped in the way, impaling herself, causing sorrow and hatred of the world. The commander finished what he started and pushed them both into an unending gorge in the split ground. Time passed, people began to forget about the expedition. But shadows of the past will always haunt those of the present.

 

“We can’t stay here much longer. The longer we stay, the more ‘accustomed’ we become until we lose complete sense of what’s real and what’s a dream.” Marishi said shivering. “I never thought to ask Diabolos on how we get out once we’re done.” Her hands had found their way into her breast pocket for warmth when she felt an unfamiliar object. She pulled it out. It was the hourglass they had been staring at. Marishi looked at Rae and said, “Look through your clothes, do you have your hourglass?” Rae turned up the hourglass as it sat in her hands. There weren’t many grains left in it.

 

A sudden crackled of shattering glass startled everything in the area. It was as if the whole region heard Marishi break her hourglass. They all started to converge on their location. Fresh warm blood. They could never escape, why should this one? “Break it!” Marishi shouted as she drew her katana. Another crash on the ground put the whip to both the fomors and beastmen. Their sole objective to keep them in Dynamis. Forever.

 

Marishi suddenly dropped her katana and pulled her sheathe from her sash. She didn’t know what she was doing. It was nothing but instinct. She could see the first of the Demon scout party crest the hill. She pulled her right hand to her left chest and made and downward slashing motion ending on her right side. The movement created from the Aether a Katana that was unrivaled in power. It was a simple weapon. The non-adorned red lacquer sheath and white sayo’s. The Katana itself, like the one previous, had no pommel guard and was slenderer to fit the lithe female body for greater dexterity. The grip was pure white while the blade and all placings were hues of red and orange.

 

Rae drew steel and began to stagger away from Marishi. She should be frightened. She should be scared of these monsters rearing down on her. She should be running and hoping that the hourglass effect wore off before they could rend her muscle from bone. But she was eager to test her newfound strength and she was curious if Phoenix could live up to her legend. The aura around her intensified and as she was within striking range one with a scimitar attempted to slash at her. In a red and white haze, she darted to the side with incredible speed. There were 6 of them. 2 were casters. Marishi held her weapon in an offensive stance and closed the gap on the casters. She was there almost instantly and before they had time to draw breath the killing stroke had been made. Marishi appeared behind the two back facing them. Their bodies slid slowly apart at their waists from Marishi’s slashes. She flicked blood from her blade and began to walk to the other 4. Before she could make it, there formed from a singularity a tornado of such magnitude and size. It flipped them around and picked them off the ground, smashing their bodies against the rocks with a sickening thud, or simply by failing and breaking their necks. Rae’s ability over black magics was terrifying.

 

They began to shift in and shift out. One moment they were there the next they were not. They phased out of Dynamis as the main host converged.

 

Marishi was along in the darkness. Falling. She couldn’t tell what was up making her sick. She closed her eyes in the attempt to not throw up. “There … You … Are. I see you!” The sorceress’s eyes appeared above her and all around. “I see you Ma … Ri … Shi? Wasn’t it. I forget souls who do not matter. I have found you. Now, tell me where the girl is and I’ll erase you from the world. Never to have existed at all. A quick and painless end. If you deny me, I will turn your greatest despairs against you and force you to relive the pains of your life over and over until you beg me to end it. Just tell me where Rae is.” Marishi kept falling. She was frightened. Everywhere she looked she saw eyes staring at her. She didn’t say anything. “So be it! I’ll enjoy destroying your mind.” A hand materialized to grab Marishi. A huge hand to snatch her up and begin the torment. Before the hand could reach her, a much smaller, feline-shaped hand grabbed her arm and yanked her down. Marishi disappeared. The eyes were amused as the voice called out “So that’s where you’ve been this entire time. I should have known. I’ve seen your pathetic mind. You have made enemies. I wonder what they would do if given the strength to overcome you?” The eyes slowly closed and all was black.

 

It was like falling into a lake. She hit the water, but there was no water. Just the feeling of resistance. She gently fell to her feet on the stone pavement and looked around. The place was unlike any she had been or seen. The sky tinged with purples and reds and blacks with no sun or moon. Just floating islands of large minarets or buildings. Staircases that went nowhere. Broken formations of stone disjointed. There was an undertone to the place. Almost a white noise of something inhaling. She looked up and found its source. A massive hole appeared in the sky dotted with tiny glowing crystals. This hole appeared to have massive bone curvatures all around its radius. It was a mouth. A gaping maw that was slowly sucking everything in the area in. It was disturbing, yet she couldn’t pull her eyes away from it. After a moment, her gaze shifted. The island she was on held an intact structure. Near the entrance were two figures. One small with an oversized head. The other on the ground. “Rae” Marishi said as she ran to her. “What have you done to her?! Is she hurt? I’ll kill you!” Marishi threatened the tiny animal. It was a cat. A cat who wore a tiny crown on her head and a red cape at her back. He eyes were overlarge making her almost alien in appearance. The rest of her body was of a typical, if not slightly large house cat. “No need for all that, none, needless, unwelcome. Your wife is fine Marishi Ten. Simple overexerted. The journey can be quite rough, certainly exhausting, most taxing.” Marishi stared at the cat with a mixture of wonder, curiosity, disgust, and fear. “Why is there a cat talking to me and why is there a cat talking to me in a place like this? Where are we? What is going on?” Marishi finally sputtered out.

 

“I most certainly not just a ‘cat’! A feline! A kitten! My name is Cait Sith and I am the one who saved you from the evil that had grasped you. Thanks, are in order. Most Humble. Champion and savior! As for where here is, here is … neither here nor there, I suppose. The Walk of Echo’s some have named it. This is the world between worlds. A place discarded futures and chosen paths go in the infinite choices that make up our universe. They are consumed by Avatar you see in the sky. His name is Atomos. He doesn’t talk much. Very tight-lipped. Almost a mute!” Cait Sith explained.

 

At that moment, Rae began to stir and open her eyes. The first thing she was greeted to were a pair of oversized feline eyes and the high pitch voice saying “I’m so glad you’re awake! Thankful you’re not dead! Concerned you wouldn’t recover! We can finally begin! The curtain rises! A journey begins!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

43

 

"Hmph," she huffed. That didn't take long at all. Unfortunately, they seemed different than when she first encountered them. Much different. Marishi was barely recognizable, but she was there, still. Rae was close by, too. Ultimecia turned from her mirror. The moment she had found them, they were gone again. "Cait Sith... It would seem my problems deepen with her presence. No matter. I have one more trick up my sleeve." She turned back to her mirror and prepared a spell, but was stopped by her minion's gutteral wail.

 

He clawed desperately at the spot where Rae and Marishi had vanished not moments before. She sighed impatiently and spun around to face him. Her wings flaring up and her dress fanning outward as she spun to face him. "Enough! You cannot manipulate the aether as Bahamut had. Sit still and do not interrupt me." She barked at him, causing Matiseau to fall down, sitting in the dirt. She saw his pitiful expression with a hint of defiance within his eyes and she rolled her eyes, then walked closer to him. Her hips swayed, her right hand rested on her right hip and her left hand swayed beside her. Once before Matiseau, she leaned down, her open-chested dress baring her breasts to him. He stared at her hungrily. He was rapidly becoming a mindless beast, a slave to the aether he grew mad from. She'd have to put him down soon, but not yet. He had to handle the aether. With her left hand, she reached out and cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. "Patience, my sweet Matiseau. You have done well to help me thus far. We are close at hand to your revenge. Then, you may have Rae's body all to yourself."

 

"I want... her.... alive." He responded, breathing deeply between words. He glared at Ultimecia, his white eyes burning with rage. He didn't want just a body to covet. He wanted her warmth. Her voice. Her smile. Her blood.

 

Ultimecia frowned at him, her clawed hand digging into his chin, causing him to grimace. "My dearest pet. She cannot be alive when you are done with her. We need her aether. ALL her aether. You failed me once, Matiseau. Do not fail me a second time. You are mine. You are my pet, my judgement hand, my cloak and dagger. If she escapes you, then we all shall die." After making her point across, she roughly let go of his chin, leaving marks on his flesh, but they did not bleed. There was no blood in his body left. He was only aether. Turning back to her mirror, Ultimecia whispered a spell and spun her hand around it. A vision was given to her. A wounded knight, gasping for breath from the gaping hole in his chest. One word was on his lips. 'Rae.' Ultimecia pressed her face against the mirror, then sunk into the reflective surface. She appeared before the dying soldier as an Angel, a smile on her face, kindness, but pity. "Francmage M Mistalle. I have come as a messenger from Altana herself. I have come to give you a second chance. So touched was she by your love story that she wishes a happy ending be found. Come. Take my hand, fair knight, and together we shall find your eternal happiness."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

 

Rae's eyes flickered open to the sight of two large, green eyes staring down at her. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't looking at a mirror with her own eyes magnified. Rae flinched, scooting backwards, and prepared to draw her rapier until the cat spoke to her. She glanced towards Marishi, noticing she didn't seem too threatened by the presence of this strange creature. Rae pushed herself up, standing on her feet and examined the creature curiously. "What are you?" She asked.

 

"What am I? Quite the rude question. Most inconsiderate. Very crude. The question is not what am I, but who. I, am Cait Sith. I saw you adrift between realms and snatched you up. It's a good thing, too! You were just about to find yourself in a world that's been destroyed recently. Completely annihilated. Utterly demolished!" The cat creature explained. She seemed quite exuberant in her explanations. Rae glanced to Marishi, then shrugged. Whatever this Cait Sith was, she seemed to want to help them. Or at least didn't appear to have ill-intent.

 

"Thank you very much for saving us," Rae said, bowing to Cait Sith. "I hate to further be rude, but Marishi and I must go. We need to return to our world... However we might do that." Rae then took a moment to glance around, examining the world they were brought in to. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It felt open, yet encased in a small section of the universe. There was no solid earth to speak of and no other presences except for the cat creature and the enormous maw of the creature Atomos that loomed ever nearer to them.

 

Cait Sith's ears perked up at the mention of returning home. "Home you say? To Vana'diel? Or perhaps back to Hydaelyn? I can take you to either one. It won't be a burden. Not a trouble. Not diffuclt." She rubbed her paws together, nodding as she spoke. Rae watched the strange creature's action and couldn't help but smile.

 

"You know how to get us back home? How would we go about doing that?" Rae asked, squatting down so her face was level with Cait Sith's. "How do you know so much about us? I don't think we've met..."

 

The cat creature seemed all-too-happy to answer. "I've been watching you from afar and learned of where you were from! It's quite interesting, your world. Most peculiar. Absolutely bizarre! While you have spent nearly a year upon Vana'diel, not even a day has passed on Hydaelyn! Not even an hour!" The shocked expression on Rae and Marishi's face fuelled Cait Sith to continue. "I couldn't spy too closely, though. That sorceress is very scary. Unquestionably frightening. Positively intimidating! I fear she sensed me draw nearer and I had to flee for my life. I'll not go closer to her again. Not without help." Rae glanced back to Marishi and frowned. This news was welcome. The whole time they worried about their world having been destroyed by Pandemonium, and barely an hour has passed since they left. This was quite fortunate; however, if this Cait Sith was frightened of the witch, then what hope did they have?

 

"She wouldn't stand a chance against us," Fenrir murmured. He truly felt it. There was no doubt that they would emerge victorious over Ultimecia and Matiseau. A pang of guilt racked her heart as she thought of Matiseau. All of this suffering he endured was because of her. How different things would have been had she ignored the call. Had she not burned him. Had they never met.

 

"The longer we dawdle, the less time you'll have to stop the witch," Cait Sith reminded them patiently. "I can get my friend here to take you away from where she is right now. He can drop you off anywhere. Completely convenient. Very favourable. You won't have to worry about facing the sorceress right away when you get back. You can take your time and face her when you're ready!" As she spoke, the Atomos drifted down to them and faced them. Rae gazed into the infinite blackness that was the opened maw of the Atomos. There, she could sense home. She could sense the sporadic aether of Eureka. She could smell the wind. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore. Suddenly home sickness settled over her. How she wished to simply return to their home! She wished the problems would go away, but she knew that wouldn't happen. They were tasked with a greater purpose than to live peacefully. They had to fight. One last time.

 

"Take us to the other side of the island. We can't be near her when we arrive." Rae explained. Cait Sith nodded solemnly and turned to face the enormous maw and raised her small paws to it. For a moment, she stood there in silence, not moving, arms raised above her head and a focused look on her face. Then, she turned back to Marishi and Rae. "There! It is done. Completed. Finalized! You are able to return to your home on the farthest side of the island from the Sorceress. Go now! Before she senses something is happening!"

 

Glancing to Marishi, Rae grabbed her hand and smiled. She was... excited. Overjoyed to return home after so long. Even though nothing will be different on Hydaelyn, they were different. They were completely new from when they left, and she hoped Ultimecia would hate the surprise they had in store for her and her pet. Together they walked towards the maw of Atomos and gazed into its darkness. As they closed their eyes upon being swallowed, they were drifted through the Void, guided from the Walk of Echoes to Hydaelyn. This transition seemed much more fluid. It didn't churn her stomach, it didn't cause her to pass out. Perhaps it was because she was used to it now? Maybe after this final confrontation she could take up the life as a Void-Traveller? She would first have to learn how to travel through it at will, of course.

 

It felt like a lazy ride on a small boat. As they rocked along, drifting through the Void, she felt peace. There was a strange calm that was in the Void, despite there not being anything in terms of solid ground. Their vessel carried them forward, smoothly, gently, until they passed through another portal. As the sensation of them being moved through the universe ended, Rae and Marishi opened their eyes and found themselves on Eureka once more. The cold wind nipped at their faces. The sudden aetheric imbalance rocked their senses. Rae shivered violently and gave Marishi's hand a tight squeeze. As she looked around, no strong feelings formed within her. Eureka wasn't home. It was a grave site. It was an offensive perversion of the world they lived in. Eureka was like an entirely different planet and she wished it gone. "Welcome home," Rae murmured, almost sadly. Calling this place home felt wrong to her. Though she spent only a short while on Vana'diel, she felt more love and loyalty towards it than Hydaelyn. Still, she couldn't turn her back on it.

 

"We should come up with a battle plan," Rae said, turning to Marishi. "Perhaps we find a way to lure the two apart? Although that would require us to separate and I don't wish for that..." Rae's brows furrowed and she began to think, tapping her chin with her finger. "Perhaps we should just hammer them with everything we've got? A final blast would surely finish them off. If we use the power of the relics-" Before she could finish her sentence, the furious roar of Pandemonium echoed through the skies. Rae jumped, startled. It sounded nearby. "I forgot that thing..." Rae murmured to herself. They would have to deal with that first, it seemed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

44

 

“Now you know what it is like to live as I do. An entire year on Vanadiel, yet only an hour here. This is how I see time. It’s how I experience it. Not as grand as you may think.” Marishi said. She didn’t shiver, but spread the aura she had around Rae. “Phoenix will act as your blanket until we can find suitable shelter. We need somewhere to hide from the elements.” Marishi said.

 

As they began their trek forward Marishi suddenly said “I know what the hound said to you, Rae. He is wrong. That woman is beyond reckoning. She is reckoning. We can bring the primal to heel. I’ve no doubt about that. But the woman? She posses magics beyond our understanding. She is terrifying. Even Phoenix quivers before her.”

 

They made for an ice-encased cavern large in size sitting on the shoreline of a frozen lake. It was solid ice. No cracks or creaks as they moved over it. The ice was clear and fish could actually be seen lock into the ice where they swam. “A flash freeze. I’ve heard of them, but I’ve never actually seen one. It’s one of the most, if not the rarest of weather patterns in the world. Look, you can see the fish under your feet. I can’t even warm up the water by walking on it. It’s Coerthas, but to an extreme, if such a thing were are all possible.”

 

The aether was intense and the imbalance that fogged her mind on her first foray attempted to enter and take over. Phoenix, however, was there to help guard and stop the intrusions. In the cavern near a large pillar was a small shack. They headed toward the shack and without knocking or asking if the home was occupied, she kicked open the door. She was going to take the building occupied or not.

 

“Well, at least it has a kitchen. In this weather, I doubt anything has actually spoiled. A bed too. Look around for heavier clothing. Even I’m cold.” Marishi said with a half-smile. “A welcome home indeed. I couldn’t stay in Vanadiel. Not after what happened. But, I didn’t want to come back here.” Marishi said sadly.

 

Francmage had been severely, mortally injured in the assault on the crag. Most of his remaining knights abandoned him once they learned of his true motives for the campaign. For a woman. Not even a woman. An alien. He also wasn’t as adept at wartime tactics as he made the King believe. He was glad to see them gone. Cowards, they would have just tried to steal her from him anyway. “Ra..e. Must reach. Be together.” He attempted to stand. Kagero, Gilgamesh, Arcelia, and Tenzen stood before him in the mothercrystal chamber. Kagero spoke to him in commanding and cold words, but not unkind. “Your army is decimated, what was left have abandoned you. You yourself are dying. You gave me no choice Francmage. I hear you were a good man once. Perhaps you will find that man again in the afterlife. Your name will be carried on by what you called a ‘bastard’. We should quit this place, my friends. Arcelia can barely stand and Giglamesh has taken three arrows. We will ride to Selbina and heal there.” The rest of the group agreed and began to limp out of the giant crag. Francmage grasped Kagero’s ankle and struggled to say “Wh-what of … Rae? Wh … where is … she?” Kagero kicked his hand off her ankle and while staring down at him said. “She is beyond your reach. She is beyond everyone’s reach. She has gone home to her world to live out her day’s in peace with her wife. I’d suggest making peace with your own.” They left leaving him in the mothercrystal chamber alone. Glowing a brilliant bright blue.

 

His eyes began to darken the words on his lips were “Rae …” he heard a divine voice call down from the heavens and a bright light that encased the vision of an angel. The voice rang out like bells and chimed musically. “Francmage M Mistalle. I have come as a messenger from Altana herself. I have come to give you a second chance. So touched was she by your love story that she wishes a happy ending be found. Come. Take my hand, fair Knight. Together, we shall find your eternal happiness.” Francmage reached out a trembling hand that was fuzzy as he could no longer see. He felt a light hand grasp his own and a surge run through him. The surge felt wrong. It didn’t feel like life, it felt like wax encasing the wound and chemicals in his blood to keep him moving. His wounds closed and his vision returned to him. He sat upright a moment breathing heavily. Thank you – “The woman cut him off. “I do not need your thanks. You have been restored and the pact has been sealed. In exchange for your life, I will give you the opportunity to win Rae. She is the prize in this grand hunt of ours. Be warned, however. You have those who work against you. You will have competition. The craven little whore that has brainwashed her, along with a vicious dog that was once a man. He who lays his hands on the prize and brings her to my feet wins the fair hand of the girl!” The angel’s form began to waiver unintentionally, like a mask that slipped to the side. For a moment, Francmage saw who he made the deal with and was afraid. But if it meant claiming and owning Rae, he would do anything. “Where is she?” He stood up, took his rapier off the ground and slid it into its sword belt. “Why, where she wanted to go all along master Red Mage. She’s gone home with her ‘messiah’ in tow. The woman is formidable. Do not underestimate her. There is something different about her.” She seemed lost in thought a moment, then snapped to Francmage and said, “Let us depart. To a world called “Hydalean. An island they seem to call Eureka. That is where your prey and prize can be found. Good Hunting.”

 

A portal appeared underneath Francmage. And slowly drew him into the blackness until he sunk below the floor. The portal closed. Smiling to herself and even letting out a small laugh, Ultimacia spun around and walked the portal she had created in the mirror.

 

She walked back into her chambers to find that her charge was still there, waiting for her. Obviously irritated she snapped “The game is afoot dog. My Aether and her pathetic companion have come back and are here, on this very island. However, you seem to have competition winning the girls hand. A noble Knight from Vanadiel has elected to travel from his home to take the hand of your beautiful Rae. It is to be a hunt, dog. You should be good at hunting by now since you’re nearly an animal. Slay her protector and deliver her unto me. Whoever does so first by any means is the victor and may have her and do as they see fit when I’m done.”

 

She heard Mati scuffle off quickly panting and breathing heavily. She turned to the mirror and admired herself. “This is turning out better than I had planned. I don’t even have to track the little bitch down. They’ll bring her to me. I’ll draw and quarter her lover in front of her then sew her body back together with wire and make her a puppet I think. That would amuse me.”

 

Francmage awoke face down in the snow. He arose and looked around. He was in some sort of logging area as there were downed trees with their branches stripped bare and woodworking lathes underneath large awnings. He gripped his head. The journey had made him pass out. He was now on Hydelean. The chaos of Aether swept all around him, though as he was not a native to the planet did not seem to affect him heavily. The angel had seen fit to augment his magics and strength. He could feel the renewed vigor and the magic in his blood coursing through him. He felt like a God that could take on anything. He was unlike any other Red Mage these weaklings had ever seen. He would bring them all under his will. Maybe carve out his own kingdom with his queen at his side.

 

He started to walk forward when the sense of panic began to rise. He had no idea where he was or how to find what he was looking for. Visibility was low and all he could see is the grey screen of flurry snow. Though they talked of their homeland from time to time, they had never gone into detail the layout of the regions nor of the island. He was like a child being lost in the marketplace. He moved a ways forward and sighed heavily with comfort. Boot prints. Two pairs of them in the snow. Small prints close together. The snow had abated and the wind died down a bit. He realized he was exhausted. He wouldn’t have the strength to fight Marishi toe to toe if he went now. They weren’t going anywhere as they must be suffering the same plight. He found an abandoned cabin and started a fire with his magics. The wet wood burned to his glee. Warmth spread across the room. He found some provisions and ate and drank. Once full, he lay on the makeshift bed and smile. She would finally be his soon. Finally. He fell asleep to dreams of ravaging Rae’s wanting, panting, moaning body begging for more.

 

“Here’s some dry firewood. I’ll start a fire. There’s some salted venison from what I saw. Water we have in abundance.” Marishi said looking out the window. “We can’t trudge through the area like this. Not how you are. Plus, I’m exhausted. Being killed, brought back, and almost killed again is labor intensive.” Marishi smiled at her own joke. “I’m sure you’re not far behind me. Let’s eat, warm up, and sleep. We have a bed and plenty of blankets at least.” The fire crackled and burnt happily waving warm sleep-inducing heat over them. They ate in relative silence, each too tired to strike up a conversation. Once done, they washed using melted snow outside and redressed. They didn’t have clothing for sleep with them and they didn’t know if they had to beat a hasty retreat. Marishi laid with her back against the wall holding Rae her back against Marishi’s front. “We should be safe here for a while. That’s what the stupid cat said. That stupid cat.” Marishi said slowly and lazily drifting off. “Remember what I said Sunray. Don’t listen to what that hound says. He will betray you.” Marishi fell asleep holding her wife as she had done so many times before, but each feeling as comforting and loving as the first time.

 

Dodging through the trees and meadows, a figure was moving alarmingly fast through the island. It knew every crack and crevasse. It had explored every rock and tree of the land. Moving on all fours, it appeared to be more beast than man. It stopped and sniffed the air like a predator catching sent of its prey it sought to stalk and bring down. Mati smelt the very faint traces of Rae’s sweet aether that made him almost uncontrollably excited. He also smelt the stench of the one who had been seeking to unravel him since she first arrived on the island. She was a mistake and he should have killed her the dozen times he had the chance. She questioned every decision he made, she ignored them, even issued orders of her own to an expedition she was only able to partake upon because Rae needed her little beast with her. Mati snorted. Not much difference between them now. They just served different masters. He hated Marishi. He hated her beauty, her youthfulness, her charm, her charisma. He hated her confidence and how she could convince men she had only known for hours to follow her and abandon their leader. He hated her sticking her nose in business it didn’t belong. He hated that she came close to unraveling what was happening. He hated her cleverness and resourcefulness. Above all, he hated her because she had Rae. She had Rae willingly. Mati would make her see. He could smell trace scents of their Aether. All he had to do was follow it. Over the mountains and into the icy fields. The trek would take all night. But he no longer needed sleep nor rest. Especially with his hearts wont so close.

 

He began to converge on Francmage, Marishi, and Rae. All focused on claiming and keeping the girl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

45

 

"I couldn't even think of walking another ilm tonight," Rae confessed with a small chuckle. As Marishi made light of her dying, Rae smiled as well, though she felt a deep-seeded hurt. Watching her wife die so horrifically would haunt her for years to come. She was back now, at least. That was all that mattered now. Fetching the wood, Rae placed it in the fireplace and started the fire, enjoying the sound of the crackle and snap of the wood burning. It was so welcoming. Even the smoke smelled differently than on Vana'diel. Rae took the rations from their storage places and handed it to Marishi. She would have much preferred to have a more hearty meal. "It's been so long since I've cooked. I almost wonder if I can do it anymore." She laughed lightly. Once they were home, she would make their meals. They would get fat off her cooking. The food on Vana'diel was good, but some foods she missed from her home world. Part of her was glad to be back on Hydaelyn, but the other half mourned the loss of such a beautiful world. They'd never see it again. Not the world nor its people. She already missed them sorely.

 

Once it was time to rest, Rae fetched the blankets. There were cloaks that added extra heat to them as she draped them over Marishi, then took her spot in front of Marishi, wiggling backwards and resting there, her eyes closing her eyes slowly.She listened to Marishi's warnings about Fenrir. Fenrir also heard them, but remained silent. That spoke more to her than anything else. ' _Fenrir,_ ' Rae asked through her mind. ' _How did your last master die?_ ' And for a while, there was silence.

 

Fenrir finally answered Rae. " _I killed him._ " He spoke it plainly, like it was fact. Like she should already know the answer... and she did.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

 

Rae awoke the next morning, a slight fever about her. Cheeks flushed, joints ached, limbs trembled. She had a fitful night, though she slept entirely through it wrapped in the arms of her wife. Despite the uninterrupted slumber, she felt as though she did not sleep at all. Dreams of giant maws with several rows of teeth closing in around her limbs, tearing her apart kept her heart pounding and breathing rapid. The teeth were like that of a shark's, but she saw Fenrir's eyes gazing upon her as her limbs were torn from her body.She couldn't remember what else she dreamt, but there was more. There was always more. More nightmares. Hallowed eyes. Impaled chests. Shrieks that echoed in her ears. Shrieks that were not hers, but also hers at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Rae steadied her nerves and shifted slightly to get up.

 

Marishi stirred as she did, which meant they were up before the sun was. Rae climbed up and glanced around the cabin. It took a moment to sink in that they were not in Vana'diel anymore and they were still on an equally alien part of their home world. "How did you sleep, my Starlight?" Rae asked Marishi, turning to her and smiling. She reached over and stroked her cheek affectionately. This was a brief reprieve before they would set out again. There was work to be done. So much work. A strange sensation ripped a chill down her spine. Eyes were on them. Rae and Marishi quickly got to their feet, Rae glancing around frantically.It was then a sense of aether distortion reached them. Marishi and Rae could both feel it. Before either one could react, a blast demolished the side of the cabin they hid in. Debris flew around them, a few splintered planks of wood clipped her arms harmlessly. Rae and Marishi scrambled for their weapons and to flee from the cabin before it caved in over them. "Marishi!" Rae screamed, pointing to the distance where a figure approached them.

 

" _Don't kill her, you idiot!_ " Ultimecia hissed at him. " _We need her **alive** when she gets here! If she dies, you will join her!_"

 

Matiseau, now nearly unrecognizable, stood not too far from where they were. His body was covered with glowing blueish-white lines, like wicked fissures of aether across his skin. Even his mouth glowed. His body was disfigured. His arms were hulking and his chest broader while his bulk tapered in around his waist. His legs were contorted to that of a dog's with the knees bending backward. His face was elongated, almost appearing rat-like in nature. Rae couldn't help but stare in disgust and horror at the appearance of her once childhood friend. The aether did this. It changed him so. And he appeared to be constantly drawing it into himself. He was like an anti-crystal himself. Rae wouldn't be much of a threat to him. He would easily absorb her attacks. " _He cannot absorb me._ " Fenrir pointed out. Nodding, Rae began summoning Fenrir, drawing upon the aether around her to aid in the summoning.

 

Without thinking, Matiseau lashed out, hurling a fireball at them. Rae jumped back in time to dodge the flame, but the resulting explosion sent her rolling back in the snow. She quickly clambered up to her feet, finishing the spell just in time for her to see Mati barrelling towards her. She couldn't move in time. As he jumped at her, clawed hands outstretched and ready to close in on her, she was pulled out of the way, spinning. The snow rose up in a flurry around them, a cape covered her from getting covered in it. Rae's heart pounded hard in her chest. That smell. She looked up and saw Francmage's deranged smile as he covered her from the snowfall from the resulting missed capture of her. "My beloved," he cooed to her triumphantly. "I have finally found you! How blessed indeed at such a time to save you from that hideous beast!" He leaned down suddenly and gripped her face with his hand, forcing her lips to pucker as he pressed his lips against hers. Rae pushed on him, but he wrapped his arm around her, refusing to let go. Desperate, Rae bit down on his lip, causing a screech of pain from him and a burst of blood to fill her mouth. His hold on her weakened, allowing her to push away and spit the blood out as she fell into the snow.

 

Mati had recovered from his miss and spun around to meet Rae, but was stopped by Fenrir appearing, his jaws tearing deep into his hunched back. The two of them rolled in the snow, giving Rae ample time to jump to her feet. She spit again and shuddered. The blood hardened quickly and coated her teeth and tongue. She wiped away at her face and clawed at her mouth. Wax. Rae stared at the crimson wax stuck under her nails, then looked at Francmage as his bleeding wound sealed up, almost as if it never happened. Rae's ears rose in alarm and she quickly drew her weapons, her two rapiers practically humming with excitement at the proposition of facing a fiend. Most particularly this one. "My dearest wife," Francmage lamented, holding his hands out to her while the two beasts wrestled behind him. He paid it no mind. His prize was before him. "There's no need to fight. Come with me and I promise I will protect you. I will give you a peaceful life. I will make you fat with children. You shall bear many heirs! You will make theMistalle family proud!" He exclaimed happily.

 

"Shut up!" Rae yelled, beginning to conjure the wind around him. "I don't want you! I don't want anything to do with you! Keep your goddamn hands to yourself and just **DIE**!" With that, a torrent of wind rose up, a tornado forming around Francmage and encompassing him.

 

"Ah, that's right. Your poor, fragile mind has been brainwashed," Francmage mourned, raising his own rapier and cutting downward, stopping the tornado with ease. Rae's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her. How did he get so strong? Her thoughts flickered to Ultimecia and she hissed a curse under her breath. "I shall have to do away with that filthy whore that holds onto your sanity." With that, he suddenly turned to Marishi. With a confident smile, he suddenly charged at her, rapier drawn and ready to meet her Katana.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

46

 

“Good. All of the people that need to pay come to us.” Marishi said. She looked at Fenrir engaged with whatever grotesque abomination it had gripped. Marishi worried, even the might of Fenrir might be overcome by that thing. His pride would never say that, but he could be bested.

 

“That’s the last time you lay hands on her, scum,” Marishi said with clear disgust in her voice. “You are so sure of yourself, it’s pathetic. Look where you are. This is my land. The is my world. And you do not belong.” Instead of drawing her katana, she shoved it blade down into the snow and began to pace Francmage.

 

“You would fight me, unarmed? And you say I’m sure of myself! You know, I admired you at first. You’re quick-witted and clever beyond your years, fast, and strong. But then I saw the ugly darkness within you. Rae can’t be put in danger of it. You let it grow. You’re the evil one!” Francmage yelled. Marishi smirked. “And that’s why your obsessions control you. There is no good or evil, boy. There just is.” With that, Marishi threw her right hand to the side pointing down. A fire had caught in her hand and materialized a lance. For a moment, Marishi was worried, but her other half comforted her, she would know how to use it. Her heatwave aura intensified as the snow began to melt around her. “Rae, get away from him. Help Fenrir. Find what you’ve lost and get it back.” Marishi called out. She cast a wary eye at the witch, but for the time being, she was content with watching. It was only a matter of time before she entered the fray, once she did, it was over for them.

 

Francmage attempted to bind Marishi to the land. He attempted to cast choke, frost. He attempted to stun her. “Different rules here Red Mage. Your understanding of the aether and drawing of the earth is lacking. I’ll show you.” Marishi closed her eyes and began channeling. She had never cast a black magic spell before. Now here she is casting Flare like it was second nature. She gave the ultra-heated mass of fire from where Francmage was standing. He dashed out of the flames and came down with his rapier on her. She guarded by blocking his cleave with the shaft of the spear. She could feel the heat of his breath as he barred his teeth and said “I WILL have her. She has now and ever been mine. She is not meant for the likes of you.” Marishi responded. “Funny, I thought love was something given freely and not forced. Otherwise, it’s not love. It’s abuse. By the way, your cloak is on fire.” Francmage looked down to see his cloak was singed and starting to burn. He released the pressure to deal with the cloak as Marishi kicked him square in the chest to knock him down.

 

She then blurred out of focus and moved so quickly that all that could be seen was a blur of orange and red. She took the lance and buried it in his chest. He reeled in pain as she pinned him to the ground. He was screeching “RAE”. Calling to her. Marishi walked away from her opponent saying, “One down, two to go.” A guttural yell from behind her made her turn around. Francmage had pulled the spear from his chest and the wound was closing. “My turn!”. He cast a barrage of spells all at once at her. Fire, thunder, aero, stone, banish, water, ice. Without relent closing the gap between the two. Marishi was able to dodge most, but the banish was too close and burned part of her left arm.

 

Marishi had done as was before. She threw her right hand down. Now, she would fight with something much more comfortable. The Phoenix Blade. The sword said to only exist in legends and stories. Her movements were graceful and met his parried blow for blow. He was ham-fisted trying to brute force her down and beat her into submission. “Stay … still! Fight like a man!” He yelled at her. She laughed and said “You fool, I am no man!” He came down on her weakened left side where she deflected his attack, circled the blades as they were locked and knocked his weapon out of his hand. She threw her right arm down where the spear was once again and ran him through pinning him to a tree. She then rematerialized the Phoenix Blade. “You put up a pretty good fight,” Marishi said. He was straining to look at Rae desperate for her attention. Marishi slowly blocked his vision of her. “I’m afraid the last thing you’re going to see in this world is me.” Francmage grunted, “I’ve gotten away from your lance before. I’ll do it again. You’re tired you won’t win a third round.” Marishi had a thoughtful look on her face. “True, true. That leaves me in a conundrum. Oh, I know!” She spun around made a horizontal arcing motion. “I’ll take your head this time! And I’ll burn your useless and impotent body.” His face, wearing a look of bewilderment and shock slowly fell to the ground where it lay motionless. She waved her hand walking away. The tree and body both caught fire. “And that is the last of you Francmage. Dust upon the winds. “

 

She turned to see Fenrir, he was on his last legs. He couldn’t overpower him and Rae’s spells would just absorb into him. Marishi dashed from rock to rock, tree to tree until she had the vantage point she wanted. She sprung off the tree limb and 8 feet above them could be seen Marishi like black inkblot in parchment summon Phoenix’s spear and throw it at him. She landed right next to Rae as the lance hammered into his body mortally wounding him. He was breathing heavily saying “Aether … It is what I am … I need it” Marishi, unusually thoughtful said “We’re all made of Aether. That doesn’t change who we are. You want to write a wrong. You have been duped by this woman as she tells you that you can. You cannot. Pandemonium is about to draw more in. I understand you at last. You are like me, in a way. Let go. Cross the river. I know you see it. All you have to do is cross the river and all of your friends and family will be there on the other side.” Mati reached up, his figure reverting to a man where he died. As a man.

 

“Bravo my valiant champions. Bravo. I’ve prepared a reward! Submit to me and in exchange, I will let you live. As slaves of course. What do you say?” Ultimicia said. Marishi made no response and attacked her immediately. She got 4-5 feet off the ground where the witch took her left hand and gently brought it down saying “Not so fast little hatchling.” Marishi was knocked back with such force her body dug into the ground 4-5 feet. She was face down and not moving.

 

“She is interesting. Akin to a human throwing a ball to a dog, but you are who I’m interested. How did you survive without Bahamut’s aether? Impressive. How were you able to exert control over it? How did you command it to defy me? Pandemonium is bleeding your land dry. This is why your elderly and infirm and children are passing in their sleep-in droves. I can stop it. I can stop the destruction. But I need you to comply along with that defiant aetherical shadow you conjured.” She said talking to Rae. Fenrir growled. “Silence beast. You are but a shadow of what you once were. Wounded on top of that. I could kill you with a wave and let the birds scavenge your body.” She snapped at Fenrir. “What do you say, Rae? You have the potential to become a sorceress, like me. I could help you learn and control the power of time and space.”

 

There was laughing in the snow. Marishi slowly stood up as Ultimacia looked at her with a scowl. “None have reign over time and space. Some just see it differently. There is no such thing as immortality.” The Sorceress said, “Ah, you are a vessel as well. To Phoenix no less. Slowly burning your soul away until you no longer have one left. But you’re already dead, aren’t you? When Phoenix leaves, you will become a lifeless husk. But you Rae, you could save her from that fate. Join me and I’ll show you things you can’t possibly imagine. Just hand over the aether and bring me the wild on.”

 

The sorceress walked right past the two dead men, walked on top of them as if they were nothing but a snow mound standing in front of Rae. “What do you say? I’m what you call impatient. Don’t keep me waiting.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

47

 

Rae panted. Her heart rate was rising with her adrenaline. Her limbs trembled, her fingers twitched as did her tail and ears. She wanted to fight. While she couldn't use her magic against Matiseau, she still had her dual-wielding skills. "Rrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeee," Mati groaned. She stared at him with sympathy in her eyes. All he ever wanted was to be acknowledged, to be recognized. He wanted to help save the island, but he was being led astray the whole time. Perhaps if Ultimecia hand't interfered, things wouldn't have turned out this way. Just how badly had she interfered, though? There was no time to ponder. Matiseau was upon her quickly. He lunged at her, completely ignoring Fenrir who was grappling at his leg, trying to snap the bones with his teeth, but to no avail. Rae quickly drew her rapiers and parried out of the way, twirling as she did so. Her blades cut into his skin, drawing fluorescent blue blood. The monster that once was Matiseau shrieked in pain, then kicked off Fenrir, who rolled to his feet in the snow. "Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeee..." He growled again. He was completely changed. His face no longer resembled that of a human, but a demon from the Void. His veined arms dwarfed his head and body and two minuscule wings sprouted from his back. His legs were still small, but they no longer resembled human legs and his toes were fused to just three on each foot and capped with large talons.

 

Rae breathed calmly. He was completely aether. Drawing it in just as he was expelling it. He breathed it. His body breathed it. Fenrir glanced to Rae, awaiting action. This standing around was driving him insane. Sensing his eagerness to attack, Rae signalled for him to strike, to which he obeyed. As he connected with Mati's body, he turned his attention to the large wolf to try and rip him off his arm, but Rae was upon him that instance. She jumped up, drawing her rapiers up his arm as she did, then raised them above her head and slammed them into his shoulder, causing a wail of pain. Planting both her feet on his back, Rae pulled the blades out and tumbled down, cutting at his legs as she did. Her blades did not reach deep enough into his skin to cut muscle as she had hoped, but his arm would be rather useless for the time being. As she rolled to safety, she glanced behind her just in time to see his wounds sealing up. Her eyes widened and her shoulders slumped. How can she slay a perpetually healing enemy? Fenrir was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his neck and tossed at Rae, who didn't move in time and tried to catch him instead, causing them both to fall into the snow. " **Don't kill her!** " Ultimecia screeched again, but Matiseau did not pay attention. He was too far gone now. He charged at the two, Fenrir had to carefully bite around Rae's cloak to carry her with him as he jumped up out of line of the attack, but Matiseau reached up and grabbed Fenrir by the tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Rae cried out as well as they both were slammed into the snow, knocking the wind out of them both.

 

A large, clawed hand closed around her, picking Rae up from the snow and squeezing her tightly. Rae gasped and struggled to free herself, but the hand held onto her too tightly. Rae looked to Matiseau's face, complete nonrecognition in his glowing eyes. "Mati, don't," Rae begged, her voice strained from the pressure of his claws squeezing her tightly. "You don't have to do this. You aren't her pawn!"

 

"Yessssssssssssss my pet," Ultimecia cooed, holding her hand out to them. "Bring her here! Bring her to me now! Quickly!" Matiseau glanced back to Ultimecia, then back to Rae, then turned and began slowly walking towards Ultimecia, a shrill cry of delight coming from her as he obeyed. Desperate, Rae used her free arm to thrust her Dreadwyrm rapier into Mati's ribs. He stopped and cried out in pain, clutching his side. In an attempt to keep Rae from striking him again, he held his hand up. He struggled to reach the blade despite his large arms. Once he pulled it out, the wound sealed. Rae watched and an idea came to her, but she'd need to be free. Before he could toss the rapier away, Rae used her free hand to conjure a whip and caught the hilt of her weapon, then brought it back to her. She then plunged it into his forearm holding her, causing his grip to loosen on her, allowing her the chance to escape his grasp. She could hear the angry shouts from Ultimecia as she began to cast her spell. They were made of condensed aether, but perhaps they could still penetrate him and buy her time. 9 blades appeared above her head, then an additional7. All plunged themselves into Matiseau's body, piercing him completely through. His gargled groan was all he could do as the pain overwhelmed his mind.

 

"He can only absorb spells," Rae breathed. Concentrated forms of aether were beyond his control. There was a limit to his powers. Rae moved to attack again, but she was met by a tail that had formed from his back, whipping her hard and sending her sprawling backwards in the snow. Her eyes were wide and she clutched her chest, unable to catch her breath. She felt a rib break from the strike and perhaps her sternum fracture. She was beside Fenrir once again, who was on his feet, his shaking. They both couldn't keep fighting like this. Once able to stand, Rae did so, ignoring the shooting pain from her abdomen. It was then that Marishi dropped down. Rae gasped and watched as she spoke, finally killing Matiseau by delivering the killing blow. Fenrir breathed out beside her, almost collapsing to his belly. " _Your wife could not have come at a better time._ " He said to her. "Yeh." Was all Rae could answer with.

 

It was Ultimecia's turn. She spoke to Marishi briefly, but turned to Rae and approached her. Fenrir growled, but he was instantly silenced by Ultimecia's words and his own acknowledgement that he would be swiftly struck down if he tried to attack. Rae winced as she held a hand out to her, then stared as she offered her power, glory, and freedom. What cut her the worst were the words she said of Marishi. She glanced to her wife, now hovering in the air, unable to help her. Would she truly die? All their effort. All their struggles. Was it to be for nothing? Could the power Ultimecia gave her stop that?

 

From the forest nearby, the trees began to tumble and fall as something stomped closer. The ground rumbled, but the amount of snow on the ground made it seem a dull throb. Ultimecia and Rae glanced to the treeline and saw as Pandemonium broke through, pushing aside the trees to get closer. Scoffing, Ultimecia turned her hand towards the beast. "Stop." She ordered, but the thing drew closer still. "STOP!" She shrieked again. The creature picked up the dead body of Matiseau and absorbed him. It was then that Rae realized it. Ultimecia couldn't control this thing. It was starved for aether and doing anything necessary to keep itself alive. Ultimecia didn't have enough aether to keep it sustained in this world. Recalling Marishi's words, she looked back to Ultimecia.

 

"I'll join you," she said, causing Ultimecia to turn to her with a bit of surprise on her face. "Put Marishi down, though. Leave her alone. I'll join you and help your cause, but you can't hurt Marishi anymore." Rae stated. Ultimecia didn't have to think twice. She let Marishi drop to the snow and smiled as she turned to Rae.

 

"Of course, my dear Rae," Ultimecia cooed, bringing her hands to her side. Pandemonium staggered back and began moving towards its next source, but they all ignored it. The creature was no threat to them now. "For your first task, you must summon your rogue aether back to us. I will use it to keep control over Pandemonium. Now, hurry. Do as I say!" She was eager, excited. Ultimecia watched as Rae closed her eyes and she reached out through the area, probing, searching for her aether.

 

Fenrir, sensing Rae's plan, quickly withdrew from this plane of existence. As he did, a shock wave pulsed from somewhere in the south east of the island. Everyone could sense it. Ultimecia turned, as did Pandemonium. The pulse drew closer with each passing moment until it was upon them, but from above. The figure hadn't changed, after all this time. Rae looked up and saw the faintly purple, glowing figure that was her aether against the darkened skyline of the clouds that covered their world. Ultimecia reached up as the figure descended, accepting it to her own body. Before she could reach it, however, Rae shoved her roughly down, then reached up and caught her aether. She could not hear the screams from Ultimecia this time as her aether rejoined with her body. It was like a loud humming from a machine ringing in her ears. The sudden fusion threatened to tear her mind apart. Once again, she relieved the visions of Bahamut as his rage was justifiably built up and cultivated. She saw his entrapment, the death of his children, the slaughter of his kind. She felt the sorrow from his mate. She saw the world from his own corroded mind as he tried to destroy it once freed from Dalamud.

 

Her eyes snapped open as Ultimecia pulled herself up from the snow. She rose her hand to conjure a spell, aimed at Rae's chest, but she was knocked back as Pandemonium attempted to draw in Rae. Acting quickly, Rae summoned the 14 Relic Weapons, either aether flowing from Marishi's body and towards her. Drawing a connection, she sent some to the large creature, bonding the two together. A healthy flow of aether bonded Rae and Pandemonium together, giving Rae complete control over the creature. " **NOOOOOOO!!!** " Ultimecia screamed. She got to her feet and ran to Rae, slapping her across the face with the back of her clawed hand, drawing blood from her cheek. Next, Ultimecia cast a spell, pressing her hand to Rae's chest. The resulting spell sent Rae flying backwards, rolling in the snow as she finally came to a stop, all wind knocked from her lungs yet again. She gasped in several short, successive breaths as she tried to breathe while her vision started to go black. Before Ultimecia could kill her, she had to get one last command in.

 

Pandemonium reached over, snatching up Ultimecia in its large hand/ The sorceress began to struggle and claw at the flesh of the creature, but it was unaffected. Rae, now close enough to Marishi, clawed to her and wrapped her arm around her, then stabbed her remaining rapier into the ground, burying it deep into the snow, enough to reach the earth. Just as she did, Pandemonium began to suck in. The sound of the three valves inhaling deafened everything. Ultimecia's cries and shrieks of fear and rage were drowned out as the great beast drew her into its fathomless pits. Rae clung tightly to the rapier as everything around them began to be drawn in. Her arm squeezed around Marishi, keeping her from being sucked in as well. Unfortunately, the ground beneath them began to give way. Rae gasped, looking around frantically for something else to hang on to, but nothing else was around. An idea came to her then. As they slowly lifted off the ground, Rae sent one last command. "Away!" Instantly, the attack stopped. The debris and snow dropped back down to the earth and slowly, Pandemonium began to disappear, its aether diminishing until it no longer existed on that plane.

 

Rae and Marishi dropped down heavily to the snow, but the padding of its light, fluffy substance didn't know the wind out of her this time. Instead, she got to her knees and cupped Marishi's face. "Marishi! Marishi! Speak to me! Are you okay? My love, my Moonlight, my Lune, my Midnight Star. Please, talk to me." Rae spoke frantically, fearing Ultimecia's words to be true. Nothing else mattered. They saved the world. They stopped a great undoing at the hands of a wicked witch from another world and her summon, but none of it meant anything if Rae was going to lose Marishi anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

48

 

Marishi was only vaguely aware of the events that were happening around her. She suddenly felt tired and couldn’t keep her eyes open. A sharp pain as she was pinned to the tree. She began to lose consciousness. She could hear the shrieking and roaring, but couldn’t understand any of it.

 

Then she was released and fell face first into the snow with a thud. Blood beginning to turn the white red. She found herself on top of a great mountain overlooking the world. Phoenix was there floating at her side. “She certainly has some spunk to her. I can see why you would marry her. I can see why men would kill for her.” Phoenix said quietly, almost to herself. “Ha, she’s only half worked up. If allowed to unleash all of her anger we would all be killed.” Marishi smiled to herself.

 

“It’s a beautiful world you live in. One worth fighting for. Though your fight is just about over and your rest long overdue.” Marishi frowned. “Does that mean?” Phoenix shimmered into a figure of a young girl in white and red garb and red hair. “I’m afraid so. None can cheat the great equalizer. Not even me. But you shouldn’t be overly sad. Your wife will be right behind you on your journey it seems.” Marishi turned and exclaimed “What?!” Phoenix nodded. “She has suffered grievous wounds from her encounter and just like you, death is stealing up to you now.” Marishi began to panic. “Wake me up. Right now. I’d see. Wake me up Phoenix.”

 

Marishi drew in a ragged and violent breath. Her wounds were flowing freely and she began to hack up blood. “You …. Did it … My Sun.” She smiled at Rae. “I am … proud … so proud of you. You … saved us all.” She hacked again. Her blood almost black. She had punctured her liver from the color of her blood. It was only a matter of time. “Lean … me … against this tree. I don’t want to walk anymore. Here is as good a place as any. I never thought that when I stepped foot on these shores I wouldn’t be stepping off. You are hurt. You won’t make it as you are. You will not die here. Not here among the crazed and obsessed. I am an animal. Just as they were animals. I belong here.” The heatwave aura began to pick up and lift her hair up and dance. “You are not a beast, you are better than us. I have one present I am allowed to give you. The embers began to be seen one here, one there, a fire that was beginning to consume her body. “Not long left. Lay down. Know that I love you. Take the Gordian Katana back to its master … another way.” As Rae lay down on the snow an alight Marishi took out of her hair a large pinion, with turquoise breads and red as fire. She laid the feather on Rae’s chest as the light overtook her and the sound of a bird screeching could be heard in the distance flying away.

 

The Phoenix Pinion repaired her of her wounds and cuts. She would live. Marishi’s contract was complete and true to her word, Phoenix took her life with both now gone. Marishi’s last words echoing off the rocks “Take the Gordian Katana back its master.”

 

The land was silent. Not even the wind dared to howl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

49

 

Rae's eyes widened as Marishi gave her the Pinion. She shook her head violently and gasped, sobbing. She could feel the healing effects take place within her body. She didn't realize it at the time, but that blast from Matiseau must have ruptured something inside her. The pain was a dull throb thanks to her adrenaline, but the pain--whatever was there--had slowly vanished. Her cuts and bruises healed before her very eyes and she was once again whole. Her fatigue was gone, as well, renewing her vigour. Rae clutched Marishi's body, clinging to her and buried her face into her neck and wept. Tears did not cease when the wind died. The tears did not stop when the world turned still. The tears did not end when Fenrir appeared at her side, his cold, wet snout pressed against her arm. She trembled, but not from the chilly world around them. "Fenrir," Rae croaked. Her voice was hoarse already. Hot tears streamed down her face, staining her flesh red. She pulled her face away from Marishi's neck and gazed down at her wife's lifeless body. The pain was all too much to bear. It was then that she remembered the vow, the contract they had. Turning to him, Rae gripped her wife's arm and hip tighter. "Take me, then. Eat me. Kill me. Devour my body. Fulfill the contract. There is no reason to hesitate now." She whispered, closing her eyes and turning her head away, bowing down and preparing for the killing strike. She wanted to be with her wife. She longed to see her eyes again, to see her smile, to hear her voice.

 

Fenrir moved his nose away and sat down, staring down at Rae. " _I will not_ ," He answered her. Rae snapped her eyes open and she jerked her head to him, bewilderment written across her face. " _The contract used is for those who come to me. I came to you, Rae Ten. I wished to use your power, not the other way around. I did as I wished and lived true to my ways. You gave me the strength to live in tandem with you. I was never forced against my will to participate in any battle I had no desire to fight in. With you, I was able to slaughter and hunt many. It made my heart soar and my thirst satiate. At your side, we accomplished what all believed was impossible. I proved again that I am among the strongest of my brothers and sisters on Vana'diel. Rae Ten, I will not end your life. No contract was made and you did not enslave me._ "

 

Rae let out a defeated groan and once again turned and buried her face into her wife's chest. The absence of a heat beat made her head swim in chaos and sorrow. She reached down, fetching the Gordian Katana and moved to pull it from its sheath, but Fenrir's paw flicked out and knocked it out of her hands, sending it falling into a pile of snow beside them. He snarled at her, pushing his face into hers. She did not move, however, she closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and bared her neck to him, begging for release. " _Did you not hear your wife's dying wish, or are you electing to ignore it like a selfish child?_ " He growled. Rae did not respond, so he explained further. " _Perhaps returning a weapon to the Avatar of Time might prove beneficial to your situation, Rae Ten. Being a selfish coward is unbecoming of you. Stand. Take your wife's weapon and return it whence it came._ " Rae's eyes opened slowly, then she looked to Fenrir. His yellow eyes stared back at her for a brief moment before closing. " _Farewell, Rae Ten. All shall know of your deeds on Vana'diel. All shall know you tamed Fenrir and lived to tell the world._ "He turned and walked. He walked into the white abyss until he vanished from her sight, his pelt blending into the colours of the landscape. She felt her connection with him sever as she knew he returned to Vana'diel to spread the word of victory to everyone. Before Rae could do more, she felt the weight of Marishi's body lessen. Glancing down, she saw her wife's skin slowly turn grey, then transform to ash, losing the form it held. It took all of Rae's willpower to not panic and cry. This was to be expected. A Phoenix must turn to ash before rising once again. Rae lifted her face to the skies, eyes, tears streaming down her face. The Gods would take away the last remaining thing of her wife away. A cruel act indeed for the one who saved their cosmos.

 

Looking to her wife's ashes, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a container. It felt rather unceremonious to place her wife's ashes in a plain container she used to store spices once upon a time, but it was all she had.Once done, Rae got to her feet and fetched the Katana, then walked.She walked until the ground was no longer covered in snow. She walked until the sound of the ocean rang in her ears. She walked until she came to the docks. All the remaining scholars were there, plus others she had never seen before. They must have been those who were stuck within the city. All eyes turned to Rae. A small, petite Au'Ra woman approached her, eyes wide as she drew nearer. It was strange for them to see one holding a Katana, two Rapiers at her side, and a painted glass container in her other hand.

 

"Miss, I've never seen you before. Who might you-" She stared to say, but one of the scholars instantly recognized her.

 

"Lady Ten! That is Rae Ten! Brought here by Matiseau!" He exclaimed, pointing to her. A wave of murmurs rippled through the crowd gathered until the woman raised her hand to silence them.

 

"Lady Ten," she said, bowing to her. "I am Aika. I was the lead Scholar sent here from Sharlaya to spearhead this project on the island." She introduced herself, bowing to her in her traditional Eastern bow. ' _Like Marishi._ ' Rae thought to herself painfully.

 

Rae closed her eyes, gritting her teeth to keep the tears from forming again. Once stable, she looked back to the ash-skinned Au'Ra. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Aika. Matiseau mentioned you briefly before..." Her brows furrowed as she recalled the events that lead to her aether being ripped from her body and her dear childhood friend turning into the aether-starved monster that he died as. "Before Matiseau betrayed us all." All eyes widened as Rae began to recount the tale. She ended it just before her's and Marishi's departure for Vana'diel, knowing they would scarcely believe her, thus discrediting her story. Once done, Rae looked to Aika. "Please, tell me what happened here. I would like to know what happened that lead to Pandemonium being summoned."

 

Aika's faced turned to that of a pained expression. "It is a difficult story you wish for me to recount, though I believe not one as painful as your's," She explained. "We were in the midst of investigating the ebb and flow of the array aethers when Pandemonium appeared. He tore apart the island, killed half my colleagues, and nearly destroyed the whole city before we were able to subdue it with the use of the old magic. We had found a break-through. We were able to manipulate the aether and see it with the contraption we built. Unfortunately, we did not take into account the reaction the island would have to our meddling with its aether. The imbalance was not this radical. It was a small spike here and there, the animals would react to it with small interest. All was not unsafe. The moment we pulled one string from the flow of aether, however, it unravelled the delicate balance that was held here and all chaos broke loose. The animals turned to monsters. Ashkin appeared in the night. Fire took a body. Most of our settlements were destroyed as we fled to the major city. No one had died by that point, miraculously. Once within the city, we attempted to undo what was done. It was then that a voice spoke to me. She claimed to know how to save the island. We needed to use the crystals. I didn't know what crystals she meant until she guided me deep within the library and I discovered them. A whole cache of them! Black, foreboding things. Standing near them made me feel weak, but with Matiseau's help on Sharlaya, we used some of the technology the Allagans usedto contain the effects of the crystals. It was then that Matiseau wrote to me, asking me to bring what he called 'the anti-crystals' to the settlement here so that he could bring a team to spread the crystals around the island. I thought it was strange he wrote to me rather than use the linkpearls we had, but when I tried to contact him, there was static.I did as he asked, but kept some so that we might try to do as much as we could to help him. We got to the first destination, our old living quarters, but an explosion happened, destroying it entirely. From that explosion was birthed Pandemonium. I believe it was a direct reaction to the contact one of our raw anti-crystals and a spike in the aether that happened just at that moment. It absorbed too much of the aether and shattered, thus causing some sort of rift in the space and bringing life to Pandemonium."

 

Sudden recognition flashed in Rae's eyes. "No," she whispered. "Pandemonium was summoned here from that explosion. That voice you heard, it was guiding you to gather enough aether to bring it here... Ultimecia orchestrated all of this right from the beginning. She played us all like her puppets, promising us safety and healing of the wrongs done but only to... only to further plunge us into darkness!"

 

"Who is this Ultimecia?" Aika asked, a brow piqued in curiosity. Rae went on to explain the woman that plagued everyone's lives on that island, that conjured Pandemonium and ultimately caused Matiseau to go mad with power. More jaws dropped and eyes widened. The stunned silence that followed lasted several moments before Aika spoke once more. "This all has truly been folly. An other-worldly witch rendering this dimension into nothing to simply fuel her starved monster with aether. To what end?"

 

"I have no answer to that question. Her monster devoured her before I could learn her true motives." Rae explained.

 

One Scholar in the group groaned in dismay. "We truly are doomed! The monster killed its master. Now it has no rule to abide by! Nowhere is safe!"

 

Rae shifted uncomfortably. She'd have to tell them part of the truth. "Pandemonium is not a threat anymore." She explained. All eyes were on her again, waiting for an explanation. "With the master killed, it just... dissolved. Turned back into aether. Summons require a host to feed it aether. Without a host to feed it, the creature could not sustain itself." The Scholars nodded, buying the story. Aika, however, looked skeptical, though she did not press the matter.

 

"What of Matiseau? Where is he?" She asked. Rae paused a moment before closing her eyes and bowing her head.

 

"He passed away into peace. My wife assisted in that as he was so aether-starved, he knew neither friend nor foe, only feeding for aether."

 

"And your wife? You speak of her often, yet she is not here. Where is she?"

 

Tears then sprung up into her eyes and she held out the container. "My wife's body lies within here. Turned to ash from the great explosion that rocked the island hours ago." The lies stung, but the lying of how her wife died victorious to the evil hell-spawns of Ultimecia hurt more. She wanted her wife remembered and honoured as a hero. "Matiseau--or the beast that once was Mati--threatened to kill me. Marishi saved me, piercing him with her Katana. In his final breath, he caused the explosion, killing her along with him." A few people dropped their heads in respect, some offering soothing words to her, Aika looked almost pained, but she said nothing. Her eyes closed a brief moment and she breathed a deep sigh.

 

"I do not sense the presence of that monster anymore. It seems your story to be true that it is gone," Aika said, looking to the group that had gathered. "We are to return to Sharlaya and deliver the news. Rae, I would appreciate your presence when we debrief our superiors. Your stories to fill in the gaps of ours would be most welcome."

 

Rae bowed slightly, but held a sad expression on her face. "I cannot. I must lay my wife's remains to rest. I will go with you to Dravania, but there our paths must cross. I will write a letter explaining the details of my adventures, but I will not stand before the council and have them pick apart my story when all I wish is to put this behind me and mourn my wife's death." Her tone was terse, but she chose her words carefully so as to not offend Aika and the others.

 

The Au'Ra nodded, respecting Rae's wishes. With a signal, everyone began packing up and loading their belongings onto the ship that remained in port for them. Rae found herself a dark corner and sat down in it, cradling the container and Katana in her arms. No one dared speak to her, seeing the expression on her face as she stared down. Before long, the ship pulled out of port and began sailing east, travelling around the globe to settle in Dravania where Rae's journey would continue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

50

 

Eyes struggled to open only to a vision of red mist. All that could be seen was red mist. It took some time for the mist to clear. A rough ragged breath tore into Francmage’s body as he tried to move. He could remember his life ending with the stroke of a sword. He should be dead. He touched his throat lightly to see if his head was truly attached to his body. It seemed that way. He was still pinned to the tree. It took him some effort to dislodge himself. He looked around. It was quiet. So quiet. He could see the footprints and masses digging gouges in the blanket of snow. Some areas stained red, some ashen. He could not see the one that brought him to this place. She was gone.

 

So was Rae. He looked around in panic searching for signs of her. He found none. He found crusted footprints leading away from the scene. Only a single pair. He had to find her. Every other concern or query melted away. He began to move forward, then lurched to the ground. He was still wounded from the Wakizashi would that held him fast to a tree. He took the blade in his hand and with the other clutching his gaping chest, he followed the trail.  
As the climate began to change, the snow started disappearing. Along with it, the pain of the wound. He could feel it closing and healing itself. Whatever power bestowed upon him by the woman that brought him here must be the cause of his survival and healing. In the distance, he could see a small settlement. He moved towards it as that must be where the tracks led. Tracks made by his future brides and heir giver's perfect feet.

 

As he approached he noticed that he couldn’t walk into the commons as he was. Oozing blood, gaping hole. He stalked the outside of the settlement for a moment and watched. He could see a ship docked at the pier. He saw small figures on the wharf moving inside the belly of the cargo hold. One figure he knew immediately. The figure had been seared into his brain. He knew it was Rae. She appeared to be carrying a jar and a sword of eastern make. So, the little bitch didn’t make it through. Last thing in his way. He snatched a red blanket hanging to dry outside a nearby house and wrapped it around himself to disguise his wounds and attempt to appear as a normal traveler.

 

He kept his head down as he passed by onlookers. Some of the most grotesque creatures were among the crowd. Half-demon or dragon and half human. He recalled Rae speaking of them once. ‘Au’Ra’ she called them.

 

Disgusting creatures. He moved towards the ship. Once all travelers were aboard there was one scholar on the dock to confirm that all were aboard. He quickly huddled over to him and hoarsely said, “You there, I need aboard this vessel. It contains something very precious to me.” The Scholar understood his words, though he had an accent he could not place. “And who are you? Are you part of the expedition that took place? I don’t recognize you. You look unwell sir. The ship will be on rough seas for at least 3 weeks. I don’t believe you are fit for travel. What is your name?” The Scholar asked suspiciously. “My name? Franc. Yes. I must be aboard this vessel. It is of the utmost urgency.” He looked up at the top deck of the railings to see a small frail woman holding a jar of dirt and the Katana that took his life. “Yes, I have to be on this vessel.” The Scholar stared at him. “No, I’m afraid I cannot allow you on board. Let me take you to – “ His words were cut short by Francmage grabbing his head and twisting it until he felt the spine snap. He shoved him into the water hoping to buy enough time for the ship to depart.

 

He ran aboard and pulled the galley away, ringing the bell to indicate that the hatches were all secure and ready for sail. He backed himself between two large casks tied down with rope and sat upright. A feverish look in his eyes and every thought about the things he would do to consummate his commitment to his new wife. Willing or not.

 

The voyage was excruciating. He was in constant pain from his wounds and though they appeared to heal, he could not rid himself of the pain. He found he needed no drink or food. An unnatural heat pushing his body along and keeping it going long after it had expired. He drifted in and out of sleep. His dreams would melt between pleasure and nightmare. Always about the same thing. Always about the same woman. He would not stop until he tasted her. He could not stop. He had traveled worlds to be with her. Surely, she could see his commitment and would be smitten with him. He listened to conversations as much as he could. He could at times hear the low and raspy voice of Rae speaking in short sentences. At night he could hear her muffled cries. So the Samurai really was dead. Finally. How the cretin could live so long was beyond him. He recalled Marishi to his mind and saw nothing but a blubbering sow, belligerent and violent. A savage. She must have coerced Rae into her affections. A woman to bed a woman. Disgust curled on his lips as he thought of it. So unnatural and against the laws of nature. He would help Rae understand that a man, a man like Francmage could provide for her in all ways better than that little freak ever could.

 

His hate and disgust for Marishi were nearly all-consuming. He hated her for having what he wanted. He hated her for proving who was the better. He hated her for insulting him, escaping him, beating him, and killing him. He hated how, even now, her grasp on Rae's heart and love was complete and total. He wanted that. He needed that to be him. He would make it him. At any cost.

 

Time slowly passed and night would melt into day over and over. The pain constantly racking his body and his mind. The pain of not possessing what he wanted. The waiting was intolerable. She was so close. So close, yet he could not have her. Francmage knew that if he announced his presence now, they would tear him apart as a stowaway. He knew he would have to convince Rae of his intentions and his love. She wouldn’t listen right away. He would have to make her see and talk sense to her. To show his passion and commitment to her. He had defeated death itself to be with her. The thought of Rae not falling for Francmage never entered his mind. To him, it was simple.

 

Finally, the ship made port in a place he could not imagine existed on a moonless and dark night. High above the sea floor sat a large pillar and what appeared to be a large settlement. As the passengers disembarked Francmage remained hidden, even when his pulse quickened and vertigo overcame him at the sight of Rae. Her appearance had drastically changed it seemed. She was pale, gaunt, listless, and withdrawn, clutching what he could now see was a jar of ashes and that horrid sword. Francmage smiled to himself at the thought of Marishi dead on a snow-covered field, her body twisted and mangled. Limbs still and contorted.

 

He was the last to disembark easily slipping away from any eyes that would be looking for unwelcome or unknown guests. He found the market stalls and helped himself to clothing and another rapier. He would make Rae see the truth if he had to. He bathed himself as best he could in a fountain and began exploring looking for lodging that Rae would have entered to retire for the night. He was giddy with anticipation. He knew she loved him. Circumstances and cruel fate had forced them apart, but soon, they would be together forever. He would never let her go again.

 

In the grey mists in the hour before dawn, he found the Inn. He was a stranger in a foreign settlement, on a foreign continent, on a foreign world. He watched as a drunk man, alone, stumbled out of the Inn and began walking towards the stalls. He watched and crouched as the man moved passed him and without hesitation, shoved the rapier he had taken into the mans back. Francmage covered his mouth with his left hand to stifle any screams or death rattles. Pulling the body into an adjacent alley, he searched the body and took anything of value to pay for a room. He found the coin he needed and entered the Inn, the body of the man he slew dead in the alley, under refuse and trash.

 

He walked into the building and rented a room. The keep for the night didn't care that Francmage went to lengths to hide his face from the light and that he spoke with an accent he had never heard before. He threw the room key at Francmage and went back to his own slumber. Francmage opened the door to his room, but with no intention of sleeping. He needed to be awake to attend to Rae when he heard her. She would be so impressed and stricken from his devotion that she couldn't not return his affection. He sat down in one of the oddly built chairs and in the dark, watched the door, a dull glaze covering his eyes.

 

At the break of light, he listened to her footfalls strike the stairs as she moved quietly. He waited until she was down the stairs and silently opened his own door and crept after her. He followed her as she left the city in a small carriage, renting a chocobo and covering his features by bundling his attire and face in clothing. Few would raise an eyebrow as it was cold but they would notice the dead body buried underneath trash soon enough. Francmage was not concerned as he followed her into the Hinterlands at a distance. He was the last thing she would ever be expecting. The look of surprise and joy on her face when he would come up to her from behind, place his hands on her hips and turn her around to face him a daydream he reveled in. They cleared the small walkway that led into the mountain passes and scraggly pine trees of the area.

 

Immediately he was stricken by the massive structure jutting out of the large river that ran into the sea. Made of metal, it looked as if it were a colossus rising from the abyss, spires rising high into the air. He recalled Rae speaking of the 'Primals' of her world and specifically of the metal fortress she called 'Alexander'. It was clear that was where she was headed. Taking the jar of worthless dust and the heretic blade with her. She would toss them into the river, needless and unwanted at the sight of him. He would help her dispose of the pathetic Samurai and erase all traces that she ever existed at all.

 

By midday, the carriage slipped through the ruins of a great city and halted at a large metal hatch on one of the appendages sticking out of the river. He kept his distance as he watched her with unblinking eyes get out of the carriage and slowly walk to the iron and steel monster. He dismounted quickly and tied off his mount in the nearby tree line, hiding from the carriage and any prying eyes. Paranoia had begun to set in as he felt like something or someone was watching him with malicious intent, determined to interfere with the claiming of his prize. He would see a shadow or the flash of color out of the corner of his eyes, only to spin around to face nothing. He was sweating profusely from the extra layers of clothing he wore to mask his features. He no longer needed them now as the area was barren of any traveler or adventurer besides himself and his future beloved.

 

Rae had opened the hatch and moved inside of the machine, leaving the door open slightly. Francmage stole his way via the same route following behind her, waiting for the perfect moment to announce his presence to her. Elation and pain twisting his features into the likes of a beast than a man.

 

The great Gordian wing powering up and whizzing to life as Rae walked on. Gears turning and steam bursting from pipes and vents. She moved slowly as if wounded or in pain. The death of her wife bearing full weight upon her as the faint scent of Marishi could be detected upon the air and the faint sound of her voice calling from the gears and steam. Francmage could hear and smell her, nearly driven insane by jealousy, envy, and hate. She wouldn't stand in his way. Not again. Not ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

51

 

The boat ride seemed like an eternity. So used to travelling by airship, Rae felt it strange to feel the lazy rocking of the waves tossing the ship back and forth. She couldn't recall talking to people. She couldn't recall speaking at all. Her throat was constricted any time she looked away from her wife's makeshift urn. The voices were all dull to her, dimmed, distant. She had no desire to listen to any one. On three occasions, food was brought to her. She could smell it, but it was repulsive to her. It was left untouched and some one else ate the food for her. Aika appeared to her, offering words of comfort, gently touching her arm or shoulder, but Rae was unreachable. She was in a world not of their own. She was back on Vana'diel, replaying the scene where Marishi was killed. Blaming herself was the reaction to rewatching the scene play out before her over and over. Every detail of what happened burned into her memory. It was her fault. It was her fault. Her fault. She did not deserve to hold her ashes. She did not deserve to cry for her. She did not deserve to think about her. She was dead because of her. Marishi was not there because of Rae. Rae was a filthy, selfish woman. She was despicable. She sinned. She cheated. She lied. She was a whore. A disgusting, dirty whore.

 

But she loved me still.

 

The thought was like a beam of light that shot through the dark clouds. Rae blinked, latching on to that thought, using it to keep herself from drowning in the torrent of despair that refused to cease. With it came more thoughts. Memories of touches, smiles, words, feelings. Marishi would never blame her for her death, even though Rae felt it was her fault. Marishi loved her. Glancing around, she was suddenly aware of the presence of Aika beside her again. She held a water skein out for her to drink from, which she shakily took and guzzled in one breath.

 

"I thought so," she said with a smile while producing a second skein, allowing Rae to drink from it. "You have been in a trance for so long. I'm glad to see your mind back with us. Would you like to eat something?"

 

Rae could only nod, her lips would not leave the nozzle of the bottle she drank from. Without another word, Aika fetched a humble meal for Rae. "It would be more, but I do notwish to upset your stomach. You have not eaten in a week. Maybe more. Your body looks almost wasted away." The Au'Ra went on to explain. Her concern for Rae was a comfort. She smiled and slowly ate the bread and butter. There were three strips of dried jerky, a meal she was so used to while travelling. A La Noscean Orange was on the side of the tray as well to give her the necessary vitamins needed to keep her body from totally falling apart to scurvy.

 

"Aika," Rae whispered, looking to her. The woman stared back into Rae's green eyes intently, waiting for her to speak.

 

"You didn't tell me everything, did you?" She stated, finishing Rae's sentence. Rae shook her head, glancing at the food. "Go on. Tell me everything." And so Rae did, recounting the tear in space and their travel through the Void, then Marishi and her time on Vana'diel. She told her of Francmage, of Fenrir, of Bahamut, of the school, of their dear friends, Kagero, Gilgamesh, and Tenzen. She told her of the skills they learned, and showed her the Rapier Bahamut blessed, causing the woman to gasp when she touched the hilt. "It feels... powerful. I... I do not think I can fully believe your tale of where you got it from. To think that a Bahamut resides in another world that is not crazed and blood-thirsty as our Bahamut was... It is a strange thought."

 

Rae frowned, sheathing the weapon. "I would not lie to you of this." She retorted, indignantly.

 

"Why tell me this?" Aika asked, looking to Rae again.

 

"Some one must know. Some one must know of the deeds that happened. There's a whole other world out there that's a sister to ours filled with beautiful and wondrous things. If possible, I should like to return one day and be with the friends I made there. I knew a peace on Vana'diel that I do not think I shall ever find here on Hydaelyn..." Rae answered honestly, her voice sounded distant, longing. She wished to be on Vana'diel. Though she loved this world, her heart now belonged there.

 

Before long, they came ashore, docking in Idyllshire. Rae had been there several times before, but not since its reconstruction. The layout was the same, but the rebuilt buildings were new to her. Some buildings were built up that she never saw before. Rae took little time admiring the work. She was on a mission. As quick as she could, she contacted an associate of Rowena's, who obliged in fetching her the fastest coach. "Where is Lady Marishi?" The associate asked. Rae did her best to hide her pain while clutching the Katana and vase. "She's nearby. This is a mission I must make on my own, however. I shall pass on your regards to her. Farewell!" She exclaimed, then climbed into the carriage. It took off immediately, darting through Idyllshire to the open freedom of the Dravanian Hinterlands. Rae glanced out to the window, but caught a reflection of herself in the surface. Touching her face, she examined the damage she had done to herself by starving her body of food and water. What would Marishi think?

 

Before long, she was at the foot of Alexander, the great Primal that took Marishi on as an extension to its judgmental reach. Climbing in, she felt a familiar sense of calm. Rae closed her eyes, breathing in the air, listening to the cranks turn, the gears spin, the steam hiss. Strange, it reminded her of Marishi. It was then she felt a pull, a beckoning to her. Rae followed it, feeling compelled to do as such. As she walked, she heard a voice. " _Child_ ," it called to her. While the voice had no focal point it called to her from, she knew it was Alexander itself speaking to her. " _Daughter of Man... Widower of my Harbinger. I welcome thee to my domain. I sense with thee the one who came here all those years ago... and the part of me I bestowed upon her._ "

 

"I come to seek your help, Alexander!" Rae called out, her voice echoing through the countless corridors of the great iron and steel Primal. A hiss of steam and a crank of a gear nearby revealed an open door to her, which she walked through.

 

" _Brave thou art for asking succour of me. Know thou that I am a Primal? Doth thou know what Primals do?_ "

 

"It doesn't matter. Becoming a thrall is more desirable at this point than living another moment without Marishi."

 

Her last words were met with silence. There was nothing to say in response to that. Love was an emotion that perhaps Alexander had no familiarity towards, or perhaps it did through proxy of Marishi. How close were they? What all did the two share? "Can you bring Marishi back?" Rae asked.

 

There was a long pause before Alexander answered, but it was clear it chose its words carefully. " _Yes, and no. I have no power over the dead, but time itself I can change._ " Rae sighed, dismayed. If Alexander couldn't bring Marishi back, why was she delivering this blade back to it? It was then an idea sparked in her. He couldn't bring the dead back to life, but what if the dead never died?

 

Rae picked up her pace, almost jogging through the corridors to find the Soul of Alexander.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

52

 

“I offer thou no guarantee of a promise, Daughter of Man. Her time is obscured from me. Come unto thee so that I may use thee to pinpoint her in the ripples of time.” Alexander spoke to Rae. A humming that only she could hear. It reverberated in her chest and mind. The metallic sound of the God mixed oddly with the voice of two females. One of them bearing similar to Marishi’s.

 

Francmage saw Rae enter into the hatch and followed behind her. He didn’t want to reveal himself. Not yet. Though he was powerless to control his obsession, he wasn’t fool enough to walk into an ambush. She did try to kill him on more than one occasion. He watched as she stopped and spoke to no one. Talk of resurrection. No, he could not permit that. He had just gotten rid of her, he was not keen on her coming back at all.

 

Rae was commanded to press forward to the heart of the machine. The central core. Pulsing with energy and moving forever around the sphere that was the essence of Alexander, small bands uncountable in number spun an intricate dance, never touching, but always moving.

 

As she arrived, Francmage crouched in the shadows. He did not understand what was happening and he did not understand the power of this land or the god that treated with his to be. He could feel the humming and the buzz in his chest. His arms hairs raised high at the static electricity. Though he could not see him, he felt the Primal, he could even hear it as discussions were made. The words were difficult to understand, the common tongue in Eorzea not being his native dialect. His translation pearl seemed to half work in the Colossus.

 

“Thou bring the offering of her ruined body. Take thy ashes and spread them.” Alexander commanded. As Rae reluctantly poured the jar of the remains of her wife onto the floor, the ashes moved upon their own, forming sigils on the ground much akin to gears. “Thy offering is not enough. I cannot see her moments. Draw thy Gordian Blade, lift the blade high.” Alexander once again commanded.

 

Rae did as instructed. She drew the Katana from the sheath and pointed the blade toward the heavens. The weapon burst to life with the white glow overtaking it. The humming grew louder. It could be felt vibrating the entire body. The sigils caught the light of blinding gold where they began to turn slowly. “I have found thy mate, Daughter of Man. Mine Harbinger. Mine no longer.” Alexander said slowly, the faint sound of sadness tinged his metallic disembodied voice. “Never hath there been traded something for nothing. Thy Harbinger knew this price all too well. If thou choose to travel back along the currents of time, it is possible to send thou. But thou will not be able to return to thy land called her own. Thou will be locked to the distant star, unable to tread upon this star again.”

 

Francmage was trying his best to follow the conversation. The god had found her dead wife and was offering to send Rae back to her at the moments before her death. Francmage tried to recall where she fell. On the snow-covered plains of La Thine. On Vana’Diel. His home. Once the traversal was complete, she would not be able to return to her world but would be locked onto his own. Yes. This was perfect. The plan forming in his mind.

 

“Prepare thyself. I send all present to thy moments. Save mine Harbinger, Rae Ten. Care for her and love her. Her heart and mind are wounded. Protect her as I have. Thou have but one chance to right the wrongs befalling. We shalt not meet again. Godspeed, Daughter of Man.”

 

The humming became painful and reached its peak. The loud hollow sound of steel breaking apart was deafening. The Gordian Katana, the weapon that was unfailing to its owner, the sword that was said to only break if its master broke shattered above the hilt as Rae held it high, the length of the blade falling. Before it clattered to the ground it stopped, point down facing the floor. Everything had stopped. The noise, the humming, the vibration. The loud sound of voices and screams, wails and steel, magic and blades could be heard rushing past her at intense speeds. The sigils on the ground working back faster and faster.

 

The world took on a reddish-brown hue. She was on Vana’Diel, time still reversing, but slowing. She was brought to the snowfields of La Thine, time reversing. Rae was forced to relive the sharply pointed sword shoving its way out of Marishi’s chest. Her eyes destroyed and screaming in agony. Rae watched as the reversal of the blade came from her chest. She watched the Knight clad in white as he ruined Marishi’s face in reverse, time creeping itself to a halt to moments just before she was overtaken by her foe and her arm broken.

 

Everything was still. Frozen upon wings of time. The only chance she had to save Marishi in front of her. That’s when Rae knew she wasn’t alone. She looked to see Francmage of her time, the man that should be dead staring at her with that hideous and sickening look. How he had gotten there, only he knew. He began to move to intercept Rae from pulling the frozen body of Marishi away from the Knight. He dashed to crush her attempt at saving her Samurai from destruction. “My Rae …” he breathed as he moved towards her.

 

Everything a sepia color, moving in slow motion to reach the same point, one to save, one to slaughter. There would be nothing after this. There would be everything. Rae’s two desires within her grasp. Her desire to make the alien world her new home. Her need to save the one she loved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

53

 

Rae stared at Francmage as he drew nearer. How was he still alive? She glanced and spotted him in the fray, frozen in time as well, so this Francmage that was moving was not the one from back in time. Rae had to act fast. She needed to pull Marishi away from the knight if she was going to save her. Rushing quickly, Rae started to run towards Marishi, but was intercepted by Francmage. She skidded to a halt and glared at him with wide-eyes, wanting nothing more than to kill him. Yet again he was standing in her way between her and her wife. What was wrong with him that he was this obsessed with capturing her? "Get out of my way, Francmage. I'm saving my wife." Rae growled, her tone threatening. She drew her rapiers. She wasn't above killing him, or at least mortally wounding him. If fire didn't kill him, however, what would?

 

"It's alright, Rae," Francmage answered, a smile on his face, he held his arms out to her, standing straight, in his right hand he held his rapier. A foreboding scene if she ever saw one. "You don't have to keep doing this. Thatfoul _bitch_ has no power over you now. We can be together now. You don't have to try to keep her from being killed. With her out of the way, we won't have to worry about anything."

 

Rage boiled within Rae. How delusional can one person be? "Shut up!" Rae spat, pure vitriol oozing from her words. Francmage made no indication her anger affected him. Instead, he looked upon her with pity, which intensified her rage. "You think this is some sort of game? Some joke? You think you have a hold on me? That I even care about you? You mean _nothing_ to me! Not a goddamn thing! You are a thorn in my side at best, a cancer at worst. You have tried without end to come between Marishi and I. You have tried and failed. Marishi and I will never be apart! I will never go with the likes of you! I don't care how posh you can promise my life will be! I don't care how much you claim to love me! You. Do. Not! This is not love! This is obsession! You are sick. All of this for what? For a woman? For me? I can assure you, I am not worth this! Look! Your men have fallen! Died at the feet of mine and my friends'! You have so much blood on your hands that you cannot even beg the Goddess Altana forgiveness without staining her own dress! You're pathetic!" She couldn't contain her words. They flowed from her mouth like venom from a viper's bite. She didn't care how he would feel afterwards. She wanted him to hurt. She wanted him to back down. She wanted him to leave her alone.

 

Instead, he persisted. "My poor, Rae. Don't you see how strong a hold she has on you even past the grave," Francmage said, his arms still out on either side, the grip on his rapier tighter now. "Do you not remember that blessed day? The tour around the city? The foods, the smells, the gifts, the laughs, the tales? Do you not remember the feeling that night as we stood in the stream together and shared our kiss? I saw the look in your eyes. There's no denying it! You enjoyed the kiss. You wanted it! Now you refuse to acknowledge it."

 

"It was wrong!" Rae snapped, tears forming in her eyes, arms shaking. Her lips were curled into a snarl and her fingernails dug into the balls of her hands, drawing blood from the punctures. "It was wrong to have done that! You and I are married! Your wife is fat with your heir and you chose to chase after some alien from another universe! You had it all and you threw it away like a selfish, narrow-minded idiot!"

 

Francmage laughed, stepping closer to Rae. "Just because it's wrong, doesn't mean you didn't like it." He continued to step closer, Rae feeling horrid guilt plague her conscience. She did. She had enjoyed it. The neglect from Marishi left her wanting. But that was not Marishi's fault. It was her's. She knew at any time she could have spoken to Marishi about it, but she did not. Instead, she got caught up in the magic of the day and let a moment's weakness slip where she allowed herself to indulge in something that was painfully wrong. He was close now. Rae's eyes flickered to him and she quickly summoned the power of the earth to rise, causing Francmage to tumble to the side. She then threw a blast of fire at him, knocking him back and causing his clothes to singe, but the snow beneath him doused the embers.

 

"Don't you dare come near me," Rae hissed, her Dreadwyrm Rapier held before her, ready to launch another attack if needed. Her gaze then darted to Marishi, still frozen in time.

 

" _Daughter of Bahamut. If thou do not fetch Marishi now, I cannot keep mine hold over time in this world._ " Came Alexander's voice. It rang in her head, blocking out all other sounds. She needed to act quickly. As she moved towards Marishi, Francmage did as well, aiming his rapier to strike her ribs. Rae, however, would not allow this. Not now, not ever.

 

"Just **DIE** i" She screamed, casting a spell of summoning while still running towards Marishi. She focused all her emotion, all her energy into the spell, conjuring her summon full-strength. The aetheric energy shot into the sky, hiding in the clouds. Thunder rolled and the earth trembled. The mountains groaned in agony as its load of snow shook free, threatening to create an avalanche. The resulting tremor caused Francmage to lose his balance, falling back in the snow, while Rae reached Marishi first. The moment she placed her hand on Marishi, the hold against time that Alexander had on her was lost, dragging her in between the tides of time. Without pause, she summoned nine blades of aether and aimed them directly at the Holy Knight. He would die when time reverted to normal. It was then that a terrifying roar echoed throughout the skies. Through the opaque clouds dropped a form. It was not quite the size of the Bahamut they knew from Hydaelyn, but it looked genuine. Rae's eyes were veined with purple and gold as she looked up to the sky a wild look in her stare." _Bahamut! An noskh ool strah! Ehk morn err! EHK MORN ERR! N narr ool kin! Eehl nesh fanl! Ahk Morn!_ " She spoke Dragon Speak, her voice ringing through and reaching her summoned Bahamut.

 

In the stillness of time, Bahamut's head reared. Francmage, on his feet now, stared up at the wrathful Bahamut, then to Rae, who stared back at him, eyes wide and filled with pure hatred. The look was almost frightening to him. Never had anything stared at him with such an expression. He could barely recognize her. She looked more dragon-like than feline at that point as she glared at him while clutching on to Marishi. The resulting blasts would destroy the face of the mountain they were on. She didn't care. She knew this would kill him, though. What could be resurrected if nothing was left of him? She would destroy him at all cost, no matter the collateral damage.


	7. Chapter 7

PARTIE SEPT

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

54

 

“Well, we’ve made a mess of things, haven’t we? Truly chaos, Needs tidying up. Swept under the rug.” A familiar voice lamented from the echoes of another plane of existence. “Just when we were doing so well! Greatness indeed! Pure talent! Worthy of praise!” The cat watched the scene unfold, the time lock unable to affect the immortal. “Is that her Fenrir, why is she back? Very curious. Unknown motives. Curious actions.” The best stared unflinchingly at her with his cold gaze. “So, that primal actually let her lock time and come back to Vana’diel. I must assist her. Though our pact nullified on Hydelean, it is not nullified here.” The great hound said.

 

Then, their world trembled in the firmament. They each looked at each other with alarmed glances. No one should be able to interrupt them, let alone cause a disturbance. They were in a plane beyond mortal reach. Beyond demi-god reach. Nothing could ever exist in this place. A purple sigil began to materialize by a purple flame. “Get back!” Carbuncle exclaimed. “He is coming!” The traces became more and more Intricate until the fire went out and only the sigil remained. The whole circle caught fire and dropped away through a portal below.

 

The sounds of a horse bathed in blood and fire could be heard galloping faintly coming closer, and closer, it’s ugly sounds heralding doom and promising death. It’s disguising red eyes could be seen as it leapt out of the portal. Horse and rider. The animal was huge and appeared to always be slick with something. Blood, oil, both, it was hard to tell. It thrashed and turned as if trying to break free it’s masters will. It chomped on its bit wanting nothing more than to ride down these wretched excuses for gods. Upon the horse sat a visage that would cause some mortals to faint with despair. His eyes globes of fire and his mask of bone. Though not one solid piece. Many pieces of bones adorned his mask. The untold thousands he had taken. His armor was pitch black gilded with gold. At his side, he wore a black longsword of eastern design. The Zansetsuken. The sword said to end all things. On his back, he wore a lance black and tipped with red. It resembled a trident if it were twisted and contorted by malice and hate. Grungnir is was named.

 

“Odin.” Fenrir breathed. His hackles up and teeth bared. Though Odin was a terrestrial avatar, he served no one, had no master. A will all his own. Altana herself could not command him. “To what do we owe this please Odin?” Carbuncle tried to sound cheery, but the shake in his voice showed he was scared. Cait Sith hid behind Fenrir not saying anything.

 

“AHAHAHAHA. You would think to hide such a turning of events from me?! Thou are foolish indeed, brethren. The two morals in the snows below, they do not belong to this star. Do they? I hath seen their faces on another. Hydalean. They hath bested Zansetsuken on more than one occasion. Strong these mortals are. They have a stench about them that makes my blood boil in hate and avarice. They treat with mine mortal enemy, but not the same. Curious. That he should manifest in their world as well. Much stronger on Hydealean it seems. The other mortal, he is strong. Very strong. Deserving to be my vessel. I felt his spirit from the void call to me.” Odin said slowly as one awoken from a long sleep to find his children misbehaving. “No Odin, I beg you, do not take him as a consort. His is sick. His mind is broken. You would be giving power to malevolence beyond knowing of this world. The suffering and death would be incalculable.” Carbuncle pleaded with Odin.

 

“Perfect! That is a perfect host! Fan the flames of war to create the dance of death and usher in Ragnarök!” Odin cried out preparing to enter the mortal realm to offer his terms. Their soul for the thing they desire most. The power to have it. But when the time comes, they will become death as they are just shells of humans for Odin to inhabit and bring about his war. “We cannot allow you to go down there! Descending prohibited! The path out of order!” Cait Sith spoke up. Fenrir added his own thoughts. “No Odin, we cannot allow you to interfere. Too much hangs in the balance of these mortals. Know that I would challenge you here, as well as down there. I likely go to my death, but you will not move unobstructed. The mistress is MY mistress.” He barred his teeth at Odin. From above came a loud screech followed by an afterglow of flames in the sky. A woman in a pure white toga with hair red as fire materialized walking toward the group. Carbuncle sighed in the relief. “You are late my Lady.” He said.

 

Odin looked over at the approaching woman. “Hail, avian! It is odd to see thee in the body of a frail one. Hath thou become some weak that you cannot summon your true form to instill fear in thee?” He had an amused tone, obviously not considering any of them a threat. “I chose the form that I choose. For my will is also bound to the mortals below. We share a link. Even though the smallest of divinity I gave her, I can feel her emotions and fears. Her pride and shame. Her past and present. We can not allow you to interfere and take Francmage as your vessel. All would be lost. He is already augmented by hideous magics wrought upon him by a being more powerful than even you Odin.” Phoenix explained. “HA. A being more powerful than thyself? There is none. I am the beginning and thy end. For you and the pathetic mortals. I am the overseer of this land. None other. Move Phoenix, Fenrir, Cait Sith, Carbuncle. I do not want to quarrel with thee. But I will cut down any who stand before me.” Odin threatened.

 

A light from above suddenly appeared and fired through their realm. A light so bright that all had to shield their eyes lest they go blind. The first to understand this portent was Phoenix. She dropped to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground uttering something intelligible. Fenrir laid on all fours and set his jaw to the ground looking up at the light. Cait Sith came from behind the hound and fell to both knees, tears in her eyes repeating “She has come. She has come.” Over and over. Carbuncle bowed his head and laid one arm into the kneeling position. The only that did not offer reverence and respect was Odin. He stood atop his horse who threatened to buck and flee. He was barely able to control Sleipnir and nothing could even be seen. The light was so bright that it ripped away the cloud of darkness that Odin blanketed himself with. Exposing a still imposing, but very damageable body. “What is this?” Odin whispered.

 

Emerging from the light a woman appeared, wings on her back and halos over her head. Her eyes were closed, but she had a smile on her face that cannot be described by something as paltry as words. She was divine. Truly. She was the goddess who reigned over everything and anything on Vana’Diel. She was the Goddess Altana. From her lofty heavens did she journey to speak to the group gathered of her minions concerning 3 mortals on her plane. Two of which didn’t even belong.

 

“My loyal and loving subjects, I thank thee. I love all, I know all. Torn are thee with decisions that must be made. Thy moral world is often fickle and capricious. But there is also such beauty in sacrifice and love. Happiness and beauty. Would thou truly take these boons from them my servant Odin?” He voice was unlike any heard. A thousand voices converged into one heavenly sound. Enough to make men weep in joyous rapture.

 

“I wish only to perform my function my Goddess. This is what you have made me do.” Odin replied meekly. “You go beyond your instruction and seek to sow chaos for the sake of chaos. On this star and others. I have seen thee. I understand thee, Odin. Lay down thine arms. This fight is not yours to interfere. Out of all present, only two are allowed to descend. Thou knowest who those are.” She continued. “Remember thy purpose. All. Love, respect, heal, teach. These be our charges and is why we are able to descend upon thy children. Fulfill your duties my beloveds. And Know I shall always love thee. Soon we shall all be together across thy Great River where we may all rest our burdens. Be not afraid of the darkness children. Without the dark, there would be no light. I love all. I know all.” Altana’s parting words were spoken before fading away and the pillar of light dissipating.

 

“… It seems you have won. Go to them. Though they will fall and die like the mortals they are. I could have given them so much more.” Odin sneered as he leapt back into the portal he created. The sigils returned and faded away as if nothing was ever there.

 

Carbuncle was full of light and conviction from the Goddess, they all were. “You heard her. Fenrir, protect your master. Phoenix, provide aid and succor to yours. Without your help, they cannot stop Francmage. Go, before it is too late!” Carbuncle cried out.

 

Fenrir howled so loud it shook the entire firmament and could be heard on the mortal plan deafening all who had ears. The woman in the today materialized into a giant plumed firebird golden red in color almost of fire. She cried out her own avian call that could be heard in the mortal realms. They were coming. They were coming to aid their masters. They prayed to Altana that their strength and the mortals would be enough to destroy this abomination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

55

 

The ensuing moments happened faster than they could process. Where scores of men stood, suddenly they were lost to the infinite white. Kagero was the first to realize that they were no longer on the battlefield. Safely resting from the battle, she glanced to her right and saw as Fenrir returned, dropping Gilgamesh while Phoenix returned Tenzen to the ground. Both avatars returned to the battleas they all staggered forward, swinging down on enemies that were no longer there. The army was frozen in time, but only a few bodies moved. From their position, it was difficult to make out who they were, but the trio knew. "Lord Tenzen, look!" Kagero gasped, pointing to the sky across from the ledge they rested upon. Bahamut floated from the clouds, inhaling deeply while below two forms duelledand the third remained still. The way the first two moved, it was clear one wielded a rapier while the other, a Katana. "Marishi..." Kagero whispered.

 

The first blast had gone off already, but due to time behind held still, no resulting explosion happened. A strain could be felt on the constraints of time as Alexander struggled to maintain its hold over their battlefield. Rae could sense it. "Just a bit more." Rae murmured. Bahamut would create enough blasts that would decimate the whole mountainside. Suddenly, Fenrir was at her side again. "Intercept them. Marishi is still fatigued." Rae ordered, to which Fenrir obeyed. Another blast hit the mountain, the earth groaned and bubbled up from the impending explosion. Fenrir darted in between the two staggering back from one another, clamping down on Francmage's arm, causing him to scream in agony. He shook his head, tearing his arm to shreds, then threw his head back and slammed down, causing Francmage's body to rag-doll around and hit the earth hard. Before more damage could be done, Francmage aimed a blast of stones at Fenrir, forcing him to let go and jump back to safety, close to Rae. She watched the playing field. Everyone here would die. No one would be able to escape. But what was stopping Francmage from escaping the force of the blast? He could move freely in time. By the time they got out, he would be out of harm's way as well. All that would result would be a large hole in the mountain. She needed more. There needed to be more done. He needed to be trapped in time there as well... it was then the idea came to her.

 

"Phoenix!" Rae called out, the fire bird turning to acknowledge her. "Help Marishi! Give her strength! Help her to pin him again!" The avatar obeyed, flying to Marishi's side. Rae then turned to Francmage and stretched forth her hand, veins of purple creating fissures down her arm and along her face. Commanding Bahamut, allowing his essence within her to take so much of her energy, was causing her to physically change. Fangs appeared in her mouth, her canines elongated. Her eyes were now purple with gold veins running through them and a circle of gold around her pupil. Her hair appeared darker, almost blood-like now and her skin paler. She opened her mouth and spoke her next command to her summon. "Bahamut! Giga-flare!" It was the attack that destroyed Cartineau and almost all of Eorzea. It was the attack that was seared into the memories of all the inhabitants of Hydaelyn. Giga-flare was the single most potent attack she could think of that would surely destroy any remaining essence that would be Francmage, but she needed to finish the cast. She needed to pour enough of her aether into the spell to ensure it would be strong enough to do the job. As she began to cast, Francmage darted towards her, knowing her intentions and feeling the need to stop her.

 

Marishi was knocked aside and Francmage darted towards Rae, reaching out to stop her from her cast, but he was intercepted by Fenrir, body-checking him into the snow and snarling at him, pinning Francmage there. A blast of fire sent Fenrir rolling to the side, allowing Francmage to scramble up. It was three against one, the prize being Rae, though he would have to knock her out to stop her from completing the spell. Parts of his army that had fallen behind were killed from the blasts that riddled the plateau they were on, though time held still, so they were still very much alive in that exact moment. Francmage screamed , begging Rae to stop, but she was beyond hearing, she was beyond listening. He ran to her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her to face him, as she spun around, an open palm met his face, jagged lines of blood opened across his cheek she slapped as she raked her finger nails across his flesh. In a fit of rage, Francmage slapped her as well, the force of it knocking her down. Before she could get up, he was on her already, wrestling, trying to overpower her. While her magical prowess was beyond compare now, she was still physically weak. The cuts across his cheek was starting to heal as he wrapped his arm around Rae's arms, pinning her down. Still, she focused on the spell. She'd die in a blaze of glory if it meant he died as well, whether he got what he wanted or not.

 

Though it would not be given to him so easily. Fenrir leapt in, clamping his jaws down around Francmage's head and squeezing, causing him to scream and his arms to flail, while he tried to pry the fanged maw off his head. Several teeth cracked through his skull, causing him to twitch, hos motor function losing control. Blood and grey matter spilled into Fenrir's mouth and onto Rae's back as she slowly stood up. Fenrir jerked his head, shaking it to cause more tears into Francmage's body before he threw him aside, towards Marishi. "It is done," Rae said, her voice harsh, raspy. Like she had inhaled flames and it burned her throat. "Take us from here before we become a victim of my own spell." Fenrir nodded, allowing Rae to climb onto his back, then sprinted towards Marishi, giving Rae a chance to sweep her up once the task was completed.

 

"Marishi," Phoenix beckoned, appearing to her in the form of her bestial appearance, a brilliant fire-bird. "Use me once more that I may pin this monstrosity down and prevent him from fleeing. Together, we shall end this abomination and rid the world of his wicked plague!" As she spoke, she bound her spirit to Marishi's black weapon, her energy fusing with the material of the blade, strengthening its already ominous energy that it radiated. The weapon would be able to lock any foe in place and with Phoenix's added strength, even Francmage would not be able to escape.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

56

 

Marishi was dazed by the events. One moment she was to duel a holy knight the next she was atop a plateau watching the deformity of her wife sweep over her body. She was scared and repulsed. This was too much. Things had gone too far.

 

Suddenly memories of her life not yet lived crammed into her head causing her brain to swell and hemorrhage causing her nose to bleed. She remembered what was to happen. She remembered saving their world, for an awful price. She had died on that field of snow and was turned to ash. She watched Francmage’s arm shatter and rend with detached interest. She was still processing what was happening. What was to happen. What had happened.

 

The sword in her hand felt heavy. Far too heavy to lift. Her wounds bled freely, blotches of red dripping on the white snow. She was ashen and weak. Watching Francmage dash for Rae gave her strength to move, even though Marishi wasn’t sure if that was even Rae anymore. He was on top of her, his hands around her wrists. Marishi wasn’t fast enough. She wouldn’t make it. Then she saw Fenrir slam down on his head and decimate his face. She stopped dead in her tracks.

 

The next she knew was Rae was on Fenrir, the keeper of the moon and teller of the future. Rae screaming to Phoenix and the firebird imbuing itself into her katana. The Sugari No Ontachi it was now named. Fusing with Phoenix its obsidian black blade gave off a fire aura.

 

She heard the command to pin him, but there was nothing to pin him too. Suddenly time lurched forward half a second then froze again. The mountain heaving before stopping. The only way to pin him was to physically hold him until time unfroze. She walked to the twitching body of the seemingly dead red mage. She looked up to the fleeing Rae and her hound. Marishi smiled her bittersweet smile at her. Dark splotches drenching her clothing in red. “It has to be this way.” She whispered, not knowing if she heard her. She lifted her sword and drove it into his chest digging itself into the earth. Marishi waited for time to resume and her life to end.

 

“How? What is happening? How is this happening?” Tenzen questioned in awe looking around. They had been pulled from the time lock together. Tenzen, Kagero, Gilgamesh, and Arcelia. They had been taken away from the mouth of the cave and deposited on a nearby flat, safe from harm. Kagero was the first to recognize Marishi and Rae’s silhouette. “We have to help them!” Kagero yelled. “I thought we were already!” Gilgamesh roared. They watched as the avatars swooped in to assist their masters. They watched as the hound tore apart the man size object and the small figure meld with the wolf. Tenzen’s eyes misted over with tears as he saw Phoenix, his Phoenix swoop down from the heavens and bond with a sword not his own. “How is this happening?” He asked. “She’s not going to make it. She’s not going to make it! Marishi! Run!” Kagero screamed. This was enough to spur Gilgamesh into darting for the doomed plateau. “Gilgamesh, no! You can’t save her! She’s too far!” Kagero grabbed his arm. “Then what in hell are we supposed to do?! Sit and wait for her to explode?! Let me go, Ninja! If I chose to die, then let me die as I chose!” He tried to break her hold. He wanted nothing than to join Marishi. To take her place. To do something. “You can let me go, lass. The panic has passed.” He said quietly. He knew he wouldn’t make it to her. Her fate was no longer in his hands. Perhaps it had never been. “Pray.” Was all Kagero said.

 

Marishi’s consciousness was pulled from her body and hovered in darkness as if in a dream. She saw all that had gone before her that she loved all in one place. All smiling at her. She was ready to go. “No, you’re not. You’ve still much left to do.” Her father said smiling. “Don’t think you would get off that easily, my love.” Her mother’s voice chimed and a small laugh. “I have failed. I have failed to protect those I love. Instead I hurt them. I push them away. I abuse them. This should be my penance. This should be my payment.” Marishi said quietly.

 

“Listen to yourself. Do you know how you sound? You sound like a selfish self-indulged brat who has spent too long wallowing in self-pity. When will you wake up? When will you understand that it’s harder to live than it is to die? When will you understand that a life of servitude is just that. Your death means nothing.” Her father sternly chided her. Marishi looked away ashamed. “Do you think dying will ease your wife’s pain? Do you think she doesn’t need you? Stop thinking about you. What about Rae? Kagero? Tenzen? What about Gilgamesh, Marishi? What about him? He loves you so fiercely. They all do. They would lay down their lives if it meant you would live. But they don’t at the drop of a hat. They all know that life is sacred. Sometimes Sacrifice is nothing more than running away. Stop running. Just stop. You don’t have to run anymore, little Marishi.” Her mother said compassion and love in her voice filling Marishi till she would burst.

 

“Good. Now, finish the job. End what was started and begin life anew. The scars you bear, you’ll carry them the rest of your life. But you don’t need to carry the weight. This journey is nearly over.” Her father’s voice said fading away.

 

She blinked. She was holding her Katana, shoved into the earth pinning the healing Francmage to the ground. Even after a devastating injury, he would not die. He gripped the blade, lacerating his hands on the razor edge trying to pull it up. Marishi looked to Rae, she was screaming something, she couldn’t hear. There was fear in her shrill voice. She was out of range of the blast that would go off at any moment. “Rae …” Gurgled Francmage, one hand reaching her way. “Phoenix … help me.” Marishi said letting go of her weapon and sinking to her knees next to her foe. She closed her eyes and made peace with the world.

 

Time shifted like a mirage and started again. The explosions on the mountain were catastrophic. Explosion after explosion after explosion went off in a row the balls of fire clearly seen malms away. Kageo, Tenzen, and Gilgamesh all gasped at the sheer destruction being wrought. Marishi smack in the middle. The Gigaflare activated and blew the entire side of the mountain off sending rock and snow down into the valley to cover it over. Nothing could survive that. Anything near it would have been vaporized. Fenrir stopped his dash and turned around. “I cannot feel her” He said.

 

The flames and energy released was unlike anything before seen on Vana’Diel. There had never been destruction of this magnitude in written and oral history. All the cause of one small girl, that couldn’t even call this star her own. Gilgamesh fell to his knee’s tears forming in his eyes. He had lost her. Again. His mind running through visions of his daughter and Marishi. They both had the same sad smile and the same heart-breaking look.

 

“Look!” Kagero yelled. As the flames reached their apex a bolt of fire could be seen breaking from the host and flying at high velocity into the air. “What was that?!” Kagero asked? “Phoenix. It was Phoenix.” Tenzen said openly crying his hands on Gilgameshes shoulders. Fenrir arrived at the small party to be greeted by the three warmly. Rae’s body beginning to turn to normal. Kagero helped her off the wolf, clearly seeing Rae’s concern wasn’t for herself, but for Marishi. The dart of fire arced from the sky and slammed into the ground next to the four.

 

As the dust and snow cleared, On the ground in a ball almost as if asleep, lay Marishi. Damaged, but whole. Breathing light. Asleep. A faint smile on her face as if in a pleasant dream. Her hair no longer auburn, but red, like the pinions of a firebird. The shockwaves dissipated and the destroyed mountain slowing and stopping its crumbling and the sound echoing away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

57

 

"I said turn back," Rae screeched, tugging on Fenrir's mane. He ignored her, however. He knew there was no way he'd be able to reach Marishi and get out of the blast. He could sense Alexander's grip on time was slipping too quickly. "GO BACK! MARISHI IS STILL THERE!" Rae screamed again, desperately trying to get Fenrir to obey, but still he did not. If he wasn't going to take her down, she'd go herself. At least she wouldn't have to live without Marishi that way. As she went to throw herself off his back, Fenrir bent his forelegs, pinning his elbows back and trapping Rae's legs around him. Another screech from her ranging his ears, but he ignored the slapping of her hands and punching of her fists on his shoulders. They were weak, anyways.

 

" _Both of you need not be martyrs._ " Fenrir told her flatly, but Rae struggled on, trying to free herself from Fenrir's hold.

 

Sobs escaped her lips as she watch the dome around the battlefield drop and the explosions set in. She heard the scream of soldiers become drowned in the roar of the explosions. She struggled to hear Marishi, but could not. As Fenrir spoke, Rae howled in agony, feeling every bit of her being break. "What was the point?!" She cried, throwing herself onto Fenrir's back, burying herself in his mane as hot, burning tears streaked down her purple-veined face. With the cast completed, Bahamut vanished into the sky and the spare aether he held was returned to Rae. "Why come back in time?! Why come here and be stuck on this planet?! I just wanted to save Marishi! I only want her alive! Altana, please! Rhalgr, Nophica, Althyk, Nald, Thal, Azeyma, Byregot, Oshcon, Llymlaen, Thaliak, Nymeia, Menphina, Halone... anyone! Please! Don't forsake us! Don't abandon me!"

 

" _The gods and goddesses will not bent to heel to one who will not choose,_ " Fenrir advised as he landed, his yellow eye looking back to gaze at her. " _Altana listens and watches. Believe in her, for she has not abandoned you._ " Rae dropped from Fenrir's back and landed heavily in the snow. By then, her body was reverting back to normal. Her canines shrank, the veins of purple smoothed onto her skin, the colour returning to it. Her blood-red hair returned to the same copper-hue it was before and her eyes reverted to green, but the golden circle around her pupils remained. She looked fatigued, but she got to her feet when Kagero, Tenzen, and Gilgamesh turned to her and welcomed her, despite her being the sole reason Marishi was dead. She wrapped her arms around Kagero, clutching her and sobbing into her shoulder while Tenzen and Gilgamesh hugged her as well, offering support.

 

No moment was spared them before Rae's eyes snapped open. The fireball that drew nearer caught her attention and she moved away from the group. Quizzical gazes were given to her before she staggered forward, tripping in the piles of snow and falling to her hands and knees just as the flame descended, landing before them to reveal Marishi's slumbering body. Rae moved quicker, strength renewed upon seeing the perfectly preserved body of her wife. Tendrils of steam radiated from her body, making it impossible for Rae to judge based off sight alone if she was still breathing. Rae was at her side in an instant and she fell to her knees, then leaned down, pressing her left ear to Marishi's chest. The steady, soothing beat of her heart could be heard clearly as well as her relaxed breathing. Tears flowed again, this time of relief as she closed her eyes and exhaled, her whole body visibly dropping all the weight she bore. Any fear, any stress, any worry was gone as she listened to the rhythmic beat of her wife's heart. "She lives." She sobbed happily. Behind her, Kagero and Tenzen smiled, gathering each other up in an embrace as tears flowed. Gilgamesh smiled broadly while tears formed in his eyes as well.

 

Rae sat back on her feet and gazed up to the sky, smiling as tears dripped from her cheeks and onto her lap. "Altana, thank you." She whispered. Her eyes gazed down to the destruction below. Many lives were needlessly lost that day all because of one man's lust, one man's greed. Many paths could have been taken to avoid this, but life would not freely give them second chances. This life, this path in the crossroads of time was most preferred. Marishi alive, with her, their friends alive and safe. There was nothing she would change. Life would not spring forth in the crater that was created by Bahamut. Just as on Hydaelyn, it would remain barren and destroyed for many years to come, if not for eternity. Part of Rae was remorseful for the damage dealt, but she knew it was necessary.

 

"Come, we should get to someplace warm." Gilgamesh said, walking over and bending down to pick up Marishi, carefully cradling her in his arms. He took utmost care to avoid waking her. She earned a rest. Tenzen moved to help Rae up but Fenrir stepped in between. Tenzen backed away, allowing the avatar to have his peace. Rae looked up to him, seeing the look in his eye.

 

" _The contract is not void on Vana'diel._ " He pointed out to her. Rae stood, climbing onto his back, stabilizing herself before he walked forward, following the path the others took down the side of the mountain.

 

Rae thought upon his words a moment, then huffed. "Maybe so, but you'll find killing me would be most difficult," she countered quietly, not wanting the others to listen to her conversation. "I've finally reached the timeline I want. I would live here on Vana'diel in peace with my wife. We will live long lives. Long, and happy lives. If you think to take that from me, I will fight you with every ounce I have. If I die, it will be because I've expended every bit of energy and tried to kill you first."

 

His lips curled into a wolfish smile and a low rumble vibrated in his chest. " _That is what I like to hear. Perhaps one day I shall call upon the end of our contract, but today will not be that day. Nor any time soon. A happy ending, yes. Some summoners deserve those._ " He mused.

 

Before they could make it down the mountain, their backup arrived. Arciela's airship landed on the small part of the mountain that was not completely destroyed. All on board gawked at the sight of the massive crater formed into the land. Where once grand mountains stood only a hole in the ground. As the group drew nearer, the red mage spotted Fenrir and gasped. "F-Fenrir! You did this?!" She exclaimed, waving to the totally levelled mountains.

 

"Nay," Gilgamesh answered, climbing on board with Marishi in his arms still. "That fiery-haired woman on his back did." He then laughed and walked into the cabin, finding a bed for Marishi to be laid down upon. Arciela gasped and watched as Rae dropped off Fenrir's back, then fell to her knees. Tenzen quickly helped her up to her feet, lending his support to her as she walked on board the ship. Rae looked up to her and locked eyes, then smiled cheerfully.

 

"Arciela, it's wonderful to see you again! I've missed you so much." Rae said, which earned her a bewildered expression from the young woman.

 

"I-I don't believe we've met." She answered, holding her hand out to Rae.

 

Weakly, Rae took her hand and shook it, laughing breathily. Fatigue was setting in hard at that point. "We have. In another time. You're quite a formidable Red Mage. One I'd ever appreciate to have at my side." Tenzen then brought Rae into the cabin where Marishi was resting and attempted to take her to another bed, but she shrugged herself out of his hold and moved over to the bed Marishi was at, kneeling down and draping her body over the feathered mattress and grabbing Marishi's hand. She dropped her head down and instantly fell asleep. As Tenzen attempted to get her to sit in a chair, it was obvious she was too deep asleep to bother trying. Instead, he took a blanket and draped it over her, then they left them alone to sleep.

 

Once they landed on Ulbaka, they disembarked and were taken to the grand city of Adoulin, they were taken to an infirmary where their wounds and weariness would be tended to. It was a week before they could visit Rae after she regained consciousness. The drain of exerting so much aether and having practically starved herself for weeks on end the month prior all added up and nearly wasted away her body, but she woke up, her body stabilized, her strength mostly returned, and her soul at ease. A gentle tapping came on the sheet that covered Rae's bed area and she was greeted by four familiar faces--Tenzen, Kagero, Gilgamesh, and Arciela. They brought her gifts of fruit, something warm to eat, flowers, and good company. As they pulled up a seat, Arciela was the first to ask what happened during the battle.It was then that Rae passed on the success of their mission, the death of Marishi, and her determination to travel through time to keep her alive. All who listened were in shock and awe. Arciela seemed skeptical, but Gilgamesh, Tenzen, and Kagero knew them quite well and would not put it passed them if this were to happen. "If I did not feel the fearsome strength of Bahamut and these three did not see it for themselves, I fear I would have counted you a liar, Rae." Arciela explained, laughing a little, which caused Rae to smile as well. "Your wife suffered grievous injuries, but she will be fine after the healers finish with her. She will be joining us soon I have been told. You will stay here until you are rested and able to return to your home planet."

 

The smile vanished slowly from Rae's lips. Home. Hydaelyn. She could never return to that place. What Alexander said echoed in her mind and she closed her eyes, sighing. "I'm afraid I won't be able to return to Hydaelyn. My life will be spent here on Vana'diel. A consequence of my action in meddling with time," Rae explained, everyone's eyes raising in shock. That was her soul purpose for the past several months! How could she so quickly abandon her mission? "With Pandemonium and Ultimecia dead, there's no reason to go back to Hydaelyn. I've no responsibilities there. Perhaps I could return with the help of Cait Sith, but it is better here. Despite all that happened, despite the pain and trials, Vana'diel is a better place--a happier place for me to live. If you all wouldn't mind, I would like to stay here." Rae turned to them and smiled.

 

Tenzen and Kagero nodded, smiling to Rae happily while Gilgamesh stroked his chin. "Well, if ye promise not to keep levelin' mountains, I suppose we can keep ye." He teased, causing Rae to giggle.

 

"I can make no such promise, Gilgamesh. You know how I feel about mountains." She teased back, the group laughing again. Tension was gone, urgency vanished, peace settled in as the group joked, waiting for Marishi to recover enough to come out to speak with them. Rae thought of how to break the news to Marishi. She wondered if she'd feel the same about staying here as she did. Once upon she might have, but would she now?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

58

 

“She is critically injured doctor. It’s a miracle she’s been able to hold out as long as she has.” The nurse said with concern. “She has lacerations all over her body and her fingers are damaged. The girl was tortured!” The doctor inspected her hands and muttered in shock “My God. What sick perverted soul would do this to some one else?” The nurse continued “She has been tended to previously, though through crude battlefield means. It looks like she had an infection due to a wound she suffered. The medicated we’ve been giving her should help with that. He body has taken about as much abuse as anyone I’ve ever seen. Alive or dead. Her right eye doesn’t appear to function. At all. Just dilated and open, even with stimulation. I don’t know about this one doctor.” The nurse finished. “We will just have to wait and see.” The doctor replied.

 

Time passed. A day, a week, then a month. Marishi had not woken. Her breathing was steady and her wounded mended to the best they would ever be, but it was as if her soul had left her body while it was still alive. She received 24 hours around the clock treatment from the best healers on the continent. The body of doctors were at a loss as to why she would not wake. “There is no logical reason why she won’t awaken. Her body has mended and we have tried several ways to rouse her. She doesn’t appear to be in pain, she just seems … no longer there. I’m sorry my Queen, that I could have more answers for you.” The head doctor said to Arcelia. “Thank you doctor. Continue your care of her at this time.” Arcelia said.

 

She walked slowly back to the meeting halls that her friends were at. She had been stalling telling them that Marishi hasn’t woken up. And with this amount of time that’s passed, she probably wouldn’t. She drew a quivering breath. She had to tell them. She had to tell Rae and Gilgamesh. Poor Gilgamesh. His own daughter died in almost the same manner. Saving the world by fusing with the protocrystal to prevent the Gates of Paradise from opening. Her body unbroken, but her spirit no longer bound to it. He kept her asleep for months before he made the decision to take her off support. She died in his arms, never to awake. Altana would have him repeat his fate, this time with Marishi. Why? He was a good man. He had done nothing wrong to anyone. That didn’t deserve it. But no, he is forced to live while those he loves are allowed to go on. Arcelia worried most for Gilgamesh. He couldn’t take another blow like that. He’d follow Marishi and Lion both.

 

It was the middle of winter and even Ulbuka was layered in snow. A rarity for the area. The city sat below the Khamir Drifts, but the weather was cold enough to leave several ilm’s of powdery white snow on the ground. It was peaceful. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Arcelia didn’t want to shatter the happiness they had been given. Confident that Marishi would recover. She walked quietly into the hall to find them sitting at a table laughing at one of Tenzen’s stories. They hadn’t noticed her yet. Good. The look on her face would have given her away.

 

She silently approached the table and quietly said, “My friend! Some I have known all my life, while some I have known but a handful of moons. But everyone here is my friend. I love you all. I am so happy that you have fully recovered Mistress Ten.” Arcelia said. She chose her words carefully. All laughter stopped. This was highly irregular. She addressed Rae as ‘Mistress’ denoting that she had no partner. Rae’s smile slid from her face and cheeks went pale. “Why are ya sayin’ this lass? Why the formal speech? What’s wrong?” Gilgamesh asked, his heart in his throat.

 

“I didn’t mean to deceive you. Please, believe me when I say that. I only wanted to keep the happiness and love we’ve all had a little while longer.” Kagero was on her feet, anger rising. “What are you saying Arcelia? Where is Marishi? You been telling us for a week now it would be any day for her to awaken and join us. A week.” Arcelia looked at the floor ashamed, her ashen hair covering her eyes and face. “I truly thought she would wake. Her body lives, but it’s like her spirit, it isn’t tied to it anymore. It’s just a husk of the girl.” She started crying out of shame and sadness for Marishi. To come so far and to be so close to only have it fail. She looked at Gilgamesh. He wasn’t looking at anything. He rose suddenly and said “Excuse me. There is something I need to attend to. Take care, all of you. Live in peace, be joyous and have no fear.” He laid down his Odachi and Wakizashi, but kept his tanto. “Gilgamesh, I won’t stop you, for I know the code in which you, myself, and Marishi live by. But ask yourself, is this really the right thing? What of Rae? She needs a father as much as Marishi. Don’t let yourself be eaten by sadness. Neither of them would want that.” Tenzen said to Gilgamesh. Perhaps the only other person in that room to understand his mind.

 

There was the sound of a door opening and closing nearby, but none paid attention. Rae was crushed. To have come so far and be so close only to lose it. For a third time. She was the most wounded at the table. Kagero was crying angry tears and yelling at Arcelia who flinched every time her voice rose. Tenzen was with Gilgamesh his hand on his back, offering soothing words to back down his thoughts of suicide. The only one not engaged, was Rae. Seated in a chair. Alone and forgotten.

 

“Not forgotten and certainly not alone, Sunlight. Some hurts take longer to mend than others. Some can only be healed by coming to terms with the reality of the past. I’ll say the same thing to you as I said when I saw you on that airship landing and when we stood before the twelve to consummate our Marriage. I will never leave you. My body may fail, but I will always be with you. So, dry your tears. Sadness isn’t meant for this day. Happiness and celebration seem more in place.” A familiar voice called to her from behind one of the nearby pillars.

 

Marishi smiled, they would be surprised indeed at her appearance. She began to clear the pillars with the heels of her boots falling heavily so everyone could hear them ring in the hall. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over in annoyance. “This area is off limits, get out – “Arcelia’s throat caught at the sight of the figure walking slowing up to them. A Miquo’te. Seeker of the Sun. She was small and lithe with curves becoming of a woman. Her left eye was sanguine red while her right was onyx black. Her makeup was heavy in the eyeshadow accenting her eyes. Her hair was shorn into a bob on the left and right side, the middle pulling back and creating a tail. The hair secured by a small silver brooch. The color was no longer auburn, but fire red. The pigment being changed by divine intervention. She was pretty. She wore the black garb of the Shinobi of the Far East with a slender long Katana tucked into a white silken sash. A sash made by Rae Ten just for her, many years ago.

 

She walked up to the table with no limp, or crutch. No malady. She sounded strong and full of life. As she sounded when her and Rae had been blacklisted from the transport ship that brought them to the Isle of Eureka so many lifetimes ago. She was healed. In body and mind. “Thank you for waiting for me. I was a bit slower to mend than anticipated.” She said as she bowed in the Far Eastern fashion. Everyone at the table mouth agape and shocked.

 

She turned to the person that mattered to her the most and gently said “Your moonlight has waxed and is hale enough to take her place next light of the Sun, if you would have her.” She smiled and held her hand out to Rae. She snatched it greedily, jumped up, and kissed her wife. Deeply. The four looking on laughter on their lips and tears in their eyes.

 

All was as it should be.

 

In the infinite blackness of the void, nothing could live. For no Aether existed. There were no building blocks of life. But the void wasn’t always so and actually housed life at one point. Dark purple crystals would at times drift in and out of the area bereft of anything and everything. As they would pass by, a small sucking sound could be heard and the crystal would go completely dark, it’s aether consumed. A pair of yellow eyes and horns began to materialize, shimmer. And disappear. Not all that die stay dead, as all that live don’t thrive. Ultimacia would bide her time, syphoning off wayward crystals until she was strong enough to enter the world again and break those who had thwarted her plans.

 

It wasn’t over. It would never be over. For time is like a river, and history repeats.


End file.
